Transcendence
by Strains of Violins
Summary: Link and Zelda faced a tragedy soon after they were married. Almost a year later, Zelda has managed to find her way out of the grief. Yet Link still cannot cope with their loss. A changed man, he finds any kind of solace only at twilight CONT. IN PROFILE
1. The Ghosts of Who They Were

**Chapter 1 - The Ghosts of Who They Were**

A beautiful young woman went to the windows, reaching for the ties that were currently holding back the deep, red curtains. She wrapped her fingers around the thick, gold braid and allowed her grasp to linger as she looked out over the field spread out before the castle. Her eyes followed a man moving throughout the scattered trees. His pace suggested that he was not in a hurry, his steps unplanned, maybe even unconscious.

The woman at the window sighed quietly, releasing a section of the curtains from its tie. She silently moved to the other section without looking once again at the man in the field. Instead, she went about letting loose all of the curtains in the room. When she was finished, it was quite dim, though she could still see.

Her eyes fell upon the empty crib beneath one pair of windows. It had been almost a year, and still, she couldn't help the sickening feeling that seized her stomach whenever she looked upon it. It had been months before she could even walk by the room without sobbing. Though a piece of her heart would always be broken, she had learned to cope with her feelings and come to some kind of closure.

The same could not be said of her husband.

With another quiet sigh, the woman went to the crib. It was absolutely beautiful. It had been crafted by Darunia, the leader of the Goron tribe. Darunia was superb with metals and welding. With his bulging muscles, his Herculean strength, and yet his surprising poise and patience, he could create anything with his skilled hands.

When the Goron tribe had received their decree from King Harkanian announcing that the princess was expecting, Darunia had begun work on a crib for the heir almost immediately. He loved the future king as his own flesh and blood, his Sworn Brother. He had also developed a special friendship with the princess ever since he had been awakened as a Sage, and learned of her bravery and wisdom.

When the crib had been delivered to the castle a few months before the princess was due, it had come with a letter assuring the soon-to-be parents that their baby would be safe and secure, as well as quite comfortable.

Now, the princess ran her fingers along the cool metal with no baby to look down upon. The tiny, royal blue mattress and blankets were smooth and undisturbed. The tightness in her stomach squeezed and throbbed painfully within her. She took her fingers back and began to move away. As she stepped backward, she bumped into the rocking chair that had belonged to her mother.

The princess slowly eased herself into the chair, her weight immediately sending the chair backward. She gently rocked, using her feet to steady the chair's swaying. As she went to rest her head against the back of the chair, the dozens and dozens of clasps and pins that held her hair up dug uncomfortably into her scalp.

While still rocking, she peeled the gloves from her arms and let them fall to the floor. The air against her bare skin felt heavenly. She took a moment to stretch her fingers, wiggling them now that they were free. Once she was satisfied, she began removing the pins from her hair. A few of her hairs were caught and pulled from her head. She used her fingertips to massage the sore spots.

It was rare to see the princess with her hair down. As a monarch, certain things were expected of her: leadership and public speaking skills, a knowledge of the history of Hyrule, and other things of that nature. But she was also expected to look the part. That was why her wardrobes were filled with intricate and expensive gowns, why a hairdresser and stylist were sent to her bedroom each morning. Her father disapproved of his daughter, the future queen, allowing her hair to be wild and the few simple country dresses she had hidden away in a drawer.

With all of the clasps out, the princess' hair fell in waves midway down her back. She ran her fingers through her golden colored hair many times. Though her scalp pulsed and the knots in her stomach continued to tighten, she felt slightly better.

She decided to remain in the room for a few moments more. She knew that her husband wouldn't be returning for some time, and felt no need to rush to greet him whenever he did wander back.

Ever since the baby, her husband had began to take long walks at twilight. It was a ritual. When the sun would begin to show signs of setting, he would excuse himself, and go off to wherever he chose to go.

The princess closed her eyes as she felt tears begin to rise. Streams ran silently down her cheeks from beneath her eyelashes.

"Oh Link," Zelda whispered, her voice quavering with emotion, "what has happened? What has happened to us? To our life?"

&

When Zelda opened her eyes, it was darker than it had been before. She blinked a couple of times, and saw her hair pins glittering on the floor in the darkness when she realized that she must have fallen asleep. Sleep didn't come easy to Zelda, ever since…

It took her a moment more before she realized where she was. Her eyes widened, and she would have gasped had a yawn not beaten its way out of her mouth. She was in the baby's room, and though Link stayed out on his walk for quite some time, there was a possibility he was already back. She had no way of knowing how long she had napped.

In one quick movement, Zelda snatched up both her gloves and all of the pins from the stone floor. She balled them up in a fist while feeling her way towards the door. She bumped into a few pieces of furniture along the way. As she reached for the doorknob, it began to turn beneath her hand. Startled, she nearly fell backward.

The door opened slowly, so slowly that Zelda wondered if it had simply creaked open on its own. But the silhouette of her husband stood in the doorway when he had finally pushed the door open all of the way. She couldn't see his face but she knew he must have been extremely angry.

"_What_ are _you _doing in _here_?" Link asked coldly, his voice low. His tone sent shivers down Zelda's spine. She was about to answer him when she realized that she was shaking.

"I…I came in to close the curtains." Zelda answered meekly. She knew that she must have looked pathetic, her face filled with fright and her body quivering. "I-"

"That is what maids are for, _Zelda_." Link retorted, his words serving as a hand across her face. Her hand twitched at her side, as though she wanted to press her palm to her cheek to check for a handprint.

They stood in silence for a beat or two, but to Zelda, it seemed like an eternity. She didn't know what to say to him. If she admitted to falling asleep in the room, he would know that she took the time to sit and be. And so she said nothing. Though his eyes were hidden in the shadows, she refused to look anywhere else but the floor. She tried to swallow the lump that had begun to form in her throat.

Link then stood aside, his back against the door.

"Get out." It was a command. She obeyed quickly with a nod. She walked past him, and immediately started for her bedroom.

She listened for his footsteps, but heard nothing. Just as she was about to open the door to her room, she heard a deafening slam. She whirled around, her eyes wide, to see that Link had thrown the door to the baby's room closed.

As he looked up at her, his eyes filled with rage, and marched towards her, the door teetered forward and fell off of its hinges, landing with a thud on the floor. He didn't flinch or falter from his brisk pace.

Without hesitation, Link grabbed Zelda's arms roughly and pressed her to the wall. She squeaked in both surprise and in pain, his hold on her tight.

With his face this close to hers, she couldn't hide from his eyes. The blue eyes that Zelda had fallen in love with had become two hate filled spheres that bored into her soul. She felt as though she couldn't have escaped his penetrating gaze had they been miles apart. His jaw was clenched, his nostrils flared.

"What have I told you about that room?" He asked sternly, his grip tightening when she didn't answer him quick enough. He shook her hard once, earning another squeak. "What have I told you about that room?"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Link. It w-won't happen again." Her voice was hoarse and barely audible. She swallowed hard and took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm her pounding heart.

"So help me Farore, if I _ever_ catch you in that room again Zelda, I'll have it boarded up." Link loosened his grip at a minimal, his face still the epitome of anger. But his eyes drifted to his wife's heaving chest. They lingered there for a moment before meeting her eyes again. He realized how badly he had scared her, and released her without another word.

Zelda watched him head down the hall towards the stairs. When he was out of sight, she closed her eyes and began breathing even harder. She had only seen him that way with her one other time. And that had been what seemed like a long time ago.

She had tried to follow him on one of his twilight walks. She had wanted to see where he went, what he did. She wondered if it was during those walks that he let out his emotions and his tears over the baby. Link had never shown them to her.

Unfortunately, it must have slipped Zelda's mind at the time that Link had gone on enough adventures and had faced enough foes to have grown eyes in the back of his head. He had sensed her sooner than she thought, but he had waited to confront her until they were somewhere vacant.

Zelda still remembered how he had looked, what he had said. When they were amongst the trees heading in the direction of the Kokiri Woods, Link had turned and grabbed his wife so quickly that she hadn't had time to react. He threw her backward, onto the ground, and got on top of her.

"What are you doing? Why are you here?" He had growled, his hands pinning her wrists to the ground. She had struggled beneath him, but he had just held her down with more force and gotten closer to her face. "Did I ask you to come with me?"

Even then Zelda hadn't spoken up. She looked up into his eyes, and was met with such indignation that she was forced to rip her eyes from his.

He had then leaned in, roughly kissing the crown of her head before letting go of her. He hadn't bothered to help her up, but simply continued on his way.

"Go home." He had ordered over his shoulder. And then he had been gone.

Zelda thought she heard footsteps, and, fearing it would have been Impa, quickly disappeared into her room. She absolutely hated the ways Link had changed and the things he said and did out of frustration and hurt, but he was her husband and she loved him fiercely. Whenever possible, she hid Link's fits of rage, though not everything he did went unnoticed.

"Zelda?" Impa's voice was muffled from outside the heavy door.

Zelda's hand flashed to the doorknob and locked it just before it began to twist and turn as Impa tried to open the door. She cleared her throat and tried to steady her breathing before she answered.

"Yes Impa?" Her voice sounded fairly even, but most likely would not convince Impa that all was well.

"Is everything alright? And what happened to the door down the hall?" She continued to fight with the doorknob. "Open the door Zelda."

"Impa everything is fine. One of the windows blew open and the wind must have been too strong for the door." Zelda knew that her lie was a poor one. It was summertime, and the winds weren't at all high during the summer months in Hyrule.

There was silence on the other side of the door, and the doorknob became still. Zelda could hear a heavy sigh and breathed her own sigh of relief that Impa was going to drop the subject. But she was sure that in the morning she would be interrogated further.

"I'll have Talon send Ingo over first thing in the morning to fix the door. And I'll have him take a look at the windows too." Her last statement dripped with skepticism. There was another sigh when Zelda refused to answer. "I will see you in the morning princess. I love you."

Tears instantly began pricking at Zelda's eyes, and the lump that had gradually deflated returned. She cleared her throat a little louder than she should have.

"I love you too Impa." She wasn't even sure if Impa heard. But after a few seconds, Zelda heard her footsteps fade.

Zelda turned around to face her bedroom. It had once been sort of a sacred place. After she and Link were married, they would sneak off to the bedroom, the only place they knew that they could be alone together. They would stay up into the early morning hours talking about everything and nothing. They would make love…

After the baby, Link had quietly drifted from the bedroom. He began sleeping in one of the bedrooms that had once been used by guests. He hadn't set foot in he and Zelda's bedroom since. Nor had they made love.

It was very rare that Link be affectionate with Zelda at all. Over the past year or so, she could count only a handful of times he had embraced her or kissed her or held her hand. Before they were even married, it seemed as though Link always needed at least one of his limbs touching Zelda. He would always have his arm around her or his lips on her forehead and so on and so on.

Now, the bedroom was the last place that Zelda wanted to be. It held the ghosts of who she and Link had been. They were always there, lying on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms or sitting out on the balcony beneath the stars. Zelda couldn't look at anything without seeing them.

Like she did every night, Zelda undressed and slipped into her nightgown. She then ran a brush through her hair until it was tangle free before putting it into a single braid that draped down her back and swung from side to side whenever she walked.

After she had blown out the candles scattered around the room, she climbed into bed. It was entirely too big for just one person to be sleeping in. Often times she would stuff pillows beneath the blankets beside her. It wasn't very comforting, but when she awoke in the middle of the night and was still tired enough to not know what was going on, she could pretend things were the way they used to be.

She set the lantern she had been lugging around with her to blow out the candles beside her bed on the nightstand. She then closed her eyes, and bowed her head.

"Oh wise Nayru, help my mind to be strong. Keep me sane, save me from the dark and evil thoughts that linger in the back of my head in times of weakness. Bless me with your wisdom, that I may find some way to guide myself and my husband through this.

Oh courageous Farore, hold my husband in your strong arms. Give him the strength and the bravery to face our demons, as well as his own. Hold him close…"

She prayed to them every night. She had been praying and asking for the same things every night since. And she would continue to do so until the ghosts in the bedroom faded, until it was really her husband beside her in bed and not his pillows.

"Goodnight Link. I love you." She whispered. Carefully she leaned towards the lantern and blew the flame out.

Zelda laid in the darkness alone, her eyes closed so that she wouldn't have to be reminded of what her life had been such a short time ago.


	2. Routines Broken

**Chapter Two - Routines Broken**

"_Link…I'm sorry…she was stillborn…" Impa could barely get the words out of her mouth. Her eyes were bloodshot from the tears she had already shed, and they were glassy with tears that were soon to come._

_Link reflected later that that had been the only time he had seen Impa cry. It had really been the only time she had been anything but tough and no nonsense. But at the moment, he hadn't taken the time to notice or to care. He had been trying to process the words he had just heard._

"_I-I…I'm sorry…I don't…I don't understand." Link fisted his hood, which he had taken off of his head and thrown into the air out of joy after hearing Impa say, "Just one more push Zelda."_

_Now, he felt his grip loosening. It fell to the floor just moments before he did._

Link's eyes opened. He moved a hand to his eyes, his fingers discovering that they were wet. He wiped the tears away roughly, sitting up in bed as he did so. It was only in his sleep that he ever cried, and that was only because his stubborn mind lost control of his body.

Looking around the room, he realized by the light coming through the window that it was very early in the morning. It would be a couple of hours before anyone else but the servants would most likely be stirring. That was the reason for him to get out of bed every day around that time.

Link got out of bed and stepped out of his bleached britches in almost the same movement. It was summer, and so he didn't mind being naked for a short period of time. The breeze coming from outside was warm and smelled like grass. If it had been winter, he might have wrapped the thick quilts around himself to get dressed, even with the window closed.

He went to the wardrobe and pulled open one of the drawers. He was down to his last pair of britches, and made a mental note to have one of the maids wash as many pairs as possible. He pulled them out and slowly stepped into them, fumbling with the drawstrings for only a second.

Link was a pretty predictable man. He had his daily routines and he even wore the same clothing. He hadn't always been that way. But he had decided that he was done with surprises and spontaneity. He wanted to know what was going to happen at what time on what day.

He sat down on the edge of the bed to pull on his white hosen. The bed was nothing less than perfection and comfort. In a castle, one could expect that. But it was smaller than the bed he had shared with Zelda. It was also lonelier. There had been many nights where Link had found himself wanting to go back up the stairs to his old bedroom, and get into the bed beside his wife. There had even been a few nights where he had made it up the stairs. Right after the baby, there was a night where he had made it to the door. But he had never made it into the room.

Link couldn't bear the thought of having another baby. He knew that if he had continued sharing a bedroom with Zelda, they would have eventually made love again. And he knew that if he touched her or kissed her too often, they would both want to. He wouldn't allow that.

After pulling a white shirt over his head, he finished getting dressed with his green tunic. He had thrown all of his hoods into the fireplace almost a year ago. He had been furious when Zelda had had one sent to the castle for him on his birthday.

It seemed as though she was always trying to do that. Trying to get him to remember, trying to get him to open up. It never failed to make him boiling mad when she did little things like that. It made him feel less guilty for keeping his distance from her, for sleeping in another room. She had brought it upon herself. That was what he told himself.

He tightened the belt at his waist. He was most definitely underweight for his height. His old physique was healthy. He might have not had sculpted abs or a well toned chest, but both his arms and his legs were muscular. Zelda had often joked that he could behead someone with one of his calves. But now he was very slim. His body reminded him of his wife's.

The rest of his gear: his fingerless gloves, his golden gauntlets, scabbard, sword, and shield, he hadn't picked those up in what seemed like centuries. He had given up saving the world and aiding neighboring lands. All he wanted was his routines.

After stepping into his boots, Link was ready to go downstairs and begin his daily activities. The first thing he always did, after waking up and getting dressed, was eat a hearty breakfast. Breakfast was the only big meal he allowed himself. It was that meal that would give him enough strength to get through the day.

It was quiet in the castle as he made his way to the dining hall. All of the meals were eaten there, unless it was a special occasion. Then the meals were eaten in the banquet hall.

The kitchen staff, knowing that Link was always awake and ready to eat earlier than anyone else, always prepared his breakfast first. The maids were just setting the table with the different platters when Link entered through the doors. They quickly finished and returned to the kitchen. They knew that Link preferred to be alone.

He moved his eyes over the different dishes: baked Hyrule bass with assorted vegetables, several pieces of fried greengill, steaks, a heaping bowl of mashed potatoes, and scrambled eggs that appeared to be mixed with sausage and vegetables. Beside Link's plate was a tray consisting of two loaves of white bread and a bottle of wine.

Link held the bottle up, appraising the year. He poured the red liquid into his goblet, taking a quick sip from the bottle before returning it to the tray. He then cut himself a piece of bread and put it on his plate, leaving room for the other delicious food.

He had just served himself a good helping of everything, taking the second plate from the center of the table that had been left for him, when the doors suddenly opened. He was surprised, and jerked his attention to the person entering the room.

Impa walked in, her face stoic. That wasn't unusual. She usually looked that way. It was rare to see any flicker of joy or sorrow across her masculine features. She too held some sort of routine. She wore the same warrior clothing, her silvery hair pulled back into a tight ponytail to keep out of her way. The make up she wore resembled war paint.

But she was breaking her routine by intruding on Link's. Ever since he had become withdrawn, Impa had known to stay out of his way and out of his business. She disapproved of his decision to shut everyone out, especially Zelda, but she also knew that it was better to spend her time supporting the princess' strides towards a normal life than to push Link into something he wanted no part of.

"Link, would you mind if I joined you this morning?" Impa asked. Though it was a question, Link sensed that even if he had told her that yes, he did mind, she would have joined him anyways. Had it been his wife, he probably would have argued with her. But because it was Impa, he shook his head once, his jaw set.

She took a seat across from him.

"I wanted to ask you about last night."

"What about last night?" Link asked quickly, reaching for the bottle of wine again. He poured more of it into his goblet until it nearly ran over the sides. He returned the bottle to the tray harshly, taking up his goblet to take a long drink.

"You know what I'm talking about Link." Impa narrowed her eyes.

"No I don't think that I do." He glared right back at her, stabbing a vegetable with his fork and shoving it into his mouth. He then began to cut up the bass, never taking his eyes from Impa's.

"The door. Your wife." Impa was becoming infuriated, watching Link continue to eat his breakfast without the slightest concern with what he had done to Zelda. What he was doing to her.

"Well what did Zelda tell you? I saw you heading in the direction of her room last night as we passed on the stairs. I know you spoke with her." He put down his utensils, reaching for his bread and ripping a piece off with his mouth.

"I know what you mean by that. You mean, did Zelda 'tattle' on you. The answer to that question is no. She lied to me, she covered for you…as usual." Impa's tone suggested that she was exhausted by that fact.

Link chuckled darkly under his breath, taking another drink of his wine.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Before he could blink, the table was overturned. Quite a feat, it was not only of great length but extremely heavy. All of the dishes together made a symphony as they collectively broke. Many of the chairs had either tipped over or were leaning on one another.

Two fists, clenched tight, had Link's tunic in their grasp. He looked down momentarily to see that he was in the air. Impa's reddish brown eyes were aflame. It was truly fire and ice, her eyes blazing against the blizzard in his own.

"How _dare_ you. How dare _you_." She didn't need to shout. Her voice was laced with venom at a normal speaking level. She shook him hard multiple times, still holding him an inch or two above the ground.

"That beautiful woman asleep upstairs loves you more than anything in this world. Anything. She loves you so much that she risks her safety, her life for you. I will never truly know how many times you have been violent with her, because she loves you so much that she will lie for you."

Impa took several bounds forward, slamming Link's body against the stone wall. He grimaced as the back of his head collided with it.

"How dare you accuse Zelda of ratting you out. I wouldn't have figured it out if I hadn't seen the bruises on her arms when I went to wake her this morning."

"Did you hold her like this? Did you hold your wife lovingly against a wall for visiting what would have been her child's room?" She removed her hands from his tunic, flashing them to his arms and squeezing.

Link, who had been silent, suddenly growled. He reached out, grabbing Impa by the eye painted to her chest. Sounds that resembled growls and snarls, like a dog, slipped from his mouth.

"Don't you bring _her _into this."

"Who? Your daughter?" Impa brought her face closer to his when she struggled against her. He began to tear at her clothing.

"Just because you want to forget the pain you felt after she was stillborn doesn't mean that she never existed. Don't you remember feeling her kick inside of your wife? Don't you remember picking out a name with Zelda?"

"Stop it! Stop it!" He shouted, continuing to fight against Impa. He kicked his legs, his boots hitting her shins. She didn't seem to notice.

"Marie. Her name was Marie." Impa whispered, loud enough so that Link could hear her.

Just then, the doors opened once more. Zelda entered the room after hearing the frenzied staff rushing around the castle, not knowing what to do about Impa and Link fighting in the dining hall. Her eyes widened upon seeing Impa holding Link up to a wall, him fighting tooth and nail to get away from her.

"What happened?! What are you doing?!" She cried, stepping forward to stop them. But she stopped in her tracks as Link suddenly let go of Impa and instead, slapped her right across the face.

"Link!" Zelda was shocked. Before she could do a thing, Impa had released Link, and he was running so quickly that he was but a blur. The doors slammed closed behind him.

Impa turned to face Zelda, her cheek red. She paid it no mind.

"Better me than you."

"What did you do to him? Why were you hurting him?" Zelda asked, her voice barely there. She could feel tears in her eyes, but blinked them away before they could fall down her face.

"What I did was what we should all be doing until he snaps out of this. It's been long enough." Impa went to Zelda and put her hands comfortingly, but sternly, on her small shoulders. "Don't ask me why I hurt him. Ask yourself why he hurts you."

"Impa it was nothing-"

"I wasn't talking about the bruises. I'm talking about the way he hurts you, the way he has been hurting you, every day since Marie was born."

Zelda shuddered upon hearing the name she and Link had chosen for their daughter. They hadn't been able to agree on one until she had been about eight months along. They had heard a woman call her daughter by the name Marie in town and had looked at each other and just known.

She looked at the closed doors once before returning her eyes to Impa's.

"I have to talk to him."


	3. One Time Thing

**Chapter Three - One Time Thing  
**

He wished it was twilight. That was what he wanted more than anything. Well…not more than _anything_. What he wanted most was for his daughter to be alive, for his family to be pieced back together again. But in the realm of possibility, he didn't think that twilight coming a little earlier than usual wasn't too much to ask.

Link had stopped going to services at the Temple of Time ever since Marie was born dead. He hadn't even gone to her funeral. He was her father and he had been the only person in all of Hyrule to not attend her funeral. He just couldn't bear the thought of standing with his wife at their infant daughter's mausoleum. And he couldn't bring himself to set foot on any kind of holy land.

He wanted to take the gift of courage given to him by the Triforce and throw it back into the faces of the three Goddesses and demand the life of his daughter instead. But because he knew that was impossible, he had stopped praying and had refused to fulfill the destinies the Goddesses had created for him.

Walking through town, he wouldn't even look in the direction of the Temple of Time. It was a hard thing to do, for next to the castle, it was the biggest structure in Hyrule. But somehow he managed to keep his eyes from the temple. He trudged through town, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his tunic. His eyes watched the ground move as he walked, heading for the gate.

He suddenly bumped into someone. His hands emerged from the pockets as he looked up to see who he had run into. A young girl with dark hair and dark eyes looked up at him. She wore a look of surprise on her little face. He wasn't sure if it was because she knew who he was or because they had collided.

"Oh Marie! Marie, what did I tell you about looking where you were going?" A woman's voice came from the ever present crowd of people.

Link visibly winced as he heard the girl's name.

_Of course._ He thought to himself, grinding his teeth to keep from screaming. He could tell that his hard eyes and his stony expression that he was frightening the little girl, just as he had frightened his wife the previous night. Without a word to the girl or her mother, who was approaching them, he continued on his way a little quicker than before.

He wondered, while he walked, why hearing his own name didn't bother him. He and Zelda had decided the day that she was told by the physician that she was expecting, they would name the baby Link if it were a boy. But it had taken eight months to find the perfect name if it was a girl…

"It was the perfect name." Link said quietly to himself. He remembered looking up the name Marie in a book when he and Zelda had returned from their walk the day they had heard it in town. It literally translated into "the perfect one".

"She was perfect." Link barely whispered. Flashes of that day came to his mind, turning his gut inside out. She had been so light in his arms. He remembered thinking how breathtaking she was. She had looked just like her mother: pale and angelic, with golden hair beginning to show. His wife had been sobbing in the background as he had looked down at his still daughter.

"Stop it." Link growled at himself, his hands going to his hair. He grabbed his hair in his fists, threatening to rip it loose from his scalp. The guards on patrol at the gate watched him curiously while he stomped across the drawbridge.

Outside the town walls, it was open and free. The fields were thick with green grass and tall trees covered in foliage. In the distance was Lon Lon Ranch, where Epona was probably galloping around the fenced in area where the horses frolicked and played.

Further than that was Kokiri Forest, where Link had grown up. His friends, the Kokiri, were mostly likely in a game of some sorts. Saria, his best childhood friend and the Forest Sage, would have been in the Lost Woods, somewhere near the Forest Temple, where it was now silent and at peace.

To the east was Lake Hylia. Link and Zelda had spent many days there. They had often picnicked there, or ridden there. Every so often, they would sneak out during a busy time at the castle, and, both clad in Zora tunics, dive down to the Water Temple. Princess Ruto, after being awakened as the Sage of Water, had ordered that the temple be constructed into a second home for the Zoras. Link and Zelda were both welcome there always, and had many great times with the Zoras. The best times had been when the Indigo-Go's traveled from Termina to Hyrule and stayed there.

To the west was both Zora's Domain and Death Mountain. Zora's Domain was the first home for the Zoras. It was where most of them spent their time. Though Princess Ruto had proclaimed that the Water Temple would be a second home for all of the Zoras, it had quickly turned into a concert hall slash celebratory hall.

At the base of Death Mountain was Kakariko Village. Link used to be a frequent guest there. However, because it was also where the graveyard was, Link mostly just passed through on his way to Goron City.

Goron City was located deep within Death Mountain. The Gorons lived there in happiness under the leadership of Darunia, the Fire Sage. That had also been somewhere that Link and Zelda had gone together many times. They spent many nights dancing with the Gorons until the sun came up. It took many goblets of wine to get Link to do much dancing, but his wife had turned out to be quite the dancing fool. That had been another factor that figured into she and Darunia's friendship. Link had often watched them dance together for many hours, neither ever seeming to tire.

It was hard for Link to go anywhere without thinking about his wife. They had been inseparable at one point. Every waking moment, it had seemed, they were joined at the hip. Although that had annoyed the king beyond measure, the two lovers hadn't paid him any mind.

Link had first met Zelda when they had both been about twelve years old. He had been told by the Great Deku Tree that, although he was raised a Kokiri, he was truly a Hylian. He was destined to join forces with many to save Hyrule, and ultimately the world, from the destruction and chaos of Ganondorf.

After leaving the forest, Link journeyed to Hyrule Castle Town. From there, he managed to sneak into the castle. There, in the courtyard, he had met Princess Zelda. Even though he was only twelve years old and it had been his first time meeting this girl, he had been struck by her beauty and her bravery. He hadn't said more than two words in her presence, he had been so captivated by her appearance and what she had to say.

She had sent him on a quest to retrieve two Spiritual Stones for her. He had obtained the third from the Great Deku Tree before his death. He would have walked through fire for the princess if she had asked him. But he went on another journey and collected the two stones, one from Darunia and one from Princess Ruto.

When he had returned, he watched as the princess, along with her handmaiden, galloped on a white horse into the distance. But not before he saw the princess throw something into the moat surrounding the town walls. It had been at that moment that Link and Ganondorf first clashed.

The item that Zelda had left behind for Link was the Ocarina of Time, a treasure of the Royal Family. With it, as well as the three Spiritual Stones, one could open the Door of Time to obtain the Master Sword. Pulling the sword would give one access to the Sacred Realm. There, rested the Triforce.

Link opened the door and pulled the sword. However, it was through his actions that Ganondorf entered the Sacred Realm. Because he was evil, the Triforce separated when he touched it. However, he was able to take one piece - the Triforce of Power. Later, Link discovered that the other two pieces found other owners. He, being one of them, and Zelda being the other.

For seven years, he was sealed in the Sacred Realm. Rauru, the Sage of Light, watched over Link during that time. When he awakened, it was Rauru that told him of what happened, what was happening in Hyrule at the time.

Before Link started off on his adventure to the five temples scattered over Hyrule, he met a man called Sheik. Sheik offered words of wisdom to him, as well as songs that would warp him from temple to temple.

But even though Link had the help of the Sages, and of Sheik, he couldn't help but let his mind wander to the princess. Even after seven years, after the short meeting they had shared, he couldn't keep himself from thinking of her. She was the fire within him that kept him going when he felt too tired or hopeless. It was her face that he went to sleep with at night. It was her voice he heard when he closed his eyes.

After defeating all of the temples, Link returned to the Temple of Time. It was there that Sheik revealed himself to be someone he knew…

_Sheik held up his fist. On the dull, white cloth wrapped around his hands, glowed a symbol of the Triforce. Link looked down at his own fist. The same symbol glowed there. When his eyes finally flickered up, Sheik was emanating a bright light._

"_Sheik?" Link asked, taking one step forward. He was unsure of what was happening. He looked down at himself, waiting to combust into lights himself. But when that didn't happen, he returned his eyes, shielded by his hand, to Sheik._

_After a few moments, the light began to dim. Link's jaw dropped, his blue eyes becoming wide as well as wild. He couldn't believe what he was seeing…who he was seeing. All this time he had imagined her as a girl. Now, she was a young woman._

"_Forgive me." Link finally managed to say._

"_For what?" The princess asked, confused. Her voice sounded like the most beautiful of songs to his ears._

"_For dreaming of you, for thinking of you the way that I have been. My images of you have been a disgrace compared to reality." Link took several more steps towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. "The angels are jealous."_

_He watched as blood rushed to her face, tingeing her porcelain colored skin a lovely shade of pink. She moved a gloved hand to cover one of her cheeks before realizing that her fist was still raised to show him the Triforce symbol. She began to lower that hand when Link caught it._

_He took her hand in his own. It was so small in his large hands. He wondered if his golden gauntlets were making her hand cold. If they were, she didn't seem to mind. He looked from her tiny hand to her face. She was watching him._

_His eyes ran over her body. She was extremely thin. The pink dress she wore appeared to hang off of her, the sleeves coming down and engulfing her hands. The blush had faded, her skin returning to its pale color. Her golden hair fell down her back, waving this way and that. It reminded Link of a waterfall._

"_What?" She asked breathlessly. He returned his eyes to hers. They were sea green, the darkness of her pupils and her eyelashes setting off the color even more. They swirled with questions and offered many answers._

"_I can't help but stare…my love." He shakily removed one of his hands from hers and slid it past her cheek. His fingertips grazed her soft hair. She appeared to revel beneath his touch, her eyes fluttering closed._

"_Say that again." Her tone begged. She opened her eyes once more, taking a careful step towards him to get closer. She moved one arm around him while pressing her face to his broad chest._

_He reacted to her embrace immediately. His arms went around her tiny waist. He rested his cheek against the top of her head. He sighed against her hair, giving her a gentle squeeze now and again._

"_My love."_

Link snapped out of his thoughts. He realized that he was heading in the direction of the Gerudo Desert. He wondered why subconsciously he had chosen to go that way, but didn't give it a second thought.

A throbbing pain had begun to inflict his chest. He took deep breaths, moving a hand to cover his chest. He rubbed the center, hoping to massage out the pain.

He continued walking, moving his hand to the collar of his white shirt. He fumbled with the buttons, feeling the added heat from the desert he was quickly approaching. He wondered if Nabooru would be willing to let him stay at her hideout for the night. He knew the answer to that question already. No.

Nabooru had explained to Link that though they were friends, she couldn't allow him to stay long at the Gerudo Hideout, and he certainly couldn't spend nights there. The Gerudos had already made the mistake of trusting Ganondorf. None of them were willing to trust another man again.

Their friendship, however, had crumbled slightly. After Nabooru witnessed firsthand the way that Link had begun to treat his wife after the baby, she gave him a piece of her mind about how unsympathetic and cowardly his withdrawal from her and mistreatment of her was. Ever since, Nabooru kept in fairly close contact with the princess.

Link's thoughts drifted back to that evening at the Temple of Time. After Zelda had revealed herself, and after their _moments _together, Ganondorf had suddenly imprisoned her in a crystal and had her transported to the castle he had taken over.

Link went after her, battling several creatures to get to Ganondorf. They had their long awaited showdown, Link coming out triumphant. However, the Triforce of Power supplied Ganondorf with enough strength to return as a beast called Ganon.

Link, with the help of the Sages and Zelda, was able to defeat Ganon as well. He was sealed away by the Sages so that he could never again wreak havoc on Hyrule.

A soft galloping behind Link caused him to turn. For some reason, he felt like he was a boy again, watching the white horse galloping away from him. But in reality, it was now heading towards him.

Zelda pulled back on the horse's reigns when she saw Link turn around. Her hair was pulled back into a knot at the base of her neck. A few wisps blew in the breeze, messy about her face. Her cheeks were rosy from the hard riding she must have done to catch up to him.

"Link!" She called, jumping down from the saddle. She was still wearing the dress she had come down in. It was one of the working dresses that her father hated. It was simple: an olive green color with sleeves that ended at her elbows. The black buttons trailing from her stomach to her throat were all fastened.

It had been many months since Link had taken time to see his wife's beauty. In that moment, in her simplicity and determination, she never looked lovelier. He decided not to admit this to her, but allowed himself to look her over with his eyes.

"Link?" Zelda stopped in her tracks. She could see that he was staring at her. She wondered what he was thinking as his eyes traveled from her boots to her hair. She wished she could read his mind.

"What are you doing here?" Link suddenly asked, having given himself enough of a break. He turned back around and continued walking, hoping that she would mount her horse and ride back to the castle.

"Link, we have to talk." Zelda grabbed at her dress, hiking it up over her boots to follow Link as he walked away from her. She caught up to him, wanting to put her arms around him. She wanted to touch him, to comfort him.

"Talk about what? Nothing happened. I'll apologize to Impa later." He spoke quickly, his sentences practically running together. He wanted to say whatever he needed to say to get Zelda away from him. His fingers were itching to touch her, if only for a second. But his mind scolded him.

"Impa?" Zelda questioned. She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly from beneath her hand. She removed it at once, though it lingered above him still.

Link stopped to look down at her beside him.

"You really think I followed you to chastise you for what you did to Impa? Granted, I do think that you owe her an apology. But that isn't why I came." Her voice was gentle. She was trying to soothe him, his soul.

"Well then what _do _you want?" Link asked. He looked into her sea green eyes. They weren't as bright as he remembered. It was as if the darkness of her pupils and her eyelashes now darkened the color.

Slowly, Zelda again tried to set her hand on her husband's shoulder. He moved before they could touch, but he remained standing where he was. She got the hint, her hand going back to her side.

"I want to talk to you about everything. I want to talk to you about how we used to be and how we are now. I want to talk about Marie…" Her voice trailed off as she said their daughter's name.

"No. I won't talk about her. I won't." Link shook his head and started to walk away from Zelda again. But she grabbed his arm before he could get anywhere. As he tried to shake free, she removed one hand to pull up one of her sleeves.

Link couldn't help the widening of his eyes as he saw the bruises on his wife's skin. He had left perfect fingerprints, dark and purple, along her beautifully pale arms. He was ashamed of himself for having put marks on Zelda.

"I'm not showing you these to make you feel guilty." Zelda squeezed his arm lovingly before letting him go and pulling her sleeve back down. "I'm showing you these because this is what happens when you keep things inside. Don't do that to yourself."

Link slowly moved his gaze up to his wife's face. Her eyes didn't waver. He could see that she was telling the truth. Her eyes showed no signs of anger. They were filled with concern and with love.

He looked up at the sky. It would be many hours until twilight.

"Alright. We can talk. But when it gets close to twilight, go home." He looked at her face again. "This is a one time thing Zelda. Do you understand me?"

She wanted to breathe a sigh of relief. But instead she nodded once.

Reluctantly, Link started up the hill towards the hideout with Zelda at his side.


	4. The Feeling of Being Lost

**Chapter Four - The Feeling of Being Lost**

The summers in Hyrule were always quite warm. In the past, there had even been many droughts. During those years, there had been many fires in the fields and in the forests. But it hadn't been that hot in several years. The desert, however, had perpetually high temperatures. It was that fateful fact that led to the first discrepancy.

Link and Zelda had been walking for what seemed like hours. It seemed that way because neither of them spoke. Link's face was like stone, as always, his icy eyes straight ahead. Zelda was surprised that it didn't seem colder around him.

She was silent alongside him, slowly moving her gaze from the road ahead to his face every so often. She would look away quickly whenever she caught the pupils of his eyes moving slightly her way. If he caught her, he never said so. But she did hear him sigh heavily whenever she pretended she hadn't just been staring at him.

Zelda wasn't used to the heat from the desert. She had only visited the desert a handful of times, and it had always been in the evening hours, when the desert was exceptionally cool. But now it was scorching. She moved a hand to the back of her neck, wiping away the beads of sweat that had formed beneath her hair. It was sticky.

She then reached for the first button on her dress. It was at her throat. Her fingers easily undid it, and then moved to the next one.

"What are you doing?" Link asked from beside her suddenly. The sharpness in his voice startled her. She jumped out of her skin, looked herself over, and then slipped back inside. She looked up at him to see his eyes piercing like an icicle through her heart.

"What do you mean?" She asked, innocently confused. This seemed to anger him further. He kicked the dirt like a little boy who had just been told no. He then jabbed a finger towards the button she had unbuttoned.

"Are you trying to trick me? Are you trying to take advantage of me?" It appeared as though he were trying very hard not to grab her like he had the other night. He shook with fury and fear. The coldness in his eyes had suddenly become hot like coals.

"Link no. I-I'm sorry." Zelda quickly made sure she was all buttoned up. She even tugged the neckline further up her neck. She looked at him apologetically. "I was just hot. Please believe me."

"Well then why aren't you saying anything? I agreed to let you question me and yet you're silent. What is it you want?" He looked as though he was crawling in his skin.

"Link," Zelda took a step backward, showing him her hands as though they were white flags, "all I want is to talk with you. This isn't a lecture or an interrogation. It's just you and me."

She waited for him to take that in and make a decision about it. When he said nothing, she figured that he was choosing to believe her.

"As for not saying anything, I guess I was just enjoying being with you. It's been…a long time…since we've been alone together. But you're right. You did agree to this and so we should talk."

She offered him what she could manage as a smile. She knew she wouldn't get one in return. She wondered if Link even remembered how to smile. It was a shame he hadn't in so long. He had one of the most amazing smiles. His face lit up whenever he did so.

Link only nodded, hesitantly continuing their walk.

"Do you remember what happened after I had to send you back?" Zelda asked as they walked, sliding her eyes over to catch his reaction. She knew he would understand what she meant.

He nodded, moving his eyes to look at her also. When he saw that she was doing the same, he looked away.

"Yes. What about it?" He asked gruffly.

"Well I guess I was just wondering what you remembered about it. I know that I remember seeing you for the first time after I played the Song of Time. I remember everything about it."

Link mused. He too could remember everything. He remembered collecting everything he owned, which hadn't been much, and riding his pony to Lon Lon Ranch. There, Epona stayed with Malon while he went to the castle.

"Well then why don't _you _tell _me _what you remember?" He couldn't help but look at Zelda again. He wanted to see how she reacted to his stubbornness. Had he pulled this stunt back when things were normal, she would have challenged him. She used to never let him get away with being hardheaded.

Zelda only smiled, and nodded.

"Sure. Well, Impa and I both decided that we would sit down with my father and tell him all that happened. We wanted to make sure that the Hero of Time was rewarded and honored for his heroics, for his bravery.

At first, my father couldn't believe what we had told him. But after meeting with all of the Sages, including Rauru, he just couldn't deny the truth. He immediately decided that you would be knighted, that you would be taken care of by the Royal Family.

My father sent a decree to Kokiri Forest, requesting your presence at the castle. He would be knighting you, and you were to live at the castle. He even thought of speaking with the general to get you a position in Hyrule's army.

The day that you were to come to the castle was one of the most exciting days of my life. It had only been a few weeks, but it seemed like years…"

_Twelve year old Zelda Harkanian rushed around her room like a chicken with its head cut off. She was searching everywhere for her blue dress. It had been the dress that Link had first seen her in. She wanted to be wearing that when he saw her for the first time since being sent back in time._

_She rummaged through the drawers of one of her wardrobes, tossing expensive gowns and frocks everywhere. She was muttering things to herself as she did so. She just couldn't help but be frazzled. She had been waiting to see Link again ever since she played the Song of Time and watched him vanish in a blue light before her eyes._

"_Ah-ha!" She cried, snatching the dress from its drawer. She pulled it over her head roughly, thanking Nayru that Impa wasn't there to see her do so. She would have been scolded harshly for treating her clothing in such a way. But she wouldn't have cared. She was going to see Link._

_After slipping her feet into a pair of shoes that resembled an intricate and painful puzzle, she went to her vanity. There she looked at her face in the mirror. Her face was flushed, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Her lips were slightly bitten up. She had been anxiously waiting for this day for what seemed like forever._

_She quickly smeared lipstick across her lips to hide the raw spots and messily applied a white powder to her face to hide the redness. When it failed to work, she settled for sitting down on her bed and taking deep breaths._

_While she did so, she ran her fingers through her hair. She had been so used to having waist length hair that her shoulder length locks annoyed her. She felt like a boy. With a frustrated sigh, she moved her fingers fast to braid back what she did have. She tied it off with a blue ribbon to match her dress._

"_Princess? Princess are you almost ready?" Impa's stern voice came from the other side of the door._

"_Coming!" Zelda leapt to her feet, nearly tripping in her high heels. She flew to the door as best as she could and threw the door open. Her handmaiden saw how dithered and wound up Zelda was and chuckled._

"_If your father sees you like this, you'll be in trouble." She reached over to the vanity and grabbed the gloves that Zelda had forgotten. She handed them to her and watched as the young girl struggled to pull them on._

"_Impa I don't care. I get to see Link again!" She practically squeaked._

"_Well it will be the last time if you don't calm down and act like a young lady." Impa said, putting her hands on Zelda's shoulders. "If you can't manage that then I'll have no choice but to keep you from attending the ceremony."_

_Zelda looked up at Impa with sad eyes._

"_You wouldn't do that would you?" But Zelda knew better. Impa was strict. What she said went. She was sure that if Impa ordered her father, the king, to do something, he would probably do it._

"_I would. Now take a few minutes to relax." Impa was about to close the door when she reached out and used her thumb to rub away runaway lipstick. "And do something about that will you?"_

_Zelda did as she was told. She fixed her makeup and sat down on her bed with her eyes closed, thinking of whatever she could to soothe the fiery ball of excitement burning inside of her._

_Impa returned a couple of minutes later to fetch her, and approved of the princess' behavior and appearance. They made their way to the throne room, where the ceremony would take place._

_The Sages were all present, as well as the king. He sat on his throne at the end of the room. The throne at his side was for Zelda. She went to her father and kissed his cheek before taking her seat next to him._

"_You look pretty today." He commented. "I'm very proud of you."_

"_Thank you Daddy." She smiled at him, her insides flip flopping, twisting, and turning. She hoped it wasn't showing on her face. Impa would swoop in and have the princess in her bedroom in the blink of an eye._

_She was nearly bouncing in her seat when the doors at the other end of the room finally opened. She wanted to run to him, to embrace him and never let him go. She was hoping that he wanted to do the same._

_She watched as Link walked slowly down the red carpet. He was dressed in his green tunic like always. His dirty blonde hair stuck out in different directions from beneath his hood. His blue eyes found her sea green eyes instantly. He smiled, and though he was nervous, winked._

"_Your Majesty." Link bowed before King Harkanian's throne. He then bowed his head in Zelda's direction. She blushed furiously. "Your Highness."_

"_Link, I have heard many amazing tales about your adventures. I'm told you showed great courage on behalf of Hyrule." The king's deep voice jolted young Link slightly._

"_Your Majesty, if it weren't for your wise and brave daughter, or the guidance and aid of the other Sages, I wouldn't have been able to do a thing. It's them you should be thanking." Link answered humbly._

_Zelda fell in love with him all over again in that moment. She sighed quietly in her throne, her heart beating so loudly that she was sure that everyone could hear. She wouldn't have minded. She didn't want to keep her love for Link inside._

"_Today is for you, young hero. From this day forward, I wish to regard you as part of the Royal Family." King Harkanian's voice boomed._

"_Your Majesty, it is truly an honor. It is an honor that I will accept, but I have one request." Link answered boldly. He was afraid of what might come next._

_The king raised an eyebrow._

"_What is this request?"_

"_The Great Deku Sprout in Kokiri Forest has named for me another task. There is another destiny that I must fulfill. In the land of Termina, there is an evil that I must destroy. If I do not, then the people of Termina will suffer. I cannot let that happen." Link looked at Zelda's face. She was surprised by what he said._

"_My request is that you knight me when I return from that quest."_

_Zelda couldn't help but feel wounded. She had just gotten her hero, her Link back. And now he was leaving her again? She could feel a new emotion welling up inside of her, threatening to come bursting from her throat._

"_Very well young Link. For such a young age, you speak with much wisdom. I will postpone this ceremony until your return. When will you be coming back to Hyrule?"_

_Link, who still had his eyes on Zelda's, suddenly closed them before he answered._

"_Three years…Your Majesty."_

"I was so crushed." Zelda said, her voice reflecting the emotions she had felt then. It was as if she had relived that moment once more. Though she couldn't help but feel as though Link was absent even then.

"What did you want me to do? Stay with you? We both know that couldn't have happened." Link snapped. He immediately regretted it. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh. He looked at Zelda, whose head was hanging now.

She looked at her boots. In fact, they weren't even her boots. They were Link's. But she had borrowed them a long time ago when they had gone hiking through Death Mountain. He had wanted to take her to see the Great Fairy that lived there.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap." Link mumbled, purposely moving his fingers so that they brushed hers while they walked. He allowed them to linger for what seemed like milliseconds. He then pulled them away and kept the distance.

Zelda could see Link's face from beneath her bangs. She felt like smiling a little. He had just touched her. Even though it had only been the simplest of gestures, it meant the world to her.

"Why did you want to talk about that anyways?" Link asked curiously. He looked around to see the bridge in the distance. It was built to connect the two pieces of land that were separated by a deep canyon. The river beneath it emptied into Lake Hylia.

"Oh I don't know. I just loved that feeling." She shrugged. She moved one of her hands through her hair, feeling sweat on her forehead as she did so.

"What feeling?" He looked sideways at her. He watched her fingers move through her hair. He remembered laying in bed with her at night, combing his own fingers through her soft hair. He loved the smell of the soap she used to wash her hair with. It smelled like the great big lilies that grew in the courtyard.

"That feeling I had when I saw you again. It was like…" She twisted her mouth to one side of her face while she thought of what she could compare it to. She made a sucking sound through her lips while she did so, until she caught the look of annoyance from Link. He always used to hate when she did that.

"Like when you're lost. It felt like when you've been lost in a strange place, alone, and you finally find your way home. That's what it felt like to see you again." She almost whispered it to herself as if it were a secret. She kept that feeling close to her heart. That feeling had kept her warm many nights.

The couple came to the bridge. They looked uncertainly at each other as to what to do. Link scratched the back of his neck, looking at his boots.

"Will Nabooru be upset if we were to find someplace at the hideout to talk?" Zelda asked, looking over the edge of the cliff. She looked down into the canyon at the rushing water.

"I don't know. She's been pretty cross with me ever since…you know. And anyways, the Gerudos probably wouldn't like it either." He put a finger to his chin to think.

"What about…" Zelda nodded towards the canyon. She had heard Link describe a way to get to Lake Hylia by hookshotting down a series of targets near a bridge in the desert. She figured that that had to be it.

Link knew what she was referring to. But even if he had his hookshot, which he didn't, he still wouldn't have wanted to. It would be hard not to get close to her when he had his arm around her waist while they made the trip down. And once they got to the lake, they would be really alone…

"Link?" Zelda brought him out of his thoughts. She looked at him worriedly.

"I don't have my hookshot." He answered roughly, still trying to think of where they could go. It was still too early to send her back to the castle.

"Oh. Well it was just a thought." Zelda looked around, also trying to think of where they could go from there. She didn't want to turn around and go back to the castle. It wouldn't be as intimate there.

"We could ask Nabooru to have the gate opened that leads into the haunted wasteland." Link thought aloud. He caught the look on Zelda's face. "No, ever since I left the temple, the wasteland is only weird at night."

"I trust you." Zelda said meaningfully. She went to reach for his hand but he pulled away, already on his way across the bridge. She figured he was going to do that, and so she wasn't too disappointed. She followed him.

The walk from the bridge to the hideout wasn't far at all. Link and Zelda walked in silence the rest of the way to the hideout. When they got to the planks of wood that were set up over the faults, which Link had forgotten about, he had turned to reluctantly help Zelda across. He was surprised when she refused his hand.

"I can get across myself." She had told him, stepping in front. She carefully walked across, using her arms to balance herself. He watched, knowing why she hadn't taken his hand. She wanted him to know that it was okay if they didn't touch. He felt something tug at his heartstrings as his eyes followed her every movement over the planks.

As they approached the hideout, two Gerudos met them. They were both dressed alike, all of the Gerudos were. Their purple clothing stuck out like a sore thumb in the desert, which struck Link as odd. It was supposed to be a hideout.

"What business have you here Link?" They asked sternly, their eyes peering at him accusingly above the cowls that covered their noses and mouths. When they turned to Zelda, their gazes softened.

_Nabooru must have informed them._ Link thought, rolling his eyes internally.

"My wife and I wanted to pass through the haunted wasteland. Would Nabooru be willing to have the gate opened?" Link asked tiredly. He was in no mood to mince words with any of them, especially Nabooru.

The Gerudo women had a silent conversation with their eyes. They then motioned for the couple to follow them inside of the hideout. They led them to the watch tower, where they signaled to the Gerudo on guard.

"We close the gate at dusk. With or without you out of the wasteland." One of the women warned menacingly as the gate opened.

"We'll be back before then." Zelda promised. The two women nodded and watched as Link and Zelda began their journey through the haunted wasteland.


	5. Not A One Time Thing

**Chapter Five -Not A One Time Thing  
**

"Which way should we go?" Zelda asked after she and Link had been walking for a few minutes. She looked around at the desert. It was different from the one they had just been walking in. It was more barren and hotter, if that was possible. The sand kicked up every once in awhile. Zelda learned quickly to have her arms at the ready to block her face.

Link pointed towards a wooden pole a few yards away. A red flag was wrapped around the top, blowing with the breeze.

"Our best bet is to follow those. That way we can follow them back." Link regretted not having brought the Ocarina of Time. After he had defeated Ganondorf, the ocarina had been entrusted to him. Had he been carrying it, they could have warped to the Spirit Temple. But then to get back, that would have meant warping to the Temple of Time…

"Link?" Zelda asked, cocking her head to look at him.

"Hmm?" He returned her gaze. She gave him a funny look, raising her eyebrows once.

"Didn't you hear me?" She asked.

"Obviously not." He retorted, pushing the sleeves of his tunic up. The heat didn't bother him much anymore. After changing climates and temperatures so much with past trips and adventures, he had gotten used to most anything.

"Oh. Well all I asked was…well never mind." She shook her head, turning her face forward. She watched the pole as they got closer and closer.

"You wanted to talk to me so badly. Either ask me or don't." He was annoyed that she wasn't repeating her question. He wondered if maybe it was one he didn't want to hear, one he didn't want to answer.

"Did you…did you miss me while you were in Termina?" She asked softly, peeking at up at him. She watched his face change instantly, his eyes rolling and his mouth opening in an exaggerated sigh.

"Come on Zelda." He huffed, his shoulders going limp.

"Well it's a legitimate question."

He nodded in agreement with her, looking at her sideways as though she were stupid.

"Yeah it is. And it's one you already know the answer to."

"That's true." Zelda sighed, moving her hands behind her head to undo the knot. It was coming undone and her thick hair was adding to her high body temperature.

"Then why would you ask? Why would you waste this chance to ask me a question to which you already know the answer?" He secretly watched her fix her hairdo. Her hands moved swiftly to tie it into a tighter knot. He watched her palm rub the back of her neck, which was visibly wet from sweat.

"Exactly that reason. I wanted to hear the answer." She admitted, rolling her sleeves up. From the way Link watched her, she guessed that he wasn't going to make a fuss about it.

"That is so stupid." Link shook his head, squinting his eyes in disbelief. He imitated her answer in his head. What a dumb thing to say. What a dumb reason to ask a question.

"It isn't stupid." She suddenly bit back, her tone bordering anger.

Link raised his eyebrows with surprise, not hiding his gaze as he looked down at her. He hadn't heard her use that tone with him in a long time. He was used to getting away with murder around the castle.

"Well…it's like when you tell someone you love them. The other person knows that you love them, but you still tell them because it's nice to hear, because it's true. It's not a one time thing." She suddenly laughed once. "Like this conversation."

Link thought about what she had said.

"You don't have to ask me, or hear me tell you that I missed you, to know that I did. All you have to do is read the letters." He answered quietly, looking into the distance. They were approaching another pole.

Zelda snapped her head up. Her eyes were wide. Link saw that she was giving him another funny look and returned it.

"Why are you staring at me like that? It's really unattractive."

"You remember the letters?" She asked, ignoring his last comment. She couldn't believe that he was bringing them up. The letters that he had sent to her nearly every day for three years were a very romantic and passionate part of their love story. He was against talking about any of those chapters.

"Now _that_ was a stupid question. Just because someone doesn't like talking about something, doesn't mean they don't remember." Link answered smugly. He hadn't looked at the letters Zelda sent to him in ages. They remained in their box beneath the bed.

"I guess so." Zelda looked down at her boots. She kept the letters in a box too, but they were kept on her vanity. Whenever it was a particularly bad day she read multiple, but she tried to read at least one everyday. They reminded her that Link loved her.

"How could I not remember? I wrote you a letter almost everyday for three years. That's a lot of writing." Link could see that she wasn't thrilled with the way the conversation was going. He felt a pang of guilt. He knew how much that part of their lives meant to her.

"I vividly remember returning from Termina. I remember it so well because I was approached by a stranger…"

_Fifteen year old Link found himself jogging towards town. He had just left Epona, who had been ecstatic, with Malon. He figured they had some catching up to do._

_He also had some catching up to do. He just couldn't wait to see Zelda. He had been waiting for this day for three years. Though he had made many good friends and had great times in Termina, he had missed the princess fiercely._

_He had told stories to the Bombers', to Kafei and his wife Anju, to the Zoras, to the Gorons, to really anyone who wanted to listen. He had told stories about the Spiritual Stones, the Ocarina of Time, the five temples, the seven sages…but mostly the seventh Sage._

_Link only hoped that Zelda would be as happy to see him. He had prayed to the Goddesses every night since he had been away that a prince wouldn't ride into Hyrule and sweep the princess off of her feet. He had prayed that she would wait for him. In his heart, he somehow knew that she would._

_He stopped just before he crossed the drawbridge. He looked at his reflection in the moat. His hair was still long, but just before he had left Termina, Anju had given him a trim. He had thought about changing out of his green tunic and into his red one. But he wanted Zelda to see him as she remembered._

"_Well, here goes nothing." Link muttered to himself. He took a deep breath and walked across the drawbridge. The guards recognized him immediately and let him pass with approving nods._

_The town was just as he remembered. It was bustling with crowds of people and animals running and yipping. Little kids ran about, their parents shouting and haggling at stands scattered throughout the town. Link smiled._

_It was about that time, when Link was pushing his way through the sea of people, that two hands found him. One covered his mouth while the other wrapped around his waist. Before he could react, he was dragged and jerked through the maze of Hylians. He tried to struggle but he was enclosed._

_The hands led him down an alley. It was there that he was released. He turned, unsheathing his sword at the same time. But as he did, he dropped the blade. It landed with a clang and clatter at his feet._

_There, standing in front of him, was Zelda. She was wearing a dark cloak, the hood pulled up to hide her identity, but Link could see her beautiful face. They both smiled widely at each other._

"_Zelda…what are you doing here?" Link asked after a few moments of silence. He couldn't wipe the grin off of his face. This brought giggles from the princess._

"_I just wanted us to be alone before you were knighted." She answered. It was her that made the first move, throwing her arms around Link. She pressed herself against him, not wanting any amount of space to be between them._

"_Oh Zelda." Link breathed, his strong arms holding her tight. He buried his face into her cloak. She smelled like lilies and something sweet. He closed his eyes to take it in, the way she felt and the way she smelled. Her body was warm against his._

"_I've missed you so much Link." Zelda finally said. She reluctantly stepped away. Her eyes found his. Their souls seemed to join._

"_I've missed you too Zelda." He murmured, moving his hands to her shoulders. His face brightened. "Let me see you."_

_She blushed, pulling back the hood. Her fingers fumbled with the drawstrings of the cloak, but she managed to get it open. She looked down at her feet shyly, but Link moved one hand beneath her chin, and raised it so that he could look her over properly._

_He couldn't see it then because it was pulled into an intricate bun at the back of her head, but her hair had grown. Her face was painted up with vibrant colors on her eyelids and a bright red on her lips. She wore a rich brown dress, sleeves billowy and skirt flooding out around her._

"_You look even more beautiful than I remember." He said after some time, moving his palms to cup her face. He took a step towards her, leaning in close. He watched as her blush deepened, but she leaned in too, her eyes closing._

_It was their first kiss. It was chaste and innocent, two teenagers sharing something with each other that they had never shared with anyone else. Her lips were soft beneath his, his using a gentle pressure against hers._

_When they ended their kiss, Zelda couldn't help but giggle. When Link looked at her questioningly, she pulled a handkerchiefs from inside her dress and wiped it across his lips. She showed him the red smudges against the white fabric._

"_I don't think you want to be knighted wearing lipstick." She laughed, stroking his face affectionately._

"_Maybe I do." He argued, moving his hand to the back of her neck to bring her close for another kiss…_

"Zelda?" Link asked, feeling his wife bump into him. He looked down at her, realizing that she had stumbled. He grabbed her arm, steadying her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. I'm just a little hot is all." Zelda answered hoarsely, moving out of Link's grasp. She dizzied and nearly stumbled again, but Link's hand was at her back before she could.

"Look at me." He ordered. She did as she was told, and moved her face up so that he could see it. Her skin was completely flushed, beads of sweat at her forehead and neck. Her bangs were damp with perspiration. "You aren't fine."

Link looked around and saw that while he had been busy storytelling, they had gotten deeper into the wasteland. He knew that a dozen or so poles in, there was a small oasis. He knew that Zelda needed water, and that it would do her good to rest in the shade for a half hour or so.

"Come on." He muttered, picking her up in his arms. He felt wounded as he did. It used to be much easier for him to swing his wife up into his arms or to throw her over his shoulder. It was slightly struggling.

"I can walk Link." She insisted tiredly, trying to get out of his arms. She didn't want Link's touches and affections to be given to her because she was ill or weak. She wanted him to hold her or carry her because he loved her and he wanted to.

"You couldn't even take half a step without almost falling over." He scoffed, his pace slower than what it had been before. "Honestly Zelda, just how delicate are you? We haven't been in the desert _that_ long."

Zelda bit her lip while she lowered her head. She felt ashamed of herself, and quite embarrassed. Had her face not already been a deep red from the heat, she would have blushed.

Link concentrated on getting to the oasis. He hadn't noticed that what he had said had hurt his wife's feelings. It took him a long time before he noticed that she had drifted to sleep in his arms.

&

The oasis turned out to be a little further away then Link thought. But he was finally able to reach it, his wife still asleep in his arms. Whenever she had cuddled up to him in her sleep, he had winced and tried very hard to shrink away from her. It was a hard thing to do since he was carrying her.

Link laid Zelda beneath one of the palm trees and made sure that she was safe where she was before making his way to the center of the oasis to the pond. It was a decent sized pond. He knocked a coconut from one of the palm trees and beat it against a rock until it broke. It took a lot of work and he quickly tired.

He collected water in both halves and returned to Zelda. She was still asleep in the shade, her eyelids twitching. She was dreaming.

Link set down the coconut halves after he had taken a seat beside her. He watched her sleeping for many minutes. He watched her face twitch, the redness that had consumed her skin began to creep away. His eyes moved down to her neck. If he looked carefully enough, he could make out her pulse jumping slightly in her throat.

With shaking fingers, he began to undo the first button. He did it slowly and carefully, his eyes glancing up at her face to make sure she hadn't woken. When the first button was loose, he started for the second.

He let his fingers rest ever so lightly on the button. He watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed, and with his fingers there, he could feel it too. He remembered many nights, after his wife had fallen asleep, laying his head on her chest. It always soothed him. She must have known, because whenever he had been stressed out or worried about something, she held his head against her breasts and combed her fingers through his messy hair.

"Hey." Her voice was quiet, but it made him jump. He knocked over one of the coconut halves as he jerked backward.

"How long were you watching me? I was just trying to…I just wanted to cool you down." He stammered, watched her cautiously as she slowly sat up. Her fingers easily undid the second button, as well as the third.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for startling you." She said gently, moving her hand to his face. She barely touched a section of his hair, looking deeply into his eyes while she did, before dropping her hand from him. She didn't want to push it.

"Here." Link handed her the full half. He then got to his feet and dusted himself off, the other half in hand. "I should go fill this up again."

Zelda watched him go until he disappeared down the hill. She tried to take it easy when she drank from the coconut, but she was thirsty, and finished the water in one large gulp.

She got to her feet and went the same way that she had seen Link go. She made her way down the hill when she heard it - soft sobbing. She stopped in her tracks and got close to the ground, peering through the thick grass.

Link was kneeling in the water, the bottom of his tunic soaked. One of his hands covered his face while the other was at his side, loosely holding the coconut half. His shoulders shook as he cried.

Zelda covered her mouth with a hand, tears instantly welling up in her own eyes. She bit her lips to keep from crying out as she felt both pain and relief flowing through her. While she was glad to see him letting his emotions out, it still caused her great pain to see her husband hurting.

She hadn't meant to, but she whimpered. The sound, though small, caught Link's attention. His ears perked up, his shoulders stiffening. In one quick motion, he had turned and dropped the coconut half. His wet eyes glared angrily into the grass, directly at Zelda's crouched form.

Neither of them spoke. They just stared at each other, both sets of eyes filled with tears.


	6. An Ultimatum

**Chapter Six - An Ultimatum**

Author's Note: Hey. I just wanted to say a few things, and didn't want to use space for a chapter as a short note. I'm sure you all appreciate that. First of all, thank you to everybody who has left reviews. Feedback is really good for a few reasons, but I'm sure since you guys are all writers too, you understand why. Second of all, I know that the pace is sort of slow right now. I know that that can be annoying but I didn't want to rush through this. I felt that I needed to take the time to develop Link and Zelda as characters and I did NOT want to rush it. And lastly, I know I know…I absolutely HATE that Link and Zelda are not a lovey dovey couple at the moment. I wish they were. But things will get better eventually.

&

Zelda slowly stood, revealing herself although it was clear that Link had seen her. He was staring right at her, his eyes narrowed though they were filled with tears. She shook, knowing that she was about to be yelled at or thrown backwards.

"Link…this isn't what it looks like. I-" She started to tell him that she had just gone to the water to refill the coconut when he cut her off.

"_This _is really why you wanted to talk with me isn't it?" His tone was angry, but his voice broke and quavered while he spoke. "Isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

Link let out what was probably meant to be a laugh. He rubbed away the tears on his face, but more continued to spill from his eyes.

"Oh don't play innocent. Following me at twilight the one time, having a hood sent to the castle as a present, going into Marie's room…you try so hard to get me to cry, to open up to you." Link, who had gotten to his feet after hearing Zelda whimper from behind him, began trudging through the water towards the hill. "Well congratulations."

"Link no." Zelda walked after him. He climbed the hill, snatching his arms away whenever she tried to grab them. "Link listen to me."

"I don't want to hear what you have to say. You just can't leave me alone-"

"You're right! I _can't _leave you alone!" Zelda suddenly shouted. She grabbed his shoulders and whirled him around to face her, his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

"You're my _husband_ Link! I made a commitment to you. I stood before Hyrule, the Goddesses, and you…and swore that I would be with you through everything and anything." Zelda put a finger to his chest and poked him. "_You_ forgot that."

Link grabbed Zelda's wrist and threw it away from him.

"I forgot that? I forgot that?" Link snapped angrily, getting in Zelda's face. "I didn't forget anything. I didn't divorce you did I?"

"You might as well have!" Zelda screamed.

She had no idea what came over her, but she placed her hands on his chest and shoved him as hard as she could. Because he was so shocked, Link didn't have time to catch himself. He flailed his arms as he fell, landing on the grass with a thud.

For a beat or two they just stared at each other. Both of them were wearing mirrored expressions. Disbelief was painted all over their faces. As the seconds passed, it was as if their eyes widened further and further.

"Oh my G-… Link…I…" Zelda fell to her knees in front of him. Her hands fluttered in front of his face, not knowing what to do.

Link studied his wife's face. She appeared so sorry for pushing him. He could feel his stomach becoming queasy. All she had done was give him a little push and she was beside herself with regret. Yet after all he had done, he had continued to hurt her. He had hardly shown her the guilt he felt.

Before his mind could throw a thousand reasons at him to stop himself, Link pitched himself forward and kissed Zelda. His lips could feel the surprise in hers beneath his. But she recovered quickly, kissing him back with such ferocity that he couldn't help but follow her lead.

Link moved his hands into her hair, releasing it from the knot that was already coming out again. He clutched at her golden hair, tangling his fingers in its waves. Her own fingers seemed to be exploring his wild mane. It was as if they had forgotten what the other had felt like. They continued to search each other, their lips moving frantically.

His mouth opened. Zelda pursued, her lips parting. Somewhere in their passionate kissing, Link had laid back on the grass and brought his wife back with him. They were pressed together, hands moving always.

Link rolled on top of Zelda without breaking their fevered kisses. His hands moved from her hair to her throat. He held her hair away from her skin while he lowered his swollen lips to her neck. His kisses were hard along her pulse point. He suckled at her sweet smelling skin, tasting the salt of her sweat.

When she began to moan beneath him, he returned his lips to hers. His hands moved to her buttons, where he found hers already at work. He slipped his hands inside of her dress, feeling her breasts beneath her thin chemise. Her nipples were hard beneath his fingers. He groaned, but her lips continued to kiss his.

"Link." She breathed. He pulled away an inch to see what she wanted. He looked into her eyes lustfully. He watched her reddened lips pull into a smile. "I love you."

Zelda waited for him to reply, but was startled when he got off of her so quickly. His hands worked to adjust the rather large bump protruding from his tunic. When he saw her eyes watching him, he turned his back on her to do so.

"Link?" She asked, sitting up. Most of the buttons were undone on her dress, her white chemise showing. She breathed heavily while she waiting for him to answer her, moving one hand through her mussed hair.

"Why did you have to ruin that?" Link muttered, still saying things under his breath. He finally turned around, blatantly staring at her breasts. He cleared his throat before moving his eyes to hers. "Button up."

Zelda got to her feet and went to him. She didn't make any attempt to cover herself.

"What do you mean 'why did I have to ruin that'?" She asked. "What did I ruin? What did I do?"

"You woke up the voice inside of my head." Link accused, putting his hands on his hips. He looked down at her bewildered face as though what he was saying made complete sense. "It was just us being physical. That's all it should have been. You had to bring something else into it."

His response was her hand across his face. She used enough force to send his face to the side. He felt the sting on his cheek. He moved one hand to cover it, but Zelda caught it in her own.

"That's not true. I don't have to bring 'something else into it'. That something else is already there." She slowly moved his hand to her breast, pressing it there hard.

Link could feel her breast rise and fall with her breath. He could also feel the uneven beating of her heart, still wound up from their excursion. He tried to move his hand away but she kept it there.

"Are you telling me that you feel nothing? All you feel is my breast?"

"Zelda stop it-"

"Tell me that you don't feel the love between us when we kiss, when we touch. I want to hear you say it."

"Zelda-"

"Tell me." She demanded, raising her voice.

"_Stop it!_" He roared, taking Zelda's arms in his hands. His fingers retraced the bruises he had left on her. More easily than she had, he threw her backwards. With a cry, she landed on her back a few inches from where Link stood.

It was then that the Gerudos intervened. Link scoffed to himself later about how he had thought that the purple clothing would have given them away. He hadn't noticed the five Gerudo women hiding around the oasis. He also hadn't noticed Nabooru.

"Link!" She bellowed venomously. She landed in front of him gracefully, landing on her feet like a cat. She stretched to her full height in a flash, backhanding him at almost the same time. He fell to one side.

"Link!" Zelda flew forward to help him, but two Gerudos blocked her. They held their spears like an X in front of her. Two others were standing on either side of Link's fallen form, their spears ready to attack if they were commanded to do so. The fifth stood at Zelda's side, a hand on her arm comfortingly.

Nabooru stood over Link, her eyes almost as wild as her fiery red hair. It was pulled back into a ponytail on the top of her head. Her bronze skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat in the sun. Although the other Gerudos wore the same clothes, she, being the leader, was dressed differently. She wore a pair of billowing pink pants and her breasts were wrapped in a thick, white cloth. Her build was both athletic and slim. The few men that had seen her and lived to tell the tale though heated, lustful things about her.

"You are a coward." She spat, kicking his leg. "I should beat you within an inch of your life for putting your hands on a woman, especially your wife."

Link wore a cut high on his cheek from one of Nabooru's jeweled rings. His jaw was clenched, his eyes defiant as he looked up at her. After some time, he got to his feet, ripping himself from the hold that the two Gerudos tried to have on him as he did so.

"I should have known you would have us followed _Nabooru._ Though I am a little surprised you came yourself." Link growled an inch from her face. Their eyes were two pairs of fires that threatened to engulf each other. "Shouldn't you be at your hideout, making sure that _a man_ doesn't invade and take over?"

Nabooru smiled evilly at him. She let out a quick, sarcastic laugh.

"Your bring this upon yourself." She said quietly. Before he could ask her just what he had brought upon himself, she had kicked his legs out from under him with lightening speed. Link was knocked onto his back. His head hit the ground so hard that he went unconscious.

"Link! No! Nabooru leave him alone!" Zelda screeched. She shoved through the spears and fell at her husband's side. She lifted his head and had it in her lap in one movement. She swept the hair out of his face, running her thumb over his brow.

"If we were to leave the safety of the oasis and try to make it to the hideout before nightfall, we would be foolish. We will set up camp here for the night, and leave at dawn." Nabooru ordered, not taking her eyes from Zelda.

"What do you want of us?" One of the Gerudo women asked.

"Two of you round up as many branches and pull as much grass as you need to so that we can have a fire tonight. The rest of you find palm tree leaves. We'll use those as mats to sleep on tonight. Make sure that we have enough for everyone."

The Gerudos set out immediately to fulfill her wishes. Nabooru, meanwhile, looked down at Zelda. She studied her intently, trying to figure out just what was going through her head. Link had just harmed her, and yet, she had protested when she had repaid the favor.

"Zelda, what are you doing?" Nabooru asked suddenly.

Zelda looked up from Link's face. She had tears streaking her cheeks, and her eyes were glossy with more of them.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" She asked, her voice edging hysterics. "Why did you hurt him? Why? Why does everybody have to hurt him?"

Nabooru knelt down in front of the princess. She didn't have much patience with people who were emotionally weak. She had always been taught that if you didn't do something about your problems than nobody else would. But she also knew that what Zelda had gone through was probably one of the worst things a person could ever go through. And she had had to get through it alone, which, to Nabooru, took a lot of courage and strength.

"Zelda, come and talk with me." She said gently, reaching out and placing one of her hands on her shoulders.

"No. I'm not leaving him here alone." Zelda shook her head violently, continuing to run her fingers through his hair.

"He won't be alone. I'll have two of the women come and make sure that he's comfortable. I'll even have one of them keep watch." Nabooru caught Zelda's eyes as she looked up. "I promise."

Zelda looked back down at her husband. Her thumb ran over the cut on his face. When she pulled it away, there was blood on the pad of her thumb. She then looked at the women who were collecting fronds to sleep on. They were strong and capable women.

After much deliberation, Zelda finally nodded.

Nabooru called to the two women closest to them and gave them the orders in front of Zelda so that she would be satisfied.

"Zelda may I ask you something?" Nabooru asked. She was the first one to speak after she and Zelda had started their short walk around the oasis. Zelda kept looking back at her husband.

"Yes." She answered simply, only half paying attention.

"Why is it that Link hurts you, both physically and mentally, and then you turn around and defend him whenever someone does the same to him?"

"Have you ever been in love?" Zelda murmured, ripping her gaze from Link's comatose form. The two women had carried him into the shade and laid him on top of a leaf. One of them sat at his side while the other continued looking for more leaves.

"Answer my question." Nabooru demanded.

"I'm going to. I just need to know if you've ever been in love first."

Nabooru cocked an eyebrow at her before answering her question.

"No. I guess I haven't."

"Well then you wouldn't understand." Zelda caught the look on Nabooru's face. The words 'try me' were written all over it. "Okay…when you love somebody you would do anything for that person. Anything. You would lay down your life for them, get out of bed to close the windows, kill for them, I mean anything."

"And?"

"And what?" Zelda asked, not knowing how else she could explain why she did what she did to her.

"And it sounds to me like if that's the case, then I guess Link doesn't love you." Nabooru answered, knowing that her words were harsh.

"Excuse me?" Zelda stopped, putting a hand on her hip. She looked at Nabooru as though she would have ripped her hair out had she thought she stood a chance against her.

"Well you said it yourself: when you love somebody, you would do anything for them. If Link loved you, wouldn't he have opened himself up to you about the baby rather than close himself off? Wouldn't he have talked to you about her instead of keeping it all inside?" She pointed out, shrugging off the daggers Zelda was glaring at her.

"…that's completely different." Zelda said after a long silence. She sounded as though the wind had been knocked out of her.

"How so?" Nabooru asked softly, taking a step towards her.

"It…it just is."

Nabooru stood in front of the princess, looking down at her with sympathetic eyes. She took her wrists in her hands and rubbed them gently.

"You're going to need a better reason than that." She said quietly, watching the tears well up in Zelda's eyes all over again.

"B-But-"

Nabooru shook her head, letting go of Zelda's wrists so that she could button up her dress for her. She figured that Zelda was too numb to notice that her chemise was hanging out.

"You can't make excuses for him anymore. Link is a grown man. He makes his own decisions as to how he's going to act and what he's going to say." Nabooru let her hands fall away when the buttons were all done up again. "And he has to deal with the consequences of his actions."

"What do I do?" Zelda asked pathetically. She still hadn't noticed that Nabooru has just buttoned up her dress, or that all of the Gerudo women there had seen her underclothing.

"If you continue to coddle him, he will never learn. You have to be tough on him, you have to make him face the facts when he treats you and others around him badly."

Zelda's eyes moved down the hill. She could see Link, still unconscious, lying beneath a huddle of palm trees. The Gerudos had all assembled, piling their findings together to burn or laying down the makeshift mats. One of them still sat at her husband's side.

"I don't know if I can." She admitted, turning her gaze back to Nabooru, who put her hands on Zelda's shoulders.

"You have to. Otherwise he'll end up killing you…or himself."

&

Link's eyes opened slowly. Instantaneously there was a pounding in his head. His hands went to his head. He rubbed at it soothingly.

_I must have clocked myself good._ Link thought.

Though his head protested, Link sat up. He looked around and realized that it was the dark of night. The moon was out and so were the stars. They glittered and shined above him like jewels.

He had missed twilight.

Link gritted his teeth in anger. For the first time since he had discovered what happened at twilight, he had missed it. He was furious.

He saw the Gerudo women sleeping around him, around the fire. His wife was asleep on the opposite side of the fire as he was. He wondered if she had been ordered to sleep there or if she had chosen not to sleep near him. He wouldn't have been surprised either way.

"Link." A voice from the dark hissed suddenly. He looked up in time to see a blur come from one of the trees. Nabooru landed in front of him.

"Could you stop doing that?" He asked in an annoyed whisper.

"Shh." She looked around the encampment once before determining that everything was okay. She signaled to Link to follow her as she started down the hill.

He didn't know why, but he got to his feet and crept off after her. The throbbing in his skull worsened with every step he took, but he ignored it. He wondered what Nabooru could want from him. She had already taught him the lesson she had sought out to teach him.

When they reached the water, she turned towards him.

"Link, I'm not going to take the time to berate you anymore. You already know how I feel about the way you've gone about things, the way you've dealt with your pain." Nabooru looked up at the sky. "But I have an ultimatum for you."

"An ultimatum?" Link asked curiously, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. I told Zelda when we spoke that she needed to be firmer with you, that she could no longer excuse your behavior." She lowered his eyes to look at him. "But I realize that she won't be able to do that. She loves you too much, and while I give her credit for having been fairly strong through this storm, I know she isn't strong enough to stand up to you."

"Didn't you say you had an ultimatum for me?" Link asked through clenched teeth. He didn't like hearing Nabooru say those things to him. She got the hint with a nod.

"And here it is, plain and simple. You have two choices: either you return to the hideout with us tomorrow and I take you to King Harkanian myself to turn in…or you return to the hideout with us tomorrow and remain there."

"What?" Link asked in disbelief, his eyes going wide. He was at a loss for words. Why in the world would he stay at the hideout?

"I don't mean remain there forever. At the most, I would say a couple of months." Nabooru explained. She watched for the look of horror on Link's face to fade. It didn't.

"I don't understand. What good would come from that?"

"Well first of all, because it would separate you and your wife for a long enough period of time to where maybe you'll be able to speak to her without having the urge to abuse her." She ignored Link's deep frown. "Second of all, I saw how weak you've become when you struggled to carry Zelda-"

"If you saw that she was sick, why didn't you and your thieves intervene then?" Link snapped in frustration.

"I knew what was ailing Zelda. Those who aren't used to the desert always have a hard time with adjusting to the temperature. Had she been in real danger, trust me, I would have stepped in."

"Was there a third benefit to this 'ultimatum' of yours?" Link asked with a sigh.

"Well let me finish explaining the second one. As I was saying, I saw how weak you've become. And so you can train at the hideout. We have archery targets and our training ground for you to use. You can build back your strength." She could see that so far, she hadn't seem to sway him. "And third of all, I think that you'll be quite interested in some of the desert stories I could tell you."

"Desert stories? Nabooru I'm not five years old." Link said, rolling his eyes.

"They involve something you might be interested in."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Nabooru leaned in, as if it were a secret.

"Twilight."


	7. The Deal

**Chapter Seven - The Deal**

Nabooru had Link and Zelda separated on the journey back to the hideout. She had thought about allowing them to walk together, knowing that once they reached the hideout, it would be the last time they would see each other for awhile. But then she had reconsidered. If she was serving both Link and Zelda tough love, she had to stick it out.

Zelda walked with Nabooru at the head of the troupe. Nabooru had shown Zelda how to tie her hair on the top of her head like she did. She explained that by wearing it that high in the desert, not only was it gathered up and away from your body, but it helped to block the sunlight from the back of your neck.

Link was at the back, the five Gerudo women blocking him from the front. He watched Nabooru and his wife walking side by side. Their ponytails swung back and forth in unison as they moved.

He wondered if it sounded terrible, but he didn't know if he would miss Zelda while he was at the hideout. Sure he loved her, but…things had changed since the baby. She had said it herself, he might as well have divorced her.

He also wondered what would have happened had he done just that. He wondered if maybe things would have been better for the both of them. He could have been free to return to Termina, where he could walk alone on the beach at twilight. He wouldn't have had to worry about his obligations in Hyrule. And Zelda…

He realized that he had been boring holes into her back. He shook his head to bring himself out of his daze.

Zelda would have been free from his pain. He would have no longer been her burden. Her father could have had suitors from other kingdoms brought in for his daughter. He could have had Link replaced in a second.

Link thought about his wife being someone else's wife. He thought about her walking down the aisle towards another man. He just couldn't seem to picture someone else standing at the altar but himself…

_Link stood at the stone altar in front of the closed Door of Time. He ran his hand over the cool stone, remembering the three Spiritual Stones that had once resided upon it. After all that had happened, Rauru kept them secret and safe._

"_Link, we will be beginning soon." Rauru said suddenly. He had appeared at Link's side in front of the altar. He held a worn book in his hands, flipping through it to whatever page he was looking for._

"_I'm so nervous." Link admitted. He tugged at his tunic. It had been specially made by the finest seamstress in all of Hyrule. It was pure white with gold trim at the neckline and sleeves. A Triforce symbol was beaded to the left breast of the tunic. It was one of the nicest things that Link had ever worn. He worried that if he moved wrong, he would do something to ruin it._

_On his feet were a pair of new boots, which he had not been permitted to wear before the wedding, and on his hands were his gloves and golden gauntlets. His hair had been washed thoroughly, three times, by Impa herself. She had also had Zelda's stylist run a comb through it and tie it behind his head with a white ribbon._

"_What is there to be nervous about?" Rauru asked curiously._

"_I'm not nervous about marrying Zelda. That I could do in my sleep." Link turned to face Rauru, who was quite a bit shorter than him. "I'm nervous about all of this…" He motioned to his clothing and then to all of the Hylians that had filled the Temple of Time. Several were standing._

"_Link, it isn't a man's garbs that make him a hero or a leader. It is his courageous heart and his devotion to his people."_

_That made Link smile._

_Then there was music. There were many players standing to the side of the altar. Some had ocarinas and the others had harps. The two instruments, in harmony, were absolutely perfect. Just like Link and Zelda._

_The doors opened, and Link caught his breath._

_There, on the arm of her father, was the love of his life. She would be his wife in a matter of minutes._

_Zelda looked like a vision of beauty in her white dress. The sleeves hung off of her slim shoulder and ended at her elbows to split and fall backwards, spilling down to her waist. Silver and gold beads were sewn into the corset of the dress. The bottom was bell shaped and swung from side to side with Zelda's small steps._

_It had taken three hairdressers to create something spectacular enough for the princess on her wedding day. They had kept her long hair down and had weaved a thin veil throughout her waves. Little white flowers were pinned into her golden tresses._

_Link, who was still holding his breath, made the softest sound as he tried to suck in more air. He just couldn't believe that his beautiful Zelda could possibly get anymore gorgeous. And yet she was. He felt as though his lungs might burst._

_He finally released his breath when she had come close enough to where he could see her face clearly. Her cheeks were a bright pink against her nearly white skin. Golden sparkles had been painted onto her eyelids. A few had trailed down her cheeks. Her lips were crimson to match the bouquet of roses she held in one arm._

"_Hi." She mouthed carefully, her eyes sparkling. She made sure that her father hadn't seen her before mouthing, "I love you."_

_Link could see Rauru break into a smile beside him. So did he._

"_I love you too."_

The troupe came to the gate. Nabooru shouted a series of ancient words, obviously some sort of password, and the gate began to rise. She turned and looked at Link. He nodded back at her, his jaw set.

Many of the Gerudos were gathered at the gate.

"Zelda, I had your horse brought here after one of the women saw it across the bridge." Nabooru said, breaking the silence.

"Oh. Thank you." She went to meet the woman who was bringing her horse halfway. She took the reigns from her and turned to look at Link.

"Link, say goodbye." Nabooru muttered for only him to hear.

He cleared his throat and went to his wife slowly. He felt so confused. After all that he and Zelda had talked about, after all of the memories he had sifted through on his own, he still didn't feel as sad as he thought he should feel. He should have been throwing himself at her, begging her forgiveness. But he didn't.

"Zelda…" Link started. He scratched the back of his head, looking awkwardly at the ground. He expected to lift his eyes and see Zelda looking concerned. He was surprised to see her looking blank, void of all emotion.

"I know." She said, her voice monotone. "I was awake all last night. I overheard the conversation between you and Nabooru."

Link was shocked. He had expected her to grab him and not let him go. He had expected her to cry and scream.

"Aren't you-"

"I think you should stay here. Time away from the castle…from me…it would be good for you."

He remembered his thoughts through the desert: She had said it herself, he might as well have divorced her. He also wondered what would have happened had he done just that. He wondered if maybe things would have been better for the both of them.

Maybe Zelda was thinking the same thing.

"I-"

"I will have your things sent here as soon as possible." Zelda murmured, putting one foot into the stirrups. She lifted herself onto the saddle with ease, her horse moving from underneath her restlessly.

"Zelda, I will have Link returned to _you_ sooner than you think." Nabooru said comfortingly, moving to stand beside Link.

"Thank you for everything Nabooru. I won't forget your kindness." That was all Zelda said. With that, she was off. Her horse disappeared quickly from sight, her blonde hair bouncing behind her. She hadn't even said goodbye, or stopped to look back one last time.

"Well then. Let's get you set up here." Nabooru said, patting Link's shoulder. She decided that dwelling on his wife's sudden departure would be unwise.

Link only remained in his place for a second more, waiting to see Zelda return. But he quickly followed Nabooru inside of the stone structure that was the Gerudo Hideout.

"Nabooru, how did you convince the others to let me stay here?" He asked while trying to keep up with her through the labyrinth of hallways. He could see himself getting lost many times throughout his stay.

"It was actually quite easy. They were all up for the challenge of teaching a man the error of his ways." She turned and grinned at him. Her smile only grew when he rolled his eyes dramatically.

She led him up and down and all around. It seemed like they had walked for miles before she finally stopped in front of a wooden door. It had been the only one that Link had seen the length of their walk.

"It will be easier than you think to find your room - it's the only one in the hideout." She caught his expression and explained herself. "There is one huge space where there are several levels of beds. That is where all of the women sleep."

"Well then what was this room used for?" Link asked, pointing to the door.

Nabooru smiled and reached out, tugging hard on the latch to open the door. It swung open with a loud creak. It was dark inside of the room, the only light coming from the hall they stood in.

"The 'cages' that you've been preview to before, those are where we kept prisoners. But this is the room we used to torture them in." She disappeared around the corner for a few minutes, returning with a lantern.

"Oh great. Another punishment to teach me 'the error of my ways'." Link said sarcastically, following Nabooru into the little room. She set the lantern on a box that stood upright beside a group of mats stacked on top of one another.

There were old shackles in the wall. There were also several rusted stains on the stone floors and even on the walls and ceiling.

"Home sweet home." Link mumbled to himself.

"Well, I imagine that you're tired. I'll leave you to rest here and have someone fetch you for dinner." Nabooru went to the door and turned once to watch Link throw himself down on the mats. Dust flew up as he did so.

"Nabooru?"

"Yes?"

Link closed his eyes, moving his arms beneath his head.

"When do I hear the desert stories?"

"Whenever I feel that you deserve to hear them." Nabooru answered. She shut the door behind her with a creak and then she was gone.

&

After dinner, which was served in another big space, Nabooru told Link that there was somebody he had to meet. He hoped that whoever it was, they were going to tell him about the desert stories.

"Link, this is Shaera." Nabooru waved her arm in the direction of a woman sitting outside of the hideout, smoking a pipe. He was puzzled by the way she was dressed. She wasn't the leader like Nabooru and yet, she wasn't dressed like the other women. She was dressed in all silvery white. She also kept her hair short, which was odd for a Gerudo.

Shaera didn't seem very interested in meeting Link. She hadn't even glanced his way since Nabooru had introduced her. Rings of smoke sprouted from her pipe.

"Shaera." Nabooru said sternly. This got the woman's attention, but only slightly.

"So this is him eh?" She asked, sizing Link up with her dark eyes. She took one, long puff of her pipe before setting it down. She got to her feet and dusted her pants off. Link was surprised that she was taller than Nabooru.

"Link, Shaera trains all of the women here. She is also the brains behind our new training ground. I'll bet you'll find it a lot more challenging than you remember."

Shaera snorted, and Nabooru narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sorry but look at him." She pointed a finger at Link. "He won't be able to get through the training ground. I could make it through before him with one arm and no feet."

"Excuse me?" Link asked, an eyebrow raised. He might not have used his weaponry in a long time but he hadn't forgotten how to use it.

"Excuse you. I mean what I said." Shaera leaned in towards him. "What do you plan to do about it?"

"Prove you wrong. And if you'd like, I can cut off your arm and feet before I do so." He spat, getting closer to her as well.

"Alright, alright. Enough talk. We'll see what happens when Link's weapons are delivered." Nabooru used both her hands to push them away from each other.

"I want to make a deal." Link said suddenly, turning towards Nabooru.

"What kind of deal?" She asked curiously.

"I want to train myself for a few weeks. I desperately need to get back into shape." Link ignored Shaera, who muttered something under her breath. "And after I'm ready, when I beat the training ground-"

"_If_" Shaera corrected smugly.

"_When_ I beat the training ground, you have to tell me all about twilight."

Nabooru put her finger to her chin and thought it over. After a moment, she stuck her hand out.

"Alright. It's a deal."

Link took her hand in his and shook it, sealing the deal.


	8. Dead Parents Stories

**Chapter 8 - Dead Parents Stories**

The archery targets were set up just as Link remembered. They were set up in a vertical line, with one final target adjacent to the rest at the end of the row. However, not everything was as Link remembered.

Impa had rode into the hideout at dawn, just as Link was emerging. She hadn't spoken a word to him. She had simply handed down all of his weaponry, and also a bundle of his clothing tied together, and was off just as quick as she had come.

It was later on that morning that Malon showed her face. She had been a lot more pleasant than Impa had been with her warm smile and constant humming.

She had ridden in on Epona, Ingo alongside her on another of the Lon Lon Ranch horses. After she and Link had caught up for a couple of minutes, she had mounted Ingo's horse to share with him on the ride back to the ranch.

Now, Link was trying out his bow for the first time in many, many months. He had figured that it wouldn't be all that difficult. He hadn't forgotten how to use the bow, he just had neglected to use it.

But Link encountered problems quickly. His arms, which had once been muscular and strong, could barely pull back the string. And even then, the arrow that he had notched would slip out and fall at his feet. It took a handful of tries before he could keep it in place while pulling back the string.

His first arrow hit the stand holding the target up. The next couple hit the bottom of the target. Link became frustrated immediately, throwing down his bow many times. He hadn't expected getting in shape to be so tedious. He felt like he was first learning again.

Shaera had emerged out of nowhere after watching from the sidelines unnoticed. She had been spying on Link to see what he was really made of. She had nearly burst into tears from laughing so hard. It had been highly amusing, but at the same time quite sad, to see his pitiful attempts at hitting the center of the target.

"Nice shooting." She said after awhile. She laughed aloud when Link whirled around in surprise. The look of shock on his face dribbled away to reveal annoyance when he saw who had spoken.

"Get out of her Shaera." Link muttered, turning back around to face the target.

Shaera swept some of her short, dirtied red hair out of her face before going to Link's side. She studied him carefully as he notched another arrow. It was like watching an amnesiac. She could see by the determination and frustration in his eyes that he knew what he had to do. But his new body refused to cooperate.

"Are you just here to stare at me? Or did you want something?" Link snapped as he released the arrow. The shot wasn't any better than the ones before.

"Nabooru says that I have to play nice." Shaera explained, going to the target that Link was standing in front of. She stooped beside the crate that the target was balanced on top of and felt beneath it. Recognition fluttered across her features as she felt what she had been looking for.

Shaera pulled from beneath the crate a blood red bow. It glittered in the sunlight, and Link noticed that there were jewels encrusted in the limbs of the bow. She held it as though it were her child.

"I thought that the Gerudo were known for their skills with blades and spears." Link said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"They are. I'm not." Shaera answered proudly.

She stood beside Link, and he waited for her too demonstrate her skill on the target. He watched her notch an arrow, but he looked confused when she aimed for the adjacent target, at the very end of the row. Without so much as another blink, she released the arrow effortlessly. It swung back and forth quickly in the center.

Link looked at Shaera, who wore a smirk. He decided not to let her have that victory.

"I used to be able to do that. It's easy." He turned back towards the target. "And I used to do it on horseback too."

The sound of an arrow ripping through the air caught Link's attention. He turned towards the furthest target and squinted. Shaera's second arrow had split the first. He didn't keep the awe from his face.

"How-"

"Oh it's easy." She imitated, lowering her bow. She grinned at him mischievously, to which Link rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Until I have my skill back I shouldn't really brag."

Shaera, satisfied with this, went to stand at his side. She moved his arms into the correct positions, and then put her hands on his shoulders and held them fast.

"Your previous history with the bow is both a pro and a con. Because you know what you're doing, your training shouldn't take as long as if you were a beginner. However, your body has become weaker. That frustrates you, and so it's as if you're trying to physically push the arrow from the bow." She let go of his shoulders. "Just relax and let your instincts take over."

Link took a deep breath and released it carefully before releasing the arrow. It hit one of the innermost rings on the target. He smiled. It wasn't the center but it was an improvement.

He turned to thank Shaera but she was gone.

&

After the archery incident, Shaera had become more of an ally than an enemy. She had constructed a training regiment for Link to follow. The first item of business, every morning at the crack of dawn, was to go for a run through the haunted wasteland.

Shaera and Link followed the poles until they reached the Desert Colossus. There, they would stop to eat whatever breakfast Shaera had packed for them. She, like Link, believed in breakfast being the biggest and most important meal of the day.

When they had finished breakfast, they would go into the Spirit Temple to exercise. That usually involved running up and down the several flights of stairs all over the temple, rotating the heavy statues that held mirrors, climbing the moving walls, and carrying the heavy pots and jugs from one side of the main room to the other. Sometimes Shaera would perform the exercises with Link. Other times she would coach him. She wasn't an easy coach either.

Nabooru had informed Shaera of Link's routines. She had told Shaera to keep their regiments changing constantly to keep him on his toes. She had agreed to do so.

Every other morning or so, Link would be heading in the direction of the gate when Shaera would lead him to the archery targets. There they would practice with their bows. But what Shaera enjoyed most was leading Link to the top of the fortress to practice with swords.

"Link, I thought that you pulled the Master Sword." Shaera teased. She blocked his stab with one of her curved blades, her usual smirk pulling at her lips.

"And I thought that you were known for your skill with the bow." Link answered a little breathlessly, leaping to one side and rolling behind her. She twisted out of the way of his surprise attack. "So keep your mouth shut."

"A little testy this morning?" She turned and ran to the end of the block they were fighting on. When she came to the edge, she turned back around to face Link. She taunted him with her expression and her blades.

"If the morning involves you? Always." He took the bait and ran at her, his sword at the ready. She spun out of the way at the last second, but, he had thought she would do something like that. He threw his sword to the next block and kicked his feet into the air, rolling gracefully onto the block.

"You're getting your old technique back." Shaera sounded impressed, which was unusual for her. She leapt down onto the same block as Link, who had already retrieved his fallen sword.

"I would hope so. It's been three weeks." He circled, smiling as Shaera did the same. They were both waiting for the other to make the first move.

Link and Shaera were used to having an audience whenever they trained at the hideout. Almost every Gerudo would slowly make their way over to the targets or collect on the ground in front of the fortress to watch. They would often place bets as to who would make the better shot or who would win the swordfight. Usually, it was safer to bet on Shaera if it involved the bow, but on Link if it involved swords.

The two kept the Gerudos entertained for another twenty or thirty minutes before finally calling a draw. Many of the women protested, but went about their business anyways. Link and Shaera took breakfast atop of the hideout.

"What have you got today?" Link asked hungrily, laying down on the stone roof. It was warm from the sun. His skin was covered in sweat and his tunic dark with it.

Shaera sat cross legged a couple of inches from Link's head and reached behind her for the bundles she had brought with her to the roof. She unwrapped them to reveal two loaves of dark bread, a hunk of cheese, and a sausage link that had been split.

"Here." She laid one of the towels that the food had been wrapped in on Link's stomach. On top of that she placed one of the loaves, a piece of the cheese, and one of the sausage halves. The rest she kept for herself.

Link assembled a sandwich for himself before sitting up, the towel laid across his lap. He watched as Shaera went to the edge of the roof and yelled something down to one of the women. A bottle was thrust upward into Shaera's awaiting hands.

"I thought we both deserved this today." She sat back down, taking a long drink of the ale. She handed it to Link, who took an even longer gulp than she had.

Shaera hadn't really talked with Link about anything personal over the past couple of weeks. Whenever they had spoken, it had been about Link's training or something trivial, like how good the meal was.

But as she sat next to him, she suddenly felt a stab of curiosity.

"Link, I don't suppose you would talk to me would you?" She asked suddenly, taking the bottle back from him. She took a small sip while she waited. She watched her question calculate on his face.

"It depends…on what you would ask I guess." He answered in a murmur, looking down at the remains of his sandwich.

"I don't know. Nabooru told me everything she knew before I met you. I guess she wanted me to be prepared." Shaera took another sip before setting the bottle between she and Link. "But I still don't feel like I know anything about you. Other than the fact that sometimes you get lucky during our swordfights."

Link smiled halfheartedly at her last remark. He scratched the back of his neck, still looking down into his lap. One of Nabooru's rules had been that he wasn't allowed to go out for a walk at twilight. He was confined to the hideout. Usually he spent that time in his little room.

Somehow, talking about it with Shaera, it seemed like it would help. He had felt so disconnected from his memories lately.

"Well what exactly are you referring to? My 'nervous breakdown' after Marie?" He asked, turning his eyes towards Shaera. Her face was covered in guilt and so he nodded.

"Let me ask you something specific. That seems so broad." Shaera thought about a possible question for Link for many moments. "Do you have any good memories of her?"

"Of course I do." Link answered instantaneously, without hesitation. "That's why it hurts so bad. Had I not known anything good, I probably wouldn't be here now."

"I thought maybe that was a stupid question. It seems like a hard thing, to have good memories of someone that you never knew."

"Well, I might not have had a conversation with her or held her while she was………but…I knew my daughter. I felt her kick when Zelda was about six months along…"

_Link often watched Zelda from the doorway. Some nights it worked and she wouldn't notice him until he made himself known. Other nights she would feel his presence. He most enjoyed the latter._

_He kept very still, his hand on the doorframe. He watched his glowing wife in front of the vanity. She stood profile, her hands running up and down her growing belly. She seemed to be mesmerized as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, as her hands traveled over her distended womb._

_She slowly took her hands away, moving them to her hair instead. She smoothed it back, holding it in a low ponytail in one fist while the other reached for a ribbon on the vanity. She tied back her long hair, running her fingers through her silky waves once more before setting about her business._

_It was at that moment that she turned and saw her husband standing in the doorway. A look of surprise came to her face, her hands flying to her belly._

_"Oh!" She cried in almost a whisper. The sound scared Link._

_"Zelda? Zelda, my love, are you alright?" He asked worriedly, starting towards her. He stopped when a smile slowly spread across his wife's beautiful face._

_"Oh Link." She reached out and took his wrist, guiding his hand to her swollen belly. She pressed his hand there, holding hers over his. He stood, puzzled._

_"Zelda I-"_

_It was then that he felt it. Beneath his hand, beneath Zelda's skin, there came the softest of feelings. It was a gentle pressure beneath his palm, fleeting. But then it was there again. For many seconds, the feeling came and then was gone just was quickly, only to return once more._

_He lifted his eyes from his hand to Zelda's face. She still wore a smile, her eyes shining with excitement and happiness._

_"Our baby." Link whispered, moving his free hand to her face. He swept his thumb beneath her eye, stroking her soft skin. He rubbed his hand against her belly._

_"Little Link or…" Zelda racked her brain for a girl's name. She couldn't put her finger on one. "Or…someone else."_

_Link laughed._

_"Don't worry my love, we'll find the perfect name if our baby is a girl." He slowly kneeled down in front of his wife, his hands finding her belly once more. He leaned in and pressed a kiss above her belly button. "I love you whoever you are."_

_The once gentle and rhythmic kicking suddenly came harder and quicker._

_"I think that they love you too." Zelda answered, moving her fingers through her husband's hair._

_He smiled and pressed his ear to his wife's belly._

Shaera was at a loss for words. She hadn't touched her breakfast, and, looking over, realized that Link hadn't finished his. She watched him swallow hard, his eyes glistening slightly.

"If it makes you feel any better to hear someone else's sad story, then I've got one for you: I never met my parents." Shaera broke the silence with that. She tightened the little knot at the back of her head.

"Neither did I." Link admitted in a weak voice. He swallowed again.

"Would you quit trying to top my dead parents story?" Shaera asked with a mock look of offense on her face. But she quickly broke into a smile. Link chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

"You were saying?"

"When I was really little growing up here, my older sister used to tell me that the Goddesses took my parents so that they could take care of us and watch over us from a better seat." Shaera laughed a little.

"I didn't know you had an older sister." Link said curiously.

"Kildea was killed during Ganondorf's reign. A lot of the women here that saw the true evil in Ganondorf's plan revolted. While Nabooru was at the Spirit Temple, Kildea and a lot of the other women attempted to seize the castle. They never came back."

"I'm sorry." Link offered. He knew that the mask Shaera was wearing probably fooled a lot of people. But he wasn't new to that. He could recognize people's true feelings a mile away.

"It happens." Shaera shrugged. She stood, the bottle of ale in hand. Link watched as she swallowed down the rest of the bottle, which had been a little less than two thirds full, before letting it fall to the ground. "Come on Link, we have more training to do."

Link nodded and got to his feet. He sheathed his sword as Shaera back flipped off of the roof with a wink. His eyes followed her as she swiftly moved in the direction of the targets. A few women followed her, waving their purses at one another.

Link rolled his eyes and jumped down to follow.


	9. New And Different

**Chapter Nine - New And Different**

Zelda sat in her chair while the hairdresser plaited her hair into a long braid. She moved slowly, her fingers carefully working Zelda's hair into the braid.

She looked down at her nightgown. The stylist had instructed her to remain in it until she was ready with the gown for that evening.

That evening, King Harkanian and his daughter were expecting several guests from Ordon, one of the neighboring lands. They had traveled many days to Hyrule to speak with the king about problems in Ordon. The letter that had arrived at the castle a few days before hadn't explained much.

_If they're looking for help from 'the Hero of Time' they surely won't find it._ Zelda thought to herself. She closed her eyes as the hairdresser began to coil the braid at the back of her head. She clenched her teeth as the different pins began stabbing into her scalp to keep the hairdo in place.

Zelda hadn't seen Link in almost two months. She couldn't help but feel as though things hadn't really changed. Although Link had been physically present around the castle, he hadn't been there mentally. He had been like an inanimate object really.

When Zelda had first overheard Nabooru's plans for Link, she had thought to herself that she would try to sneak into the hideout to see her husband. But surprisingly, she hadn't had the urge to. She felt horrible for not having missed him during his time away.

_But I do want him to come home._ She grimaced as another pin assaulted her skin.

"All done princess." The hairdresser stepped back to admire her work. She straightened a few pins but other than that, she seemed pretty satisfied. "Aryll should be in with your gown anytime now."

With that, she was gone. Zelda wanted nothing more than to lay on her bed and rest, but she knew that if she messed up her hair, she would be in big trouble. She settled for sitting on the edge of the bed and slumping her shoulders.

She had continued praying at night. But she had added something in to the prayer to Farore. She prayed that her husband would come home at the end of his stay with the Gerudo and be somewhat changed. She wasn't expecting a miracle, but she hoped that he would at least smile.

_I don't think that's too much to ask. A smile._

The door to Zelda's room opened. In came Aryll, short and plump but with an annoyingly loud voice as well as her obnoxious opinions, carrying the dress over her arms as delicately as she could manage. She gave the princess a disapproving look when she saw her posture. Zelda immediately fixed it, earning a close lipped smile.

"Your hair looks just lovely." Aryll laid the dress out on the bed, motioning for the princess to stand up. "But your dress is much prettier."

The chatter continued as she worked the nightgown off of Zelda, and then gently slipped the dress on over her head. Instead of stopping to admire her work like the hairdresser had, she went to the back and began tying up the corset tightly. Zelda held in her breath, the pain in her ribs and lungs something she had gotten used to.

When Aryll had finished with the corset, she went to the front and smoothed out the skirt. When she was satisfied, she went to the wardrobe containing all of Zelda's shoes and pulled out a fitting pair.

"Put these on." She handed them to the princess before heading for the door. "I have to go and fetch the gloves that match the dress."

Zelda went to the vanity, ignoring the shoes in her hands, to look herself over. Her dress was white, with bright blue ribbons weaved into the little sleeves and tied into bows over them. The skirt was big, just like the majority of her other gowns. She moved her hips to make it sway back and forth.

Before Aryll could return and get after her for not putting her shoes on, Zelda sat back down on the bed to slip them onto her feet. She then quickly stood back up and made sure that she hadn't wrinkled her dress in any way.

"Aren't these just lovely?" Aryll asked, returning with the gloves. Their color matched the ribbons in the sleeves. She helped Zelda put them on. They covered her skin to the elbow.

"Yes they are." Zelda answered simply.

"Well, let's get started on your makeup…"

&

Link had been instructed by Shaera to sleep in that morning. But his constant waking up early kept him from being able to do so. He had, however, stayed in bed. He knew that Shaera wanted him to be rested up for that day.

She had informed him the day before that she was sure he was ready for the training ground. Link felt like he was ready too. Over the past two months, he had trained hard everyday. Not only were his arms and legs back into the shape that they had been before, but he had gained something he hadn't had before.

One morning, Link had been bathing in the oasis when he had caught sight of his reflection in the water. He had moved his fingers along the new and different crevices trailing up his stomach. He had then moved his hands across his chest. He had never had defined muscles in those two places before. It was strange at first.

Link had also relearned his technique with the bow and sword. Now it was rare that he was seen without his weapons.

Shaera had come to retrieve Link from his bedroom in the afternoon, not at all surprised that he wasn't asleep. But she was pleased that he had stayed in bed. Before she had gone to his room, she had first gone to the targets and the top of the fortress, thinking he might have slipped out and thrown in some last minute practice.

"Rise and shine princess." She had said sweetly, dodging the pillow he threw at her in response. "Come on, breakfast is waiting."

Link had been surprised when Shaera hadn't led him outside somewhere to take breakfast. She instead took him into the place the Gerudo took their meals. Nabooru was waiting there for them, covered dishes scattered across one of the many tables.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Link asked questioningly, taking a seat across from Nabooru. Shaera sat beside him with a stifled chuckle.

"Shaera tells me that today you're going into the training ground." Nabooru answered.

"That's the plan."

"Well I just wanted to remind you of our deal. If you can defeat the training ground, then I will tell you the desert stories like I promised." Nabooru stood up. "But if you can't get through it, then obviously you have more training to do. And so we'll save the stories for two more months from now."

"That wasn't the deal Nabooru. The deal was that when I completed the training ground, you would tell me the stories." He challenged, suddenly feeling the heat of anger inside of him.

"And when you do complete it, I will tell you." Nabooru headed our of the room, ending the conversation there.

"Can you believe that?" Link asked with a snarl.

"I thought you knew Nabooru." Shaera asked with mock curiosity. Her face became serious, her hand clapping Link's back once. "I guess you'll just have to make sure that you get through the training ground today."

Link wanted to say something sarcastic to Shaera, but he knew she was right. That was all he could do.

He began uncovering dishes, though he didn't feel quite so hungry anymore.

&

The guests from Ordon were all seated at the table in the banquet hall. The silver table was blanketed with a tablecloth embroidered with multiple Triforce symbols in all different colors. The best china and silverware was set out, awaiting the first course.

King Harkanian and his daughter entered together. He sat at one end of the table, while Zelda was to be seated at the opposite end. She felt the furthest from everyone, but sat in the appropriate seat. She didn't want to upset her father or cause a commotion in front of guests.

She looked down the table at the five people from Ordon. They all looked incredibly different from one another, she guessed that they weren't all originally from Ordon.

One of the guests, a woman, was even paler than herself. Zelda looked down at her dress and then back up at the woman. Her skin was the same color. It was all the more striking against her ebony hair and eyebrows. Her hair had been plaited into two braids that hung down her front. She was dressed as though she were going into battle, in fact, most of them looked that way.

There was one other woman. She looked a lot less serious and much more alive than the other woman. She had deep, red hair that was put into a ponytail at the very top of her head, but the different sections of hair coming out of it were braided. It was a very unique hairstyle. Red and blue paint spiked out from her eyes.

The remaining three guests were all men.

One of them was much older than the rest, but he wasn't decrepit. He looked very healthy for his obvious old age. What white hair he had left was pointed at the top of his head. He, in fact, had more hair on his face than on his head. His wrinkles looked out of place in comparison with his strong, wise eyes.

There was a young man as well, he looked like he could have been Zelda's age. She couldn't help but admitting that he was incredibly handsome. He had thick, light brown hair all over his head, his bangs falling into his face over his spectacles. His blue eyes were bright from behind them.

The final guest's age seemed to fall somewhere between the other men. His wheat colored hair fell down his neck, but was kept back by a white band around his head. There was something about him that reminded Zelda of Link. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Well, I know it's been a long journey. Why don't we eat and then discuss the matter after supper?" The king was about to signal for the first course when he was stopped by one of the guests.

"I don't mean to be rude Your Majesty, but I think we'd like to get down to it." The eldest man spoke up, his tone polite. However, the king was obviously put off by him. He put his arms back down and seethed quietly, but nodded for the man to continue.

"Your Highnesses…" the old man looked down the table at Zelda and smiled. She decided that she liked him immediately for acknowledging her. She returned the smile. "We are known as 'The Group' or 'The Resistance' to some. We have been banded together for many years now, trying to keep things under control in our homes. But things have gotten worse and worse over time. Because of that, we decided it be best that we collect together in one place. We chose Ordon."

"Auru, I doubt they want our life stories." The girl with braids said in annoyance, flipping one of her braids behind her head. She crossed her arms over her silver plated chest.

"I think it's best that we explain things, and ourselves, as thoroughly as possible." Auru answered. There was no sign of anger in his tone. He sounded like a father talking patiently to his child.

There was no rebuttal from any of the guests, including the girl with braids, and so Auru continued.

"We first met at Telma's tavern, which used to be open in Hyrule Town." Auru must have seen the confused look on Zelda's face, because he stopped to explain himself. "Hyrule Town is mostly like Hyrule Castle Town. The only difference is that it doesn't surround a castle. It's located on the outskirts of Ordon."

Zelda appreciated the help, and offered the old man another smile.

"One chance night, we all happened to be at Telma's. We all started a conversation about how things had begun to change dramatically in all of our homelands. It was that night that we came together." Auru looked around at his companions. Somewhere during his talk, he had focused his attention on the princess. She could see why. While she looked attentive and interested, her father looked bored.

"My name is Auru. I have wandered from place to place most of my life, living here and there and everywhere in between. But my specialties lie with my knowledge of Gerudo Desert, especially Arbiter's Grounds." He again caught the look of puzzlement on Zelda's face. He, again, explained himself with patience. "Princess, they have really kept the truth out of the history books haven't they?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, leaning forward.

"Auru, I don't know if you should explain it to her. We've tried to keep the past in the past." King Harkanian was suddenly involved.

"Well with all due respect, Your Majesty, the princess is going to end up being involved in all of this, whether or not she wants to be." Auru kept his eyes on Zelda, watching the vexation grow.

"Father…what's going on?" She asked, tearing her eyes from Auru to her father. He sighed heavily, and nodded towards the old man.

"Princess, I'm sure you know a little bit about the wars during the dark times?" Auru waited and saw the recognition on Zelda's face.

"Yes, there were several wars fought over land and leadership. Most everyone was involved, the Zoras and the Gorons and the Hylians…and others. But the wars were solved peacefully during the Council of Hyrule. My father presided." Her eyebrows knit together in confusion as Auru shook his head.

"Those are the stories that were invented afterward. But the truth is, that the wars lasted a lot longer than everyone thinks. And they were bloody. Finally, at about the time you would have been born, there was a council. However, the verdict there was that anyone who wasn't willing to live under the king, your father, could leave. Your father set aside almost half of Hyrule for those who no longer wished to live under his rule." Auru explained, avoiding the king's eyes.

"But…" Zelda looked at her father for some sort of approval. He kept his head down. The other guests were all looking at their empty plates. Only Auru looked at her.

"Everything you know: Zora's Domain, Kakariko Village, Death Mountain, everything…there is a second one beyond Hyrule. The Gorons that left moved to one of the mountains on the land we were given, the Zoras moved to the largest water source, and so on an so forth."

Zelda couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her father had lied to her about the history of Hyrule. He had been hoping that she would take her place as queen, and, unbeknownst to her, lose the secret forever.

"And so…you specialize in the second Gerudo Desert?" Zelda asked after sometime. She refused to look at her father.

Auru nodded first at her, and then at the middle aged man sitting next to him.

"I am Rusl. Though the rest of our group relocated to Ordon, I am originally from there. I protect the Sacred Grove, where the Master Sword is now kept." He then blinked several times before he realized he had just revealed new information to the princess. "Another matter that was decided at the council was how to divide the power. Those who left Hyrule felt it was unfair for the Royal Family to hold the Ocarina of Time and have the only access to the Master Sword and the Sacred Realm. It was decided that the Master Sword would be moved to the new land, and that the ocarina would stay in Hyrule."

"So…there is nothing behind the Door of Time?" Zelda asked.

"No. The only way to get into the Sacred Realm is to collect the Spiritual Stones from Rauru, obtain the Ocarina of Time from the castle, and then to travel to Ordon. The entrance to the Sacred Realm is now in the heart of the Sacred Grove."

"I know this is a lot to hear honey, but it's better to know." The red haired woman spoke up. She adjusted the neckline of her dress, which her large bust had been spilling out of. Zelda would have giggled but she wasn't in the mood.

"Telma is right." Rusl agreed.

"That's right honey, I'm Telma. I know I don't look like your usual bartender, but then again, I'm not. I used to offer a place for a gang of warriors to come and talk, and drink, which reminds me…Auru, you never paid your tab." Telma winked at the princess.

"We aren't all warriors Telma." The young man piped up with a quite, gentle voice. He pushed his spectacles further up the bridge of his nose.

"Oh Shad, honey, I know on the outside you're nothing but a bookworm with his head in the Heavens. But I know somewhere inside of you beats the heart of a warrior." Telma nearly sent him flying forward as she slapped his back.

Shad turned bright red and had to adjust his spectacles again.

"My name is Shad. And you look just beautiful tonight Princess Zelda. I know that doesn't have a thing to do with my background, but I just wanted to make it a point to tell you. You're probably wondering what I'm doing with this group. I have credentials if you'd like to see them…" Shad rummaged through his dark blue coat. When he couldn't find whatever he was looking for, he reached into his light pink vest.

"Shad don't you worry about papers. Just tell the lady what your field is honey." Telma shook her head and smiled at the princess.

"Of course. My father spent his life studying the Oocca, the sky beings. He taught me most everything I know, and I continued studying the Sky Language and the Oocca after his death."

Zelda had just thought that all of the guest had introduce themselves. But then she remember the girl with the braids. She remained silent, her arms still crossed over her chest. Telma caught Zelda's eyes.

"That's Ashei honey. Isn't she a pretty thing? I know Shad thinks so, but he would never tell her. A lot of people are afraid of Ashei. She isn't what you would call a 'warm' person. Which is funny because she studies the Yetis on Snowpeak Mountain." Telma laughed out loud at this.

Shad's blush had grown after Telma had mentioned his name. He looked once at Ashei. When she noticed, and whipped her head in his direction to glare at him, he looked down at his plate.

"Well now that I know who all of you are…would someone mind telling me what's been going on in your land?" Zelda asked. Since her father had become mute since the beginning, she had taken over.

"No, I think it's about time." Auru stood, and slowly so did the others. "Is there somewhere we can retire to?"

"Follow me." Zelda stood too, and led her guests from the room, leaving her father seated at the table alone.


	10. Changed

**Chapter Ten - Changed**

Author's Note: First of all, thank you again to those who left reviews. I really appreciate them. Second of all, I know that more of you are reading - I see you favorite-ing my story! Haha. Please don't be shy. Leave a review and tell me what you think.

&

Zelda led the group into the study. It was a very big room lined with bookshelves that stretched towards the ceiling. There were several oversized chairs scattered throughout the room. When she had turned around after closing the doors, she discovered that Auru and Ashei had moved all of them into a circle. They were short one chair, so Shad dragged over a hard wood chair from one of the desks.

Everyone took a seat, leaving one of the big chairs open for Zelda. She felt as though she had become queen as she sat down. She could tell by their postures that the group had elected Auru to speak for them. Zelda was glad for that.

"Princess-"

"Please, you all don't have to keep addressing me that way. Call me Zelda." She assured all of them. She saw Ashei roll her dark eyes but ignored her.

"Zelda, we've come from Ordon because the problems that we have been facing have become too big for us. They were once at least manageable. I'm afraid that we need your help." Auru said.

"What kind of help? Do you need our army? Or did you come for someone else?" Zelda asked knowingly. Whenever people from other places came asking for help, they didn't want Hyrule's army. They wanted Hyrule's hero.

"We came to ask your husband for help. But I was told that he is currently staying at the Gerudo Hideout in the desert."

"Who told you?" Zelda asked curiously. She wondered if maybe Impa had somehow said something.

"My interest in the desert didn't just spark when I traveled to the new land." Auru smiled, his crows feet crinkling. "I have been friends with Nabooru for many, many years."

_Nabooru._ Zelda honestly didn't know what to think of her. When they had first met, Zelda hadn't liked Nabooru, and felt that the feeling was mutual. But after Link changed, Nabooru had come to call on Zelda several times. She would sit and talk with her for hours, and had even invited her to the hideout once or twice for dinner.

"Well if you knew that Link wasn't here, why didn't you just go to the hideout?" Zelda asked.

"Though Nabooru is a friend, the Gerudo women still don't take kindly to the company of men. And they also don't look fondly upon large parties of people." Auru's eyes suddenly became darker. "And I was told that Link has changed."

"Something about a dead baby." Ashei blurted out, annoyed with the slow pace of the conversation.

"Ashei." Auru snapped. His eyes narrowed as he turned to look at her.

"How dare you." Zelda sat forward in her chair, her expression becoming icy. She, too, narrowed her eyes in Ashei's direction. "That _dead baby_ was my daughter."

"And she's dead isn't she?" Ashei asked, her arms still crossed over her chest.

Zelda got to her feet in an instant, but Telma was quick to stand in front of her. She put her large hands on Zelda's small shoulders and gently lowered her back into the chair. Meanwhile, Auru had hissed something at Ashei. She had disappeared from the room by the time Telma took her seat.

"I'm sorry for Ashei. She can be very callous and rude at times. She was raised by her father…" Auru could tell by the expression on Zelda's face that she didn't care about the reason behind Ashei's behavior.

"Yes Link has changed. I know not if he will be changed at all when he returns from the hideout. He has been there for two months."

"I see." Auru silently cast his eyes over each person in the group. They all seemed to be having a conversation with each other using only their eyes. After some time, Auru turned his attention back to Zelda. "We were wondering if your hospitality extended so far as to let us stay here until he has come home."

"What purpose would that serve?"

"Whenever Link returns, we could speak with him ourselves. If he agrees to offer his help, he can leave at once with us. If not…"

Zelda nodded.

"You may stay as long as you like. But as I said, I'm not sure when my husband should be home." Zelda got to her feet. "And I don't know if he'll agree to help you. He hasn't been himself for a long time."

She went to the doors, but turned once more before leaving.

"I'll send one of the maids in and have her show you to your rooms. Please help yourselves to dinner. I'm not sure if it will still be hot, but you all must be hungry."

&

Shaera waited for Link outside of the training ground. She stroked the top of the statue that waited with her on the steps leading inside. Now that it had come down to it, she wished she hadn't made the training ground so difficult.

She really found herself rooting for Link. She wanted him to be able to return home to the castle and work things out with his wife. She had seen minimal changes in Link, but changes were changes.

She looked up at the doorway of the training ground. She had rigged flags above the door to swing upward when one of the rooms had been completed. There were seven flags symbolizing seven rooms. Four of them were raised. Link had been inside for what seemed like days. But it had really only been a couple of hours.

Shaera turned to see women walking by and looking at the flags. Some had been standing there watching since the beginning. Shaera hadn't left to do anything. She wanted to be there when Link finished.

"How's he doing?" Nabooru asked, appearing in the sneaky way that she usually did. She put a hand on Shaera's shoulder.

"Three rooms to go." Shaera motioned towards the final flags. She turned to Nabooru. "You aren't really going to make Link remain here for another two months if he can't get through the training ground are you?"

Nabooru smiled mischievously.

"No. But I wanted to push Link even harder." The smile slipped from her face just as quickly as it had appeared. "I made a promise to Zelda to have him home soon. She needs him. They need each other."

"Link hasn't really mentioned her."

"That doesn't matter. I remember the way that things used to be between them. They still love each other. It's just complicated." Nabooru looked down at her feet, kicking up some sand.

"How so?"

"Link changed. He isn't the same man he once was. Zelda didn't fall in love with the man he is today. And Link didn't fall in love with Zelda the way he is today." Nabooru looked back up at the flags. "Trust me, if things were back to normal, Link wouldn't have lasted one day without his wife."

That made sense to Shaera. She had never been in love and she wasn't interested in ever being in love. She was content with her life at the hideout. There were times she got an itch. But it was never one to find a man and marry him. It was to get out of Gerudo Desert and see as much of Hyrule as she could.

Another flag suddenly snapped up to attention. Collectively, the women that were watching burst into applause. A few of them, who had obviously lost bets, cursed under their breath.

"Nabooru," Shaera looked over at her after smiling at the flag, "why is Link so interested in the desert stories?"

"It has something to do with his connection to twilight, which is why I've kept him from secluding himself at that time. I've been trying to force him into corners so that he will slowly change back to normal."

"Why is he so connected with twilight?"

Nabooru looked distant, as though she were in deep thought. She hadn't figured it out herself. All she knew was that Link felt something at twilight. And she could give him a why.

"I don't know."

&

Zelda pulled on a matching robe over her nightgown. She had been unable to sleep that night. She had tossed and turned for hours and decided that if she ate something, perhaps she would be able to sleep.

She tiptoed down the hall and then down the stairs. Everything was quiet except for the swinging of the lantern in her hand. The castle looked eerie at night, especially with the shadows that were cast due to the lantern light.

She made her way to the kitchen, and stopped outside the door when she heard humming on the other side. She wondered who could have been up at that hour. The kitchen staff wouldn't still be awake, and with Link gone, they didn't have to make breakfast at such an early hour.

She slowly pushed open the door and peered inside. Shad was standing at one of the fire pits, a gentle flame glowing there. He held a pot over the flames, humming a tune to himself while he did so. It was many moments before he felt someone's presence. He stiffened before slowly turning around. When he saw Zelda standing there, he jolted, the boiling water in the pot splashing up violently before falling back into it.

"P-Princess Zelda. I-I'm sorry for…oh dear…" Shad pulled his spectacles from inside one of his pockets and put them on. "If I shouldn't-"

"Shad, do I make you nervous?" Zelda asked with a cocked eyebrow and a smile. She let the door close behind her as she walked into the kitchen. She took a seat at the island in the middle of the large room.

"Truth be told, a lot of things make me nervous." Shad laughed sheepishly, turning his body to speak to her. He kept the pot over the fire. "I was just making tea. Would you like some?"

"That would be great. You know what goes good with tea?"

"What's that?"

"Food." Zelda got up from her seat and went around to the different cupboards, searching for something appetizing. She pulled a loaf of white bread from one shelf and returned to the island. She motioned to it and Shad nodded. She then found herself a knife and began to slice up the bread.

"I know this is silly, but this is really one of the only times I've done this. If my father found out…" Zelda just shook her head.

"Life here is different that's for sure." Shad stepped away from the fire pit with the pot. Zelda placed two mugs, which she had also found, in front of him on the island. He carefully tipped the pot over each mug, filling them with boiling water.

"Do you take honey with your tea?" He asked after he had set the pot down.

"We don't need it for our tea." Zelda took the pot and placed it in one of the giant bins for dirtied dishes. She then disappeared into the small cellar for a few moments before returning with a bundle. She unwrapped it on the island to reveal pork that had been lathered with a golden brown substance.

"Is that honey?" Shad asked curiously, leaning in to take a closer look.

"It's another way to store meat. The kitchen staff always salts half of our meat and the rest is coated in honey." She caught the questioning look on Shad's face. "Trust me, it gives the meat a wonderful flavor."

She cut the meat into smaller sections and went to get two plates while Shad plunged the tea bags into the water.

"Princess Zelda?" Shad asked softly, watching her place equal amounts of bread and meat on both plates. She licked her fingers afterwards.

"Yes?"

"I hope that you aren't still offended by what Ashei said." Shad registered the hurt that passed quickly over Zelda's face. He looked into his mug, where the water was swirling with color.

"I just don't understand her attitude. Did I wrong her unknowingly?" She took a seat, reaching for her mug. She blew across the top of it, watching the steam sift away from her.

Shad shook his head and took a seat across from her.

"No, no. It wasn't you Princess Zelda." He looked down at his plate and then back up at her. "May I speak freely?"

"Yes of course." She waved her hand at him.

"It was your father."

Zelda nodded after taking a careful sip of her tea. It was still quite hot and so she set the mug back down.

"I know that he was very rude at dinner. I don't know why-"

"Forgive my interruption, but it wasn't his lack of interest at dinner." Shad blushed furiously when he saw Zelda looking at him in confusion. "I keep forgetting that we all just met. Forgive me."

"Shad," Zelda reached across the island and laid her hand gently on his, "relax. I'm not going to have you thrown into a dungeon or have you beheaded. And please, call me Zelda."

She took her hand back when he smiled.

"Ashei's father used to be a soldier in your father's army." Shad explained.

"Really?" Zelda asked, her face surprised.

"Yes. He was a very skilled soldier. He remained loyal to your father during the wars, while some of the soldiers turned their backs on him. Not long after the council, Ashei's father was commanded to leave the army after he had troubles with one of his superiors. Your father has the final say in which soldiers stay and which go."

"I see. She hates my father for kicking hers out of the job." Zelda nodded. "That makes sense. But she still shouldn't have been so rude to _me_."

"I agree. But like Auru was trying to explain, she was raised by her father in the mountains-"

"Death Mountain?" Zelda asked, referring to the one that she knew. She had gone there many times with Link, usually to Goron City. She almost smiled at the thought.

"No. Snowpeak Mountain. It's located on the other side of Zora's Domain in the new land." Shad stopped for a moment, chuckling. "You know, it's funny, nobody ever named the land that your father handed over."

"So that's why she studies the…_Yetis?_"

"Yes. Her father and his wife, whom was with child at the time, went to live in the new land after he was kicked out of the army. They were going to build their home near Lake Hylia, but after Ashei's mother died in childbirth, he took his daughter up into the mountains. He raised her like a son and trained her in the ways of combat."

"Did she tell you all of this?"

Shad blushed again.

"No. She would have never told me. I learned about it from Auru. It's funny, the way that they act towards each other is hot and cold. One day he's like another father figure to her and the next they can't stand each other."

"So are you ever going to tell her that you love her?"

Shad practically spit out the tea in his mouth. He swallowed it with great difficulty, a fit of coughs erupting from him. He pulled a handkerchief from inside his coat and held it over his mouth until he had finished.

"So is that a no?" Zelda asked with a sly smile.

Shad adjusted his spectacles before reaching for one of the slabs of meat on his plate. He looked it over once more before daintily eating a piece of it. He chewed on it thoughtfully, his face blank. After a moment he swallowed it.

"Intriguing, but delicious."

&

It was nighttime when the final flag flung upward. Shaera was the only one that had remained long enough to see it. The other women had either gone to bed or resumed their posts.

Shaera grinned widely in the darkness. But she had also waited equipped with many medical supplies. She hoped that she wouldn't need them, but she knew better. She at least hoped that she didn't need much of them.

Suddenly, Link stumbled out of the training ground. He was dirty and, even in the dark, Shaera could tell he was sweaty. He still had his sword unsheathed, but it fell to the ground with a clatter. He gave Shaera a tired smile before taking a step towards her, only to fall to his knees.

"Link! Link, are you okay?" Shaera rushed forward and got to her knees, holding Link's shoulders. She could feel most of his weight.

"I'm just tired." He assured her, lifting his head. His bangs fell into his face.

"Are you hurt at all?" She asked, looking him over. She only found one spot of dry blood, and it didn't appear to be Link's. She was impressed.

"Shaera?" He asked, leaning back out of her hands. He slowly got to his feet, Shaera's hands ready to grab him if her were to fall or stumble.

"Yes Link?"

"A deal is a deal." He looked around the hideout, his eyes waiting to focus in one someone or something. When he didn't see it, he turned his attention back to Shaera. "Where is Nabooru?"


	11. Back From The Dead

**Chapter Eleven - Back From The Dead**

Author's Note: Fun fact. Well it wasn't fun for me but it can be for you. I totally thought I was being original with the whole 'Shad and Ashei' thing was clever on my part. But then today, I did a random search for stories with Shad. Turns out the concept as already been used. DAMNIT. Haha. Also, at the end of this chapter, there's a sex scene. So if you aren't comfortable with that, skip it.

&

Nabooru sat with Link in the watchtower at the gate leading into the desert wasteland. They both looked out into the distance and could see the glowing lanterns of Poes wandering the wasteland. The sand whirled and spiraled like a tornado out there. That was why the gate remained closed during the night.

After Link had come out of the training ground, he and Shaera had gone to find Nabooru. They had found her lying on one of the hard benches inside one of the large cages. It wasn't unusual to find her there.

Shaera had left Nabooru and Link alone to talk, and Nabooru had led Link to the watchtower. There, she had relieved the very surprised woman of her duty that night. They had then climbed the ladder and been sitting up in the tower ever since.

"Was there a certain reason you brought me up here?" Link asked, still looking out into the wasteland. He couldn't take his eyes off of the lanterns that eerily floated around in the dark.

"Yes. Two." Nabooru stared into the distance for a few more moments before taking her eyes from the sandstorms and lost souls. She could tell that Link felt the same way that she did sitting there. "The first is that I wanted this conversation to be private. The stories I am about to tell you are…"

Nabooru's gaze drifted back to the wasteland. She could see flashes in her mind of the one night she had made the mistake of being in the wasteland at night. After what she had experienced, she had promised herself that she would never do it again.

"Are what?" Link asked impatiently.

"Dark. Very dark…and we try not to speak of them."

"And the second?" Link asked, though he did feel the darkness that Nabooru was referring to. He had been in the wasteland once, before he had defeated the temple, when things had been weird. He remembered the Poe that had led him to the Desert Colossus…

"The stories that I'm about to tell you, they have a connection with the wasteland. I just figured that this was an appropriate setting."

Nabooru leaned her head against one of the posts. She moved a hand to the band holding her hair up and loosened it slightly. A few shorter wisps of her red hair became free and blew against her face with the wind.

"There are stories passed down among the Gerudo about a prison. In that prison, many of our people were kept and tortured. Many dark and depraved things happened there, things that you could not even imagine.

The prison, called Arbiter's Grounds, however, is told to be in another dimension." Nabooru looked out into the wasteland at that moment, remembering the horrid cries and echoes of beatings she had heard that night. She remembered seeing faces…

"Not only was Arbiter's Grounds a prison, but there, it was said, a mirror was held in a chamber. The mirror was called the Mirror of Twilight." She saw Link's ears perk up when he heard the last word. He slowly leaned forward.

"The Mirror of Twilight was a portal. It was used to banish the most cruel and most evil of prisoners to the world of twilight, a world of shadows. Those who were sent through the mirror were never seen again." Nabooru reached out and took Link's hand, rubbing her thumb over his skin.

"The Goddesses left behind more than just the Triforce. In that dimension, they left behind the Mirror of Twilight."

Link looked down at his hand. The only time that the symbol of the Triforce glowed was when he was near another person holding a piece. His wife…

"It is said, that, in that dimension, Ganondorf also managed to persuade the free Gerudo women and ultimately became their leader." Nabooru looked ashamed, her eyes cast down. "And he was the same evil, manipulative man in that dimension as he was in this dimension.

Well when the Ancient Sages of that dimension finally captured Ganondorf, and were ready to execute him, somehow, the power from his piece of the Triforce in this dimension transferred to his form in that dimension. He was able to slay one of the Sages before the others were able to send him through the Mirror of Twilight."

"At least he was defeated in that dimension too." Link said.

"Not quite. After Ganondorf was banished through the Mirror of Twilight, he entrusted some of his great power to one of the Twili, called Zant. Zant overthrew the true ruler of the Twilight Realm. With his powers, the Twili became terrible shadow beasts.

However, a young man was able to team up with Midna, the Princess of the Twilight Realm. Together, they were able to destroy Zant and, eventually, Ganondorf himself. Everything returned to normal."

"Nabooru, what does this have to do with me?" Link asked curiously.

"Link…you were the young man. You were the one that, with Midna's help, defeated Ganondorf in that dimension." Nabooru explained slowly. "It seems as though the Goddesses had many destinies for you to fulfill, in this time and in others."

"But…I just…" Link scratched the back of his neck. He had been used to hearing outlandish things. He had been hearing them since he was twelve. "I just didn't think that there could be more."

"Do you understand what I've just told you Link? I suppose not, I got caught up in the history of my people. But listen to me.

It is also said that at twilight, it is the only time that our world intersects with others. I didn't think of this until I started thinking about it this evening while you were in the training ground…but I have a feeling…"

"What kind of feeling?" Link asked cautiously, beginning to piece things together himself.

"Link, I have a feeling that, if you were in the right place…perhaps somewhere in the new land…at the right time, twilight, then perhaps you could travel between dimensions, between worlds."

"New land?" Link asked. He caught the look on Nabooru's face.

"I guess I have more explaining to do…"

&

Link left Epona in Malon's hands after he had ridden from the hideout that morning. He had then proceeded towards the castle, hurrying through the town while it was early enough to where hardly anybody was awake yet. He kicked up dust and debris as he hastened his pace up the dirt trail.

The guards let him through the gate without another thought. Link practically ran the rest of the way to the castle. When he got to the drawbridge, he crossed and slammed into the big doors leading into the castle. He seemed to have surprised a middle aged man whom Link had never seen before.

He was dressed very strangely. He wore an olive green shirt with a blue and white tie around his waist. Beneath his shirt there appeared to be some sort of wrap, colored dark orange with another cream colored cloth on top. His tights were thicker than Link's and looked like they had used to be white. His sandals and sheath were both crafted of brown leather.

His light blonde hair was longer than Link's. He thought that maybe the man had been injured because he had a piece of white cloth wrapped around his head, but he didn't appear to be hurt. His blue eyes held recognition.

"Link?" The man asked, taking a step towards him.

"Yes. Who are you?" Link asked warily, taking a step forward himself. He moved his hand to the hilt of his sword and clasped it tightly. The man saw this and laughed.

"If I was an intruder, I wouldn't even be standing here."

Link stopped to consider that, and let go of his sword. He had spent too much time with Shaera at the hideout.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"My name is Rusl. My companions and I came from Ordon-"

"Ordon?" Link's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. There was no way that it was a coincidence. He could hear Nabooru's tales in his head as he went closer to Rusl, clearly interested. "Ordon?"

"Yes. We came from Ordon…to ask for your help."

Before Link could ask anymore questions, or Rusl could give anymore answers, somebody else entered the room.

Zelda had recognized his voice from the hall upstairs. She had crept down the stairs to catch a glimpse of her husband. What she had seen shocked her into silence. In her trance, she had begun to walk down the stairs and had make her presence known. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape.

In that moment, she felt as though Link had been gone for years. The way he was standing in the foyer, it reminded her of how he had used to be. Her eyes searched him, reacquainting herself with the husband she had thought she lost to grief. She was vaguely aware of warm tears spilling down her cheeks.

Even in the green tunic she had seen him in ever since she knew him, he seemed so differently familiar. He could have been naked this past year. His messy, dark blonde hair was matted and tangled. He was clad in his weapons, the ones he had always used to carry with him. She spied the sheath at his waist that she had had made for him as one of her wedding presents to him.

She didn't speak. She walked towards him slowly, her eyes always appraising him. She was waiting to spot something he was wearing, a look her gave her, that would ruin the image in front of her. She couldn't believe it. Could her husband truly be the man she had fallen in love with?

Memories of their earlier lives together flitted through her mind. She could see him kissing her for the first time in the alleyway in town. She could see him asking her father for permission to court her at the knighting ceremony. She watched as Link helped her into Epona's saddle for a secret night ride. She watched their love grow and grow through catastrophes and happiness. She remembered their short engagement, their breathtaking wedding.

"M-My…" She breathed carefully. Her feet stopped her many steps away from Link. He had been watching her too, with the same wandering eyes. He had been rediscovering her too. "_My_ Link."

Rusl had excused himself quietly when he had seen the princess coming. He had seen the look on her face, and had been surprised to see the same one on Link's face. From the way Zelda had described him, he didn't think that Link would be so in awe of her.

He had also gone to let the others know that although Link's arrival was very timely, their audience with him could wait another day. He thought that he and his wife deserved time alone together.

Link took a step towards her, nodding slowly. He could feel tears welling in his own eyes. He watched more of them escape his wife's.

Zelda felt her knees go weak. She hadn't realized until then that they had been shaking very noticeably. In fact, her whole body was trembling. She was trembling out of extreme joy, but also out of fright that he was an illusion.

But Link was there. He was there with his strong arms around his wife's tiny waist. He held her loosely, but he held her in a way that he hadn't in so long. He could feel her quiver beneath him, and knew that he was shaking too.

Zelda looked up slowly into her husband's eyes. She moved a hand up to his face, gently pushing aside the hair that hung in his face. The same hand she had used snapped back to her mouth when she gasped.

His eyes. They were no longer carved out of ice. No longer were there blizzards and storms swirling and stabbing violently. They no longer frightened her. His eyes were as they were before. They were blue and gentle, like the sea on a calm and sunny day. Tears began to fall from them.

Zelda couldn't help herself. She began to sob loudly, pressing her face into his tunic. His hold on her tightened. He moved one hand to the back of her head, gently cradling it as she cried into his chest. He could feel more tears filling his own eyes and his lip began to quake. He could feel all of her release as she held him and cried. He could feel all of the hurt he had caused her being let go of.

"My Zelda." He said quietly, his voice weak with emotion. He buried his face into the top of her head. His tears wet her hair but she didn't mind. She didn't even notice. All she knew was that her husband was home. The man that she had married was back, and not just from the desert. He was back from the dead.

&

After many hours of just talking about the past, Zelda and Link had parted ways for a time. They were both emotionally drained after seeing each other again after so long. Zelda had decided to leave Marie out of their talk of the past. She hadn't wanted to completely wring Link dry of his tears.

She sat at her vanity, brushing through her hair. Her eyes had been swollen and puffy after all the crying she had done. But now that she had had some time to rest, they looked better. The pink rims beneath her eyes made her sea green irises stand out in the most depressingly beautiful way.

She just couldn't seem to believe that Link was himself. Whatever had happened in the desert had really helped him. She couldn't help but feel like an unworthy wife because it was not her that brought him out of his spiral. But she was very grateful to Nabooru for what she had done.

"Zelda." Link's voice came from behind her. She whirled around, startled. Her hair swung over her face before settling down behind her back. Her short, quick breaths were the only sound in the shadows.

"Link." She dropped the brush onto the vanity and stood, not knowing what to do with her hands. She chose to smooth down her blue nightgown. She could feel his eyes on her through the darkness and felt a blush begin to consume her cheeks. "It's been a long time since you've looked at me that way."

He didn't even take the time to notice which room he was in. He hadn't seen that bedroom in over a year. But all he could see was his wife. She looked so beautiful. And he wanted to make up for their lost time. He felt a burning desire inside of him to love her. And he did love her.

Link didn't say a word. He just went to his wife, and took her hands into his to stop them from touching her nightgown. He then released one of them to free his hand. He moved it to her breast and held it gently. He felt it rise and fall heavily beneath his hand. He sighed contently.

"You asked me that day at the oasis…if I felt something when I touched you." Link ran his thumb over the outline of her nipple, which was hardening at his touch. "I think that you deserve an answer."

But her answer wasn't a word from his lips. He took the hand that he still held and pressed it to the center of his chest. Beneath her hand was his heart. He knew that she could feel its hard thump. He could feel it in his chest.

She looked up into his eyes.

"I love you too." She whispered, standing on her tiptoes. He leaned down and kissed her. Their lips met and all of their tension and all of the love that they felt for each other came out.

Link continued to kiss Zelda as he moved his hands to her shoulders. She felt as her own hands went into his hair. Their kisses deepened as Link released the straps of her nightgown. It was easy for him to get it off of her. She was so thin that it merely slipped down her body and collected at her feet.

"Wait, wait." He managed to murmur as she continued kissing him hard. He gently pushed her back. She looked confused and hungry at the same time. "I want to see you."

He took a step back and looked at his naked wife. Her breasts were small but perky, her round nipples hard and pink against her pale skin. His eyes traveled lower. He could see the outlines of her ribs as his gaze drifted to her flat stomach. He looked at her for what seemed like ages before he began to touch her again.

Link put his hands on Zelda's waist and maneuvered her backward. She pressed her backside against the vanity, using one hand behind her to lean against it. Link kissed her again, his tongue remembering how her mouth always tasted like peppermint. She had always chewed mint leaves in the morning and before bed.

He moved one hand to her breast and moved his thumb slowly over her nipple. She moaned softly against his lips. With her free hand she took hold of the front of her husband's tunic. She clutched it for dear life as his hand moved lower.

Link rubbed his fingers over her mound. It was warm and wet. He carefully leaned down and moved his lips to her breast while moving one finger inside of her. He could tell that, because it had been so long since they had made love, that it was slightly painful. But the sounds she emitted suggested more pleasure than pain.

He suckled her nipple gently at first. When she moaned and writhed against him, he suckled harder. All the while he was moving his finger in and out of her. He could feel himself becoming more excited as he did this.

Zelda tugged on Link's tunic. He looked up to see her motioning for him to stand. He removed his finger and his mouth from her and stood. Zelda had him out of his tunic and shirt in seconds while he stepped out of his tights.

"Oh Link." Zelda half moaned upon seeing her naked husband. She reveled in the sight of his muscular arms and legs. Those she had known. But she also took great pleasure in running her eyes over his suddenly muscular chest and stomach. She was just itching to touch them. She also wanted to get her hands on his massive erection.

She went to him and pressed her lower half to his. He groaned in response. She then moved her hands over the planes of his chest. She massaged them for a moment before continuing to his stomach.

Her hand eventually found his throbbing erection. She moved her hand up and down while holding it firmly. His groans became more and more animalistic as her pace quickened. He held onto Zelda tight while her hand worked. His intake of breath became sharper and quicker.

"Link?" She finally whispered in his ear.

"Mmm?" Link managed to answer. He buried his face into her neck, his mouth open and breathing hot breath onto her neck.

"I want you to be inside of me. I want us to be one person again."

Link pulled away so that he could look into her eyes. He cupped her face in his hands and lovingly kissed her forehead. He then gave her a chaste kiss before responding to what she had said. It was easier to talk without her hand touching him.

"Me too my love." He picked her up in his arms. He smiled to himself when he did so. She felt lighter in his arms. He carried her with ease to the bed and laid her down on top of the blankets.

Link lowered himself on top of his wife. He parted her legs, lying between them. They began kissing as he used one hand to guide himself into her. At first, just as he had thought, Zelda let out a small gasp of pain. But he was gentle and patient, kissing her softly all the while. He moved slowly in and out of her until she suddenly began to moan.

He began to thrust harder and faster, his body shaking whenever his beautiful wife moaned his name or made any kind of sound. Her sounds became louder and quicker. He could feel his breath doing the same.

Link felt a wave of pure happiness and pleasure roll down his shoulders as he released into his wife. She bucked her hips as he did so. For a few moments they just rocked together, looking deep into each other's eyes. They both wore nothing but sweet smiles.

After a short time, Link carefully rolled onto his back. He brought his wife to him, pulling the blanket out from under them to cover the both of them with. They shivered against one another.

"Zelda, I love you." Link said to her after awhile. He kissed her forehead and brushed some of her wet hair away from her face. He then kissed the tip of her nose and her lips.

"I love you too Link." She whispered back. She yawned quietly, snuggling her head further into her husband's chest.

Zelda looked around the room from where she laid with Link. Everywhere she looked she saw nothing. She smiled to herself. The ghosts were gone. They had faded.

Her husband was truly home.


	12. A Destiny And A Secret

**Chapter Twelve - A Destiny And A Secret**

Author's Note: Hey guys. Thank you again for the support and the reviews. Things are going to be getting really interesting (at least I think so) and MAYBE a little confusing. But if you have any questions just ask me. Also, I hope the sex scene didn't turn anybody off to the story. Sex happens you know? Haha. Plus…it had been a very LONG time.

&

Link, who still couldn't kick the habit of waking up so early, found his way down to the dining hall. He wondered if the kitchen staff would have breakfast. He was surprised, upon opening the doors, to see that there were five people already having breakfast at the table. They didn't seem to notice him at first and so he took into account each person.

The man that he had run into the day before, Rusl, was sitting next to an older man. One middle aged woman was having a conversation, or at least _she_ was talking, to a young man on the other side of the table. A second woman was standing at the window alone. Link realized that, like Rusl, they were all dressed pretty strangely.

The woman at the window wore a silver chest plate and what appeared to be white gold gauntlets and matching protective armor over the rest of her arms as well as her shoulders. She wore crimson colored trousers, but the legs of them were hidden by white gold, armored boots. A sword and sheath was at her waist.

The other woman was dressed in odd clothes too, but in a different way. Her dress was a muted color green. But the apron over it was vibrantly colored with all sorts of designs embroidered into it. The top of her dress, where her breasts seemed to be trying to escape, not a pretty sight he decided with a disgusted look, was yellow and lacy. Over her loudly colored dress, she wore a gray coat.

The young man, whose ear that she was assaulting, wore a white shirt. Over it, he wore a light pink vest and a dark blue coat. His trousers were dark yellow with brown knees. His socks were patterned with pink and purple diamonds. Everything seemed to have gold buttons somewhere on it.

The older man seemed to be wearing a kind of body suit. The arms and a part of the legs were light pink, like the young man's vest. The rest of it was yellow with orange and green straps crisscrossing his chest and stomach. A Triforce symbol was emblazoned on his chest. Black gloves covered his hands.

Link had seen Zelda in very extravagant, over the top gowns. But never had he seen anybody dressed the way the king's guests were. He remembered hearing Rusl say that they were from Ordon. Had he heard that name before Nabooru's story about the new land, he might not have known what he was talking about. But after hearing the truth about the wars in Hyrule, Link understood.

Rusl happened to look up from his conversation with the old man to see Link in the doorway. He smiled to him, and waved him over as if he were an old friend.

"Link, come and sit with us." He said.

His words caught everyone's attention immediately. Even the woman at the window turned around to see him. Five pairs of eyes watched as he slowly went to the table and took the head seat. That seemed to bother the woman at the window. She snorted and turned back around.

"I trust that you remember me-"

"Rusl." Link finished with a nod. Rusl smiled and nodded also. He put his hand on the old man's arm.

"This is Auru." He said. He then swept his arm across the table towards the woman and the young man seated across from him. "They are Telma and Shad."

"I-I had a midnight snack in the kitchen with your wife. I-It was just the one time. I don't even recall if it was midnight. It was very late you see…and we hadn't eaten dinner that evening because-" The young man called Shad rambled until Telma cut him off.

"Honey, Link doesn't mind that you broke bread with the princess. Now do you Link?" She winked in his direction and puckered up her lips as if she were kissing him. He cringed internally, but offered the both of them a smile.

"And that at the window is Ashei." Rusl continued as if Shad's outburst and Telma's flirtation had never happened.

"Why is it that we can never seem to just get down to business? We spend the majority of the time introducing ourselves." Ashei said, her tone suggesting that she was highly annoyed. She whipped around and unsheathed her sword. "Conversation should be more like a swordfight."

She swung her sword around gracefully, as if it were a flag that she was waving. But then suddenly, her swings became violent and menacing. She twisted her body around in complicating movements until she was positioned behind Shad's chair. Her blade was against his throat.

Shad gasped and squeaked at the same time, dropping his silverware.

"Quick and to the point." She finished, withdrawing. She sheathed her sword before pulling out the chair closest to Link. She spun it around and sat in it, the back of the chair at her front. "We need your help. You interested?"

"Help with what?" Link asked, watching her carefully. His own hand was on the hilt of his sword in case she tried any of that fancy swordplay with him.

Ashei sighed, a tired smile stretching across one side of her face. She got up out of the chair and began walking away from him.

"I thought he was the Hero of Time." She said amusedly to no one in particular.

"Is she always like this?" Link asked the rest of her companions. Everybody nodded warily, except for Shad. Link guessed that he hadn't out of fear.

"I am when I'm annoyed. Which is a lot of the time." Ashei turned around and looked coldly at Link, her arms folded over her chest. "I don't like ignorant people."

"I'm ignorant for not being able to read minds?" Link asked sarcastically. He could tell by Telma's twitching lips that she was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Enough. Ashei, we came here to ask for help. The least you could do is pretend to be a lady." Auru finally said, standing with his hands on top of the table. He ignored the look that she gave him in return. "Link, do you know the truth about the wars?"

"Yes. Nabooru told me the story just the other night."

Auru smiled, Link didn't know why.

"Excellent. That saves me some explaining." Auru looked around the table at the guests who were seated. They all nodded, Link guessed in approval. "Link, I wonder if perhaps Nabooru also told you the ancient stories passed down by the Gerudo. The stories about Arbiter's Grounds and the Mirror of Twilight?"

"She did." Link confirmed, leaning forward in his chair. He was becoming more and more interested by the minute.

"Then I can safely say that you realize that the desert is in the new land?"

"Yes." Link nearly shouted. He wanted to jump up and down in his seat like a little boy on his birthday. He hadn't guessed that he would be able to break away from the castle and make the trip so soon upon returning from the hideout…

"Link, there have been strange things happening in that desert for years. After some time, those strange things began to spill over into Lake Hylia and eventually beyond that. We, as the Group, have tried to keep things under control. But it has become too much for just the five of us. We need your help."

Link knew that he had many destinies. He had defeated Ganondorf and the temples, he had gone to Termina and kept the moon from falling to earth by beating Majora's Mask and the temples there, and apparently in another dimension…he had had a destiny too.

He remembered the things that Nabooru had told him after she had learned that he knew nothing of the new land. He had decided to keep those things a secret from everybody else. He had promised Nabooru to not make what he had found out an obsession. But how could he not?

In that instant he made a decision. He would go with the Group into the new land and fulfill the next destiny he had been given by the Goddesses. But while he was there, he was going to set things right with his family.

&

Zelda had awakened that morning aglow. She had opened her eyes and stretched her arms with a smile. The cool sheets felt wonderfully familiar against her warm skin. She hadn't slept nude since she and Link had stopped making love.

She turned her head to the side, expecting to see him asleep at her side. She was surprised to see that the bed was empty. The smile faded as she sat up in alarm. She pulled the sheet up with her to cover her nakedness.

The previous day had been so real. Last night had been even more real. There was no way that she had dreamed it all up. She just couldn't have.

She flung the sheets back and went to the wardrobe. She quickly found her breeches, chemise, and hose. She pulled all three articles of underclothing on in a hurry, hopping to the other wardrobe which contained some of her dresses.

Had she stopped to think about it, she would have realized that it was the first time she had dressed herself for the day in a long, long time. It was too early for her to be awake. The stylist and hairdresser wouldn't be up to her room for a few hours. But she didn't want to wait that long.

She slipped into a suitable gown and pulled the brush through her hair only once or twice. While heading for the door, she tied all of her golden hair back with a ribbon. She realized, on her way out the door, that the color of the ribbon didn't match her dress. But her hairdresser and stylist weren't there to cause a commotion over it and so she chose not to.

Zelda practically ran down the hall, also realizing at that moment, that she wasn't wearing shoes. She didn't care. She had to find Link and make sure that the ghosts were really gone for good.

She stopped on the stairs when she heard the loud conversations and the sound of objects being slammed around. She slowly took the last few stairs, straining her neck to see around the corner.

All of the guests from Ordon were assembling their few personal belongings into the two trunks that they had brought with them. The maids were having a fit, insisting that they do it for them. But the guests seemed keen on doing it themselves.

"Link honey, there's enough room in one of these for your things to." Telma said suddenly, turning to see Zelda standing there.

"What? What's going on?" Zelda asked, waving away the maids when they fluttered around her. They left the foyer in a hurry.

"Zelda." Link suddenly came out of one of the rooms down the hall. He was carrying a bundle of tunics and other odds and ends in his arms. Without looking, he dropped them into the open trunk and continued walking towards her.

Rusl and Ashei closed the two trunks and lifted them to carry outside. Auru led them through the doors, casting a sad look at the princess before disappearing behind them. Telma and Shad muttered something and quickly made their way towards the dining hall to get provisions from the kitchen.

"Auru told me that he explained everything to you." Link said confusedly, taking his wife's arms into his hands.

"You haven't been on a quest in over a year." Zelda retorted, wanting to rip her arms from his hold. "You've _just_ returned from the hideout."

"Zelda…I trained for two months there. I'm ready to test my reacquired skills." He moved one hand to her face and stroked it gently. "They need my help."

"But I need you here Link. I know that sounds selfish but…when have I ever kept you from something before?" Zelda leaned out of the way of his hand and looked him in the eyes.

"Zelda, you above everyone else should know about fulfilling your destiny. I met you as the Princess of Destiny for the Goddesses' sake." Link cracked a smile, but let it fade when he saw that it wasn't going to be returned.

"Link…we went through so much with Marie. I tried everything to get you out of your shell, to help you piece back together your life. And now, thanks to Nabooru, you're finally on your way back. Don't ruin that progress." She had seen him wince when she had said Marie's name. She knew that he wasn't completely past it, but he had made great strides obviously.

"I won't. If anything, this will only help. I'm returning to the things I used to do before…" He tried to reach for her again, but she took a step back.

"What about the progress that _we _made together yesterday? Last night?" She cast her eyes down at the floor. She stared at it for quite awhile before she finally lifted them up to look Link in the eye. "If you leave…all of that will be broken."

He shook his head and leaned forward though he could see her try to escape. He placed a long kiss on her forehead, his hands moving to her face as he pulled away.

"I promise that it won't. Our lives together, our love…I rediscovered that at the hideout. At first I hadn't thought that I would miss you. But when I came through those doors and saw you standing there on the stairs, I realized that I had. And not just while I was in the desert." He said the next sentence with such feeling that it squeezed Zelda's heart. "I've been missing you this whole time."

"I don't want to let you go again." She admitted sadly.

"Then don't." He took his wife's hand in his and led her to the doors. They walked outside together and made their way across the fields to the stables.

Rusl, Auru, and Ashei had loaded up the two caravans, one trunk in each. They were readying the two horses that would lead them. When they looked up and saw Link and Zelda, Auru came over to them.

"Zelda," he took her hand in his, "everything will be fine. We'll all look after him for you."

He watched her eyes flitter to Ashei and then back to Auru. He nodded.

"And if they don't then I will personally see to it that he return home to you safely." He gave her hand a short squeeze before releasing it. He rested his hand against her cheek for a moment. "You are too young and too beautiful to be weighed down with so many burdens. One day, all of your troubles will be recognized by the Goddesses themselves."

His words brought tears to her eyes. She nodded beneath his hand.

Auru looked from her to Link once before turning around and returning to helping the other two with the horses. Ashei and Rusl had decided that they would take the first rotation as being the rider. The rest would ride in the caravans.

"What if I wrote to you?" Link asked Zelda suddenly, turning to face her. "I'm sure you've gotten sick of reading those letters I sent from Termina."

"Yes." Zelda watched Link's eyes go wide, but his lips twitched up in amusement. She shook her head and corrected herself. "I mean, yes you can write me. But…no…I haven't grown tired of reading those letters."

"I'll write whenever I have a chance." He promised quietly, trying to touch her as much as he could before he had to leave her. His hands moved from her arms to her shoulders to her face in those few short moments.

He hadn't lied when he had told her that he had missed her. He truly had. And while at the hideout, he had somehow unlocked the vault that held his great love for her. He just hadn't been able to put the key in the lock until he had seen her the day before.

But there was still something that he hadn't come to terms with. He wanted to tell Zelda that when he returned, he would be returning completely changed. He wanted to tell her that they would truly be a family when he got back. But he didn't.

Telma and Shad emerged from the castle with a few bundles of food. They had only been able to take the things that wouldn't spoil easily or quickly, which hadn't been much. They tucked the bundles equally into each caravan before climbing into the same one. Auru gave the princess one last look before getting into the opposite caravan. Link was glad that he would get to ride with him.

"Zelda, I love you. I know that this past year has been unbearable for you…because of me. But when I come back, I swear, I will make it all up to you." Link tilted her chin up so that he could kiss her.

Their lips became entangled. He could feel hers not wanting to let his loose. He didn't want hers to either. But after a minute or two, he reluctantly pulled away from her face, only to embrace her tightly.

"I love you too Link. Please be safe." She held onto him as tightly as she could for as long as she was allowed. Too soon, he was pulling away from her altogether. He slowly moved away from her, his eyes on hers.

Link climbed up onto the caravan with Auru inside. He signaled to Rusl that he was ready to go, but he remained outside of it, hanging on. Rusl nodded and began to ride away with Ashei and her caravan behind him.

"Goodbye Zelda!" Shad called, waving to her from inside the caravan.

"Bye honey! Take care of yourself!" Telma stuck her head out of the caravan and waved wildly at her, earning a smile from the princess.

When she returned her eyes to Link, who was still hanging out of the caravan, her smiled slowly melted away. She held her hand up in the air towards him. He did the same, as though they were trying to reach each other's fingers one last time.

"May the Goddesses be with you." She murmured, knowing that there was no way he could hear her. She lowered her arm though he kept his outstretched towards her.

As the gate opened, Link finally slipped inside and the caravan disappeared through the gate and around the corner.


	13. The Rider, Calev

**Chapter Thirteen - The Rider, Calev**

Author's Note: So I was thinking. I know that you guys don't know me but I'm an addict. Yeah that's right. An addict. The substance I abuse? Music. If I put up a playlist for the story…would anybody be interested? Or am I just talking to myself? Let me know.

&

Auru had informed Link, after he had started speaking, that the journey to the new land would take week at the least. It mostly depended on the amount of time spent watering the horses, resting at night, etc. Link usually didn't mind long travels. But this time, he wanted nothing more than to just be in the new land.

"You seemed to take quickly to my wife." Link commented after some time. He watched the old man smile thoughtfully before responding.

"She will make a great queen someday. You should have seen the way she took control after her father checked out at our dinner the other night. She did well."

Link knew that Zelda would indeed make a great queen someday. He had just been surprised by the way Auru's tone described the control she had taken.

"I do wish I could have seen that." Link admitted, leaning back against the caravan to continue listening.

"You are right though. I warmed up to Zelda right away." He sighed, looking out at the moving landscape. The curtains were only pulled closed at nighttime.

"You see, I never settled down and had a family of my own. As I mentioned to your wife the first night that we met, I've always traveled. Whenever I did happen to stay somewhere for a lengthy period of time, it was always in the desert."

"Speaking of which, you must know Nabooru. You talked about her pretty extensively at breakfast." Link interjected, seeing the recognition on Auru's face. He nodded.

"Nabooru and I met when she was a teenager. She was still the headstrong young lady that she is today." Auru laughed at some unspoken memory. "Of course it took some time before she and I were friends. The only man she, and any of the Gerudo ever really trusted, was Ganondorf."

"Even though I stayed at the hideout for quite some time, Nabooru was the only one who could be considered a friend. Well…her and Shaera." Link had to admit that he would miss training with her. She had turned out to be a great companion.

"Yes. After all this time of studying the desert and spending a lot of time around the Gerudo, the majority of them don't trust me and can't tolerate my being around for very long." Auru then shook his head. "I'm sorry, I keep getting sidetracked."

"I keep interrupting." Link smiled apologetically.

"You're interested and attentive, just like your wife." Auru's gaze returned to the outdoors. He watched the fields roll with the breeze. "I never had a family of my own. Nabooru was always a friend. But…there was once a Gerudo girl. I met her a few months after I had moved to the desert in the new land.

She and a handful of Gerudo women had strayed from the hideout here in Hyrule. They went against Nabooru, and were ashamed to return to face her and the other women. When I met the girl, and we got to know each other, she swore me to secrecy after telling me the story. I have never questioned Nabooru about it."

"You two were close?" Link asked, though it was unnecessary. He could see it written all over the old man's face.

"She was like the daughter I never had." He smiled sadly. "I haven't seen her in a very long time."

"Have your travels kept you away?"

"No. I went to visit her this past spring. But when I got to the hideout, it was empty. There wasn't any sign of the women. Everything inside was as if they had left in a hurry. There were unfinished meals and things that had been dropped on the ground and left there to lay." Auru blinked a few times before returning his eyes to Link. "I have no idea as to where any of them went or what happened."

"Do you think that their disappearance has anything to do with the strange happenings in the new land?"

"The thought has crossed my mind many times."

"Auru…I will do whatever I can to set things right. I spent a lot of time training my body and my spirit. I'll put everything I regained into this." He promised seriously.

"I know Link. I don't doubt that."

&

It wasn't long after Link and The Group's departure that a dark horse was riding up to the gate near the castle. The guards took one look at the rider and let him through without another thought. They directed him to the stables before he was on his way.

The rider, a man, left his horse in the stables and headed towards the drawbridge through the fields. When he had opened the doors and was standing in the foyer, he was greeted by two more guards.

After explaining that he was there to have an audience with the king, the guards took him to the throne room. There, they found that Zelda was looking through what appeared to be an armful of maps. She didn't notice that three men had entered the room, and continued flipping through them. In her hand was a quill, which she used feverously to mark things on the maps.

The guards left the man to talk with the princess. He had gotten halfway down the red carpet when Zelda realized that she wasn't alone. With a gasp, she dropped all of the maps she had been holding. They flew away from her, landing in different places all over the stairs leading up to the thrones. She looked at her guest, embarrassed.

"Here, let me help you Princess Zelda." He offered with a chuckle. He was on his knee then, collecting the maps in his hands. He took into account that they were all of the new land.

When Zelda noticed that he was looking them over, she snatched them away. He looked at her, one eyebrow raised. She hadn't meant to be so rude and smiled. It was then that she noticed his appearance.

He was extremely handsome in a most peculiar way, beginning with his golden brown skin. He had a strong, square jaw and a pair of dark eyes. When the sunlight from the windows caught his irises just right, Zelda noticed that there were red flecks shining in them. His fiery reddish-orange hair was long, but was combed neatly and swept back into a tight ponytail.

He wore charcoal colored armor from head to toe, but it broke away to reveal green trousers. A brown cape hung down his back, attached at his shoulders with gold clasps. His boots looked leather, but at the same time, they also appeared metallic.

"I apologize for startling Your Highness." He stood to his full height, which was completely staggering. Zelda has used to think that Link and her father had been tall. But this man would have towered over the both of them.

"I apologize for being so consumed with my own business that I didn't notice you. I hope you weren't waiting long." Zelda folded the stack of maps in half and stabbed the quill she had been holding into the bun her hair had been pulled into by a very angry hairdresser.

"I was hoping to have an audience with your father, if that was at all possible." He couldn't help but smile when he saw the feather sticking out of her head.

"I'm sorry sir, but my father has been ill for the past few days. I have stepped in on all of his affairs for the time being. If you don't wish to speak with me-"

"I would love to." The man interrupted. He flashed her a bright smile.

"I'm sorry again sir, but I don't think I got your name."

"My name, Your Highness, is Calev." He told her this while gently taking her hand and brushing his lips over her knuckles.

"Well, Calev, why don't we retire to the study to speak?" She smiled when he stepped back and bowed, allowing her to pass by and lead the way. He seemed like a very charming young man.

Zelda led Calev through the halls towards the study. She kept turning her head slightly to watch him walk behind her. She thought it was odd that he walked behind her, but decided not to think anything of it. He was probably just being polite.

When they reached the study, Zelda motioned for Calev to have a seat while she returned to the hall. When a maid came in sight, she flagged her down and requested that tea and some sort of light snack be brought to the study as soon as possible. But when Zelda re-entered the study, Calev still hadn't taken a seat.

"There is no need to be so formal with me Calev." Zelda assured him, watching as he took his seat only after she was seated first.

"On the contrary, even if you were not a princess, I would still treat you with respect and courtesy. You are, in fact, a young lady. A very, very beautiful young lady."

Zelda could feel the blood rushing to her face, and tried to smile it away when she heard Calev give a quiet laugh.

"Now, what is it that you wanted to discuss?" She asked quickly.

"Princess, I came to beg whomever I needed to, to allow me to serve the Royal Family."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Zelda said with a confused look on her face. She pulled the quill out of her hair when it began to irritate her, and set it on the arm of her chair.

"I feel a need, a desire, to serve the Royal Family in some form or fashion. I was brought up in a very patriotic home, and love my country and my king. I want to repay your father for all of his wonderful leadership. I want to serve him, to serve you. Whether I be placed in the army or serve as a bodyguard to Your Highness, I would be content."

His speech stirred Zelda's heart. She hadn't heard such patriotism in a long time, and after hearing the truth about her father and the wars, it was refreshing to hear someone loving their country and wanting to serve it.

"That is very touching Calev. I'm sure my father would be honored…_I_ would be honored to have you serving the Royal Family." She smiled at the sudden joy that had taken over his features. "I'd like to take some time to find a suitable position for you, if you don't mind."

"I think that would be an excellent idea."

"I don't suppose you would mind remaining here then? I should spend some time observing you."

"And it would give us time to get more aquatinted. We shouldn't be strangers princess." He smiled at her sweetly.

"I suppose not. I wish you could have met my husband before he departed this morning. I'm sure you two would get along great." She commented.

"I'm sure we would." He agreed.

The doors to the study opened and a maid entered, carrying a tray filled with different dishes that steamed and smelled delicious.

"Tea?"

&

At twilight, Ashei and Rusl had hopped off of the horses, and taken them to a nearby stream to water them and to fill the canteens. Link and Auru prepared a fire, while Telma and Shad untied one of the bundles of provisions and took out the food that everyone would eat for dinner that evening.

When Ashei and Rusl returned with the horses, and had tied them to two separate trees for the night, everyone settled down around the fire to eat. Because it was the first night, and it wouldn't last as long as the rest of the provisions, Telma and Shad had cooked three salted steaks, which everyone received a section of. Along with that, everyone was given half an apple and a buttery roll.

"I know that some of you are opposed to discussing yourselves," Link shot Ashei a look, to which she huffed, "but would you mind? I know that you explained to Zelda what all of you do and where you're from, but we never got to discuss it at length."

"Well honey, there are only two things that you need to know about me. The first being that I used to run a tavern myself outside of Ordon. That was where we all used to meet before everybody relocated to Ordon, which is just a lovely place honey." Telma, of course, spoke up first.

"And the second?"

"I'm single." Telma gave him a wink and blew him a kiss. She gave him a great big smile and elbowed Shad in the ribs. He nearly choked on his roll. The intense patting she gave his back didn't seem to help the situation.

"I'm originally from Ordon. I live there with my wife, Uli, and our two children, Colin and Aleph. In fact, speaking of my sons, they would both love you. Especially my son Colin. He's sort of the underdog among the other children, but he's a sweet boy." Rusl smiled, thinking of his family.

"I'd like to meet your family." Link had always used to imagine teaching a little boy how to use a sword, starting out with something wooden of course, back when Zelda had been pregnant.

"Well, you'll definitely get the chance. I know Uli would love it if you stayed with us during your time in the new land, and I'm sure my sons would be fond of the idea too once they meet you."

"That would be great."

"Don't forget to tell him your place in this Group honey." Telma mentioned through a mouthful of something.

"I'm in charge of protecting the Sacred Grove. Although, even if I weren't protecting it, I know that there are others guarding it." Rusl figured that the questioning look from Link wasn't in regard to the Sacred Grove. He presumed that the woman, Nabooru, had explained it to him. "If you were to somehow get _into_ the Sacred Grove, though I can assure you it's quite challenging, a little imp called a Skull Kid lives there with his Puppets."

"Skull Kid? I've met a number of them over the years." Link's memories flashed to those in the Lost Woods, as well as the Skull Kid from Termina. He watched Rusl shake his head with a thin smile.

"Not like this one you haven't. This little bugger is a real piece of work. He'll lead you on a chase throughout the entire grove, while he calls his Puppets to pursue you. And they can be pretty nasty too."

"Have you ever encountered one while he wields Majora's Mask?" Link looked around at the curious faces.

For the next few hours, Link entertained everybody with his stories. He told them all about Termina, and how the Skull Kid that had had no friends, began causing mischief with two fairies before getting his hands on a powerful mask that held dark magic within it. He told them about how the mask's power was creating torrents of problems all around Termina, and how the moon was due to fall in three days time. He told them all about the ocarina and about the four temples, and about eventually defeating the mask and setting the Skull Kid free.

But of course he then had to backtrack and tell them all about the first adventure that he had ever went on. Even Ashei looked semi-interested as he spun the tale of the Spiritual Stones, the Sages, the temples, and Ganondorf himself.

When the fire had died, and Link had gotten to know everybody's position in the Group, they all decided to get some sleep. They separated into two groups, three people in each, to sleep inside of the caravans.

In Link's caravan, he slept on the floor between the two padded benches, where Rusl and Auru laid. He found that he was very tired when he laid his head down on his makeshift pillow. Before he could even close his eyes it seemed as though he had drifted off to sleep.


	14. Going All Stupid

**Chapter Fourteen - Going All Stupid**

It took nine days to get to Ordon. From the time that they had reached the new land, Link had been beside himself. He had insisted that he take his turn early to ride one of the horses so that he could see everything. It was unbelievable to him how much the new land looked like Hyrule, and yet, how different it was.

He had been surprised at first when Telma and Rusl had announced that they had crossed over into the new land. Link had been expecting a fence or barrier of some sorts. But there hadn't been one.

Link had pulled the caravan behind Telma, because he didn't know the way, and couldn't help but drift a little ways behind her somewhat. His eyes kept trying to find something that stood out, something that would signify that they had crossed into the new land. But he never did find one. And Ashei continually stuck her head out to give Link a glare whenever his caravan became too distant from theirs.

Telma had explained to Link that Hyrule Town would be the first place that they would come to. Therefore, Ordon, their destination, wasn't that far.

As the two caravans came to the town, Link realized that Auru had been right in explaining to him that the town in the new land was almost the same as Hyrule Castle Town. There were crowds bustling throughout the town, trading and squabbling and ogling over the two caravans as they passed through.

Link spotted a building that looked empty as they were nearly through the town. A sign above the door read _Telma's Tavern_. He leaned to one side to see that Telma herself was looking longingly at the building. But she quickly looked away from it and continued to lead the horse.

There wasn't too much riding done after the group had passed through the town until they reached Ordon. Past the town was a bridge, which led one across a gorge and into a meadow enclosed in rock walls. There was a dusty path through the meadow, which the two caravans followed, past a spring, and into a smaller meadow. It was there that Telma halted Link and got out of the saddle with much huffing and puffing.

"This is where we keep the caravans honey." She set about releasing the horse from its bonds while Shad and Ashei got out of the caravan to help her.

As Link got down from his own horse, Rusl and Auru climbed out of their caravan.

"Rusl, why don't you take Link into the village? The rest of us can take care of things here. We'll bring the horses in soon." Auru suggested.

"Thank you. I'll be able to give Uli notice so that we can all have a hot supper soon." Rusl walked past Link down a grassy pathway. He turned just before the path snaked around a corner, and waited.

Ashei cast Link an annoyed look when he lingered for a moment. Her lips parted, but before she could make a biting remark, he followed Rusl. He knew that he was anxious to see his family and didn't want to keep him waiting.

The pathway was short. It spilled out into the village. Link looked around, images of the Kokiri Forest flittering through his mind.

A creek ran through the village, becoming wider and wider until it finally became a lake at the edge of the village. A small bridge was built over the creek, and across it, there were two houses. One had a waterwheel adjoined to it. The other was taller and rotundas. On the side of the creek that Link and Rusl stood, there were two more houses built. One was built into a tree, the other was freestanding.

Link spied several pumpkin patches as Rusl led him further into the village. Instead of going across the bridge, they walked along the creek. Around the house built into the tree, there was a dirt path that led up a small hill. The tiniest house in the village stood upon the hill. On the porch sat a woman dressed in green slacks and a flowing, white shirt.

"Uli!" Rusl called, waving an arm once through the air. A smile spread across his face as the woman's head jerked up upon hearing his voice. A matching smile appeared on her face.

Uli stood, putting aside the basket she had been weaving. She ran down the path to meet her husband. They flung their arms around each other, both laughing. They embraced for many moments before sharing a quick kiss. Link watched them, feeling envy wash over him as Zelda's face appeared in his mind.

"Uli, this is Link." Rusl, an arm still around his wife, turned her to face him.

"Link, it's a pleasure to meet you after all of the stories I've heard of your bravery." Uli moved out of her husband's arm, and startled Link by giving him an unexpected hug. He returned her embrace.

"It is truly my pleasure to meet you. Your husband has told me many things about you too." Link said when their hug ended.

"Oh!" Uli turned to Rusl and whacked his arm playfully. He laughed in response. "I hope he hasn't embarrassed me that badly."

"He only told me how incredibly beautiful you were. And how I would be very jealous when I saw you." He smiled when a blush crept across Uli's face. He was reminded of his own wife.

"Well in that case," Uli turned to Rusl, "I'm sorry for hitting you."

"All is forgiven. Now, where are my boys?" Rusl looked around for his sons as though he expected to see one or the both of them running around somewhere.

"Aleph is napping inside. Colin ran off with Beth, Talo, and Malo. I told him to be back by supper." Uli started making her way up the trail. "Which I really should be preparing so that all of you can eat. I'll cook as quickly as I can."

"Looks like you and I have some time to see the mayor." Rusl said, watching his wife walk up to the house. When she had disappeared inside, he turned back to Link. "He lives across the bridge in the big house."

"Your wife is very kind." Link commented, as they started across the bridge. "You are a very lucky man."

"I know it." Rusl said with a smile.

The two men walked up to the door, and were about to knock, when a voice coming from the east stopped them.

"Rusl." They turned to see who had spoken. Link's eyes went wide, his jaw slowly dropping from its proper place. His breath suddenly became caught in his throat.

A young woman stood on another trail that led up a large hill behind her. Her large, green eyes were illuminated and shined against her pale skin. Her ashen brown hair was kept short and in place on one side of her head.

She wore a long, white shirt without sleeves. There were faint designs embroidered into it from top to bottom. A border was sewn along the bottom in muted purple and yellow. But the three X's along the top of her shirt were bright blue. Her trousers were orange, and a bag or sack of some sort was at her thigh. Her feet were bare.

_She's…beautiful. She is absolutely beautiful._ Link thought, his face still garish. He couldn't help but run his eyes over the young woman several times before he finally gathered himself and wiped his face clean.

"Ah, Ilia." Rusl left Link to stand where he was. Ilia met him halfway, but her eyes were on Link. "Is your father inside?"

Link and Ilia continued to share each other's gaze until Rusl cleared his throat.

"Hmm? Oh…my father. I actually just left him with Fado at the ranch." Her eyes flashed from the hill to Rusl. "They were discussing some things. I wasn't sure when he would be back."

"I see. Well, Link, why don't we go on up to the ranch?" Rusl gave Link a mischievous look before starting towards the hill.

Link nodded, scratching the back of his neck. He hurried past Ilia to follow Rusl.

"It was nice to have met you Link." She said behind him.

Link turned and went back to her, extending his hand.

"Hi. My name is Link." He said as she shook his hand.

"I know that." Ilia said amusedly.

"Oh, of course. Well…I should really go with Rusl." Link felt horridly embarrassed. He quickly escaped from Ilia, digging his fingernails into the back of his neck all the while.

"She's pretty isn't she?" Rusl asked with a humorous tone after the two men had started up the hill and were out of earshot from Ilia.

"Shut up." Link grumbled under his breath, feeling even more foolish when Rusl just laughed at him.

"Don't worry, you aren't the first boy to go all stupid in front of her." Rusl slapped Link on the back a few times comfortingly. But he quickly retracted his hand, putting it to his chin instead. "Though I have to admit…you _are_ the first boy that _she_ has gone all stupid in front of."

Link covered his face with a hand.

The gate leading into the ranch was wide open when the men reached the top of the hill. Two other men were standing in the center of the huge field. One of them was of average build and height, and dressed just like Rusl. But the other man reminded Link of Darunia right off the bat. He was tall and wide, and wore many pieces of decorative jewelry and a different colored wrap. Link assumed he was the mayor.

"Bo! Fado!" Rusl called.

The two men looked in his direction immediately.

"Rusl!" They headed towards Rusl and Link, both of them appraising Link as they got closer to him. They seemed to approve of him just fine.

"So this must be Link." Bo stuck out his big hand for Link to shake. When he did, he was shaken up and down by the force of Bo's handshake. "It's great to meet Hyrule's hero."

"It's great to meet you too sir." Link internally cringed when Bo released his hand. He was grateful when Fado shook his hand with less gusto.

"You two had to have passed Ilia on the way up here. Did you introduce them Rusl?" Bo looked back and forth from Rusl to Link.

"I didn't need to, really." Rusl admitted with a chuckle.

"Ilia." Bo shook his head once before bursting into a fit of laughter. Rusl joined in, but Fado and Link just stood there. Link guessed that Fado had embarrassed himself a couple of times in front of Bo's daughter. He felt slightly better.

"Rusl, is that wonderful woman of yours making supper?" Bo asked, giving Link a wink and a smile.

"Yes she is. Would you and Fado like to join all of us?" Rusl offered.

"Even without the invite, Rusl, we would have shown up. Uli sure can cook." Bo gave Link another wink. "You're in for a real treat."

"Well why don't we head back down to the village? Uli promised that supper would be ready soon and the others are probably wondering where Link and I went off to."

The four men started back down the hill to the village. Fado closed the gate behind them before following.

&

While Uli, with Telma's help, finished preparing the meal, the rest of the guests were amusing themselves. Ashei was fiddling impatiently with the hilt of her sword while Shad secretly watched her from his place on the little couch. Bo, Rusl, Fado, and Auru were having a discussion in a corner of the room. Link, on the other hand, was outside on the porch.

He sat with his chin resting on his fist. He was thinking about his wife, and wondering what she was doing. He had decided that later, after supper, he would sit down and write her the first letter.

It was then that Ilia came into view. She walked across the bridge, making her way towards the little house. She looked shy, her steps small and her eyes fluttering from her feet to Link. A little smile was on her face, the corners of her lips twitching nervously.

Link decided to end the weirdness between them. He had only been caught off guard because, quite frankly, he hadn't ever seen another woman that had made him stare since he had seen Zelda for the first time.

"I'm sorry that we didn't get a proper introduction." He said with a smile, getting to his feet. He offered his hand to her for the second time that day. "I know that you know, but my name is Link."

"And I know that you know, but my name is Ilia." She answered, slipping her hand into his. Her green eyes pierced through the dusk as she looked up at him.

"I was just waiting on the porch for Colin." Link took his seat on the porch again.

"Would you mind if I waited with you? I'm sure it's crowded with everybody else inside." Her hands were behind her back, fidgety and twitchy.

"Be my guest." Link motioned with his head to the place beside him.

Ilia sat next to him, close. Her shoulder brushed his.

"Have you seen Rusl and Uli's other son, Aleph?" She asked casually after a beat or two of silence.

"Not yet. He was down for a nap when we arrived and hadn't woken yet."

"He's a real cutie. He just turned two a couple of weeks ago. He can't say my name yet so he calls me 'La'." She giggled.

"Do you spend a lot of time with Colin and Aleph?" Link asked.

"It's a small village, so everybody is pretty much close with everybody else. We all help each other out. We watch each other's kids, cook big dinners for everyone to share, split up chores…we're all a great big family really."

"That sounds nice." Link sighed, looking up at the sky as it changed colors.

"It can be, for the most part. But there are some times where…I don't know…I just want to be on my own." Ilia's eyes flickered up to the sky too.

"I know what you mean. I need my alone time too sometimes."

It was silent again after that. Link and Ilia just sat together, watching the colors shift and blend in the sky. The shadows of stars began to show themselves through thin clouds.

Link could feel the old feeling inside of himself. It had disappeared after he hadn't been allowed to experience twilight at the Gerudo hideout. But it was back. It was a feeling that tugged at his heart and yet settled the uneasiness in his stomach. It was a feeling of being close to his daughter, and yet being so far away from her…

"Ilia!" A little boy's voice called.

Link looked down to see a young boy running towards he and Ilia. He was dressed fairly close to his father, but his blue eyes and blonde hair belonged to his mother.

"Hey there Colin. Did you have a good time with…" Ilia's voice trailed off when she caught the look of awe cross his features as he stared openly at Link. She smiled wide as she got up. "I should leave you two to get acquainted."

Link smiled at Colin, waiting patiently for his face to return to normal. He let out a low chuckle when it didn't.

"Your dad has told me a lot about you Colin. You sound like a pretty great kid. I'm glad I finally get to meet you." He reached out a hand and gently ruffled the little boy's hair. That earned a smile from him.

"I've heard so many stories about you! It would be so great if you could tell me all about your adventures. I want to know everything. I want to know all about Ganondorf and the Sages and Termina and the moon and-"

"I promise to tell you as many stories as you like. But I'll bet you're hungry after a long day with your friends. Why don't we have supper and then, if your mom says it's okay, we can stay up for a little while and talk?"

Colin's face lit up like a star.


	15. Not Seen Nor Heard

**Chapter Fifteen - Not Seen Nor Heard**

Author's Note: A few notes for my readers. First of all, my bad for the long period of time between updates. My boyfriend was in town and I was spending time with him before he left. I think you'll all understand. Second of all, thank you for the reviews thus far. I really appreciate those of you that take the time to write something down for me. Another note on reviews: if you're going to favorite my story then I have to ask you to write me at least a little something. I know that most of you writers will agree that it's kind of annoying when there are (example) 60 people favorite-ing your story and yet you have only 20 reviews from the same couple of people (though I really do appreciate those who are courteous enough to say something). I don't expect someone to leave a review every chapter or to blow smoke up my ass. Give me your opinion on the story or the characters, give me an idea you might have. Finally, I just have to let everyone know that I hate Ilia. Ever since I played Twilight Princess, I've hated her. I don't like anybody else trying to cozy up to Link because he belongs with Zelda. Anyways, here's the update.

&

Bo had been right, Uli was a great cook. Each dinner guest formed a line with their bowls, waiting patiently for their turn to be served from the steaming, bubbling cauldron over the fire. When it was Link's turn, he smelled the wonderful aroma and licked his lips hungrily.

At the table, where it was crowded and noisy, there was a basket filled with loaves of both dark and white bread. Link helped himself to a half of one, and used it to dunk into the thick pottage in his bowl. He tasted pumpkin, celery, mushroom, and carrots. It was delicious.

Link had half expected the dinner conversation to be serious. He had thought that the different guests would fill him in on what had been happening in the new land. But instead, everybody was eating and being merry, telling jokes and laughing. He had joined in, knowing immediately what Ilia had been talking about outside. He felt as though it was one family seated around the table.

After dinner, the guests went their separate ways. It had been explained to Link that after the Group had moved to Ordon, they had all taken up different residences. Ashei lived in the house that had once been a shop. Auru and Shad lived with Bo and Ilia in their home. Telma lived with Beth and her parents, Hanch and Sera. Apparently, Telma and Beth had grown very close.

"Ilia are you coming home my girl?" Bo asked, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. His eyes moved from Link, unknowing of Ilia's eyes on him, back to his daughter. He gave her a light shake.

"Oh…yes." She shook her head from side to side, smiling up at her father. She got up from her place and moved slowly towards the door after him. She watched Link for a moment before slipping out the door behind her father.

They had been the last two to leave. After they had, Rusl started to rearrange the furniture. Link quickly assisted him. It was a one and a half room house, and so, there wasn't much space for the family. Whenever they took meals, Rusl would have to move he and his wife's bed and the little couch into a corner and replace the new area with the table and chairs he pulled from another corner. The little half room in the back was only big enough for Aleph's crib and Colin's tiny bed.

"Look at that." Rusl said with a smile, shaking his head as he looked over at his son. Colin had sat next to Link at dinner and had barely eaten because he had been staring at him as though he might disappear. He had waited anxiously to hear a story after the meal, but had fallen asleep on the couch instead.

"I'll take him." Link offered when he saw Uli move from the dishes she had been collecting to go wash in the creek. She gave him a smile and a nod.

Link went over to the couch and, so as not to wake Colin, carefully gathered the little boy into his arms. He was so limp that it made Link want to laugh. He carried him across the room to the door, which had been ajar, and went inside.

Next to the crib was a bed. Link laid Colin down on it gently, smiling over him when the little boy cuddled up to his pillow. Link pulled the blanket up and over him and made sure that he was tucked in before turning to leave.

But then, there was a small whimper from the crib next to the bed. Link turned to see that Aleph had sat up and was teary eyed. He whimpered again, louder. Link cautiously moved closer to the crib and looked down at him. He had a tuft of wheat colored hair on his round, little head. His blue eyes were wet with tears.

"Shh." Link said soothingly, looking at the open door to see if Uli or Rusl had heard their son's sounds. It didn't appear that they had.

Aleph suddenly reached up, clutching the air with his little fists. He continued to whimper and cry. He looked so desperate and pleading.

Slowly, Link reached down into the crib. His hands went carefully around Aleph and gently maneuvered him up. The little boy continued to whimper, but stopped crying, as Link held him on his hip.

"Shh." Link whispered again. His eyes looked into Aleph's. He felt so many emotions tangled up inside of himself while holding the young boy. Memories of his wife being pregnant and Marie entered his mind while he looked at Aleph, and brought a familiar pricking in his eyes. But he also felt a sort of peacefulness settle in his stomach.

Aleph's eyelids drooped over his big eyes. He moved his hands to Link's tunic and pulled himself closer. His little head leaned in and rested against Link's broad chest, just over his heart. It seemed to soothe Aleph into sleep again, for Link soon heard soft snoring coming from the little boy.

A tear fell from Link's eye and into Aleph's hair. Link quickly blinked back the rest of his tears and placed the sleeping Aleph in his crib. When he turned, Rusl was standing in the doorway with a sad smile on his face.

"Link…I…" Rusl's voice trailed off. "I couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose either of my boys. I just wanted to tell you that."

Link nodded. He knew what Rusl meant. He wasn't and wouldn't ever judge Link for the way he had been after losing Marie. He appreciated that. It had seemed like most everyone had been against him during that time. Except for Zelda…

"Rusl, do you have parchment and a quill I could use?"

&

Zelda ran her wet hands through her hair, drenching it so that it could be washed. The steaming water she was sitting in was filled with perfumed bubbles. She couldn't even see herself from above the white, frothy mess.

She reached over the side of the basin and located the vile of lily scented shampoo she had been using for as long as she could remember. She poured some into her palm and worked up a lather to put into her long hair. She massaged her scalp, moving the suds throughout each section of her hair.

A knock at the door surprised and startled her. She jumped, bubbles and water running over the sides of the basin. Her arms crisscrossed her naked breasts before she realized that they were concealed by bubbles.

"Who is it?" She asked.

Instead of an answer, the door opened. Impa came into the room, and seeing the princess in the basin, closed the door quickly behind her.

"Are you almost finished?" Impa asked impatiently, taking a seat on the bed.

"Just let me rinse the soap from my hair." Zelda's tone suggested that she was annoyed slightly. She dipped her head backward so that her hair was completely submerged in the water. "What's the hurry?"

"I wanted to speak with you." Impa went to the vanity and lifted the jug seated in a dish. It was half full with water. She went to the princess and kneeled down, pouring the water over her hair.

"About what?" Zelda wiped the soap from her forehead before opening her eyes to look up at Impa over her.

Impa replaced the jug and picked up the towel off of the bed. She held it out while Zelda stood up out of the water and stepped out of the basin into it. She held it tight around herself, moving it over her wet skin.

"Many things." Impa went to the wardrobe and pulled out a nightgown and matching robe. She gathered up the nightgown and held it above Zelda's head until she had dropped the towel. She lifted her arms and let Impa pulled the nightgown over her head and down her body.

"Well…go on." Zelda slipped into the robe and sat in the chair in front of the vanity.

"The first thing is your father. Has he come out of his room yet?"

"No. I still haven't seen him since the night of that dinner with the Group. He still won't come out of his room." Zelda answered simply, collecting her long hair in her hands and twisting it to wring out any remaining water.

"Have you tried at all to persuade him to come out?" Impa asked, her hands on her hips in two tight fists.

"No. Why should I?" She turned to face the vanity and motioned to her hair. She felt Impa's fingers in her hair instantly, working to braid it. "He lied to me about the history of Hyrule. And when the truth was revealed to me, he made no attempt to explain himself or to step up as the king and deal with his guests."

"Zelda…your father did what he thought he had to. While I didn't agree with his decision, I respected his authority and let him do as he wanted. Which is why I didn't tell you about the new land." Impa finished working Zelda's hair into a braid and took the ribbon waiting in her hand to tie it off.

"I understand why you didn't tell me." Zelda got up and began to pace back and forth across the room. "It wasn't your place. But what I don't understand is how my father could have lied to me about the history of our kingdom. And he wouldn't have ever told me unless those guests from Ordon hadn't come…"

Impa went to Zelda and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"You don't know that. He never got the opportunity to tell you himself. Perhaps he would have told you one day-"

"On his deathbed maybe. How am I to know if he hasn't lied to me about other things? How will I know when he is telling me the truth from now on?"

"You aren't acting like a mature young woman at all. You're acting like a stubborn brat child." Impa said sternly. "Do you think that just because the past couple of days you've been taking over for your father that you are queen? Well you aren't. You should be doing whatever you can to convince your father to come out of his room and resume his duties as the king of Hyrule."

"Was there something else you wanted to discuss?" Zelda asked frostily, narrowing her eyes at Impa. She looked unfazed.

"Yes. It's about Calev, that man that you hired as a guard." Impa folded her arms over her chest. "I think that his position should be revoked and he should be sent back to wherever he came from."

"Calev? Why? What has he done?" Zelda was shocked to hear Impa saying that. She thought that if anyone would have taken a liking to Calev, it would have been Impa. He was dedicated to his country, his king, and his task as a guard. Impa always held high respect for those kinds of people.

"I don't trust him. I don't like the way he rode into town and sweet talked his way past everyone, including you." Impa's frown deepened and her eyes became dark. "There is something about him that makes me wary. And I don't much care for the way I've caught him looking at you, or the way you've looked back-"

"That will be enough from you Impa." Zelda suddenly snapped. She marched to the door and flung it open, standing beside it. "Get out. And keep your opinions to yourself."

"If that's what you want." Impa said simply, starting towards the open doorway.

"I think it would be best for everyone in this kingdom if you took a lesson from my father and became not seen nor heard." Zelda said coolly, glaring up at her handmaiden.

Impa didn't flinch at Zelda's harsh words or appear to be hurt by them. She gave one nod and left the room as she had been told to do.

Zelda slammed the door hard behind Impa.

&

Link, who would be sleeping on the little couch during his stay in Ordon, got up early in the morning and was dressed and equipped in a hurry so as not to wake Rusl and Uli, whose bed was only a couple of feet from the couch. He then crept out of the house and outside into the morning.

The only person that Link saw on his way out of the village was Fado, who was leaving his house built into the tree to go up to the ranch. He waved at Link when he saw him from the doorway, and Link waved back.

Link walked the pathway to where the caravans rested. He continued on his way through the meadow. Light flittered through the canopy of trees above. The only thing that Link could hear was the sound of water and the rustlings of little creatures around him. He felt like he was on one of his twilight walks.

When Link came to the spring, he was surprised to see that the gate was opened. He looked inside to see a horse standing in the middle of the spring, tossing its mane about and snorting in satisfaction. Link was about to approach the lone horse when somebody came around it. Ilia.

"Oh…it's you." Her slightly weary face became happy. She smiled at Link and beckoned him into the spring while she continued to use the brush in her hand to comb through the horse's coat.

"I hope I'm not intruding." Link said, wading into the water. He stopped when it came halfway up his boots.

"Not at all. I usually bring Orca to the spring every morning. I'm an early riser. Living in the country will do that to you." Ilia smiled at Link before moving the brush to Orca's tail. "Are you an early riser too? Or did something wake you?"

"Actually I wake up early too. For most of my life I slept in late, so I guess it's only fair that I spend the rest of it waking up early." Link looked over Ilia's horse and couldn't help but think of Epona. "Did you need any help?"

"No, but thanks. But you're more than welcome to keep us company."

Link looked around Orca and saw that there was a small waterfall that fell over a wall of rock. He then turned around and looked over the open gate.

"Ilia, why is there a gate here?"

"Oh, because this is a sacred place. We didn't want somebody walking in from town and littering or paying disrespect to the spring. The only way to get in is to have the key, and the only people who have keys are the people in the village."

"Sacred?"

Ilia stopped brushing her horse and led Link to the bank to sit on.

"There is a story that says that there are four guardian spirits throughout the new land. There is one spirit that is said to rest in each spring in each of the four provinces: Ordona the goat, Faron the monkey, Eldin the owl, and Lanayru the snake. Ordona is said to rest in this spring, thus the name Ordon."

"So there are four provinces guarded by these spirits?" Link asked curiously.

"Yes. Faron Province is heavily wooded and is where the Sacred Grove rests. Eldin Province is where Kakariko Village, Kakariko Gorge, and Death Mountain are all located. And Lanayru Province is where Zora's Domain, Zora's River, and Lake Hylia are all located." Ilia explained. "I think that the people decided to use the same names that their homes were given in Hyrule for that very reason, because those places were their homes."

"But what about the desert? Or Snowpeak?"

"Snowpeak is part of Peak Province. As far as I know there isn't a spring in that province."

"And the desert?" Link asked.

"The desert isn't part of any province." Ilia shivered visibly. "I think that if you want to hear anything about the desert, you should talk to Auru. None of us really like talking about it after hearing the stories he told us."

"I guess I understand. I heard some pretty spooky things about the desert myself."

"It seems like you want to know about it pretty badly. Why is that?" Ilia asked, turning to look at him.

"No reason in particular. Just curious." Link got to his feet suddenly, dusting himself off. He offered his hand to Ilia, and helped her to her feet. "I think I'll go back to the village and see if anybody is awake yet."

"Okay Link. I'll see you later." Ilia said quietly.

She watched him with longing eyes as he walked out of the spring and turned the corner out of sight.


	16. Impa Was Right

**Chapter Sixteen - Impa Was Right**

Auru was collecting books and papers from different shelves when Bo let Link inside his house.

"Just the man I wanted to see." Auru said as he turned to see who had been knocking at the door. He returned to gathering the materials he was needing, laying them all out on the table behind him, which Link took a seat at.

"What's all this Auru?" Link asked, motioning to the mess of papers and stacks of books. His eyes caught a few choice words that deeply excited him. Though he didn't see the words 'Arbiter's Grounds' anywhere.

"Just gathering up some materials that you and I will need for our trip." Auru said nonchalantly, turning to face Link with another handful of papers in his grasp. "Well…mostly materials that you will need."

"Please explain." Link begged with both his tone and his eyes. He eyed the chair across from him, and Auru complied with a chuckle.

"Tomorrow, you and I will set out to Lanayru Province. There are five-"

"Ilia told me that there were five provinces, four of which are guarded by a spirit." Link interrupted. Auru cocked his head to the side in response.

"Well then what do you need explained?"

"Why are we going to Lanayru Province?"

"You will see when we get there." Auru winked, getting up from the chair he had just sat in. He stood over the books and papers, opening covers and shoving papers in and then turning to another book to do the same. "Why don't you go off and enjoy a day of leisure? I know there's a certain group of children that would love to be entertained by a real hero."

Link smiled and did as Auru suggested.

He went to Rusl's house, and found out from Uli that the kids had said that they were going fishing at Hanch and Sera's house. He went to the house with the waterwheel and watched from afar for a few moments.

Link was surprised to see that Colin seemed to be kept out of the fun that the other three kids were having. He stood at a distance from the other kids, looking down at his feet. Link wondered why.

"Hey Colin." He said softly, coming to stand next to the little boy. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Link!" Colin exclaimed, looking up at him. The other kids didn't seem to notice. "I'm sorry that I fell asleep last night. I was really looking forward to hearing your stories. Now you probably won't want to tell me."

"Of course I do." Link kneeled down next to Colin and gave him a smile. He then looked at the other kids before returning his eyes to him. "Why are you standing back here by yourself?"

"Well…" Colin looked down at his feet. He looked ashamed. Link could see his twelve year old self in Colin. He wondered if the other kids didn't understand him, if the other kids picked on him. Link could have related to that.

"Hey scaredy-cat why…" The older looking of the two boys had turned to say something nasty to Colin, but when he saw Link kneeling beside him, his voice trailed off and he dropped his fishing pole on the ground.

The two other kids turned too, and took the same notice that the first boy had. They all made their way over to Link and Colin. Link got to his feet.

"You're Link!" The older of the two boys cried excitedly. His brown hair was kept back by a red piece of cloth tied around his head. "I'm Talo. Your _biggest fan_."

"Oh is that right?" Link could only think of one person as he saw the mean look the boy gave Colin when he told Link he was his biggest fan: Mido.

"What he means to say, Link, is that he's obsessed with you. Unfortunately, I'm his brother, Malo." The younger of the two boys spoke up. He might have been a lot smaller than his brother, but he sounded older.

While the two boys got into it over Malo's insult, Beth scooted closer to Link and fluttered her eyelashes at him. Link blinked a few times, shocked that the little girl was trying to flirt with him.

"Ignore my cousins. My name is Beth." She motioned for Link to come closer and he did, warily. She leaned in. "I'm really your biggest fan."

"Oh are you?" Link asked tiredly.

"Hey are you here to fish with us?" Talo asked suddenly, ending the fight with his brother.

"Sure. Me and Colin would love to join you." He caught the annoyed look on the other kids faces when Link mentioned Colin. He could tell that Colin had seen it too. But Link put his hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezed it. "Unless there's a problem?"

"No." Talo said reluctantly, looking at Malo and Beth. "Come on."

&

Since her father had become confined to his room, Zelda had decided that she no longer wanted the stylist or the hairdresser to come into her room early in the morning to use her as a doll. They were told that they were to only assist the princess when there was an important event scheduled.

That morning, after Zelda had allowed herself an extra hour or so of sleep, she got up stripped naked to put on all of her underclothing. When she had done so, she chose a red gown to wear. Over it, she pulled on a navy blue robe with flowing sleeves trimmed in gold. Once she had secured the gold, rope ties across her midsection and chest, she halfheartedly picked a pair of shoes to slip on her feet.

After running a brush through her hair, she took a handful of clips and messily secured many sections of her hair back away from her face. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she fled the confines of her room to check with the guards. She had been waiting for a letter from Link ever since she had seen him leave the castle.

The first letter was always the hardest to wait for. There was never a set number of days it took to get from one place to another. The first letter could come in a handful of days, a week, maybe even two. Once the first letter arrived, it was safe to guess when the next would come.

But this first letter was proving to be the hardest one to wait for. Zelda had checked with the guards every day at multiple times. She was becoming restless to hear from her husband, whom she had been missing dearly.

_But hopefully, I'll be seeing him soon._ Zelda thought as she quickened her pace once she was outside of the castle.

She had been making secret plans to sneak out of the castle and travel, alone, to the new land. After Link had left, she had scrounged up as many maps of the new land as possible and had studied them closely for days. She had planned a trip, marked the route she planned to take, and had set aside a secret stash of provisions in the kitchen. She also had two changes of clothes and other essentials in a burlap sack beneath her bed.

Zelda planned on leaving the castle whenever she heard from Link. She had concocted the perfect plan: the day that she received the letter, she would propose to the guards to change out at a different time that night, and during those precious moments, she would make her escape.

Zelda smiled to herself as she came to a screeching halt just before she reached the gate. She wiped away the sweat that had collected on her forehead before approaching the guard on duty at the gate.

"Good morning. Have you any mail?" She asked a little breathlessly.

"Not yet Your Highness. But I'm sure a letter from Sir Link will turn up soon." The guard bowed his head to the princess.

"Thank you very much." Zelda said sadly, turning to head back to the castle. She couldn't hide the disappointment from the way her shoulders slumped and her feet dragged.

As she was just about to cross the drawbridge, the doors opened. Out came Calev, clad in the guard uniform. He held the helmet on his hip. When he saw Zelda, he bowed to her.

"You look beautiful today Your Highness." He said, standing to his full height once again. His dark eyes glinted red in the sunlight. He smiled wide at the princess, his teeth sparkling white.

"Thank you Calev." She said, offering a half smile.

"What's wrong princess?" He asked worriedly, watching her try to walk around him.

"I still haven't heard from my husband is all." She turned to look at him. "Were you on your way to the gate?"

"Yes I was actually. Unless there was something that you needed me to do for you princess." He turned around to face her.

"Why don't you join me for breakfast? I could use the company and I'm sure you could use the food." She went to open the doors when Calev beat her to it. He held them open for her while she walked in and entered behind her.

"I would be honored Your Highness."

"Please call me Zelda. It's hard to speak casually with you when you address me in that way." She said a little harshly.

"I apologize, princess, but as I've told you many times, you are a lady. And I will treat you like one."

"I know. I'm sorry Calev. I'm just upset that I haven't heard from Link yet. That's all." She flickered her eyes up to see him looking down at her. She smiled. "Forgive me?"

"You don't need to be forgiven. I didn't take offense. I understand why you would be in a foul mood." Calev assured her, returning her smile with another of his blinding ones.

"Well thank you for being so understanding. Nobody else seems to be cutting me slack." She went to open the doors to the dining hall too, but, of course, Calev stepped in her way and opened them before she could.

"Who's giving you trouble princess?" He asked, pulling out Zelda's chair when she reached the table. When she was seated, he chose the chair adjacent to her.

"Well…Impa and I got into an argument last night. It's very hard to hurt Impa's feelings, but I still feel awful for some of the things that I said to her. But she was being very unkind to me. I just wish she could see how much pain I'm in being away from my husband." Zelda felt like she could have continued talking about what she was feeling, but didn't think that Calev wanted to hear. She closed her mouth and looked down at her plate.

"Princess…if you wanted to talk to me, you know that you could."

Zelda reached for one of the fish dishes set out on the table, but Calev grabbed it up before she could, and handed it to her. She knew he was just being a gentleman, but she felt a little perturbed by his constant manners. But then she felt guilty for being annoyed with someone's good manners.

"It's just that…it's hard to be without Link. I just love him so very much and I miss him every second that I'm not with him. It feels like wherever he goes, part of my heart goes with him. And it's hard to be alive with just one half of your own heart."

"I wish I could say that I understood how it felt to be in love and to be away from the one that holds your heart and your affections. But I can sympathize." Calev helped himself to some of the different foods.

"You've never been in love?" Zelda asked, slightly surprised. She would have figured that a handsome, gentlemanly guy like Calev would have been the interest of many young women.

"I didn't say that." He smiled at her before cutting through his steak. "I just said I've never been in love and had to be away from the person I was in love with."

"I don't understand." Zelda said, knitting her eyebrows together in confusion as she took a sip of her wine.

"Well, I'm in love with somebody. I'm in love with the most breathtaking, most beautiful woman in the universe. But she isn't in love with me." Calev's eyes moved slowly up from his plate and over Zelda once before returning to his breakfast.

"Oh Calev, that's awful. How do you know that she doesn't love you back? Did you ask her?"

"I don't have to ask her. She's in love with another man." It was at that moment that Calev's eyes once again found themselves on Zelda, did she get the notion that he was talking about her.

Zelda took a very liberal sip of wine before placing her goblet back on the table. She then cleared her throat, trying to find something to say. She ended up clearing her throat again, keeping her eyes in her lap.

"I…I'm sorry to hear that." Zelda moved one hand into her hair. "But there are a lot of other women out there that would be very lucky to have you for a husband."

"Thank you princess." Calev murmured.

"You're welcome." She practically whispered.

"I should go. Leoni will be expecting my company at the gate." Calev got up from his chair, leaving his untouched breakfast. He paused beside Zelda for a moment. "Enjoy your breakfast princess."

When he had left the room, Zelda picked up her goblet and drank the rest of its contents. When the wine was gone, she reached for the bottle and began to suckle from it as though it were her mother's breast.

_I can't believe Impa was right…_

&

It was that afternoon that a guard entered the castle with a letter. The letter was from Link. When it was delivered to Zelda, she forgot about her search for Impa and retreated to the bedroom to read its contents.

Link told her that he was safe in Ordon, he talked about the different people he had met there and about his first day and night there. He told her that he missed her and loved her, that he had been thinking of her constantly. He also told her that he was sure that it wouldn't be long before he would be setting forth on whatever journey he was destined for.

Zelda replaced the letter to its envelope and put it into the box that contained the letters that Link had sent during his time in Termina.

She then set about getting herself ready for her mission that night. She decided that finding Impa and telling her about Calev was unimportant, for she would be leaving that night.

She went to the kitchen, which was empty, and pulled out the bundle of provisions she had tucked away. They had gone unnoticed. She then shoved the bundle into the burlap sack with her other items. She kept the bag beneath her bed.

Zelda then went back out to the gate. She saw Calev standing on the opposite side of the gate, and Leoni was still at his post. She ignored Calev when she felt his eyes on her.

"Leoni, I was wondering if I could ask you to do me a favor."

"Of course Your Highness. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Well, I've been coming up with some different plans for the castle. I was hoping that you could pass this information on to the guards that will be on post tonight at the gate."

"It would be my pleasure."

"Thank you very much Leoni. Now, what I would like for the guards to try is rotating at a different time. I'd like them to change out a half hour early. I've already instructed the two guards that will be taking the other guards' places of the time change. All you need do is to pass along the information to the two guards that take you and Calev's place at sunset."

"Of course Your Highness."

Zelda nodded to him once before turning and making her way back to the castle. In reality, she hadn't really informed the other guards. That gave her a thirty minute window to sneak out of her bedroom and make it past all of the other guards to get to the gate.

Now all she had to do was wait until nightfall.

&

Zelda made sure that she kept track of time as she got ready. She stripped out of the dress she had worn that day and everything else until she was down to only her chemise. She then pulled on a pair of white hosen.

She had already chosen to wear Link's Goron tunic. It was easy to slip into the deep, red tunic. It was one size or two bigger on her, but it was comfy and easy to move about it. She also pulled on a pair of his boots.

When she was dressed, she braided her long hair into a single braid and tied it off with a red ribbon.

The last thing she did was equip herself with a dagger. She had secured its sheath to the inside of one of her boots. She put the dagger into its sheath and went to the window with her sack.

Zelda had found a lot of rope in the stables the previous day. She had selected the longest section and had lowered it out of her window, and tied the top of it to one of the bed posts. She had double knotted it and tugged at it several times to make sure it would hold up.

She dropped the bag out the window first and heard it hit the ground. She then waited a few moments to make sure that none of the guards around the castle or in the field hadn't heard. She then lowered herself out the window and made the climb down the wall, her hands rubbed raw by the time she reached the ground.

When she did, she grabbed her bag and wasted no time in making her way through the darkness. She crept quietly through the night, but moved swiftly. She had a limited amount of time before it would be impossible to escape.

Zelda finally came upon the gate. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that there were no guards there. She had made it in time.

She opened the door noiselessly to the little room next to the gate. In there would be a ladder that would lead her up. From there she had to crawl on top of the wall and climb the vines down to the ground on the other side of the gate. She had already sent a letter to Malon, asking for Epona to be ready that night at Lon Lon Ranch.

Zelda stepped inside the room. She looked up at the ladder, smiling. She had made it out of the castle and would see Link in a couple of days.

But suddenly, the door closed behind her. Zelda whirled around to see Calev standing against the wall, behind the door. He smiled widely at the princess as her eyes went wide and her mouth opened.

"Calev?" She asked breathlessly. She took a step backward, stumbling into the ladder behind her.

Without a word, he had bounded forward the few steps between them, and backhanded her hard across the face. The gauntlets he wore were heavy, and, on impact, the princess was knocked unconscious before she even hit the ground.


	17. At His Mercy

**Chapter Seventeen - At His Mercy**

Zelda's eyes finally fluttered open. The first thing that she registered was the immense pain in her head. She moved her hands to cradle her throbbing head, but, she then realized a second thing. She looked up to see that her arms were being held in place above her by manacles bolted to the wall.

"Zelda?" A familiar voice hissed in the dim room. She squinted, trying to peer through the shadows to see the figure across the room from her. He looked to be in the same predicament as her.

"Father?" She struggled against her bonds, looking around for the first time at the room they were being held in. There was hay sprinkled on the floor, and a foul stench in the air. A wooden door was built into one of the stone walls, bars attached to the semicircle that had been cut out of it. Through the bars, a little bit of light entered.

"Thank the Goddesses you've woken. I didn't know if…" Her father's voice was lost in his emotion. He cleared his throat loudly. "Are you alright?"

Zelda snorted. She continued to struggle against the manacles. She knew it was useless, but she twisted her wrists and strained her fingers. After many minutes of her futile attempt to free herself, she gave up with a frustrated sigh.

"Zelda-"

"Are we in the dungeons? I've never been inside one of the rooms to be able to recognize it." She knew that her father was probably trying to muster up the words to explain himself, but she didn't want to hear it.

"Yes." Her father answered simply. "Zelda…I wanted to tell you-"

"Father, I'm not interested. You've lied to me about what really happened after the wars for my entire life. And then, after the truth was revealed, you hid in your room. You haven't come to me once, and now, all of a sudden, we're both in this dungeon and you want to talk?"

"Listen here young lady, I have been locked in this dungeon longer than you have." Her father snapped.

Zelda thought about it. She hadn't seen her father since the night of that dinner. Calev had arrived the day that Link and the others had left. Since then, about ten days had passed.

"How long have you been here? How did it happen? Who put you here?" Zelda struggled to lean forward so that she could see her father better.

"I can't really say for sure how many days I've been here. If I had to wager a guess, I'd day week or so." Zelda's father continued on to answer her two other questions. "Impa came to my bedroom door the day that Link departed, and told me what had happened. I decided that I would take one more day to collect myself before sitting down to speak with you. But that evening, as I was sitting at my desk, I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head suddenly, and fell unconscious. When I came to, I was imprisoned here."

"It surely must have been Calev." Zelda mused aloud.

"Was that the young man that brought you here?" Zelda's father thought about what he had just asked. "Well of course you wouldn't know that. He had red hair and wore the same armor that the guards wear-"

"Yes, that's Calev. He rode into the castle the day that Link and the others left. He asked for a position somewhere around the castle. I hired him as a guard for the time being, and planned on giving him another job when I figured out what work he would be able to carry out best." Zelda laughed darkly. "I guess I didn't take enough time to really figure him out. Otherwise I would have seen what Impa did."

"Don't fret Zelda. This Calev must not be very smart. I understand why nobody around the castle noticed my disappearance - everybody just assumed I was in my room hiding. But your presence with surely be missed soon."

Zelda looked down at the floor. She watched a rat scurry from her side of the room to the other.

"Well…not exactly." Zelda's eyes slowly moved from the floor to her father's figure. "I planned out the journey to the new land. I was going to leave tonight and go to join Link in Ordon. I packed a bag and escaped from my room through the window using rope and everything."

"_Zelda_." Her father's voice was stern, the same voice he had used to scold Zelda when she had been a child. "Why would you have done something as stupid as that? You could have been injured or killed and nobody would have known where to find you."

"Obviously Calev knew I was planning something. He was there waiting for me in the room adjoining the gate. He knew somehow…oh!"

"What? What is it?"

"The day that Calev rode into the castle…I had found some maps of the new land in the study. I was going over them when he entered the throne room to speak to you."

"Why did this Calev imprison us? There have been attempts on my life before…but never has anything like this happened to me. What does Calev get out of this?"

"I don't know." Zelda rested the back of her head against the wall. "I don't know."

"Wait…Zelda, there's something you said that I don't understand. Why don't you think that Impa or the guards or anyone else in the castle will be concerned when they can't find you?"

"I didn't say that they wouldn't be concerned. Maybe if I wasn't in my room tomorrow morning, the servants would go looking for me around the castle. We might have a prayer that somebody would come close enough to this level that we would be able to make ourselves known. But when somebody goes into my room, they'll see the rope and notice my things missing. They'll think one of two things: either I escaped of my own free will or that I was kidnapped."

"Impa is a clever woman. It sounds as though she saw something evil in Calev. She'll find us." Zelda's father said comfortingly.

"Impa and I had a fight. I haven't seen her since. I think she may have left the castle and gone to Kakariko Village or somewhere else." Zelda banged the back of her head purposefully against the wall. "That means that the guards will all be sent out into Hyrule and maybe even beyond to look for me."

"Zelda-"

"Impa was right. Calev sweet talked and charmed his way past everyone. He is in tremendous favor with the guards and the servants around the castle. Father…don't you get it? Calev will surely send the guards out to search for me. And you and I will be left at his mercy."

&

Auru and Link made an early start the next morning. They left both the caravans behind, but both took horses for their journey to Lanayru Province. Auru had told Link that they would stop in Kakariko Village for the night and stay with a friend of Auru's. He also said that they should be to their destination the next afternoon.

They rode their horses out the way that they had gotten into Ordon, but, after getting through the town, they headed in a different direction until they reached an extremely vast field. There were many hidden paths to take, but Auru knew the way. They took one of the paths, following it all around the field.

By midday, they had made it across the field and came to the gate that would lead them into Kakariko Village. From there, the two men led their horses on foot.

"Why the gate?" Link asked as the passed through.

"After strange things started happening, I told Renado that it would be best to construct a gate to keep closed at night."

"Who is Renado?"

"Renado is the friend that we're going to be staying with tonight. He is the chief shaman, and sort of the unspoken leader. He also watched over the spring." Auru explained.

Link and Auru came around the corner and Link felt as though he was back in Hyrule in Kakariko Village. The buildings, though they weren't all positioned in the same spots, were constructed the same.

"Renado lives there with his daughter, Luda." Auru said, pointing to the house nearest to the spring. There was a man standing outside of the house, a little girl at his side. When they saw the two men approaching, they began to walk towards them.

"Auru, my old friend." The man said, placing a hand on Auru's shoulder.

"Renado, it's been awhile. This is Link."

Renado was a tall man, and, Link wasn't sure if it was his clothes, but appeared to be on the bulky side. His dark hair was formed into thick sections by silver beads. His lips were grossly proportionate to the other features on his face.

"Link, we are all truly blessed that you agreed to come to our aide." He moved his hand to Link's shoulder, and seemed to bow his head slightly to him.

"It's good to meet you Renado." Link said with a nod.

"This is my daughter, Luda." Renado waved his arm towards the girl that stood a little ways behind her father. When she was introduced, she came forward with a hand extended towards Link.

"It's nice to meet you sir." She said with a maturity that surprised Link. She didn't look any older than Colin or Talon or Beth.

"Call me Link, pretty girl." He replied with a smile, shaking the little girl's hand. He tried to ignore the painful throb of his heart. It helped when Luda giggled.

"Please, come inside." Renado led the way. He held the doors open for his daughter, Link, and Auru before joining them inside.

"Wow. This is a beautiful home." Link said, looking up and around. There was a statue in the center of the round room, stretching up towards the ceiling. A spiral staircase seemed to lead to a second level of the house.

"Thank you. This serves as a sanctuary to the people in this village." Renado turned to his daughter. "Luda, will you please bring water for our guests?"

The little girl's dark hair bobbed as she nodded. Link was confused as he watched Luda fetch a stick and use the candle in front of the statue to light it. He watched as she circled the room, lighting each torch on the wall. When the last one was lit, the room began to erupt as the statue suddenly moved from its place.

"What…?" Link watched Luda disappear through the space that was revealed.

"There is a cellar beneath this place. There are many things down there, including a well." Renado explained with a smile. He went around to all of the torches and blew each one out. It didn't trigger the statue to resume its previous position. "Why don't we retire to the upstairs?"

The second level looked more like a real home. There were many pillows and mats on the floor, creating a seating area. Across the room, there were two beds and a wardrobe. In between the seating area and bedroom, there was a table and small kitchen area.

Auru sat upon a big pillow, while Renado chose to sit cross legged on a mat. Link situated himself into a pillow.

"So, tomorrow you go to Lake Hylia?" Renado asked.

"Yes. I haven't exactly explained to Link what we'll be doing there. But I suppose now is an opportune time." Auru turned towards Link. "The easiest way to get into the desert is through Lake Hylia."

"Why?" Link asked, cocking his head to one side.

"I can't explain it, but whenever one tries to travel there on foot, not only is it a long and tedious journey, but, sometimes, when you reach the location of the desert, it appears to be only a mirage. It's like some sort of defense mechanism." Auru stopped when Luda suddenly appeared, carrying a jug. Her father got up to help her. "A man named Fyer lives at Lake Hylia with his business partner, Falbi."

"Business partner?" Link asked curiously, accepting the glass of water he was given with a nod. Auru rolled his eyes.

"They run some sort of silly game. I can't say they're very good at what they do…as far as I know, nobody plays. But anyways, Fyer sort of specializes in work with cannons. In fact, he owns a very large one that serves as both his home and a device used in their game."

"What does that have to do with the desert?"

"Well, a long time ago, I saved Fyer's life." He caught the question in Link's eyes and interrupted him before he could speak. "Don't ask - you don't want to know. But, ever since, I've only asked one thing of Fyer, and that is, that whenever I desire, he use the cannon to…_transport_ me to the desert."

"So we'll use that cannon to get into the desert…and then what?"

"That is where all of the trouble started." Renado answered, taking his seat once again. His daughter sat close to him. "I think that Auru believes that if you take a look at the desert yourself, and experience all of its strange happenings, you will be able to figure out what you have to do to vanquish the evil in this land."

"Precisely." Auru said with a nod.

Link knew what he wanted to find in the desert. He wanted to go after what Nabooru had told him about back in Hyrule. But he couldn't tell Auru that…

The rest of the day was spent like that, sitting around and discussing. When the night finally descended, everybody went to sleep. That was…almost everybody.

Link laid awake for many hours, waiting to hear the sounds of the others asleep. When he was sure that Renado, Auru, and Luda had all fallen asleep, and had been asleep for quite some time, he quietly crept out of the house.

Link was going to help the Group like he had said he would. But he was going to finish out his personal mission first. That was what he had _really_ set out to do from the very beginning.

He walked his horse quietly through the village. When he was beyond the village, and came upon the gate that would lead into the field where the Bridge of Eldin was located, he finally mounted the horse and rode with a map of the new land safely tucked into his tunic.

Link rode his horse through the field and crossed the bridge. From there, he followed the right path all the way to Lake Hylia. When he reached it, he left his horse behind and tried to find a way to hike down. He looked all around below him and spotted a brightly colored building floating in the water.

_That has to be it._ Link thought. He continued to try to find a convenient way down. When he was unsuccessful, he realized what he had to do. He took a running start and leapt off of the ledge of the cliff, bracing himself for the plunge.

He hit the water with a sting throughout his whole body, but kicked his way to the surface as quickly as possible. He wished he had been wearing his Zora tunic. Once he had taken a moment to catch his breath, Link began the swim towards the floating building.

When he reached it, he was out of breath and his limbs were sore and tired. He pulled himself out of the water and laid down on the bridge leading to the building, breathing heavily.

"Hey, kid, are you okay?" A grubby voice asked from not too far away.

Link opened his eyes and saw that the sky was beginning to lighten with the ghost of the sun that would be rising sooner rather than later. He didn't have time to rest any longer if he wanted to get to the desert and do what he needed to before Auru caught up to him.

He got to his feet, wringing out his tunic as he approached the chubby, stout man standing in front of the building. He was dressed in clothes that reflected the brightness of his home. His face was all painted up as well.

"Are you Fyer?" Link asked, still trying to regain his breath.

"Who's asking?" The little man asked suspiciously.

"How many Rupees does it cost to use your cannon?" Link asked, fishing through his tunic for his purse. He had brought along a few hundred Rupees just in case.

"Oh! You want to play?" Fyer asked, both surprised and pleased.

"No. I want to use your cannon."

"I don't follow." Fyer said, furrowing his brow.

"How many Rupees will it take for you to shoot me into Gerudo Desert?" Link asked in annoyance.

"Sorry kid, I don't do that." Fyer looked suddenly intimidated by the look Link gave him after the words left his mouth.

"Auru says differently."

"So the old man's been blabbing huh? Well, I can't do that for you."

"Really?" Link reached out in a flash, and had Fyer's pink jacked in his grasp. He held the little man above the ground.

"Okay, okay! Put me down and we'll work something out." Fyer stammered, kicking his stubby legs.

Link put him back down on the ground.

"500." Fyer said.

"350."

"No can do." Fyer said defiantly. He quickly moved out of the way as Link reached for him again. "Alright! 350."

Link tossed his purse at Fyer, who led him towards the house.

"Go inside and stand as far back as you can." He instructed, watching Link enter the cannon. He then went to his station and closed the cannon up tight. He reached for the lever and began to twist it in circles, emitting music from the station.

Link waited in the dark. He then felt the cannon give a violent jerk and nearly fell over from the force. Before he had any time to balance himself, he was suddenly bursting forth from the cannon, a sound of surprise caught in his tight throat.

He felt the wind rip past him as he sailed through the air, looking down as the sand of the desert suddenly became closer and closer.


	18. Angst And Anger

**Chapter Eighteen - Angst And Anger**

Link opened his eyes. He realized immediately that he wasn't face first in the sand. He wondered why he wasn't as he sat up. The sky was still in the process of changing.

He was about to stand up when he heard whispers and hisses not far from where he was. He reached for his sword. His sword and sheath were missing. Quickly, he reached into his tunic for one of his other weapons. He found his pockets to be empty, and stumbled to his feet in a defensive stance.

The whispers ceased. Before he could blink, Link was surrounded by spears. In the shadows of dusk, he was unable to see the people wielding them. He remained still.

"Who are you?" A woman's voice demanded.

"My name is Link. I've come-"

"Where is Auru? Have you harmed him?" The same voice kept putting question marks on the ends of her words, but it was clear that she was commanding Link to give her answers.

It was then that Link realized who they were. He felt dull for not guessing sooner.

"Auru is a friend of mine. He has told me a lot about one of you…though he never mentioned a name." Link's answer had obviously reached one of the women. One of the spears lowered immediately.

The other spears followed suit when the woman stepped forward. Closer, Link could see that it was clearly one of the Gerudo. Though she had a hood pulled over her head, he could see her dark skin.

"Where is Auru? Why have you come alone?" She asked, her voice much softer than before. She had obviously calmed down upon hearing about Auru.

"I can explain everything, I promise. But could we possibly go somewhere indoors? It's a long story and I know from previous experience that the desert can become blisteringly hot."

"Previous experience?"

"I've been a guest at the Gerudo hideout in Hyrule. I've also-"

"The Gerudo hideout?" The woman asked in a hushed voice. The other women around her broke out into murmurs and whispers of their own. "You've been to the Gerudo hideout?"

"Yes. I-"

The woman startled him by throwing back her hood. Link looked at the woman's face. Her right eye was covered by a makeshift patch, and a jagged scar ran from beneath that patch, across her nose and mouth, and ended at her jaw. Although her frightening scars were prominent and hard to look past, somehow, Link did. His eyes traveled over her shorn hair and the familiarity in her left eye.

"Is your name Kildea?"

&

Somehow, Zelda had found sleep at some point during her time in the dungeon. While she had, her father had watched her carefully. Of course, she didn't know that.

All her father had been able to think about was that man Calev. When the door had been kicked open many hours ago, Zelda's father had prepared himself to be tortured or killed. He had had a faint glimmer of hope that it was a guard. But he knew better. The dungeons hadn't been used in years. There was no reason for anyone to be on that level.

But, Calev had walked into the room carrying a figure. At first, when Zelda's father had caught sight of the tunic, he had thought it was Link. But as Calev had turned at a certain angle, he had seen the long braid swinging with every movement and he had known it was his daughter.

"What have you done to her?!" He had thundered, writhing against the manacles that held him back.

The king had watched the way that Calev had held his daughter. It was as if he had been carrying his bride over a threshold. It had sickened the king to watch.

After he had found a suitable spot, Calev had set Zelda down. He had gently adjusted her body against the wall. While he put her in manacles, whenever her head began to slip from its place, he would adjust it. It confused the king to see.

But when he had finished, and turned to face the king, his face had changed completely. Even in the dim room, the king could see his red eyes aflame with rage and yet, dark with the obvious evil inside of him. He had simply stared at the king with those fiery eyes for what seemed like hours. And then he had left.

"Father?" Zelda's voice came suddenly.

"Yes Zelda?" He answered distantly.

"I've been saying your name for the past minute or so." Zelda could see him better, and so, she guessed, that it was daylight. She knew not what hour.

"Sorry dear."

Zelda wondered what he had been thinking about. She relaxed as best as she could against the wall. Her arms hung limply, tired from the position that they had been in for however many hours she had been in the dungeon. Her stomach growled and echoed through the room.

"Has Calev been here?" She asked, trying to get her mind off of her sore limbs and hungry stomach.

"No."

Zelda gave up trying to talk to her father. She looked around the room instead. She watched as two rats wrestled in a corner of the room. Her eyes drifted to the door. She wondered if there was anyway that she could break free. Her arms screamed against it as she struggled in the manacles' grasp.

It was as if Calev had heard her. Because suddenly, the door was swinging open and he was there in the doorway.

"Speak of the devil." Zelda heard her father mutter.

"Oh I assure you, I am not." Calev chuckled darkly, flashing his infamous smile at both of his prisoners. He left the door open behind him, which rose a horrible feeling in Zelda's throat. He obviously wasn't afraid of somebody hearing…

Zelda watched as Calev came immediately to her. He stooped in front of her, his smile thinning. She glared up at him, which only caused his smile to suddenly widen once again.

"But we were such good friends princess." Calev said amidst his chuckles. He reached his hand out to touch her face but she snapped her head backward, hitting the back of her head against the wall. She didn't care.

"No. I was friends with the patriot. I don't know who you are."

"Sure you do princess." Calev produced a key and had Zelda's manacles unlocked in a moment. Before she could even try anything, he had grabbed her arms and hoisted her up. He held her in front of him, his grip on her tight. "Look at me."

"Get your hands off of my daughter!" The king bellowed from his place in the room.

"Look at me." Calev commanded, a growl slipping into his tone. He became less angry when he finally saw Zelda's eyes drift up to his face. She made a noise deep in her throat before spitting into his face.

The king wanted to be proud of his daughter, but he feared for her.

Calev didn't say a word. He just moved his hands from her arms to her face. She struggled against his strength, trying to maneuver her way out of his hands. She did so for a few more seconds before Calev's head was suddenly crashing into hers.

Dizzy, she slumped to the ground. Her head was immediately pounding like it had been yesterday. And there was a slight ringing in her ears, which was all she heard besides her father roaring on the other side of the room.

Calev reared back his leg and kicked Zelda square in the ribs. The blow sent her crashing into the wall. She hit the back of her head and her back against the wall hard. She had never before felt such pain, and would have been crying had the breath not been knocked from her lungs. She made strange noises as she tried to suck in air.

She hoped that it was done there. But she knew that it wouldn't be. After feeling that kick to her ribs, she realized that Calev was releasing all of his pent up angst and anger on her. She had a feeling that there was more coming.

He was suddenly at her level. His hands were at her throat, squeezing hard. Her hands were ripping at his, her eyes watering. She tried kicking her feet, but found that it caused immense pain in her ribs. She continued digging her nails into Calev's hands. He seemed to find it amusing.

"Do you know who I am now?" He asked threateningly. He loosened his grip only slightly, and shook Zelda hard several times. "Do you?!"

After another moment, he released her altogether. Zelda sputtered and coughed, her hands flying to her throat to somehow relieve the pain. Each time she took in air, her ribs throbbed in unison. But she couldn't help how heavy her breathing was.

"Think it over princess." Calev whispered gently. He had seemed to transform from the beast that he had just been into something else.

He reached his hand out and touched Zelda's face. When she felt his fingers on her face, she realized that there were open cuts on her face from when his gauntlet had hit her. She hissed as his fingers touched them, stinging.

His hand drifted down her throat, and he swept his hand over one of Zelda's breasts. She smacked his hand away with all the force she had left. But after that, she fell back against the wall in exhaustion and pain.

Calev laughed as he wrenched her arms above her head and put her back into her restraints. When he had locked the manacles once again, he got to his feet, and left the room. He locked the door behind him.

Zelda didn't even have the strength to cry. She just sat there, ignoring her father when he tried desperately to speak to her. She just sat there.

&

Link had explained his whole story to Kildea on the way to the hideout. She, in turn, had promised to tell him about how and why she and the other Gerudo with her had gotten to the desert in the new land.

Link had been expecting the hideout to be somewhat similar to the one in Hyrule. He was surprised, however, when Kildea announced that they had reached it. He looked around, seeing nothing.

"There." Kildea had said, pointing to a pole. She approached it with Link, and he was surprised to feel stone beneath his feet. He looked down as Kildea swept the sand away to reveal a block of stone and a latch. She pulled the latch, and hoisted the lid up to reveal an empty space and a ladder.

They all took the ladder down into a cave. Link followed Kildea through the tunnels until they reached an open space. There were two tables with multiple chairs inside of the room. Link looked up to see that there was stone lining the ceilings and wooden poles protruding from the stone and set up in the ground.

"Come and sit so that we can talk." Kildea entered the room first.

Link looked back at the other women. He watched some pull their hoods down and realized that Kildea wasn't the only one that had been disfigured. He decided not to stare and followed Kildea.

"May I ask you one last question?" Kildea asked, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Yes." Link sat adjacent to her.

"How is Shaera?" She asked, sadness dripping from her voice. Her eye glowed in the candlelight with what appeared to be tears.

"I know that she misses you, if that's what you mean." Link answered.

"It's better that she thinks I'm dead." Kildea answered, all of the sadness suddenly gone from her tone. She leaned back in her chair. "It would devastate the Gerudo in Hyrule to know what happened."

"What _did _happen?" Link asked.

"You mean, Auru did not tell you?" Kildea asked, confused.

"Well, after seeing you and the other women, I have a feeling that he might have lied to me about the real reason you're all here. He said that you revolted against Nabooru and went to try and vanquish Ganondorf at the castle. He said that you were ashamed to return to the hideout and so you came here."

"Auru kept his promise to not tell anyone." Kildea said with a half smile. She appeared to be thinking of the old man, emotion welling up in her eyes again. But she blinked it away. "Yes, he lied to you…partly."

"Tell me what happened."

"A group of us really did go to the castle to defeat Ganondorf. But, he overpowered us all. I thought that he was going to kill us…but he didn't." Kildea closed her eyes and sighed with such fierceness that it startled Link. "He used his power from the Triforce to send us into another dimension."

"No…" Link said, figuring it out before Kildea could finish.

"Yes. Ganondorf sent us to another dimension. He sent us to the dimension that I had heard stories about. The other women and I were imprisoned in Arbiter's Grounds."


	19. Humming Song Memories

**Chapter Nineteen - Humming Song Memories**

"After Ganondorf used his power to send myself and the other women into another dimension, we found ourselves in a desert. At first, we all thought it was the haunted wasteland. But we soon realized that it wasn't.

We were all weak from being sent through the channel of time. We all managed to crawl as far as we could and assemble together. We slept on the ground, each taking turns to watch over the others. When it was my turn, that was when our world changed forever.

Before I could wake the women, we were surrounded by creatures called Bulblins. They rode upon Bullbos' and wielded arrows. Many of us put up a fight with any remaining strength we had left. But we were overcome, and captured.

The Bulblins dragged us through the desert, to the only structure we had seen. It was a rectangular building with columns, and a coliseum that rose up from behind the first building. It was the prison, Arbiter's Grounds."

Kildea looked down into her lap, her eyes dead. Her voice had taken on a muted tone. Inside her head, she was reliving everything she had suffered through at that place.

"I began to scream when I saw it. I _knew_ that it was the prison, without ever having seen it before. From the stories I had heard, I knew the sick feelings in my gut were coming from the ghosts that lingered in the air around the prison. I just kept screaming until a Bulblin struck me hard in the face.

Apparently, the people that had been in charge of the prison had reached an agreement with the Bulblins. In exchange for their services in seeking out guilty criminals, they would not be imprisoned for their own heinous crimes. The Bulblins thought that we were Gerudo from that desert. They thought that we were in an alliance, with the other Gerudo women living in the desert, with Ganondorf.

Though the other women and I pleaded and begged, we were thrown into tight cells for the remainder of the night. The guards taunted us, by telling us that in the morning, all of us would be separated and sent off to different fates. I told the other women not to listen to the guards. But they should have. I should have.

The next morning, we were all lined up. One of the overseers of the prison, called King Bulblin, went through the line and shouted off numbers at each woman. I later found out that each number signified a certain fate for each woman.

One number meant that the woman would be put into a room with a group of ReDead Knights, another number meant that the woman would be buried up to her neck in sand and an army of Stalfos would be unleashed upon her, and so on an so forth.

My masculine build got me assigned to the coliseum. When I arrived there, some of my friends were there also. And other Gerudo women from that dimension were also there, and some were maimed beyond recognition. It was there that I learned that the women there provided entertainment for Bulblins and other creatures by fighting to the death against one another.

There were many rules that I learned. One of the rules being that if you caused a big scene, if you put up a good fight, there would be more table scraps for you that night. But the most important rule was this - if you refused to finish a fight, then King Bulblin would enter the coliseum and kill both opponents slowly and painfully."

"Kildea…you don't have to tell me anymore if…" Link's voice was weak when he spoke. He cleared his throat.

"Well, you don't need to hear the gory details of my career as a prize fighter or how I lost my eye and got my scars. But there is more that you do need to hear if you are here to help the Group.

Myself and the few women that survived the prison were finally released a little over a year later. The Sages that had been in charge of banishing especially evil villains through the Mirror of Twilight had been so busy tutoring Princess Zelda…" Kildea looked up to see the recognition in Link's eyes. "Not _your_ wife."

"I know that."

"Anyways…they had neglected watching over the scum that they had hired to oversee the prison. When they finally saw the horrible things that the Bulblins, their king, and the other foul creatures had been doing, they executed those beasts and released the people that they saw fit to leave. The Gerudo women were among those set free.

I was able to meet with the Sages, and explain to them what had happened to my comrades and I. When they heard our story, they felt deeply sorry for us. To show us their sympathy, they told us a secret about the Mirror of Twilight and made us promise not to tell another soul. None of us have…until Auru and now.

When Ganondorf was to be executed in the Mirror Chamber, the power from his piece of the Triforce in this dimension transferred over into that dimension. That is because, the Triforce has power in every dimension that exists in the flow of time.

The Goddesses created the Triforce. They also created the Mirror of Twilight. The Sages explained to us that, just as the Triforce had power in that dimension, the mirror would have power in this one."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that when one goes through the Mirror of Twilight in that dimension, they end up in the Twilight Realm. However, the ruler of the Twilight Realm and the Sages know of another mirror. That mirror allows one to go from the Twilight Realm to this dimension. But it is kept secret. The Sages trusted us greatly with that knowledge. But we kept our word, and went through the mirror with a special note from the Sages to give to Midna, the Twilight Princess.

Midna received our note and showed us the other mirror. She kept it in a secret room beneath her throne room. We used that mirror to get back home, to this dimension.

Well, after what had happened to us, we didn't want to return home to the desert. We made our home here and live here in secret. The only person that knows where our hideout is, is Auru…well, and you now."

"Kildea…if there is another mirror, there has to be one here too. Otherwise you wouldn't have been able to get back."

"There is. In fact, you say that Auru came looking for us one day and we were gone, that is where we were. We returned to the Twilight Realm to ask Midna for help. After hearing about…well, your _predicament _from Auru, nobody was sure that you would help us. So we went to Midna."

"What did Midna say?"

"She had her own problems to work through. Actually, she had her world _and_ the other dimension to worry about."

"What do you mean?"

"About a year or so after you and Midna defeated Zant and Ganondorf in the other dimension, you were killed."

&

Each time that Zelda's stomach rumbled, her ribs began to throb painfully. She wished she could have held her sides, but she was held back by her restraints. She had, instead, taken to humming songs.

She had first started humming the Song of Time. But she had slowly slipped into tunes that she had taught Link on the harp as Sheik. When memories of her husband began to surface, her eyes became wet…

"_The flow of time is always cruel. Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it. A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days." _

_Zelda, dressed as Sheik, said after having dropped down and surprised Link for the second time since appearing to him. She had gotten so used to speaking poetically since she had been passing herself off as a Sheikah._

_She then pulled out her harp as Link slowly walked towards her._

"_In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest." She then began to pluck the strings of her harp to play the melody for Link. _

_When she had completed the song twice, Link replayed the melody for her. She watched his lips as he played the ocarina. Her gaze drifted to his face, watching his closed eyes. When they began to flutter open, she returned her eyes to her harp._

_Together, they played the Minute of Forest. She couldn't help but feel that her heartstrings were being plucked along with the strings of her harp. Playing that song with him, she couldn't help but allow her feelings for Link to overflow. They made beautiful music together. All too soon, their song was over._

"_Link…I'll see you again." She murmured, backing away from him. She threw one of her many Deku Nuts at the ground to make her escape, though Link hadn't look very interested to come after her._

_&_

_Zelda pulled at her tight clothing, feeling very heated inside of Death Mountain. She could feel sweat seeping through her clothes. She wiped off her face with the back of her hand, still watching for Link._

_She finally saw him enter the mountain, and start for the bridge. When he was halfway across it, she leapt down onto the bridge behind him. She watched him turn, a very surprised look on his face. She stifled a girlish giggle and resumed acting more like Sheik._

"_It is something that grows over time...a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time. The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go. This song is dedicated to the power of the heart." Zelda felt her cheeks redden as she looked into Link's blue eyes and talked of those things. She was glad that her face was covered. "Listen to the Bolero of Fire."_

_She played the song on her harp, watching Link the whole time. She was dedicating it to him. _He _was the power of her heart. But he would never know that…_

_After she had listened to him play, and had played along with him, she became sad. But she knew that she would be seeing him sooner than she thought._

"_Link…I'll see you again." She repeated the phrase she had already used once before. This time, however, she was startled when Link tried to take a step forward towards her. She had forgotten herself and went to take a step herself, but, as if Impa was intervening through other forces of nature, a pillar of fire shot up between them._

_&_

_The ice caverns were a different story from the inside of Death Mountain. Zelda found herself shivering. She rubbed her arms and chest, trying to warm herself. She knew that meeting Link with chattering teeth would be inappropriate. It wasn't very Sheik-like._

_She watched from her perch until Link came into view. When she saw Link looking even more surprised than before, she nearly forgot herself and laughed aloud. She had 'surprised' him so many times, she thought that he would have gotten used to it by then. Obviously not._

"_We meet again Link." She said, circling him as he did her. She suddenly wasn't cold anymore as their eyes met. Her body wasn't quivering because of the cold temperature. Her knees shook because of the way he made her feel._

"_If you came here to meet the Zoras, you wasted your time. This is all there is. With one exception, the Zoras are now sealed under this thick ice sheet. I managed to rescue the Zora princess from under the ice, but...she left to head for the Water Temple." _

_Zelda stopped when she caught an odd look on Link's face. There was a certain disgust upon his features. She wondered why, but continued on._

"_This ice is created by an evil curse. The monster in the Water Temple is the source of the curse. Unless you shut off the source, this ice will never melt. If you have courage enough to confront the danger and save the Zoras, I will teach you the melody that leads to the temple. Time passes, people move. Like a river's flow, it never ends. A childish mind will turn to noble ambition."_

_Zelda shyly looked away from Link. When she had gained enough courage, her eyes flickered back to his. His gaze upon her continued to weaken her knees._

"_Young love will become deep affection. The clear water's surface reflects growth." She fumbled with her harp, her hands shaking visibly. She tried not to draw attention to them. "Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself."_

_Her quivering fingers made the notes sound less than perfect, but she played the song as though that were the correct way to play it. _

_Link didn't seem to notice, and did as he always did._

_&_

_Zelda watched the well. She prayed silently that the beast within wouldn't break through the seal that she had place upon it. But she knew it was naïve to think that way._

"_Get back Link." She muttered without turning. She had felt his eyes burning into the back of her head for the past few moments._

_It was then that the poles suddenly were thrown in different directions. The rain seemed to be synchronized with the sudden invisible threat. Zelda took a defensive stance, her eyes darting every which way._

_A moment later, the invisible beast had seized Zelda. It shook violently as though she were a rag doll for several minutes before throwing her aside just as easily. She landed on the ground, dizzy and disorientated. She tried to shake it off._

_Zelda slowly turned to see Link starting towards her worriedly. But his attention was suddenly drawn in another direction. Zelda watched helplessly as he drew his sword and readied his shield. She prayed that nothing bad would happen to him, shakily getting to her feet._

_But the beast returned, throttling towards Link at lightning speeds. He was blown backwards, smacking his head against the well before crumpling into a heap on the ground. Zelda stifled a scream, but didn't stop her feet as she quickly regained her strength and ran to Link's side._

_She pressed her ear to Link's chest. When she had heard his heartbeat, she pulled away and looked down at his face. She wanted nothing more than to sweep her hand across his forehead, to stroke his cheek. But she knew better._

_After another minute or so, Link's eyes slowly opened. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief and smiled beneath her cowl._

"_Looks like you're coming around." She said simply, keeping the thick emotion from her voice. Her hands began to flutter as Link sat up, but she ripped them away from him._

_Zelda stood up, and allowed herself to gently take hold of Link's arm as he got to his feet. She felt his muscle beneath his long sleeved shirt. Her hands wanted to explore him further, but she turned towards the well instead._

"_Link a terrible thing has happened! The evil shadow spirit has been released! Impa, the leader of Kakariko Village, had sealed the evil shadow spirit in the bottom of the well. But the force of the evil spirit got so strong, the seal of the well broke, and it escaped into the world." She turned back to face Link. She was startled slightly by the way he was staring at her. She wondered if he had been watching her the whole time she had been speaking. "I believe Impa has gone to the Shadow Temple to seal it again, but...she will be in danger without any help. Link, Impa is one of the six Sages. Destroy the evil shadow spirit and save Impa."_

_She tore her eyes from his and looked towards the way to the graveyard._

"_There is an entrance to the Shadow Temple beneath the graveyard behind this village. The only thing I can do for you is teach you the melody that will lead you to the Shadow Temple. This is the melody that will draw you into the infinite darkness that absorbs even time. Listen to this, the Nocturne of Shadow."_

_When the song had been completed, she looked around at the smoke rising from the places that had been on fire from the beast's destruction. The rain had put out the fires, but the people of the village were in hysterics._

"_Let me take care of the village." She said when she noticed Link seeing the same things that she was. "I'm counting on you Link."_

_That seemed to be all it took. He nodded and she took that as her cue to disappear._

_&_

_For the final time, Zelda would be teaching Link a melody. She kept her stance atop a statue, and looked down at her hero as he crossed the desert towards the Spirit Temple. From way up there, she could tell that he was tired and sweaty. So was she._

_Carefully, she leapt down. Her eyes ran over poor Link. He looked sleep deprived and beaten up. But when his eyes met hers, a sudden brightness came into his face. It made Zelda's heart leap within her chest._

"_The Master Sword is a ship with which you can sail upstream and downstream through time's river. The port for that ship is in the Temple of Time. To restore the Desert Colossus and enter the Spirit Temple, you must travel back through time's flow. Listen to this Requiem of Spirit. This melody will lead a child back to the desert."_

_Zelda could see that Link was confused slightly by her words. But she knew that he would understand soon enough. She played the last song for him, and played with him one final time as well._

_A Deku Nut provided her with an escape when Link tried to approach her. Although she wanted to let him catch her, to rip off her cowl and reveal herself, she knew that soon enough, he would know her true identity._

_She prayed that he wouldn't hate her for lying to him…_

"Zelda…won't you talk to me?" Her father's voice brought her out of her memories. She hadn't realized that the streams of tears hadn't stopped. She also hadn't noticed the sting from her tears getting into her cuts.

"I'm fine." She retorted harshly. She looked away so that her father couldn't look at her face from across the room. The sudden movement irritated her ribs and she hissed.

"I'm sorry Zelda."

"It isn't your fault. I can't…I can't be mad at you for any of this. It's all my fault. Impa was right. I'm not queen and I shouldn't have been acting like I was." Zelda answered. Her tears had stopped.

"Zelda, I'm proud of you." Her father said with such feeling that she had to look in his direction. She could see that he was smiling sadly at her.

"Why would you be proud of me? What have I done that deserves-"

"What haven't you done? You give Link so much credit dear. And yes, he deserves that credit. But you were brave during those years too. You hid in secret, and spied on the very man that was plotting to seek you out and do horrible things to you. And you provided Link with help when he needed it."

"None of the things I did can be compared to what he did. Link is a hero. I'm just a princess locked in a dungeon…a real damsel in distress." Zelda hung her head in shame. Her ribs ached in protest but she didn't care.

"The way that you were at dinner the other night was remarkable Zelda. After finding out that…that your own father had lied to you for years, you were able to keep your focus on the task at hand and step in when I couldn't." The king struggled against his binds. He wanted nothing more than to embrace his only child. He couldn't remember the last time he had done so.

"How touching." A voice suddenly said from the other side of the door. It was then kicked open, nearly coming off of its hinges. Calev entered the room, straightening his gauntlets while carrying a large, wooden beam.

"Whatever you want with us…leave my daughter out of this. Do whatever you want to, but do it to me." The king commanded with a snarl. He glared at Calev with fire in his eyes. He refused to watch his daughter be beaten again.

"I'm afraid I can't leave Zelda out of this." Calev winked at her before turning towards the king. "But I _can_ involve you this time."

He crossed the room towards the king. Without another word or any sort of warning, he had knocked the king upside the head with his wooden beam.

"Father!" Zelda shouted, jerking left and right to get out of her manacles. She ignored the intense pain in her ribs and struggled as hard as she could. She had been tired and weak until that very moment.

She continued to shout, calling for help while yelling to her father while Calev continued to beat her father with the beam. After he had hit him several times, severely weakening the king, he tossed the beam aside.

"Nobody will hear you Zelda. You see…you ran away from the castle last night, and every guard in the castle is out looking for you. And we all took a vote as to who would stay and look after things since Impa couldn't be found." He turned and smiled evilly at Zelda. "And they all voted in my favor."

"A maid or another servant will surely hear me." Zelda spat.

"Let's say that the staff is all _tied up_ in their work. I know, a bad pun." Calev unlocked the king's manacles. The king couldn't put up any kind of fight. He was seeing double and hearing a loud ringing in both of his ears.

"Let him go! Let him be!" Zelda cried, watching Calev drag her father's limp form closer and closer towards her. She could see blood running from multiple cuts on his head, and a stream was dripping from one of his ears.

"Now, we're going to play a game." Calev said excitedly. He stood with the king between his legs, pulling his sword from its sheath. He held the blade tight against the king's throat. "If you play along, I'll spare your father's life. But if you don't…"

Zelda watched as Calev moved the blade further into her father's skin. Her eyes widened.

"Stop, stop. What do you want?" She asked quickly, keeping her eyes on her father's throat. There was some blood coming from there, but not enough to worry her yet.

"That's a good girl. All you have to do is answer one question."

"One question…and you promise you'll let him go?" Zelda asked. Her eyes flickered up to Calev.

"I promise. I'll return him to his shackles over there." Calev motioned with his head to the other side of the room where the king had been imprisoned.

"Ask your question then." Zelda said warily.

"Where is the other mirror?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Zelda answered in horror, watching her father.

"Well then say goodbye to your father." Calev said flippantly, readying his sword.

"Wait! Please, ask me any other question and I'll give you the answer." Zelda begged, looking from her father to Calev.

"Either answer _my_ question or he dies." Calev growled venomously.

Zelda racked her brain. She didn't know what to do. She was surprised that he wasn't asking her where or how he could get into the Sacred Realm...

"Wait…you…I…I know you." Zelda barely whispered. Her eyes felt as though they were going to pop out of their sockets as she looked up to see the man standing over her father. He didn't look the same to her anymore.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would realize." He chuckled darkly.

"Y-You're…Ganondorf…"


	20. Through The Mirror

**Chapter Twenty - Through The Mirror**

Author's Note: As always, thank you for all of the reviews. I sincerely appreciate those of you that read my previous note and left a review or two. It meant a lot to me. Anyways, just wanted to ask a quick question: is there enough going on to make the story interesting?

&

"But…but how do you…?" Zelda stared up into the face of the man that Link had beaten, the man that had been sealed inside of the Sacred Realm. He didn't look at all like he had before. Though his appearance remained the same, it was as though Zelda could see past his brilliant smile and phony charm.

"While you and your husband were given two useless Triforce pieces, I was rewarded the only one that truly matters. I used my power to create a disguise for myself. A disguise that I will continue to use until it is no longer necessary." Ganondorf had loosened his hold on the king, who seemed to be lulling in and out of coherency.

"Had Link and I taken the time to develop-"

"Spare me princess. Even if you and that accursed boy had taken the time to try and develop your power, neither one of you could have trumped my own."

"Then how is it that my husband defeated you?" Zelda spat, jerking forward as much as she was allowed in her restraints.

Ganondorf moved one of his arms and, so as not to knock her unconscious again, connected an open handed slap against Zelda's face. She was sent flying to one side, but ricocheted backward in her manacles. She grimaced, feeling her skull tighten against her brain. Her ribs throbbed from her sudden movements.

"_Don't _make that mistake again princess." Ganondorf warned coldly.

"How did you escape from the Sacred Realm? How did you get here?" Zelda asked slowly, her eyes closed tight as if to drown out the pounding in her head. The side of her face stung harshly.

"After I was banished to the Sacred Realm," Ganondorf began bitterly, "I was put into a coma like state. For years and years, I was asleep in that prison.

Until one day…I opened my eyes. At first, I thought it was a dream. But I was free. I didn't recognize the place that I was in.

It was a forest, but it was unlike anything…"

Zelda watched Ganondorf lose interest in his own story. He flashed her a smile after a moment or two of silence.

"Why don't you ask me something interesting?"

"Alright, why the charade about being in love with me? What purpose did that serve?" Zelda asked, annoyed with the fact that he hadn't finished his story of how he escaped the Sacred Realm.

Ganondorf suddenly dropped the king. He replaced his sword to its sheath.

Zelda's eyes flickered to her father, who lay comatose on the floor. She tried to think of some way to free herself and get both herself and her father to safety.

She watched as Ganondorf kneeled before her. His dark eyes shined even in the dimly lit room, glinting red like blood. He licked his lower lip slowly as he watched her. She gave him a look of disgust.

"It wasn't a charade princess. Alright…well perhaps I did stretch the truth a little. I wanted to have _some _fun while I was in this body. Don't try to tell me that you didn't enjoy our flirtations just a little." Ganondorf petted Zelda's arm.

"You're sick." Zelda snapped, trying to inch away from him.

Ganondorf laughed amusedly, leaning back. He got to his feet, reaching down for the king once again.

But suddenly, there was a golden colored light engulfing Ganondorf. He roared angrily, but also, out of pain. He fell to his knees, clutching at the ground.

Zelda looked at the doorway. When she squinted, through the light, she could see who had come to her rescue.

"Impa!" She cried, struggling against her bonds.

"Princess! Listen to me! I can only hold him so long! When I tell you to do so, you have to run! You must get out of the castle!" Impa shouted, visibly shaking as she continued to use her power as a Sage to hold Ganondorf in place.

Before Zelda could protest, the light that Impa had been using to hold Ganondorf down was aimed over her head. She felt no pain from the waves of light, but she looked up to see her manacles breaking into pieces. She was free.

"Run!" Impa yelled, trying to regain her strength.

Zelda got to her feet and started towards the door. But she turned and went to her father's side. She grabbed for his arms, trying to maneuver him to his feet. She could barely lift him.

"No! Zelda, run!" Impa practically screamed.

Ganondorf tackled Zelda to the ground. She felt the back of her head collide with the stone floor. She blinked, refusing to give into the darkness that threatened to consume her from the force of the blow.

She fought from beneath Ganondorf as he held her around the throat like he had before. Though her multiple injuries protested, she kicked and clawed. But it wasn't long before another wave of light had him in its grasp.

Zelda quickly got out from beneath him. She stood there, shaking.

"Zelda! Go now! Before it's too late!" Impa cried desperately. She had moved further into the room.

Zelda had never heard Impa plead before. But the look on her face and the tone of her voice suggested that she was begging. Though she didn't want to leave her father or her beloved friend, she nodded.

She went to the door, but was suddenly thrown into the wall opposite the door. She cried out in agony as she was held in place there, the feeling of having her entire body aflame coursing through her being. She felt as though she had been thrown into the depths of Death Mountain as she screamed.

After what seemed like an eternity, she was suddenly released. Zelda fell backwards weakly, landing on her back on the ground. Her eyes caught sight of what had happened in the dungeon. Impa had run out of energy, and Ganondorf had let loose a wave of his dark magic upon Zelda. But Impa had wrestled him to the ground. They were struggling with each other.

"RUN!" Impa bellowed one last time.

From somewhere deep inside, Zelda mustered up the strength to get to her feet. She staggered down the hallway, listening to the sounds of Impa and Ganondorf fighting the entire way. When she reached the stairs, she turned around.

To her horror, she watched as Ganondorf stumbled from the room. He placed one hand against the wall for support before looking up. When his eyes met Zelda's, he began to charge at her. He had his hand raised, and a wave came rushing towards her.

But Zelda dodged it, running up the stairs as fast as her tired body would allow. She gripped the banister, tripping over her feet several times. She could hear a massive struggle behind her and many animalistic growls and snarls. She didn't dare turn.

When she had reached the first level of the castle, she continued running. She didn't want to risk stopping to take a breath or to collect any kind of supplies or provisions. Though her wounds bled and ached and throbbed, she ran like a mad woman through the halls until she reached the doors.

Through the doors, she crossed the bridge and followed the dirt path to the gate. From there, she used the door and climbed the ladder. It was the way she would have used had Ganondorf not stopped her.

While she was climbing down the vines, Zelda got her foot caught in the wrong spot. She went crashing to the ground with a groan and a thud. A fiery pain seized her ankle. She moaned in pain, reaching down to rub her ankle while she laid there in the dirt.

_Get up. Get up now. You have to get to the new land. You have to go to Link. He is Hyrule's only hope. And your father's and Impa's…_

Zelda managed to stand, using the vines for support. Her ankle hurt even worse when she stood on it. As best as she could, she hobble towards town.

The sun was going to be setting very soon, and if she wanted to get to Lon Lon Ranch before the drawbridge was pulled up, she had to move quickly.

&

Kildea had explained to Link that she didn't know the details of his death in the other dimension. Midna had rushed her and the other Gerudo women out of the Twilight Realm very quickly before they were discovered there by any of the Twili.

"Kildea…you have to take me to the other ." Link had said after hearing all of what she had to say.

"Why? How would that help us here in this dimension?" Kildea asked.

"I have a feeling. I know that I'll find the answer through the mirror." Link was partly telling the truth. But only partly. Most of him wanted to serve his own purpose by going through the mirror.

After a moment of silence, Kildea finally nodded.

She led Link deeper and deeper into the hideout. She carried a torch with her, for the further they went, the darker and less excavated it became.

"Here." Kildea said finally, pointing the torch towards the ground. There was an opening in the earth, stones lined around it. "It's down there."

"Kildea…you have to promise me one thing."

"What?" She asked warily.

"You cannot tell Auru about this. You have to lie to him and tell him that you and I never met. You must…if you want to protect him." Link felt guilty for throwing in the last statement. But then again, maybe he was protecting the old man.

Kildea looked convinced. Either that or she just cared very much for Auru and didn't want to see him in a dangerous predicament.

"May the Goddesses be with you Link."

He nodded in return before leaping down into the space. He was surprised by how short the fall was. He landed on his feet.

When he looked up, he could still see the light from Kildea's torch. He then searched the room. It was very natural. It didn't look like it had been excavated at all. He was slightly worried by that.

In the center of the cave was a stone pedestal. He walked slowly towards it. When he got to it, he noticed that there was a large mirror hanging on the cave wall many feet above him. He scratched his head, wondering how he was going to get up there.

While he was thinking, he stepped onto the pedestal. As he did so, a pad of light appeared beneath his feet. Before his eyes, steps illuminated in light appeared leading up to the mirror.

"This is for us Zelda. This is for Marie." Link murmured.

He cautiously took the first step. When he realized that they weren't going to disappear, he took the stairs up to the mirror. As he reached the final step, the mirror began to emanate light. When both his feet were planted on the final step, the mirror's light was so bright that he had to look away.

A very strange feeling swept over Link. He felt as though he were being broken up into pieces, but not in a painful way. He felt like dust that was being swept up into the wind.

And then his world went dark.


	21. Speechless

**Chapter Twenty One - Speechless**

Author's Note: Thanks for the responses, they were very encouraging. Just one small note for you guys. The flow of time in the Twilight realm differs from those of the other dimensions.

&

Link's world remained dark even after he could feel himself whole again. He stretched his limbs to make sure that he wasn't missing anything. When he was satisfied, he cautiously stepped through the darkness. The pedestal he was standing on offered the only light, but that flickered away when his feet left it.

He stumbled in the dark, feeling around for any kind of surface. He assumed that he was in the room beneath the throne room. That had been where Kildea had said the mirror was located.

After many minutes of trying to find his way, Link felt a wall beneath his hands. He groped the wall, searching for a door or a ladder or another way out. He finally ran his hands over what felt like a ladder. He carefully took hold and climbed up it.

Suddenly, he bumped his head against what he guessed was the ceiling. He crawled down the ladder to feel around for an exit. His hand caught what felt like a latch. He pulled it and light rushed in.

Link climbed out and found himself in the throne room. He looked around at his surroundings. It was then that he spotted somebody standing in front of the throne at the other end of the room, their back to him. He took a defensive stance, approaching whoever it was slowly.

"I was hoping that you would come Link." The voice of the figure said, revealing it to be a woman. She remained standing facing away from him.

"Who are you? And how did you know it was me?" Link asked carefully, standing only a few feet from the woman. His eyes ran over her from behind. She appeared to be wearing a cloak. It was pulled up over her head, which looked as though it were pointed strangely.

The woman slowly turned to reveal herself. Link dropped his sword to the floor with a clang and clatter. His jaw suddenly became numb and slipped from its place to reveal a gaping hole in his head.

"Link had that same reaction the first time he saw me too." She said with a smile.

_This is the second woman in the span of a few days that has left me speechless. _Link thought as he looked the woman over.

Her skin, a large amount of it showing, was pale blue. He didn't know if it was because of the strange lighting or not. Her lips were purple and her eyes were a brilliant red against her skin.

She had red hair that was pulled from either side of her face and kept tied between her breasts. Among her hair, a headdress came poking out. It stretched over the hood of her black cloak. And it didn't appear to be a cloak at all. It was a garment that cut away every so often to reveal more of her skin.

Link spotted tattoos trailing up one of her legs. There were silver pieces of jewelry around that ankle. There weren't any shoes on her feet.

"My name is Midna." She said after a long time.

"Y-You're Midna?" Link asked, still captivated by her odd beauty.

"Yes. Were you expecting a troll?" She asked amusedly, taking a step forward.

Her red eyes ran over his form several times. Link guessed that she wasn't looking at him the same way he had been looking at her.

"Is it hard for you to look at me?" Link asked slowly.

Midna continued to look him over. After a few moments, her eyes met his.

"You look so much like him…but then again, you don't. I can't explain it. It isn't as hard as I thought it would be but still…" There was a deep sadness in her voice.

Suddenly, she had embraced him fiercely. It surprised Link. He didn't have the time to return her hug. Just as quickly as she had hugged him, she let go. She appeared very embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. Link and I hadn't seen each other in a very long time. And then I got word that he had been killed and…" She waved her hand before bending down to pick up Link's fallen sword. "You're going to need this if you're going to save us all."

&

Auru had returned to Ordon two days after Link had disappeared. He had awakened to find that he was gone, along with his horse. Auru had ridden to Lake Hylia, and, sure enough, Fyer told him that Link had been there and that he had paid 350 Rupees to use the cannon.

After using the cannon himself, free of charge, he had traversed the desert until he had run into Kildea. He had been so shocked to see her. They would have had a better reunion had Auru not been so concerned about Link's whereabouts.

Kildea had told him that neither she nor any of the other women had ever run across Link. She also explained that she and the other women had gone through the mirror to ask for help from Midna, and that was where they had been when he had come to call on her.

Auru remained in the desert for awhile, keeping his eyes open for Link. But he was forced to return to Ordon. He couldn't help but feel the guilt wrenching his gut when he remembered his promise to the princess.

Ever since, the Group had taken turns going out into the new land to search for Link. Ashei had returned to Lanayru Province, while Shad had gone into town. Telma had gone to Eldin Province, and Rusl had gone to Faron Province. There hadn't been any sign of Link and nobody reported seeing him when he was described.

Many days had passed without any hope that Link would be found.

That morning, there was a commotion in Ordon. News of someone that had ridden into the town and was injured greatly spread into the village. Auru had high hopes that it was Link. He volunteered to go into town and see.

After asking around, Auru figured out that the person was with the physician at his home. He went there quickly, hoping with all of his might that it was Link. He prayed that he wouldn't be injured beyond repair.

"Doctor Borville!" Auru called out when he entered the doctor's home. Without being invited in, he started through the house. He knew that the doctor kept the beds upstairs and so he headed up there. "Doctor Borville?"

"Who's there?" The doctor finally responded.

"It's Auru. I've come to see your patient." He entered the room, his face becoming horrified when he saw who was lying in the bed.

"Do you know her?" Doctor Borville asked in response to the look on Auru's face.

"Zelda. That's the Hylian princess." He crossed the room quickly, going to her side.

"Hylian princess? Humph." The doctor got up and started for the door.

"Doctor? Aren't you going to treat her?" Auru asked bewilderedly.

"I don't serve the Royal Family anymore. You take her if you're so concerned." And with that, the doctor left the room.

Auru looked the princess over. Her head had been wrapped clumsily in cloth. Her lip, which had obviously been split, didn't look like it had been cleaned or had medicine applied to it. Neither did the five cuts on one side of her face that appeared to be scabbing over.

As gently and carefully as possible, he lifted Zelda into his arms. He was startled by how light she was, but then again, she had been a skinny thing when he had seen her last. But her face looked hauntingly sunken in.

He walked slowly down the stairs. He found the doctor getting ready to leave his house.

"Has she been awake at all?" Auru asked, carrying Zelda across the room towards the door. He leaned against it, preventing the doctor from escaping.

"No. She has a wound at the back of her head and bruises along her scalp in some places. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Is she in a coma? What else do I need to know?" Auru asked with both authority and anger. He didn't understand how the doctor couldn't care about Zelda and how he had treated her so poorly.

"I would guess that she is. Her pulse has been irregular. That's all that I know." The doctor answered, sounding like a child that had been scolded.

Auru stepped away from the door and when the doctor opened it, he pushed his way past him and out into the town.

_Link is missing and Zelda is gravely injured. What in the Goddesses' names needed to happen to them after losing their daughter?_

&

"It's funny, I've been told many times that there have been 'strange happenings' in the new land…but nobody has ever been specific." Link mused aloud as he sat across from Midna on the floor of the throne room.

"Well then I'll just have to fill you in." She said, stretching her legs out. She laid across the floor, propping herself up on an elbow. She hadn't taken the time to relax in quite awhile.

Link leaned back against the steps leading up to the throne. His arms were positioned behind his head. He hadn't relaxed in forever either.

"After Link and I defeated Zant and Ganondorf, I returned here through the mirror in the Gerudo Desert. But as I did, I broke the mirror into pieces so that history wouldn't repeat itself."

"And you kept the other mirrors in tact because the only ones that knew about them were the Gerudo women from my dimension and they were sworn to secrecy."

"Right. But I also pieced together the mirror that I had shattered in secret so that I could return to Link's dimension to check up on things.

I would take on the form that Zant had forced upon me by using his dark magic, and slither as a shadow through the land to make sure that all was well and that Link didn't need my help again."

"The new land? Or Hyrule too?"

"Link, there isn't a new land in the other dimension. There were never any wars. That is why you grew up in Ordon and not the Kokiri Forest. Your parents lived and moved to Ordon where they had you."

"My parents lived?" Link asked, sitting up.

"Yes. But," Midna looked down at the floor, "they are no longer living."

"Always destined to be an orphan." Link murmured in a humorous tone, but the look on his face told a different story.

"…King Harkanian and his family relocated to a new castle that had been being built for years, even before you or Zelda were ever born. The new castle is located in what you know as the new land."

"We got sidetracked because of me. You were saying that you used to secretly check up on everything."

"Yes. About a year after all that had happened with Zant and Ganondorf, Link was killed. I discovered that on one of my visits. Everyone that knew him were completely devastated…and frightened. He was their hero, their protector."

"How did it happen?"

"Nobody knows for sure. One of the people from the village in Ordon discovered his body. He had been…"

"What?"

"Ripped apart. Gutted. Torn to shreds." Midna sounded like she was in physical pain when she told him. She flinched before sitting up quickly, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap.

"Ouch." Link whispered.

"After he was killed, I swore to continue to protect that dimension as well as the Twilight Realm. I knew it would be difficult without Link's help…but I always hoped that you would come."

"Midna, what's been going on?" He asked abruptly.

"I began to visit your dimension. I was desperate to seek you out. But I had no idea where I could find you.

It was then that everything went crazy. Everything that had been happening in Link's dimension crossed over into yours. I knew that it would devastate your dimension, and I couldn't allow it cross over into the Twilight Realm.

Creatures have been appearing and evil has been drifting across the land."

"I have to get to the other dimension. If it started there, I have to find the source." Link got to his feet.

"Nobody knows that I fixed the mirror in Link's dimension. You'll have to wait to use the other mirror in this realm until the Twili are asleep." Midna put her hand on Link's shoulder. "When you've finished what you need to there, return here. I will go with you into your dimension to help you."

"Thank you Midna."

"And Link…there is something that you should know."

"What's that?"

"Link had a wife and baby when he was killed. They live in Ordon. If you're going to be going through there, please mind them. The sight of you…" She didn't have to finish her sentence.

At the words 'a baby', Link's face had lit up.

"What was the baby like?" Link asked. He wanted to rush to the mirror and use it as fast as he could. He would end up in the desert, and would want to make the journey to Ordon as quickly as possible.

"It was a girl. Her name was Aria. Why are you asking?" Midna asked, confused and curious.

_Aria means 'melody'. I remember Zelda and I using that as a possibility._ Link thought.

"I was just wondering." He said flippantly.

"Is there anything else that you think you need to know?" Midna asked.

"Yes, just one last thing. Who was he married to?"

"He was married to Ilia, the mayor's daughter."


	22. Flicker of Life

**Chapter Twenty Two - Flicker of Life**

Auru had taken Zelda back to the village after he had discovered her in town. He had immediately brought her to the mayor's house, and Bo insisted that they keep her in his home when he saw the kind of shape she was in. He cleared his big bed off so that she would have a comfortable place to lay and heal.

Auru had caught Ilia trying to sneak peeks at the princess through the door. He decided to wait to address her until he had looked after Zelda properly. He did, however, ask her to send for Uli. While he waited for her to arrive, he carefully unwrapped Zelda's head.

"Who could have done this to you?" He asked aloud, very carefully brushing his fingers along her hair. It was coming undone from a braid and was tangled. He gently pulled a leaf and a few blades of grass from her golden hair.

"Oh my Auru. Ilia told me that Link's wife was here and that she…" Uli covered her mouth with her hand when she saw Zelda's beaten and broken body in Bo's bed. She shook her head in disbelief. "Who could have…?"

"I was just wondering that myself." Auru said gravely. "I can tend to her wounds, but I don't want to undress her. I was hoping that you wouldn't mind-"

"Of course Auru. If you could just get me a basin of water and a sponge or rag, I think she deserves to be cleaned as well." Uli rolled up her sleeves.

"I'll get those things for you. Thank you." Auru patted Uli's shoulder before heading out to the kitchen. He located a basin and was rummaging around for a sponge or rag when Ilia appeared, holding Aleph on her hip.

"Here." She said, handing the rag to Auru.

"Thank you Ilia." Auru said a bit roughly. He cleared his throat. "I assure you that Princess Zelda is one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my many years. Even now, injured the way she is, she is lovely."

Ilia cast her eyes down.

Auru carried the basin out to the creek. He hadn't felt bad for hurting Ilia's feelings. He had disapproved greatly of the way he had seen Ilia look at Link when he had been in the village. He also didn't carry for the scrutiny that had been in Ilia's eyes when she had seen Zelda in Bo's bed.

When the basin was filled, he returned to the house. He made sure that Uli had everything she needed before going to the table in the main room to wait.

It was then that Rusl burst through the doors.

"Auru…was it Link?" He asked, out of breath.

"No. It was his wife." Auru said, motioning to one of the chairs at the table.

"Princess Zelda is _here_? And she's injured?" Rusl asked concernedly, taking a seat.

"Yes. Someone gave her a savage beating. I'm sure that she must have escaped from whoever the perpetrator is. She must have come here to find her husband…" Auru looked down at the table, still ashamed.

"Does she know?" Rusl asked gently, putting a hand on his friend's back.

"According to that…_scumbag_ of a doctor in town, she hasn't been awake since she was found. She seems to be in a coma, or at least, a coma like state."

"Auru, none of this is your fault."

"I promised Zelda that I would look after her husband and make sure he got home to her safely. They have both been through so much already, especially her. She doesn't deserve any of this." He said with much emotion in his voice.

"Auru…" But Rusl didn't know what to say. He kept his hand on Auru's back to console him.

They waited for a half hour until Uli emerged from the room, her nose red and her eyes puffy.

"Uli, what is it dear?" Rusl asked, going to her side. He pulled her into his arms.

"She's so young." She mumbled into his chest. After a moment of drying her tears against the front of his shirt, she lifted her face and stepped away slightly. "Auru, she has a hideous bruise along her ribs. It was hidden by her clothing."

"Do I need to wrap it?"

"No…that I took care of. I wrapped it up in bandaging. I left the rest of it in the room for you to use." Uli wiped her eyes. "I brought medicine with me too."

"Thank you." Auru patted Uli's shoulder before going into the room to take care of Zelda. He could hear Rusl trying to comfort his wife.

Auru sat on the bed beside Zelda. Her eyes were still closed. He was partly glad that she was sleeping. He knew she would have been in pain had she been awake.

He took the vile of medicine from the nightstand. He uncorked it and let some of the cold liquid run from the bottle into the palm of his hand. He then gently applied the medicine to the cuts along Zelda's face. They were so dark against her pale skin. He then dabbed a small amount onto her split lip.

Next came her head. He gently tipped Zelda's head up. After moving her hair aside and rubbing medicine into the wound at the back of her head, he applied a square of thick bandaging to cover it. Holding it in place, he then wrapped more bandaging around her head. He tied it off loose enough to where it would be comfortable.

When Auru had finished, he laid Zelda's head back down upon the pillow. Uli had wet Zelda's hair and had re-braided it quite loosely. It already appeared to be coming out of the band.

"You have to wake up soon sweet girl." Auru whispered, taking one of her small hands into his. "You have to eat and drink something. And I need you to be okay."

He watched her face for any sign that she would be waking up soon. It remained motionless. Her eyelids didn't even twitch and flutter in her deep sleep.

Auru stood up and pulled the blankets up over Zelda. He carefully tucked them in around her body and gave her the lightest of kisses on her forehead. He ran his thumb over her brow, hoping to see a flicker of life in her face.

There was none.

&

Midna had kept Link inside of the palace until the Twili were all gone from the outside. She had then led him out into the world of twilight beyond the palace walls.

Link was mesmerized by the way it looked outside. Everything was bathed in the light that he had seen on his walks back in Hyrule. He stared at the buildings and at the sky for a long time. Midna didn't bother him while he did so. She understood his captivation.

"Where is the mirror?" He asked finally, coming out of this trance.

"This way." Midna answered, leading him past dark buildings.

Link's eyes caught sight of two glowing orbs placed in the center of everything. They were held in place by two holes that had been carved out of the ground.

"What are those?" He asked as Midna led him to the mirror.

"Those are the Sol. They are our sun." She explained.

Link followed Midna as she led him up a hill. There, on the top of it, was a pedestal similar to the ones he had stepped on before.

"Stand on the pedestal. The mirror will appear." Midna looked around quickly to make sure that they were alone.

"I'll return when I've found the source of what's been causing turmoil." Link promised.

"You know where to find me." Midna said, looking him over.

"Goodbye for now."

"Goodbye…for now."

Link stepped onto the pedestal. It lit up, and just as Midna had said, the mirror appeared in the sky before him.

Just as before, he felt as though he were being swept up into the wind. He embraced the feeling with a smile his face.

_Aria…here I come._

&

Link appeared in the desert just as the sun was starting to show signs of setting. He looked around at his surroundings, the feeling of elation at seeing his baby girl suddenly evaporating with the overwhelming feelings building up inside of him. He felt darkness rising from his stomach and consuming his chest.

_Arbiter's Grounds._ Link thought with a shiver.

He got off of the pedestal, and was surprised when it illuminated. He blinked curiously as he saw the form of a person beginning to take shape upon it. He recognized Midna before she was completely herself.

"I didn't realize that 'goodbye for now' meant 'follow me'." Link said in annoyance. He caught the look of surprise on Midna's face and changed his tone quickly. "Sorry, you just startled me."

"I completely forgot something. It's been awhile. I forgot that not everybody has the luxury of transforming into a shadow." Midna said, stepping off of the pedestal.

"Translation?" Link asked, knitting his eyebrows together.

"The only way out of the desert is to be transported out. Only I can do that for you." Midna explained.

"If you can just get me to Lanayru Province, I can find my way around from there." Link said, trying to get Midna back to the Twilight Realm as quickly as possible.

"I was thinking…wouldn't it be easier if I just stayed with you? I could hide in your shadow and transport you from place to place like that." She snapped her fingers with a smile. "I'd get to partner up with someone again."

"What about the Twilight Realm? Won't you be missed?" Link asked.

"The flow of time is different there. Half a day there can translate to a week here."

"Well with all that's been happening, don't you think you should stay there? You wouldn't want another Zant to come along…" Link allowed that to sink in.

"I guess you're right." Midna frowned. "I'll take you to Lanayru Province then."

"Great. Thank you."

"But…there is something that you should know." Midna said as she took something from inside of her robes. It was a black object with glowing orange marks on it.

"What is it?" Link asked warily, taking a step back.

"Whenever Link entered twilight, before he obtained the Master Sword, he would take the shape of a large wolf. In that form, I could warp the both of us to wherever we needed to be. That's the only way that I can transport you."

"You have to change me into a wolf?" Link asked bewilderedly.

"Only momentarily. Once we're in Lanayru Province, I can extract the dark magic from your body and you'll be human again. After Zant was killed, the power from the dark magic became more flexible and I was able to control it. Before, only the Master Sword warded off its power."

"I guess I don't have a choice." Link finally said.

"I have to warn you…this won't be pleasant. I'm sorry."

Midna tossed the object into the air. It floated there in front of her face. With a flick of her hand, it was sent straight for Link's forehead. He braced himself as he felt the object pierce through his skin. It didn't feel like a sword, it felt like a sharp headache.

Link groaned, falling to one knee. His hand clutched his forehead, feeling the dark magic sweeping over and swimming through his veins.

He suddenly felt a powerful tugging at his limbs. He began to cry out, his other knee giving out. He grasped the ground with his fingers, trying to hold onto the way he felt in his own body.

"Link, Link just let it happen. Don't fight." Midna's voice sounded far away.

He decided to listen to her. He released his body and allowed the dark magic to flow through him completely. His limbs became numb as he transformed into the wolf beast. He howled once before falling over on his side, exhausted.

"Link." Midna was at his side, running her fingers through his thick fur. She rubbed his ears, and surprisingly, it soothed the pain in his head. She took notice and continued rubbing them for many minutes. "Do you feel better?"

Link slowly got up, lifting all four paws one at a time. He shook out his fur and nodded. He felt so strange.

"Alright, we're ready to go."

Link watched as Midna gracefully slipped into the form of a shadow. She had barely transformed herself when she twisted into the air above Link. He felt lightheaded, almost like when he traveled through the mirrors.

The next thing he knew, he was standing on solid ground. He looked around and recognized it as the cliffs overlooking Lake Hylia.

"Here we are." Midna announced. She raised her hand, summoning the dark magic from Link's body. It shot from his head and into her palm in a matter of seconds.

The same process, the same feelings as before, took over Link's body. He collapsed onto the ground. He could feel Midna's hands on his back as he transformed back into his true form.

"Should I rub your ears?" She asked, running her hands up and down Link's back as he laid face first on the ground.

"I think I'll take my chances finding a way into the desert when I'm ready to return." Link answered weakly.

"I know it hurts." She said sympathetically. "It's happened to me before too."

Link slowly sat up and looked at her. He noticed that she had transformed back into her previous form as well.

"You have?"

"Yes. When Zant overthrew me, he turned me into a little imp. I was absolutely grotesque. I would have rather been a wolf." Midna smiled, but her voice suggested that that time had been dark and had left a scar.

"I guess so." Link answered, covering her hand with his comfortingly.

"Well, you should go. So should I." Midna said after a minute, getting to her feet. She offered Link her hand, but he got up on his own alright.

"Now it's really goodbye for now." Link said.

"Yes it is. Goodbye for now."

Without another word, Midna had fallen into her shadow form once again and slithered like a serpent across the ground until she had disappeared in the direction of the desert.

&

Zelda's eyes had finally opened very slowly. She felt as though she had been asleep for centuries. It had felt good to sleep, but, on the other hand, she had many people on her mind. She could see her father's and Impa's faces in her mind. They needed her help. They needed Link's help.

She looked around, confused. She didn't recognize where she was. But when her eyes fell upon the man sitting in a chair by the bed she had been sleeping in, she figured it out. She had somehow made it to Ordon.

"Zelda?" Auru asked, sitting forward in his chair. He reached for her hand and held it tightly in his. "Oh sweet girl, we were wondering when you would wake."

"Auru." Zelda's voice was weak and crackly.

Auru released her hand immediately. He reached for the jug on the nightstand and poured Zelda a glass of water. He then held it to her lips and assisted her in tipping her head back while she swallowed the whole glass.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Zelda, do you remember who did this to you?" Auru asked, holding her hand in his once more.

"It was Ganondorf." She answered, remembering his face. She could see him wearing Calev's mask. She practically snarled. But it sounded more like a purr in her weakened state.

"Ganondorf? But-"

"He somehow escaped from the Sacred Realm. He took my father and I prisoner and Impa came to our rescue." Zelda's eyes suddenly became wet with tears. She bit her lips, even though she felt the cut. "She told me to run and get help. I should have stayed."

"No, no." Auru got out of his chair and sat on the bed.

Zelda sat up into the old man's arms. She held him loosely, her strength low. He held her carefully, minding her ribs and her other wounds.

"Had you not come here, nobody would have been able to help you or your father. It was good that you listened to Impa." Auru said comfortingly.

"I feel so useless." Zelda said, streams of tears running down her cheeks and over all of her cuts.

"You aren't useless. You escaped from Ganondorf and were able to make it here on your own." Auru gently pulled Zelda away from him. He wiped her tears away carefully, making sure that he didn't disturb the wounds upon her face. "Do you remember how you got here?"

"My memory is hazy. I remember getting Link's horse…and riding almost non stop. I can remember bits and pieces of my journey here. The last thing I remember is stumbling into town."

"Thank the Goddesses' you made it that far." Auru said. "You should rest Zelda. Your injuries are bad and you haven't eaten in who knows how long."

"Where is my husband Auru?"

_Using the night as a cloak, Link was able to 'borrow' a horse from Kakariko Village and ride through the fields and through the town on the outskirts of Ordon._

_He made his way across the bridge and through the meadow just like he had before. When he reached the spring, he saw that the gate was opened. He knew immediately who would be inside. He dismounted and slowly approached the spring._

"Auru? Where is Link?" Zelda asked again after he didn't answer her.

She became frightened when he took her hands into his and held them even tighter than before. His eyes looked sad, but the way his face was pointed down made him look ashamed or embarrassed.

"Link and I were on our way to Lake Hylia to get to the desert. We spent the night in Kakariko Village. When I woke up in the morning…he was gone. Nobody has seen him since." Auru answered slowly.

_Link walked into the spring. He felt a strange sense of déjà vu. A horse was standing in the middle of the water._

"_Father is that you?" A solemn voice asked from behind the horse. "I told you…I don't like you intruding on my time alone."_

_Link moved into the water._

"_I'm not your father." He said, making himself known._

_Something hit the water. Link looked down to see a brush that had been dropped on the other side of the horse. His eyes flickered back up to see Ilia circling the horse. When she saw him standing there, her face went white._

"_Y-You." She breathed. She had begun to shake visibly._

"_Just take deep breaths Ilia." Link said calmly, taking a step towards her. "Just breathe."_

"_Link." She whispered hoarsely. _

_Her eyes rolled back into her head a moment before her eyelids were closing over them. She began to fall backwards. Link was quick on his feet and moved forward, catching Ilia in his arms before she could faint into the water._

"_Ilia." He murmured, looking down at her face as he held her in his arms._

Auru expected Zelda to faint. He wouldn't have blamed her.

But instead, she let go of his hands and threw back the covers. When he realized that she was trying to stand, he got to his feet. She used his body for support and stood. She was shaky on her feet and her side ached.

She looked up at Auru's face, determination burning in her eyes though her body was weak and abused.

"I'm going to find him."


	23. Aria

**Chapter Twenty Three - Aria**

Link hadn't wanted to risk carrying Ilia through the village and having people see him. He was sure that Fado and Bo would have probably been up at that hour, maybe even Rusl.

He decided to keep her there in the spring with him. He carried Ilia to the grass and sat down cross legged with her across his lap. He looked down at her face, waiting for her to show signs of waking. Her face remained still.

He looked her over. She was Ilia. He had seen her in his own dimension. But this was _not _the same woman he had met.

This Ilia looked fragile and skeletal. Her cheeks were sunken in, making the bones in her face extremely prominent. There were very dark circles beneath her closed eyes, dragging them down her face.

His eyes traveled over her body. He was able to pick out several pins that were used to obviously keep her clothing from falling off of her body. Her arms and legs were disgustingly thin. He was convinced that if he moved her the wrong way or used even the slightest amount of force on her, he would break her body into pieces.

_She must have taken her husband's death hard._ Link thought.

He carefully moved one of his hands over her face. He swept her bangs back. He then saw that her hair was shorn. It was kept fairly close to her head. His fingers searched for the section of hair that was kept to one side. He didn't find it.

It was then that her eyes began to twitch. He quickly pulled his hand from her hair and watched her face as she slowly began to wake. Her eyes scrunched tightly together and her lips moved.

"Link." She whispered. There was a deep longing in her voice, ribbons of sadness tied around her tone.

"Ilia." He said gently. He leaned in towards her face very slowly. "Ilia, wake up."

"Link." She murmured.

She lifted her face, nuzzling his nose with her own. Her lips then moved to his and kissed them with a gentle pressure. His were frozen beneath hers, unsure of what to do.

"Ilia." He mumbled against them, using one hand to break their kiss by pushing her chin gently. "I'm not who you think I am. Open your eyes."

"Don't take this from me. Please, just kiss me." She begged, her eyes refusing to open. She moved her hands to his face, her fingers searching his features.

"No. I can't do that to you." He somehow managed to maneuver his way out from under her and stand up. He helped Ilia to her feet, but she kept her hold on his hands even after she was standing with him.

"I don't want to open my eyes. I want to hold onto this." She said with such sadness that Link could feel her emotions washing over him.

"Ilia-"

"I can pretend that he's still alive." She moved closer to Link, finally releasing his hands. Her arms moved around him and held him close. She snuggled her head against his chest. "I can pretend that it's his lips I was kissing, his heartbeat that I hear."

"Don't do this to yourself. Please, look at me and let me explain who I am and what I'm doing here. Don't do this to yourself." Link held Ilia's arms, pulling her away from him so that he could look down at her face.

After many moments of silence, Ilia's eyes finally opened. She looked up at him, tears welled up in her eyes. At the second their eyes met, they began to overflow.

"You look so much like him…but then…you don't." She said quietly, her words quivering with her tears.

"I know. I'm sorry to haunt you like this." He brushed her tears away with his fingers, holding her face in his hands.

"Who are you? And why do you look so much like him?" She asked.

"Maybe we should sit down."

&

Zelda sat up in bed, her mind racing. She had had enough of playing the damsel in distress. She wanted to be up searching for her husband, but was kept confined to her bed by Auru.

"You have to regain your strength Zelda." He said with a fatherly tone. "Uli should be coming by with supper for you anytime now. You look like you need some food in you."

"May I have a mirror?" Zelda asked, reacting immediately to the tone of Auru's voice when he had spoken that last statement. She smoothed stray hairs away from her face and nervously ran her fingers along her messy braid.

"Zelda-"

"Please? I just want a mirror. Please." Zelda wasn't in the mood to be denied something as simple as a mirror. She had already been through so much.

"I'll be right back." Auru said quietly. He got up from his chair and disappeared through the door.

He returned a few moments later with a small mirror in hand. He looked reluctant to hand it over to Zelda. He shut the door behind him and took his seat before slowly giving it to her.

She held it in her hand, very afraid to look at her reflection. She hadn't remembered eating in what seemed like years. She knew that her face would show that. And she knew that she would have marks from when Ganondorf had beaten her.

With shaking hands, she lifted the mirror slowly to eye level, though hers were shut. She took a deep breath before finally opening her eyes. When she saw her face, she gasped loudly.

Her eyes moved over the woman's face in the mirror. It looked unfamiliar to her. The woman's skin was translucent. The only patches of skin that were dark were the places beneath her eyes. Her cheekbones were very prominent, and her nose looked as sharp as a knife against her sunken in face.

There were five, circular scabs along one side of her face. They were dark and unflattering against her ghostly white skin. Zelda's fingers touched the woman's split, slightly swollen lip.

She moved the mirror lower to see dark bruises along the woman's neck. They made perfect, blackish-blue handprints. The edges of the bruises were tinted green, showing signs of healing.

"I-I'm a monster." Zelda breathed, horrified by her appearance. She let the mirror fall from her hands and onto the bed. Her hands dropped into her lap limply. She looked down at her wrists to see them still slightly rubbed raw from being in manacles, tiny scabs dotting her skin.

"You are not." Auru said sternly. He used gentleness to grab Zelda's chin and guide it towards him. Her eyes remained cast down. "You are not a monster. A monster did this to you. You are a beautiful woman."

"I've…I've never been vain…but…" She flickered her eyes up to Auru's face. "I don't even look like a human being."

"Zelda, human beings don't look as breathtaking and angelic as you do. Your beauty is truly out of this world. Your wounds and scars will heal and fade away before you know it." Auru gave her a smile.

"Auru, can I count on you to help me when I've healed?" Zelda asked suddenly, changing the subject. She leaned out of his touch and back against the pillows that he had propped up for her.

"Yes. But what do you need my help with?"

"Ganondorf used his power from his piece of the Triforce to transform his outward appearance. He also used it on me once when I was escaping. It felt as though I was being burned with fire…" Zelda's voice trailed off as she remembered. Her eyes darted all over her skin, checking for burns. She didn't see any.

"Zelda?" Auru asked, breaking her from her memories.

"Link and I never took the time to develop our powers from our pieces. I used them once or twice, but that was a long time ago. And I don't think Link ever used his. I was hoping that you would help me train. I need to learn how to use my power and defend myself. I'll need to be able to do those things if I'm going to go after Link."

"I'll only help you if you promise me that you'll wait it out until you're better."

"That seems fair." She said, but with a stubborn edge in her voice.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Zelda said, loud enough so that the person on the other side would hear her.

The door opened, and in walked a woman with short, blonde hair and blue eyes. She was carrying a tray with assorted dishes on it.

"Princess Zelda." The woman said, moving swiftly to Auru's side. She handed him the tray without paying much attention. "I'm so very glad that you woke up."

"You must be Uli. Please, call me Zelda." She said, trying to smile at her. "Excuse my haggard appearance."

"Oh no Zelda." Uli sat down on the edge of the bed, putting her hand on top of one of Zelda's. She used the other to carefully tuck a section of hair that had escaped the braid behind her ear. "You look just beautiful."

"Thank you." Zelda said quietly.

"I hope you like your supper. If you'd like seconds, I'd be happy to bring more. I know it's been awhile since you've eaten."

"Thank you. I hardly know you and you've done so much for me."

"Don't thank me." Uli got up and headed towards the door. "Oh, and why don't I come by later? I can help you bathe and re-braid your hair for you."

"That would be great. Thank you."

"What did I just say?" Uli scolded with a smile.

After she had gone, Auru set the tray in front of Zelda. There was a glass of water, which Zelda noticed first. She had gotten thirsty again. There was also a bowl of steaming soup and a basket of what Zelda recognized as corn dodgers. She looked at everything with hungry eyes and a watering mouth.

"I'll leave you alone to eat. I'll come back in awhile and check on you." Auru got up and went to the door.

He turned to see Zelda sitting in bed, already starting in on her meal. A strange look came across her features. She reached under the tray and pulled out the mirror. When she saw what it was, she dropped it onto the floor in disgust.

Auru slipped quietly from the room.

&

Link had explained most everything to Ilia. He had left out his interest in Aria.

When he had finished, he and Ilia had sat in silence for a long time. He waited patiently for her to process everything. He kept his eyes on the water, allowing her a small amount of privacy to think.

"I don't know what's harder to believe: that you really are my husband and rose from the dead somehow or that you're from another dimension." Ilia finally said, turning to look at him. "But I suppose that if you really were my husband, you wouldn't have come up with the story that you just told me. You would have just come into the spring, swept me up in your arms, and…"

"I'm sorry that I startled you. I know it must be hard to look at me and hear my voice-"

"That's the one thing. Like I said, you look like my husband but then again you don't. But your voice is a dead ringer for his. When I had my eyes closed, it was like he was alive and here with me."

Link was running out of ways to respond. He could tell that his presence was causing Ilia great pain. But he couldn't help but be there. He had many things to accomplish and he didn't know how much time he had.

"Well…if you're here on a quest, I can sympathize. Link used to go out on adventures, but that one he went on before we got married was his biggest." Ilia stared off into the distance. She did so for a few minutes before shaking her head and turning to look at Link. Her eyes were still far away. "You can stay with me."

"Ilia-"

"I insist. I don't think it would be wise for you to go around the village showing yourself to everyone else. It would be hard on everybody. Plus, like I said, I can sympathize. I've housed a hero before." Her lips twitched like she wanted to smile.

"That would be really kind of you." Link said softly.

"We'll have to go now. I don't want to risk my father or anyone else seeing you." Ilia got to her feet and took hold of the horse's reigns. "Follow me."

Link did as he was told. He followed Ilia and the horse. When they reached the smaller meadow, he was surprised to see a home built in the limbs of the tree. It hadn't been there in his dimension.

"This is home. I have to return Sokra to Fado's ranch. Just climb the ladder and make yourself comfortable." Ilia hardly stopped to say all of that to Link. She disappeared around the corner.

Link looked up at the treehouse.

_Aria._ He thought, heading towards the tree. He grabbed the ladder and started the climb up, images of Zelda being pregnant with Marie flittering through his mind.

When he reached the top, he shakily reached for the doorknob. He opened the door and let it swing open. He stood outside for a moment more before heading indoors.

He looked around the room. There was a small kitchen at the further end of the room. There was also a table and chairs to his left. To his right, however, was a bed. It was big enough for two. He guessed that that was where Ilia and Link had slept together.

But he was curious to see that all of the pillows and blankets from the bed were spread out on the floor in the center of the room.

His eyes searched the rest of the room for a crib. When he didn't see one, he became frustrated. But his eyes landed upon a second ladder leading up to a half level above the bed.

Link climbed that ladder too, stopping when he could see that there was a crib there. A small chair was positioned close to the edge.

He slowly got up to that level and stood. He was afraid that if he took a step, he would wake up and all of it would be a dream. But there was only one way to find out if he was really asleep or not.

Link went to the crib, peering inside.

Sleeping there was a beautiful baby girl. She looked younger than Aleph. She looked small and fragile. Her dirtied blonde hair was tousled. Her eyelids were fluttering against her face with her dreams.

"Marie." Link whispered, realizing at that moment that he was crying.

He didn't hesitate as he reached into the crib and carefully lifted the baby from it. She remained sleeping. He held her tenderly in his arms, remembering holding his own baby girl after she had been born. She had been light and still.

Aria made a tiny sound as she moved her face close to Link's chest. She rubbed her face against him affectionately and yawned cutely in her sleep. Her little hands moved to take hold of his tunic.

Link barely breathed. He looked down at the baby with pure love in his eyes.

_This is what it should have been like the day Marie was born. This is how I should have felt. _Link thought, moving one of his fingers towards one of her fists. He stroked her soft skin carefully.

Aria reacted instantly. Her fist unclenched from Link's tunic, and instead grasped his finger.


	24. A Beautiful Story

**Chapter Twenty Four - A Beautiful Story**

"Oh Zelda why didn't you say anything?" Auru said with a scolding tone, laced with sympathy. He gently pushed her backward onto the bed and knelt down to examine her ankle. It was swollen.

"I didn't want _that _to hold me back. Really, it doesn't hurt that much." Zelda insisted, trying to move her ankle out of Auru's sight. But he held it gently in place, prodding and poking it.

"I'll be right back to wrap it." He said with a sigh. He left the room and returned quickly with bandaging in his hand. "Lay back."

Zelda threw herself back against the pillows with a huff. She crossed her arms over her chest, staring up at the ceiling.

"I know that you want to get well soon so that you can train and then go after your husband, but you can't rush things. If you try to get up now, you'll strain yourself and get injured again." Auru carefully wrapped Zelda's ankle and tied it off.

"I know that." She agreed reluctantly, still glaring up at the ceiling.

"Would you like ice for your ankle?" Auru asked patiently.

"No thanks."

"Zelda…" Auru went to the chair beside her bed. He took a seat and leaned forward to take one of her hands. "I know you're frustrated."

"I just have so much to think and worry about. I have no idea what's become of my father and Impa, Ganondorf could be out looking for me, my husband is missing…and I have to sit here and wait for my wounds to heal." Zelda tugged at her braid with her free hand. "Plus, I feel guilty for all I require from everyone here. I'm such a burden."

"No you aren't. I made you a promise to get Link home to you safely, and I'm going to see that he _does _return to you. And he was kind enough to come to our aid. We wouldn't be so selfish and inconsiderate as to not come to yours." Auru assured her.

"You really are comforting Auru." Zelda gave his hand a squeeze.

"I'm glad. I told you once before, you are too young and beautiful to have so many burdens on your shoulders." He stroked Zelda's face affectionately.

"Thank you for everything. Please, make sure that everybody else knows how much I appreciate their help."

"I will." Auru let go of Zelda's hand and got to his feet again. "I'm going to go get you something to eat. I'll be back soon."

"Thank you." Zelda said with a smile.

&

"That's Aria. My daughter."

Link slowly turned to see Ilia standing in the doorway on the level below him. She was looking up at him as though she were remembering something. Her eyes had that far away look in them again.

"She's beautiful." Link said softly, looking back down at the baby in his arms. She was still holding onto his finger, her little face pressed against his tunic.

"Thank you. She looks more like my husband than me." Ilia closed the door behind her and started towards a part of the first level that Link hadn't seen. There was a square in the floor where the floorboards cut away. There appeared to be a ladder leading down somewhere. "I'll be right back."

Link returned his eyes to Aria. He gasped quietly as he watched the baby's eyes begin to slowly open. They were barely open, but he could see the color of her irises. They were blue. Just like his. He kept his eyes on hers while they continued to open a little more and then a little bit more until they were completely opened.

"Hey there little princess." Link whispered, a wave of warmth sweeping over his heart. He held the baby closer. "Good morning."

Aria stared up at him with her big, blue eyes. Her little mouth twitched up into a smile, revealing one or two teeth poking up through her pink gums. She held his finger tighter in her fist, shaking it slightly.

Link smiled down at her.

"You recognize me don't you?" He asked, taking his finger, still in her grasp, and poking her gently in the nose. She giggled, putting his finger into her mouth and biting it.

"She really loved her father." Ilia said suddenly, reappearing. She was carrying a basket and a sack with her.

Link snapped out of his daze and replaced Aria to her crib. He climbed down the ladder and went to Ilia, snatching the things from her.

"Here, let me."

"Aria and Link had a really special bond. She was always smiling whenever he held her. Sometimes…" Ilia waved her hands.

"Sometimes what?" Link asked gently, setting everything down on the table.

"…sometimes I worry that she doesn't love me as much. I worry that she misses her father." Ilia said, her voice shaking.

"Ilia, don't say that." Link went to her, putting his hands on her slim shoulders from behind. "Aria loves you. You're her mother."

"Link," Ilia turned to face him, "Aria has never looked at me the way she looked at him. The way she was just looking at you…"

Link didn't know what to say. He wasn't sorry that Aria had smiled up at him. He loved her and wanted her to love him back. But he didn't want to say those things to Ilia. He didn't want to hurt her more than he already was.

Instead, he just slipped his hands down her arms and took her into his arms. He felt her thin arms go around him, her face move against his chest. He could feel tears soak through his tunic. He didn't mind. He just held Ilia in his embrace. He wondered if it comforted her, if she felt like it was a second chance to hug her husband.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Ilia jolted out of Link's embrace, her eyes wide and staring at the door. Her eyes flashed back to Link. She pushed him towards the ladder leading down to wherever she had gone before.

"Get down there. Hurry." She hissed, heading to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's your father." Bo said from the other side of the door.

Link crept quietly down the ladder, pausing halfway down. He remained there. He listened to the door open and then close a second or two later.

"What do you want?" Ilia asked tiredly.

"Ilia, aren't we ever going to be the way we were? We used to have a great relationship." Bo said sadly.

Link heard one pair of footsteps moving closer to his side of the room.

"Is that what you wanted? To ask me that question?" Ilia asked.

"No. I came by to see Aria…and to ask you if you thought about it."

"Aria is sleeping."

"Well what about what we talked about?"

"_We_ didn't talk about anything. _You_ made an offer and I was forced to listen." Ilia's tone was pure ice. It made Link shiver.

There was something about the way that Ilia was acting, the conversation that she was having with her father, that reminded Link of something or somebody. He couldn't put his finger on it.

"Ilia, I think it would be best for you and for Aria to move in with me. Staying in this house isn't good for you. It's too hard to get past what happened when you're living under the same roof you lived under with Link."

"Just shut up. Aria is _my _daughter. _I_ will do what's best for her." There were footsteps moving away from Link and then the sound of the door opening. "Get out."

"Ilia-"

"Get out!" Ilia shouted.

The baby began to cry and Link could feel his heart being seized by an emotion he had never felt before. His heart ached in the worst way when he heard Aria crying. He wanted to get out of his hiding place and go to her.

There were more footsteps and then the door slammed shut.

Link hurried up the ladder. He went to the ladder leading up to where Aria was. It took him only seconds to be at her crib and have her in his arms. He rocked her rhythmically.

"What do you think you're doing? She's my baby. I can take care of her." Ilia snapped suddenly, though her tone wasn't very menacing with the streams of tears coming down her cheeks.

Link carefully positioned Aria against his chest, her head lulled against his shoulder. He then used one hand to climb down the ladder, the other on the baby's back. She was still crying, but not as badly as before.

He went to Ilia, who had her back against the front door. She stretched her arms out for Aria.

Link complied, slowly handing off the baby to her mother. When Aria was in Ilia's arms, her face scrunched up. She began to cry like she had been before, her wails sending knives straight through Link's heart.

Ilia began to sob as she looked down at her daughter.

"My baby loves you more than me." She managed to choke out before sliding down the door. She sat on the floor, her back against the door, sobbing just as hard and violently as Aria.

"Ilia." Link said gently. He got down on his knees, taking Aria from Ilia. He held her close in his arms, rocking her like he had before. While he did so, he moved to sit beside Ilia.

"Without my husband, nobody loves me." Ilia covered her face with her hands.

"Don't say that." Link put one arm around her, pulling her close to him. He continued to rock the baby in his free arm. "Aria loves you. It just upsets her to see you upset."

"How do you know?"

"Take some deep breaths. Stop crying." Link said, rubbing her arm. He kept his eyes on her, watching as she let her hands fall into her lap.

Ilia closed her eyes and did as Link said. She took several deep breaths, calming herself down. Her tears slowly ceased. After many minutes, silent except for Aria's soft cries, she had completely composed herself.

"_Now _try." Link said, slowly handing Aria to Ilia.

He watched Ilia look down at her baby. Aria continued to cry softly, but her cries became softer and softer as Ilia rocked her and hummed under her breath. After what seemed like hours, Aria had stopped crying and had slipped into sleep again.

"See." Link whispered, moving his hand from Ilia's arm to her hair. His fingers gently combed through her short hair soothingly.

"Thank you." Ilia turned to Link, her cheeks still damp from the tears she had cried.

"You're welcome." Link murmured, using his free hand to wipe her face dry. When he had done so, he kept his hand on her face, his thumb stroking her skin.

For a moment, they just looked into each other's eyes. At that moment, Link finally realized who Ilia reminded him of. She reminded him of himself. The way that she was now that her husband was dead was the way that Link had been after Marie had died. He felt like he understood her. He felt sympathy for her.

"You…you should put Aria in her crib." Link managed to say after awhile. He got up, offering his hand to Ilia.

"You're right. And then I should make you breakfast." Ilia sounded sad once again, but she got to her feet with Link's help and headed towards the ladder.

"Ilia…will you have breakfast with me?" Link asked her as she headed up.

"Really?"

"Why not? It looks like you could use a meal or a dozen, and we should get to know each other." Link scratched the back of his neck.

"Okay." Ilia nodded once before starting up the ladder with Aria in her arm.

&

Link and Ilia had had an interesting breakfast. It had been silent while they had both cooked. It had also been silent when they had first sat down to eat. Link had watched Ilia with hawk eyes, and she had taken the hint. He guessed that she hadn't put away that much food in awhile.

But after they had gotten halfway through their meal, they had broken the silence. Link had told Ilia about his life as a kid, from Ganondorf to Majora's Mask. Ilia hadn't told him much about herself, but she had listened intently to his stories and questioned him further whenever he tried to end the story early.

The rest of the day was spent much like that. Link helped Ilia around the house and with Aria. At times, they were both quiet. But at other times, Ilia would ask Link more about his life back in Hyrule. He had left out Marie.

When the sun began to set, Ilia had started pulling some of the blankets and pillows from the makeshift bed on the floor, and had put them on the empty bed.

"You can sleep in this bed Link." She told him, smoothing down the covers.

"Where do you sleep?" He asked, knowing full well where she slept.

"I don't sleep in the bed anymore. I just can't bear to sleep in it alone."

"Well I'm not going to sleep in the bed." Link said defiantly, reaching for the blankets and pillows that Ilia had just used to make the bed.

"That's ridiculous." Ilia grabbed the blankets and pillows from Link. She looked at the bed and then at the floor before looking at Link. "I'll sleep in the bed…but only if you sleep there too."

"You won't sleep in it alone?" Link asked.

"No. I can't."

"Alright." Link gave a mock sigh before kicking off his boots. He then removed his tunic and laid it over one of the chairs at the table. When he turned, Ilia had made the bed up completely.

"I'll be right back." She said quietly, disappearing up to the half level.

Link got into the bed, choosing the side closer to the wall. He laid down, folding his arms beneath his head. He stared up at the ceiling, waiting for Ilia to return.

A few minutes later, Ilia climbed down the ladder. She had changed into a long nightgown with short sleeves. She pulled at her fingers and cracked her knuckles for a moment before getting into the bed beside Link. She laid on her back, looking up also.

"Ilia, if this is-"

"It's fine Link." She assured him, not taking her eyes off the ceiling.

"You didn't tell me anything about yourself today." Link finally said, turning his head to look at her.

"What do you want to know? There isn't much to tell. I grew up here and have lived her my whole life."

"Tell me about something special, something meaningful."

"Like what?"

"Come on Ilia, open up." Link turned on his side facing her.

"Alright. I guess I can tell you about what happened after Link came home from defeating Zant and Ganondorf.

I waited by the bridge everyday after returning home to Ordon after regaining my memory…" Ilia looked at Link's face and her lips twitched. "I forgot that you weren't here for all of this."

"It's okay." Link was intrigued to hear her story. He usually did the storytelling no matter who he was with or where he was. It was nice to hear other people talk and tell their own tales.

"I'll go back and explain my memory loss.

On the day that Link was supposed to leave to go to Hyrule and deliver a special sword to the Royal Family, I noticed that his horse was injured. I was very angry with him, because I knew that he had pushed her limits and been reckless."

Ilia smiled at something she didn't say aloud before continuing.

"I took his horse to the spring to heal her. On my way, Colin stopped me…oh, I'm sorry. Colin is-"

"Rusl and Uli's oldest son." Link finished.

"Sorry, it's hard to keep straight what you already know and what you don't."

"Stop apologizing." Link said with a smile.

"Sorry. I…I mean…" Ilia's lips began to twitch furiously. She began to laugh at the same moment that Link did. He could hear the tiredness in her laugh, as though it had been awhile since she had.

"Okay, go ahead." Link said after he had stopped laughing.

"Well, Colin told me that the previous day, Link had saved Talo from the clutches of these two monsters that had taken him prisoner. I felt bad for being angry with Link, and waited for him to come to the spring. I knew he would follow me.

I made Link promise that he would be safe on his journey. We were both just smiling at each other and…that's the last thing that I remember before I was hit with an arrow."

"An arrow?" Link asked, his brow furrowing.

"Yes. These odd creatures riding on ugly beasts rode into the spring. They pierced me with an arrow and kidnapped the other children from the village.

When I woke up, I was in a crude house. There was an elderly woman there with me. Her name was Impaz. She explained to me that she had taken care of me after I had been brought there, and that we were prisoners in a hidden village.

It was then that I found that I had no memory. I couldn't remember anything, not my name or where I had come from, not anything. Impaz tried to help me remember, but it was no use.

I was there for a few days before Impaz finally decided that I had to get to Hyrule Castle Town. There was a doctor there that she thought could help me. She helped me to escape by causing a scene in the middle of the village with her many cats.

I escaped the village with a map to find my way and a wooden statue for good luck. But my wound was still fairly fresh and when I began to bleed, I passed out.

When I woke up, I was with the doctor in Hyrule Castle Town. Doctor Borville wasn't a very kind man and he didn't know as much about medicine as he claimed. I was there with him for a day before Telma discovered me there. She insisted that I come to stay with her at her tavern in town.

Well, after another couple of days, I was on a walk outside the town walls. I came upon a Zora boy. I brought him to the tavern, and Telma sent for the doctor. Doctor Borville didn't know what to do to help the poor boy."

Ilia began to blush. Even in the darkness, Link could see the redness spreading across her face. She turned on her side to face Link and looked at him shyly.

"That was when Link found me. But because of my memory loss, I didn't remember him.

Link volunteered to escort Telma, the Zora boy, and I to Kakariko Village. Telma knew of a man there that was a shaman. His name was Renado. Link kept us all safe on our trip. We were followed by many creatures wielding fiery arrows.

I stayed there with the Zora boy and with all of the other children from Ordon. Renado promised to try to help me regain my memories.

Actually, it was because of Link that I got my memory back. He went on a quest across the land going here and there to bring back clues. He finally brought back the wooden statue that had been lost with Doctor Borville. It triggered my memory."

"He sounded like a brave guy. And I don't just say that because…you know." Link said sincerely, reaching out to brush the few tears that were on Ilia's face.

"He was brave. He was the most wonderful man I ever knew." Ilia said quietly.

"Tell me about when he came back to you."

"I waited by that bridge everyday for him to come back. I would stand there for an hour and then sit for a few more. I only came home to sleep, and I got up early anyways to go back to my post.

Finally, one morning, there he was. He was leading his horse by the reigns, looking around at everything like he hadn't seen home in so long and he had missed it. But then again, he was looking at everything like that because he _hadn't_ been home in so long and he _had_ missed it.

Our eyes met when he came to the bridge. We stared across it at each other for the longest time. I think that we were both thinking the same things, but weren't sure if the other one was. So we stood and stared.

After awhile, we both walked across the bridge towards each other. We met halfway and just continued to stare. We didn't say a word. Our eyes had a conversation.

Finally, I couldn't take it any longer. I threw my arms around him and he did the same. I held onto him so tight, taking in the scent of his tunic and his hair. I didn't want to let go of him. I had loved him for so long and hadn't ever gotten up the courage to tell him. But after all that had happened, I knew that I had to.

When our hug ended, we pulled away from each other and looked deep into each other's eyes. I opened my mouth to tell him but he covered it with his fingers.

At first I was worried. But then he said, 'I love you Ilia.'

I sort of forgot myself and instead of telling him that I loved him back, I leapt forward and kissed him with everything I had. I hadn't ever kissed someone before, and I wasn't sure if I was doing it right, but it felt right.

After we had kissed for a few moments, I told him that I loved him too."

"That's a beautiful story." Link said, again wiping away Ilia's tears.

"A beautiful story that ended too soon." Ilia whispered sadly.

"But even though those chapters are done, that doesn't mean that you have to put the quill down. You can keep writing your story. You have to."

"It's easier to say that than to do it." Ilia retorted, moving onto her back again.

Link wanted to tell her that he knew. He wanted to tell her about what he had been through and how hard it had been. He wanted to tell her how he had gotten through it. But he didn't.

He laid on his back too.

"Goodnight Ilia."

"…goodnight Link."


	25. Training

**Chapter Twenty Five - Training**

Author's Note: First of all, thanks for the reviews to those who take the time to leave them. I'm still aggravated by those who refuse to just type out a few words, but obviously they aren't going to read these notes and do what's being asked of them so I give up. THIS NEXT STATEMENT IS IMPORTANT. Second of all, I need to address something immediately. **Mystic Solara's **review isn't the reason why I'm saying this. I planned on talking about this myself. Guys - remember that you love Link. Trust me when I say this, Link loves Zelda. That will never change. So no matter what happens in this story, don't forget those two important facts. That's all for now.

&

Over the past two days, Zelda did as she had promised. She remained in bed, eating and drinking whatever she was giving. Uli had continued to help her bathe and she and Auru both had tended to her wounds with medicine and bandaging.

But that morning, Auru was allowing Zelda to get out of bed. He was going to take her for a walk through the village and then bring her back to Bo's home to rest. If she did okay on their walk, he was going to begin helping her train the following day.

Zelda, with Uli's help, changed back into Link's tunic after having been dressed in one of Uli's nightgowns for the duration of her stay in the village. She only wore a boot on the foot that wasn't injured. When she was dressed and ready for her walk with Auru, she met hobbled out of the room and to the front doors where he was waiting for her.

"Princess." Auru offered his arm to her.

"Thank you." Zelda said with a smile. She didn't just mean for his arm. She was thanking him for letting her up and around.

Auru and Zelda walked out into the sunlight. Zelda immediately fell in love with the village. She watched as all of the people walked past one another, smiling and greeting each other. She saw children running around, playing some sort of game. There were several pumpkin patches and other vegetable gardens. It was so quaint and lovely.

"Like it?" Auru asked, catching the look on Zelda's face.

"I love it. It's nothing like the castle." She replied, still taking in her surroundings.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Well, I've always been the happiest I've ever been with Link. But there was another time in my life when, although it was a dark and chaotic time, I was happy."

"And that was away from the castle?"

"Yes. It was when I disguised myself as a Sheikah. I used to live all over the land. I would set up camp beneath bridges and on rooftops in Kakariko Village. I would wake when I wanted and eat whenever I found food."

"You feel free?" Auru asked knowingly.

"Yes." Zelda turned to look at him. She knew that he understood her.

Zelda looked up suddenly and spotted someone that made her stop in her tracks. She looked over the young woman that was filling a basin with water in the creek.

"Does your ankle hurt?" Auru asked concernedly, looking down at Zelda's injury.

"Who is that girl?" Zelda asked, still staring at her.

"Oh." Auru tried to lead Zelda up towards the ranch but she wouldn't budge. "That's Ilia, Bo's daughter. She's about your age."

"She's…she's beautiful." Zelda said. There were only two other women that Zelda had ever seen in her lifetime that she had thought were absolutely gorgeous: her mother and Nabooru.

"Yes. And so are you." Auru led Zelda up the trail.

"No really, she's _very _pretty. Is she married?" Zelda asked, turning her head to look back at the girl who had been oblivious to her stares.

"No."

"Auru why are you being so short? Don't you like Ilia?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Of course I do." Auru said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"Did she do something that you didn't like? Did she do something to you?"

"Zelda, why are you so interested in her?" Auru asked, turning to look at her as they headed up the hill.

"I was just wondering. I hadn't ever seen her before."

"Well never mind her. Wait until you see these monstrous goats…"

&

Auru had decided that Zelda was ready to train.

The next morning, he and Zelda headed up to the ranch. Fado had agreed to let them use the ranch to train and practice for an hour or two before he let the goats out of their pens. He welcomed the time to sleep in.

Auru decided that they would focus on Zelda's power first. He wasn't ready to train her to use a sword until her ankle had completely healed. Swordplay used a lot of footwork.

"Now Zelda, just because I agreed to let you up to train today doesn't mean that you have to strain yourself. I still want you to be cautious. Okay?" Auru used his infamous fatherly tone.

"No problem." Zelda responded excitedly. All she could think about was getting done with training so that she could go out to look for her husband. She was yearning to see him.

"Okay, now when you _did_ use your power, how did you do it? What did you do with your power?"

"Well, I lifted bars that were blocking the way out of the castle." Zelda said, remembering the purple haze that had covered the bars.

"Why don't you try to do that now?" Auru looked around the ranch. He spotted a barrel near the open gate and pointed at it. "Try lifting that."

Zelda turned towards the barrel. She took a deep breath and lifted her hands. She remembered how she had used her power before. She had focused all of her energy on the bars and had willed them with her mind to raise. She concentrated on the barrel, her mind clearing of everything else but her command for it to lift up off the ground.

Just as she was feeling her piece of the Triforce beginning to work, she suddenly felt her skin burning. Her eyes clenched tight as she remembered when Ganondorf had used his dark magic on her.

Zelda only realized that she had fallen to her knees when she felt Auru trying to tug her to her feet while he shouted worriedly at her. She screamed in pain, wanting him to throw water on her to put out the fire.

She felt the burning sensation begin to fade away as she fell face forward on the ground. She breathed heavily, thanking the Goddesses' that the pain had gone. It had hurt worse than the beating Ganondorf had given her.

"Zelda? Zelda, are you alright?" Auru asked, his hands on Zelda's back.

"I-I…I don't know what happened." Zelda breathed, flipping slowly onto her back. She looked up into Auru's concerned face. "It felt like…like Ganondorf was using his power on me again."

"Let me help you up." Auru said gently, offering his hands to Zelda. He pulled her carefully to her feet and offered her support. He felt her lean against him heavily.

"I don't understand." Zelda said.

"Zelda, I don't think it's a good idea to try and train like this. You look…" Auru swept stray hairs out of Zelda's face.

"I look what?" She asked, her hands flying to her face.

"You just look exhausted all of a sudden. And your skin is very white."

"Well if I can't use my power, what will I do? I won't be able to find Link if I can't make it to him in one piece. And there are bound to be frightful things about." Zelda said dejectedly.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you how to use a sword and shield." Auru began to lead Zelda towards the open gate. "But you need to rest for now."

"I just don't understand what happened…"

&

Zelda hadn't only looked exhausted after trying to use her magic. She had gotten into bed and fallen asleep as her head hit the pillow. She had remained asleep for many hours before Auru was forced to wake her up to eat. After her meal, she had gone right back to sleep and hadn't woken up until the next morning.

She found walking much easier than it had been before. She didn't need Auru's arm to get around. She still felt a slight discomfort when she put weight on her injured ankle.

Auru had collected barrels, along with other supplies, and, while Zelda had slept, had made several dummies. He had also gotten two wooden swords and a shield from Rusl and a second shield from Bo.

"Zelda, there are many techniques that you can use with the sword. The first is called the slice. There are two ways that you can do this. The first is called the vertical slice." Auru motioned for Zelda to step back.

Zelda watched as Auru used his wooden sword. He held it high above his head while jumping forward towards one of the dummies. The sword came crashing down through the dummy. It fell away into two halves.

"Now you try." He stepped back.

Zelda had seen Link practice with his sword before. She had even seen him use it in real combat. She was fairly sure that she would be able to imitate what she had seen him do. She could see her husband in her mind, leaping into the air with a cry and bringing his sword down.

"That was good." Auru commented.

"Oh." Zelda hadn't even realized that she had completed the move. She looked down at the two halves of the dummy she had struck.

"The second slice is called the horizontal slice." Auru demonstrated the move. It was the same thing as the one before, only done horizontally.

After Zelda had completed the horizontal slice, she and Auru moved onto the next set of dummies for a new lesson.

"The next move is called the stab." Auru held his sword out towards the dummy. "You just point the sword in the direction of your enemy and bring it forward quickly. It's an easy move. But you have to act quickly for it to be effective."

Zelda performed the stab multiple times until she had broken through the barrel. She wiped the sweat from her forehead. It took a lot of force to actually pierce the dummy with her sword.

"The next move is called a spin attack. That move is primarily used when one is surrounded by many enemies. You stand your ground, feet planted firmly on the ground, and bring your sword back as far as you can." Auru stood with his sword stretching around his body. "You then spin in a complete circle like so."

After Auru had performed the spin attack, and his dummy was crumpled on the ground, Zelda took the proper stance. She had remembered seeing Link perform the spin attack too, and sometimes, even using the magic that had been given to him by the Great Fairy.

But as Zelda went to spin, she tripped over her feet and landed on the ground. Her ankle throbbed painfully once before beginning to ache.

"That was my fault Zelda. I don't know why I thought that was a good idea." Auru helped her to her feet. "I'm sorry. Maybe we should stop for the day…"

"No. Teach me one last move and then let me practice the ones I learned today. Please?" Zelda picked her sword up off the ground.

"I'm not so sure now would be a good time to learn the jump attack. Why don't you just practice the stab and two slices? After you feel confident with those, I can teach you how to properly defend yourself with the shield. Tomorrow we can tackle the spin and jump attacks."

"Alright." Zelda nodded in agreement, turning to face the dummy she had failed to take down. She lashed out with her sword in a horizontal slice, sending the top half of the dummy flying into the next one and knocking it over.

"Good." Auru said with an approving smile.

&

The next day, Zelda learned the jump and spin attacks. She had stretched before performing the spin attack and had better results. After she had practiced all the basic moves that she had learned, Auru spent more time with her on using her shield to defend herself.

Zelda and Auru had retired after a few hours so that Fado could let his goats out. But later that evening, they had returned to the ranch to face off. They had many swordfights with one another. Zelda continued to improve with each fight she lost.

Over the next two days, Auru had practiced with Zelda almost relentlessly. Though he admitted she still had a lot to learn, he had to admit that she had come a long way in a short period of time. He was certain that Zelda could defend herself well if she were to run into trouble.

Because of that, he decided that the next day, he and Zelda would ride for Lanayru Province. He made sure that Zelda had eaten and was in bed at a decent hour so that she would be rested up for the journey the next day.

What Auru didn't know was that Zelda planned on leaving without him. She felt bad that she would be leaving him the way her husband had disappeared. But she didn't want to bring Auru into things. She just wanted to get to the desert and find her husband. She knew that Auru had talked to the Gerudo women there, but Zelda felt a strong feeling in her gut that her husband had been there.

Zelda laid silently in bed for an hour or two before getting up. She stripped out of the nightgown and put on the clothes that she had come to Ordon in. She braided her hair quickly and tucked it up underneath the red hood on her head. When she had pulled on Link's boots, she carefully slipped out of her room and tiptoed to the front doors.

Outside, she made sure that she had everything she needed: a map, a bundle of rolls and an apple or two, and a canteen that she planned on filling up at the spring. She had taken one of the swords that had been hanging on Bo's wall before leaving the house and had equipped it at her belt. She pulled it out of its sheath to make sure it wasn't a wooden blade. The shield she had been practicing with was strapped to her back.

Zelda crept quietly across the bridge and through the village. Everyone was asleep in their homes. She made it through the village and the small meadow.

But when Zelda came upon the big meadow, she was surprised to see the gate to the spring was open. She moved towards it cautiously, peering inside to see who was there. All she saw was a horse.

"What are you doing here?" Zelda asked aloud, walking into the spring with her canteen out. She was about to pet the horse when a voice stopped her.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Who is it?" Zelda asked warily, moving a hand to her sword's hilt.

Ilia walked from around the horse. She held a brush in one hand.

"I heard talk that you and Auru were leaving tomorrow." Ilia said.

"We were supposed to." Zelda bent down and put her canteen in the water. She looked up while it filled. "But I decided to get a head start."

"Without Auru?" Ilia asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I just don't want to involve him. This is something that I have to do." Zelda explained, capping her canteen. She secured it in her tunic pocket.

"Do you expect to get to Lanaryu Province by morning by walking?" Ilia asked.

"I can at least try."

Ilia sighed and tossed her brush onto dry land. She then began to fiddle with the horse's bridle and saddle. When she had finished, she motioned to Zelda.

"Give me your things. I can put them into the saddlebags."

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked curiously.

"You can try to make it to Lanayru Province before Auru discovers that you're missing on foot…but you won't. You can use Orca, as long as you promise to take good care of her."

"I promise." Zelda said softly, handing over the bundle of provisions and her canteen. She kept the map in her pocket and her weapons where they were.

Ilia put the bundle and canteen into one of the two saddlebags. She secured it before holding Orca's reigns while Zelda got up into the saddle. She didn't let go, even after Zelda had reached for them.

"Find him." She said gravely.

Zelda was confused by Ilia's tone. It was as if…

"I will. Thank you for this." Zelda simply said, taking the reigns from Ilia.

"Be careful."


	26. The Beast

**Chapter Twenty Six - The Beast**

Author's Note: The song used in this chapter is called "Crashed" by Chris Daughtry. And oh by the way - ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR SOMETHING CLIMACTIC?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

&

Link hadn't done what he had set out to do. During the night, he had ventured out into the village and had even gone through South Faron Woods. He hadn't found anything suspicious. But he had spent most of his time with Ilia and baby Aria.

Ilia had opened up more to Link. She had begun to talk about her feelings and her thoughts. Link had really grown to like her. At first, he hadn't approved of the way she was with her father or the baby. But he had seen her true colors after she had confided in him.

Link wasn't sure if it was her husband's ghost haunting him or if it was the time that they had spent together, but he felt something inside of him when he was around Ilia. He had often looked over at her in bed beside him in the early morning hours before she would wake. He would sweep her bangs out of her closed eyes or run his fingers over her face. He just liked being near her, hearing her speak, touching her.

In the back of his mind, he felt guilty. He remembered his wife. He loved her and missed her, but at the same time, he was feeling things for Ilia. He felt like he, Ilia, and Aria were a happy little family.

That morning, he was bouncing Aria gently on his knee. She was giggling infectiously, bringing laughter from Link. He held her safely in his hands, making funny faces at her. He just couldn't get enough of Aria. He loved her so much and couldn't imagine being without her.

"She has grown really attached to you." Ilia said, turning around from her cooking to smile at the both of them. She waved at her daughter before returning to breakfast.

"I would hope so." Link said absentmindedly.

"What do you mean?" Ilia asked, sounding puzzled.

"Oh…well…just…I would hope that she would have gotten close to me with…what with all the time I've spent with her." Link stuttered, looking from Aria to Ilia's back.

"Yes." Ilia agreed.

Link picked Aria up and held her above him while her little hands grabbed at him. He lowered her closer to his face and she grabbed two sections of his hair in her fists. She pulled gently at them, giggling all the while.

"I am your prisoner eh little princess?" Link asked, giving the baby a kiss.

"You always call her that." Ilia commented, bringing a pot over to the table and setting it down. She returned to the kitchen and collected bowls and utensils.

"Does it bother you?" Link asked, returning Aria to his knee.

"No not at all. You certainly do treat her like a princess. Doesn't he little girl?" Ilia came over and took Aria from Link's hands, spinning her in her arms before putting her into the little chair made especially for her at the table.

"Well she deserves it." Link said, taking a seat at the table.

"Yes she does." Ilia said with a sigh, ladling pottage into Link's bowl. "It's just that…you say it in such a way that…"

"What?" Link asked, looking up at her.

"You have no children back in your dimension right?" She took a seat across from Link and ladled pottage into her own bowl.

"Right." Link replied quietly…

"_My son." Link said affectionately. He always kept his hand protectively on his wife's belly whenever they were out and about. His other arm was around her. He rubbed his hand over her belly._

"_If we have a girl, she's going to be awfully mad that you call her 'my son' throughout my pregnancy." Zelda scolded gently, running her fingers through Link's hair._

"_Oh she will?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Well what girl wants her father to call her 'my son'?"_

"_You're right my love." Link stopped walking and gave Zelda a kiss. He then leaned down towards her belly with his hand still over it. He whispered something to the baby inside before standing back up._

"_What did you call her?" Zelda asked curiously._

"_That's between our daughter and I."_

"Link?"

Link looked up from his breakfast. Ilia was staring at him worriedly. When their eyes met, she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry…what did you say?" Link asked with a halfhearted laugh.

"Oh nothing." Ilia said, giving him a funny look. She waved her hand. "It doesn't matter."

Link pushed around the pottage in his bowl, glancing over at Aria many times. He just wanted to see her and know that she was there. He didn't want to sit there and be solemn with other thoughts.

"Ilia, do you want to go somewhere with me later?" Link asked after several minutes of silence.

"Where would you want to go?" Ilia asked, her face brightening. But it suddenly dimmed. "But what about Aria?"

"Why don't you let your father have Aria for awhile?" Link suggested.

"Link…"

"Ilia, your father misses his granddaughter. And I think that you could use some time out of the house. Just let your father watch her. It's a win-win situation."

"Well…" Ilia looked over at Aria. "Alright."

"Then it's settled. You take Aria into the village and while you're there, get a horse and meet me in the spring. I'll bring a picnic basket and we can find a nice place to sit and relax."

"That sounds great." Ilia said excitedly. She got to her feet, snatching up Aria from her little chair and flying towards the ladder. "Let me get some of her things before I go."

Link watched her fly around the house in amusement.

"Okay. I'll meet you at the spring in…let's say an hour?" Ilia said, out of breath and red in the face.

"Sure. An hour." Link got to his feet and went to her. He placed a kiss on Aria's forehead. "I'll see you later little princess."

After Ilia had gone, Link started to clean up breakfast and get ready for later.

&

Link waited at the spring with a basket. He was thinking about everything that had happened. It had been a very crazy couple of weeks. He had stayed with the Gerudo to confront his feelings and train, made up with his wife, gone to Ordon with his new friends to help them, left them behind to do as he was asked while also carrying out his own quest, and now this…

_I'm not a very good hero. I should be out there searching. But whenever I'm with the baby and Ilia, I feel like I'm at home. I have to figure out what I want. _Link thought, rubbing his forehead.

"Link."

He turned around. There stood Ilia in the open gateway. She had changed her clothes. She wore a pale green dress. It was wrinkled and tattered at the seams but it looked beautiful on her anyways.

"You look beautiful." Link said, going towards her.

"I wish I hadn't…" Ilia's hands were in her very short hair. She seemed self conscious.

Link grabbed one of her hands.

"You look beautiful." He repeated, squeezing her hand gently.

"Thank you." She replied with a smile.

Link helped Ilia into the saddle and climbed on behind her. He handed Ilia the basket to hold in her lap. Link took the reigns with one hand while sliding his free arm around Ilia's waist. He could feel her suddenly stiffen.

"Sorry." He muttered, moving his arm.

"No, no. It's okay." She pulled his arm back around her.

Link rode the horse across the bridge. He decided to ride out into the fields. It was an extremely vast area and they could find the perfect spot there.

They rode through the fields until Link spotted a tree on a small hill. There was a pond beneath it. He steered the horse that way and then stopped. He got down and helped Ilia down as well.

"If you take care of Faye, I'll set up the picnic." Ilia offered, taking the basket and heading up the hill. She stopped beneath the tree and smiled back at Link.

After Link released Faye from the reigns and saddle, he sent her off to roam and went up the hill after Ilia. She had already spread out the blanket and had sat down on it beside the basket.

"Alright, let's see what you brought." Ilia said, opening the basket.

"I think you'll be pleased." Link said, taking a seat on the blanket across from her.

Ilia pulled out a bottle of wine first. She nodded at Link in approval, pulling out the two glasses that he had wrapped in towels. She handed them over to him to unwrap while she continued unpacking.

"I think you were right." She said after she had emptied the basket.

"I used to do this with…" Link shook his head and handed Ilia a glass of wine.

"With Zelda?" Ilia asked softly.

"Yes." Link answered, looking into his glass.

"A lot?"

"Not for a long time. We started to grow apart."

"I'm sorry." Ilia reached out and brushed some of Link's hair back from his face.

"Don't be." Link looked up from his glass. He raised it towards her. "Here's to…to Aria. And to you."

"And to you." Ilia added, raising her glass to his.

Link and Ilia sipped their wine.

"Will you tell me about Zelda?" Ilia asked suddenly, leaning back on her hand.

"What about her?"

"Tell me something about her. Tell me a story about you two."

"Okay." Link thought, taking a sip of his wine. "Well, there was this time when we were engaged. We were going to a gathering at Lake Hylia…"

_Link got out of the saddle. He then reached up and put his hands on Zelda's waist and swung her down. He almost tripped backwards, but her arms tightened around his neck and he caught himself. They laughed._

"_Oh Link." Zelda said with a smile._

"_Oh Zelda." Link replied. _

_He leaned down and kissed her lips. He went to pull his head away when Zelda used her hold on Link to pull him back down to her level. She deepened their kiss, moving her hands from his neck and into his hair. _

"_I vote that we go back to our bedroom." Link murmured against Zelda's lips. He nuzzled his nose against hers. He tried to kiss her again but she moved her head back._

"_Link, you know that we don't have a bedroom together yet. That would be unethical and immoral." Zelda scolded, breaking out into a smile._

"_Forgive me my love I forgot." Link sighed and leaned back, releasing Zelda._

"_Now let's get down to that concert. We haven't seen the Indigo-Go's in a couple of months. I wouldn't want to miss my favorite song." Zelda grabbed Link's hand and led him down to the edge of the water._

_Link held Zelda's hand tight in his as they stepped into the water. They walked in further and further until they were completely submerged. Both clad in Zora tunics, they were able to swim leisurely down to the Water Temple._

_When they reached the temple, they took turns swimming in one after the other. Link went in first and came up in the little pool. He grabbed the edge and pulled himself up. He wrung out his tunic and shook his head to get the water out of his hair and ears. He took the hood off his head and wrung that out too._

_He turned to see Zelda surfacing. He was about to offer her his hand when she pulled herself up easily. She stood up and began to wring out her long hair. It was a darker blonde from being wet. Her usually baggy tunic clung to her small frame._

"_Hey." Link said throatily. He gently pushed Zelda against the wall, his hands on either side of her waist. He looked down into her curious eyes. "Do you know how beautiful you look right now?"_

"_Let me see." Zelda said with a sensual tone. She ran her hands down Link's chest and down his body. One hand grazed his thigh while the other moved over the erection that had grown since she'd gotten out of the water. "Hmm. Now I do."_

"_Zelda." Link buried his face into her shoulder. He breathed in the scent of her skin and her hair. He was very aware of her wandering hands._

"_Maybe I should stop. Otherwise we'll have to return to the castle."_

"_You go in. Give me a second or two." Link pressed a hard kiss to Zelda's forehead before releasing her…_

"Link? Link?"

He looked up from his wine and saw Ilia watching him.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"You were saying that you and Zelda were headed down to the Water Temple."

"Oh. Yes, sorry about that. I was just reliving it." Link took a very long sip of his wine before continuing. "So when we got to the Water Temple, the show was just starting…"

_Link stood behind Zelda, his arms around her waist, while they listened to the Indigo-Go's. It was a very romantic setting. The Water Temple glowed with the light of thousands of candles. There were other Zora couples gathered around the stage, dancing and kissing and embracing._

_The song that had been playing ended. There was a lot of applause. And then Lulu stepped up to the front of the stage._

"_Thank you everyone. Now, if I'm not mistaken, there is a certain couple here tonight. A certain couple that is to be married in a few weeks. Link, Zelda, where are you two?" Lulu looked out into the audience._

"_Oh no." Link said, removing one arm from around Zelda to cover his face._

"_Here we are Lulu!" Zelda called ,waving an arm over her head._

"_This song goes out to you two. Zelda, if I'm not mistaken, it's your favorite." Lulu blew a kiss to the couple. "Congratulations on your upcoming wedding."_

"_Come on Link." Zelda said, turning to face Link._

"_Zelda-"_

"_But we always dance." She said confusedly._

"_I know. But not with everyone watching." Link said, his eyes running over the Zora couples that were staring at them. He grimaced._

"_Please? For me?" Zelda asked softly, looking up into Link's eyes._

"_Oh…oh my love…you know I can't resist you." He finally replied, leading her out to the middle of the floor._

"_Well I was moving at the speed of sound, head spinning, couldn't find my way around, and didn't know that I was going down, yeah, yeah." Lulu sang the opening lines, earning a sound of recognition and familiarity from the audience._

_Link put his arms around Zelda's waist. He pulled her close to him while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her hands massaged the back of his neck comfortingly. He smiled in response._

"_Why is this song your favorite?" Link asked suddenly._

"_It reminds me of us." Zelda replied, leaning her head on Link's chest._

&

Link and Ilia talked for hours. Before either of them knew it, the sun had set and the stars were poking through the night sky. They laid on the blanket beneath them, looking up at the stars. They pointed out constellations to one another for awhile, but then slipped into silence.

"You aren't asleep are you?" Link asked, turning his head towards Ilia.

"No." She answered, turning her head too. "Thank you Link."

"For what?" He asked, furrowing his brow.

"For all of this. This has been a wonderful night." Ilia looked away from Link. "These have been wonderful days. This has been the happiest I've ever been since my husband died."

"I'm glad." Link answered, watching her.

Ilia sat up. She turned to face Link.

"I have to talk to you about something." She told him, her tone indicating that whatever it was, it was very serious.

"Sure." Link sat up too and gave her his full attention.

"It's about us." Ilia looked into Link's eyes. "It's about what there's been between us."

"What are you…" Link's voice trailed off. He swallowed hard.

"Link, don't tell me that you haven't felt it." Ilia said softly, moving closer to him. "I know that you have. When we talk, when we touch…"

"Ilia-"

"I've seen the way that you are with Aria. Don't you feel it? Don't you see? You, Aria, and I? We make a perfect family."

"I know. We do. But…"

Ilia placed her hand on Link's chest. Her hand rose and fell with his breathing.

"I can feel your heart pounding Link. Don't be afraid." Ilia whispered.

Link slowly covered her hand with his.

"I am afraid." He admitted quietly.

"Don't be."

Ilia moved her free hand through Link's hair. She looked up into his eyes. She allowed hers to flutter close as she leaned up. She felt his lips beneath hers and kissed him softly. She felt him kiss her back, his lips parting.

"Link." She murmured, pulling him to her.

"Wait. Wait." Link broke their kiss and leaned back. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He could feel his body shaking.

"Don't be scared Link."

"Ilia, I care about you. I really do. But I love my wife." Link could see the hurt and rebuttal on Ilia's face. "I'm afraid because…because it's as if I'm feeling the feelings your husband had for you. And it's clouding my mind and confusing me."

"Link…I…" Ilia's eyes suddenly widened. "Link!"

Link turned and his own eyes widened when he saw a beast running across the field towards them. He got to his feet, his hand going to his waist. He felt for the hilt of his sword and didn't find it.

"Ilia! Ilia, get back!" He shouted, standing in front of her.

Link stood his ground, his arms spread and ready. He kicked himself internally for leaving his weapons at Ilia's home. He had been dull to leave them behind.

The beast got closer. Link got ready. When it launched itself at him, Link grabbed the beast in his arms and hurled it away from him. He could hear it whimper when it hit the ground. He turned quickly to see it lying a few feet from him.

"No! Link!" A familiar voice cried.

"Midna?" Link looked around, searching for her. He guessed that he couldn't see her because she had taken the form of a shadow. He wondered if she had been checking up on him. "Midna? What's going on?"

"Link you idiot! You just attacked your wife!"

Link felt his heart stop beating in his chest. He turned and saw the crumpled beast lying on the ground. He suddenly felt weak and wanted to fall to his knees.

"Z-Zelda?"

"Hold on a second you idiot." Midna growled.

Link watched the form of the beast. From where he was standing, he could see something suddenly shoot out from its forehead. His eyes became bigger as he watched the transformation of the beast. He caught a glimpse of Midna's shadowy figure hovering close to it.

After a few moments, Link recognized the woman lying on the ground. He could hear her moan in pain.

"Zelda!" He called, taking off towards her.

He reached her side and fell to his knees beside her. He looked her over. She was dressed in his Goron tunic. The hood she had been wearing had been knocked from her head. Her golden hair was splayed out beneath her, entangling with the grass and dirt.

"Zelda. Oh Zelda my love." Link swept the bangs out of her face. He took one of her hands into his and held it tightly. He couldn't believe that it was her, that she was here. It felt as though he hadn't seen her in years. "Zelda, speak to me."

"Link." She breathed, her eyelids clenching tighter together.

"Open your eyes my love. Look at me." He moved his free hand to rest against her face, his thumb running over her skin.

"Link."

Link watched her face. Her eyes slowly opened and he smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. He let go of her hand and held the other side of her face. His smile grew wider when she smiled up at him.

"I knew I would find you." She said.

"I've missed you so much." Link said, his voice shaking with emotion.

"I've missed you too."

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

"It's…it's okay Link." Zelda said tiredly. Her eyes fluttered closed.

"No. No, Zelda, stay with me. Zelda?" Link desperately stroked his wife's face, trying to wake her. He could feel panic bubbling up in his stomach.

"Link, she's tired and you probably hurt her head. I'll watch her. Why don't you go to Ilia for now?" Midna's voice was close.

Link turned to see Ilia standing beneath the tree. He looked back down at his wife and kissed her forehead tenderly before standing up and going back to Ilia.

"Is that…your wife?" She asked, visibly shaken.

"Yes." Link answered.

"I see." Ilia cleared her throat. She then let out an ear piercing whistle. Almost instantly, Faye rode in out of nowhere. Ilia was putting on the saddle before the horse had even stopped.

"Ilia what are you doing?"

"I'm going home to my daughter." Ilia answered roughly.

"Are you alright?" Link asked, taking a step towards her.

"Don't come near me! Get away!" Ilia suddenly snapped, backing around to the other side of the horse. She climbed up into the saddle, still watching Link to make sure he didn't come near her.

"Ilia-"

"No. I don't want to hear it. You used me." Ilia wiped her cheeks. "I'll leave your things at the spring. Don't come near me or my daughter again."

"But Ilia…" Link's voice trailed off as he watched Ilia ride away from him.

Link was distraught upon hearing Ilia tell him to stay away from Aria. But he couldn't focus on that at the moment. He had to go to his wife and take care of her. He would worry about Aria later.

He went to where Zelda still laid. He gathered his wife into his arms.

"Where should we go?" Midna asked from beside him.

"Kakariko Village."


	27. Hero First, Husband Later

**Chapter Twenty Seven - Hero First, Husband Later**

Author's Note: I hope that the previous chapter was as climactic as I thought it was. Thanks for all of the positive feedback. You guys are really great and I appreciate every single one of you. And can I just say how happy I am that Link and Zelda are together again? They were apart for way too long.

&

Zelda wondered if it had all been a dream. Pictures of the night before moved through her mind. They looked so real. She decided to open her eyes and find out if she were still back in Ordon or if she was with her husband.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room that she was in and didn't recognize it. She turned her head to the side and saw him sitting beside her. His face brightened when her eyes focused on him. But Zelda could see that the rims beneath his eyes were red.

"Welcome back." He murmured, leaning down and pressing his lips to Zelda's forehead. His lips lingered for a moment or two.

"How long have I been asleep?" Zelda asked, sitting up.

Link's arms shot out and assisted her in sitting up against the headboard. He positioned her pillows so that they were fluffed up behind her back.

"You slept through the night. It's pretty early."

"Have you been to sleep?" Zelda asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not a chance." Link reached out and cupped his wife's face.

Zelda leaned into the palm of his hand, her eyes closing to revel in his touch. She moved her hand to cover his on her face.

When Zelda opened her eyes, she looked into Link's eyes. She had missed him terribly. She had been through so much and had needed him during that time. All she wanted was to be in his arms.

"Oh Link." She whispered.

That was all he needed to hear. In an instant, he had moved from the chair to the bed. He had Zelda in his arms, his face pressed into her hair. He held her close to him, afraid that she would vanish into thin air if his hold on her was too loose.

"I love you Zelda." He mumbled into her hair.

"I love you too Link." Zelda wanted to be held for hours. "Why have you been crying?"

Zelda felt Link stiffen in her arms. She moved back to see his face. He looked both enraged and devastated. His eyes looked fiery but they also held more tears. His jaw was clenched. Zelda couldn't figure out if it was because he was trying not to cry or if he were very angry.

"Who…" Link's voice cracked. He cleared his throat. "Who hurt you?"

"What have you seen?" Zelda asked quietly, shying away from his gaze.

Link moved his fingers over the indentations along the side of her face where the scabs had once been. They moved over her lip and down to her throat over the bruises.

"Is there more?" He asked.

"Link-"

"Is there more?" He tipped her chin up so that she couldn't hide her face from him.

"Yes." She answered in a breath.

Zelda guided Link's hand to the back of her head to where her head wound had scabbed over beneath her hair. She then lifted her tunic and showed him the bruise on her ribs. It was more yellow-green than it was brown. It had also decreased in size.

"My ankle was sprained but it's better now."

"Zelda." Link went to hold his wife's face but yanked his hands away. He got up from the bed and went to one of the walls. He pounded his gauntlet clad fist into it, the plaster crumbling beneath his hand and falling to the ground.

"Link what's wrong?" Zelda asked worriedly, throwing back the covers. She went to him, placing her hands flat on his back.

"You deserve better than me." He responded quietly, his voice cracking. He pressed his forehead to the wall and hit it again.

"Link stop it." Zelda reached around him, holding his fist in her hand. She laid her head against his back, embracing him with her other arm. "There was no way you could have known. There was no way you could have protected me."

"Yes there is. I was so concerned with…forget it." Link moved out of her arms.

"What is it?" Zelda asked, going after him. She grabbed his arm.

"Don't. I can't even look at you without feeling guilty."

"Don't do this. You made so much progress. Don't shut yourself off to me again." Zelda pleaded, emotion filling her voice. It was enough to get him to turn around.

"I have so many things to tell you. Come with me."

&

Zelda had followed Link up to the top of the inn that they had gone to stay at. Apparently, after Link had carried Zelda into Kakariko Village, he had gone to Renado's home. He had led Link to the inn and gotten him a room there. He had also tended to Zelda and assured Link that she was okay.

She had a lot to tell Link and she could tell that he had a lot to tell her. She had been very curious as to who the woman had been that Link had been protecting when she had seen him in the fields and run towards him. It was too dark to see who it was. She also wondered what they were doing in the fields. She thought that maybe he had helped her in some way.

Zelda and Link sat down at the top of the inn. Link hung his legs over the side. Zelda sat cross legged next to him, adjusting her tunic over her hosen.

"Why don't you explain things to me first?" Link suggested after a time.

"Are you sure? I can listen to whatever you have to say or tell me." Zelda put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. She moved it to his back.

"I want to know what happened to you. And I want to know how you got here."

"Well it's a very long story." Zelda said with a sigh, removing her hand from his back and leaning back on her hands. She looked up at the sky.

"I have all the time in the world for you my love." Link was the one that time to place a comforting hand on Zelda.

"Well it all really started the day that you left. Not longer after you had gone, a man rode into the castle. He told me that his name was Calev and that he wanted a position in the castle. He seemed very patriotic and I liked that, so I allowed him to remain in the castle as a guard until I could find a suitable position for him.

But after a few days, Impa…"

Zelda bit her lip and sat up.

"What about Impa?" Link asked gently, running his fingers through a section of Zelda's hair.

"She…she thought that there was something between us."

"Was there something between you two?" Link asked quietly after a moment of silence.

"Link how could you even ask me that?" Zelda turned to look at her husband. "I love you and only you. I talked about you constantly to him."

"Constantly? Were you two together often?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I mean…we spent a couple of times together. We ate meals and walked around the castle and courtyard and spoke." Zelda could hear how it all sounded. "It was just nice to have someone around that understood my feelings."

"Someone not like me?"

"That isn't what I'm saying at all." Zelda snapped. She leaned away from Link, her features contorting into frustration. "I mean that it was nice that Calev understood the way that I was acting, my mood, after you had gone. Impa and my father are always tough with me whenever I'm not myself after you leave on quests. Calev wasn't. He just listened to what I had to say and offered whatever advice he could."

"There isn't anyone else for you to talk to?"

"No. My father gives the guards strict instructions not to let me out of the gate when you aren't in Hyrule. That leaves only my father and Impa for me to speak with."

"I'm sorry. I know that my being gone causes you grief because you miss me so much while I'm away. I didn't realize there were other burdens attached to that."

"Link I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. I'm just explaining to you how things are. _That's _why Calev and I talked so much."

"Why did Impa think that there was something going on?"

"Because while my intentions were pure and good…I learned the hard way that his were not.

After Impa and I argued, she disappeared.

I received a letter from you soon after. I had made plans to sneak out of the castle and go to Lon Lon Ranch to retrieve Epona. I was going to ride to the new land and find you. I wanted to be with you.

But that night, as I was making my escape, Calev met me and knocked me unconscious. When I woke up, I was in the dungeon."

"What?" Link growled, turning his body completely towards Zelda. He nearly swung his legs into her.

"Yes. And I was not his only prisoner. He had also imprisoned my father."

"Calev beat you?" Link asked, his tone ferocious.

"Yes…but Link…Calev isn't really who he said he was."

"I can see that. He obviously wasn't the patriot that you thought he was."

"No I don't mean that. I mean that Calev is really…Ganondorf."

"What?" Link asked, his eyes going wide.

"I asked him how he escaped the Sacred Realm, but he didn't finish his explanation. All he told me was that he was just suddenly free and in the middle of a forest that he had never seen before-"

"A forest?"

"Yes." Zelda searched Link's face carefully. "Why? Do you know where he was?"

"I think I do. I think that Ganondorf was in the new land, in the Sacred Grove."

"The Sacred Grove? Why?"

"Nabooru explained to me that after the Council of Hyrule, it was decided that the Master Sword would be moved. It was moved to the Sacred Grove. The Sacred Realm was moved with it."

"That would make perfect sense!" Zelda cried, suddenly leaping to her feet. "Link, we have to get back to our dimension. We have to go to the Sacred Grove."

"But Zelda, what about what you have to tell me? What I have to tell you?" Link asked meekly, slowly rising.

"That can wait. Right now, there are lives depending on us." Zelda stroked Link's face with her fingers. "I'm very happy to see you and I know that you feel the same way. But we can have a proper reunion and talk later. But this is one of those times where our duties as Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny overshadow everything else."

Link looked down at Zelda. He wanted to tell her about everything, but he knew that she was right. He had to step up and be the hero. He would be the husband later.

"Midna said that she would come back tonight. When she does, we'll leave with her to get back to the desert." Link looked off into the distance. "Until then, I'll need to equip myself with new weapons."

"What happened to your old ones?" Zelda asked curiously, looking him over.

"The only thing I have with me is my hookshot. I'll need a sword and sheath, a shield, a bomb bag, and a bow and arrows."

"Well what happened to your old ones?" Zelda repeated her question.

"I…I left them back in Ordon. We can't get there and back here by nightfall."

"Okay. Let's go get you equipped then." Zelda gave him a beaming smile. "I already have all of mine."

"I saw that. You'll have to tell me that story soon."


	28. True Intentions

**Chapter Twenty Eight - True Intentions**

Author's Note: Hey guys. I just wanted to say thanks to the reviewers, first off. Second of all, I hope all of you check out the preview for my next story in my profile. I also hope that, when I start writing and posting chapters, people give it a chance. I'm really excited to start that story. While I loved writing _Transcendence_, I feel like I've spent a lot of time with it and am ready to wrap it up soon and give it the ending it deserves.

&

Link and Zelda spent the rest of the day acquiring weapons for Link. They found all of the items they had been looking for. By the time the sun was setting, they were equipping themselves and getting ready for Midna to show up at the inn.

Link turned around to admire his wife as she dressed. She had just taken a quick bath in a small basin Link had gotten from the inn owner. She was standing naked, with her back to him, pulling her thin chemise over her head. She then stepped into her hosen and pulled them up her legs.

Although Link was trying his hardest to be the hero, he had to admit that he was enjoying watching his wife dressing. He wanted to undress her and make love, and then watch her dress herself again. He swallowed hard, and continued to watch her.

She slipped into his tunic so easily. The deep, red material looked beautiful against her pale skin. She began to turn as she tightened the belt at her waist, and so Link looked away and began to fiddle with his weaponry.

"I hope Midna gets here soon." Zelda said, already working her long hair into a braid. When she had finished, she tied it off with a ribbon.

"The sun is almost set. She should be here anytime." Link said, watching his wife coil the braid and tuck it underneath her matching red hood. Although her long, golden hair was invisible beneath the hood, she didn't look anything like a man.

"Link," Zelda suddenly said with a seductive tone beneath her voice, "I could feel your eyes on me while I got dressed."

She walked towards him, placing her hands on his chest and looking up at him from underneath her dark eyelashes.

"Well…I…" Link stopped speaking when Zelda leaned up slowly on her tiptoes. Her eyes fluttered closed.

Link took his cue. He didn't move slowly like his wife had. His lips came crashing down into hers, his arms finding her small body quickly. He swung her up into his arms, her lips parting to make room for the surprised gasp to escape from her mouth. He refused to let that sound break their kissing.

He took few steps to get to the bed. He was practically on top of her before he had even laid her down on the bed. Their kisses were hard and their hands moved possessively over each other. Link felt as though he had been set on fire in the best of ways.

The sound of a throat being cleared caught Link and Zelda's attention at the same moment. Link's head snapped up at the same time as his body went rolling rather violently off the bed. Zelda's wide eyes were ripped from the door to the floor.

"The world is in danger and you two are in bed?" Midna asked in annoyance and disbelief. Her shadowy figure was hard to see, but there was a faint, blue glow around her.

"Sorry Midna." Zelda mumbled, getting out of bed and helping her husband off the floor. Her face was completely red. "We let our emotions get the best of us."

"Well don't let it happen again. Everyone is depending on you two." Midna snapped harshly, dancing around in front of them angrily.

"It won't." Zelda said quietly, looking down.

"Alright." Midna waited a few moments to speak. "Are you two ready to return to your dimension? Or do we need to stay here longer?"

"We have to get back to our dimension. Zelda can explain everything later, but to shorten things for now, Ganondorf escaped from the Sacred Realm in our dimension. We have to get to the Sacred Grove there." Link said, having recovered from his embarrassment faster than Zelda.

The strange black and orange object appeared suddenly. It floated in front of Midna.

"Who wants to be first?" She asked, the object splitting in two simultaneously.

"I'll go first." Link said warily, remembering how it had felt before.

"You might want to step back Zelda." Midna warned, one of the halves in front of her face while the other waited in the background.

Zelda gave Link a sympathetic look before stepping away from him.

Link braced himself, closing his eyes so that he didn't have to see the object coming towards him. His jaw clenched when he could feel it seeping through his forehead, the intense headache coming on quickly.

Zelda reacted immediately as she saw Link going down. She grabbed him around the waist and moved behind him so that he fell into her lap. They nearly fell backward but she caught herself.

"It's okay Link. I'm here." She whispered soothingly, running a hand up and down his chest. She could feel his heart beating hard beneath her hand. "It's okay."

"Zelda…" Midna said warily, gliding closer.

The transformation happened a lot quicker than before. Before he could stop himself, Link had become the wolf-beast and his claws had met Zelda's flesh. He leapt out of her lap and ran from her to the other side of the room, still a little shaky on his extra pair of legs.

"Zelda, are you alright?" Midna asked worriedly, going to Zelda's side.

"It's fine. They're only scratches." Zelda's eyes assessed the two pairs of scratches on her arm and leg.

"I can patch those up in my realm." Midna assured her, a shadowy hand running over her arm. "Are you ready for your turn?"

"Yes. Just do it." Zelda stayed on the ground while Midna floated away from her.

When the second half of the object entered her body, she fell on her back. She writhed on the floor, her hands clawing at the air as though there was something to grab onto. When she felt something wet and rough on her cheek, she opened her eyes to see Link standing over her, licking her affectionately.

She, too, transformed faster than before. She stood up on her four legs, looking into Link's blue eyes. They were the only thing about him that were the same.

Link stepped forward and nuzzled her affectionately, a soft growl erupting from within his chest.

"Okay. Let's get back to the Twilight Realm."

&

After Midna had cleaned Zelda's cuts, which had been minor like she had said, she waited with Link and Zelda in the throne room while they equipped themselves with the weapons that Midna had carried for them while they had been wolves.

"I wish that I could stay with you in your dimension. But with Ganondorf on the loose, I don't want to risk him making his way here." Midna turned towards Zelda. "You did say that he asked about a mirror?"

"Yes." Zelda answered, making sure that her sheath was secure at her waist.

"He must be looking for the mirror that will lead him here. But why?" Midna walked towards the end of the room where the door in the floor was. She lifted it up and turned towards the couple. "Are you two ready?"

"I think so." Link brushed his fingers against Zelda's. He then made his way towards the door and climbed down the ladder first.

"Thank you for everything that you've done for us Midna. I promise that I won't forget it." Zelda said sincerely.

"Just because I can't stay with you in your dimension, doesn't mean that I'm done helping you just yet." Midna cracked a smile and winked.

"Well, thank you for all that you've done anyways." Zelda returned her smile before climbing down the ladder after Link.

It was very dark in the room below, just as it had been before. Zelda felt the ground with her foot before setting both down. She felt a hand at her back, and then the other hand gently taking hold of her wrist and leading her away from the wall.

"We can all step onto the pedestal together." Link murmured in the darkness. He kept hold of his wife's thin wrist.

"Midna, give me your hand when you've climbed down." Zelda hissed loud enough for her to hear.

A few moments later, Zelda felt a sudden wind fanning her. She reached out, her arm colliding with Midna's. She had been waving her arm to find them.

"Alright, let's go." Zelda said to Link as she grabbed Midna's hand.

Link led Zelda and Midna towards the pedestal. He stepped onto the pedestal, guiding his wife onto it quickly, while she tugged Midna on as well. They all disintegrated into the air together, their holds on each other becoming looser and looser until neither of them could feel each other at all.

When they could finally feel again, they were standing in the dark in the Mirror Chamber. They all shivered collectively.

"I'll transport you out of here. Where would you like to go?" Midna asked, producing the dark objects in her suddenly shadowy form.

"If you could get us to Kakariko Village that would be great. It's too late to go into the village in Ordon and wake Rusl to take us to the Sacred Grove. We can ride from Kakariko Village and through the fields and reach Ordon by sunrise, maybe an hour or two earlier." Link said, looking around the darkness for Midna.

"Okay. Link, would you like to go first again?"

"No, let me go first this time." Zelda volunteered before Link could answer.

"Let's hope this will be the last time we have to do this." Link mumbled tiredly.

Midna floated away from the couple, the two halves of the object dancing in front of her nearly invisible form.

&

Zelda had slipped into sleep in front of Link. Her head was leaned against his shoulder, her face pressed into his neck. He kept an arm around her waist while he steered the horse they had borrowed. He held the reigns with the other.

Link looked down at his wife's face for a moment. She looked peaceful, her angelic features holding no emotion. He felt guilty looking at her. He tore his eyes from her and paid attention to where they were going.

He felt horribly for many reasons. The first reason was that he hadn't been able to protect Zelda from danger. It made him sick to his stomach to think of Zelda being beaten, to think of her fragile body all mangled and bruised on a stone floor. His insides churned and his chest throbbed painfully.

When Link had seen that Zelda had been beaten, all he could imagine was himself as the perpetrator. He had seen images of himself grabbing his wife's arms, throwing her against walls, and pushing her to the ground. Those had been things that he had done. He remembered the bruises on her arms.

He hadn't been protecting Zelda for a long time. He wanted someone to tear him to pieces for that reason. He wanted to be beaten to a bloody pulp. He wanted to be in Zelda's shoes.

He also felt guilty because of what had happened between he and Ilia. He couldn't help but feel like he _had_ led Ilia on. But he truly hadn't meant to. He had just liked feeling like he was part of a complete and happy family. He had liked being with his daughter.

The first time that Ilia had kissed him had been at the spring. He had pushed her away. But in the fields, he had kissed her back for a moment. He had been so confused, so scared.

_I have to tell Zelda about what happened, about my true intentions for going into the other dimension. I have to set things right. _Link thought, peering down at Zelda once more.

"I love you." He whispered.

When Link looked up again, he could see the town. It was barely lit by the dim signs of the sun getting ready to rise.

He rode through the town, which was empty and quiet. It was too early for anyone to be awake. He led the horse through the town and out towards the village. He followed the same path as before.

Link was just thinking about how he was going to explain himself to everyone when he came upon the spring. The gate was open.

_Ilia._ Link thought suddenly, bringing the horse to a halt.

Carefully, he got down from the saddle, his hands holding Zelda so that she would stay put on it. When he was on the ground, he leaned his wife forward and made sure that she was secure in the saddle. She hadn't woken.

Link made his way towards the spring. He looked inside, and sure enough, the picture before him was the same one he always saw when he came upon Ilia in the spring. He couldn't see her because she was behind Orca.

"Ilia." He said slowly, stepping into the water.

The brush dropped with a splash.

"Link?" Her voice was high and shrill.

She came around the horse quickly with wide eyes. When they settled on Link, she barely stood still for a second before she was running towards him. She threw herself into him, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Link, we thought…" She breathed, hugging him fiercely.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I put you all through that." Link apologized quietly, returning Ilia's embrace. "It was wrong of me to run off like that."

"Everyone has been looking for you." Ilia moved away from Link slightly so that she could look up at his face. Her arms remained around him. "I…I'm so glad that you're safe…that you're here."

Link looked down at her shining eyes with a set jaw.

_I can't make this mistake again. _He thought.

"Ilia…I know that all of you care for me. I know that…you care for me. I care for all of you too." He caught the smile tugging at Ilia's thin lips. "But I'm in love with my wife. I always have been and I always will be."

In that moment, Link could tell that he was too late. Her connection to him had grown too great. He watched her face change and knew that he had broken her heart. He hadn't been able to prevent the same mistake.

"What…what is going on here?"

Link stiffened. He took only a second to remove his arms from around Ilia. But when he turned, he did so slowly.

What he saw was almost a mirror image of the one he had seen of Ilia just seconds ago, but intensified. He could feel all of the hurt, all of the questions that were building up inside of Zelda as she stood there.

He had made a second mistake. He hadn't told Zelda about what had happened sooner. He hadn't been able to prevent Zelda from getting the wrong idea.

_Some hero, some husband, I am._


	29. Hide And Seek

**Chapter Twenty Nine - Hide And Seek**

All that Zelda could think of was her encounter with Ilia before she had left Ordon to go and look for Link. She had suspected that Ilia had seen or spoken to her husband and had developed some kind of feelings for him. But she hadn't paid it really much attention at the time.

Now, as she saw Link and Ilia embracing, she couldn't help but think of that. It was all that was in her head, besides the painful image in front of her eyes. It brought a sick feeling into her stomach just seeing them together.

"What…what is going on here?" She asked slowly, her voice sounding foreign to her own ears.

She watched as Link released Ilia. Ilia's eyes met Zelda's for a brief moment before flickering to the ground. Link was taking his time turning around to face her as well.

"Zelda…let me explain." Link finally said after a beat or two of silence.

"I guess you were right. We should have talked about everything back in Kakariko Village." Zelda murmured. She didn't even know if Link had heard her, and she didn't really care. "But I can't change the past."

"Zelda-" "Link I just said I can't change the past. You didn't get to explain whatever it is you needed to and now it's too late. Please just don't say anything." Zelda said quickly, taking a step forward.

Zelda focused her eyes on Ilia, who still couldn't look up at her.

"I knew something was going on that day you lent me your horse. I could tell by the way you talked…I just knew." Zelda's eyes flitted to Link. "Well you two can have some time alone to talk. I can't focus on this right now. _I'm_ going to the Sacred Grove."

With that, Zelda turned and went to where the horse was waiting.

"Zelda! Wait!" Link called after her.

"Rusl and I can go to the Sacred Grove alone. I don't need your help." Zelda answered him quietly, taking hold of the saddle to climb up.

"Wait a second." Link grabbed her wrist. "Just listen to me."

"Let go of me." Zelda said calmly, not taking her eyes from the saddle.

"When I was in the desert with Nabooru, she told me about-"

"I said _let go of me,_" Zelda turned to face him, her eyes narrowing slightly, "right now."

"She told me about twilight, and why I had a connection-"

"Let go of me!" Zelda screeched.

With one quick movement, she had taken the shield from her back and brought it to her front with her free arm. She used it in a shield attack, like Auru had taught her, aimed at Link's chest. It sent him away from her. She could hear the air being knocked from his lungs.

She replaced her shield and climbed into the saddle. She rode off towards the village without giving Link a second look. She didn't have the time or the energy to hear what he had to say or to try and work things out. She had to get to the Sacred Grove and find a way to save her father and Impa.

Zelda rode into the village. She could hear the whispers and murmurs from all of the people as she did. Everybody stared as she dismounted before crossing the bridge towards Bo's home.

"Z-Zelda? Zelda my sweet girl." Auru wrapped Zelda in a hug when he had answered the door and seen her standing there.

"Auru, it's good to see you." She replied, returning his hug.

"Where have you been? What happened?" He asked, pulling away from her but holding her arms.

"I don't have a lot of time to explain everything. All I can say is that I'm sorry that I left without you. I've come back to go to the Sacred Grove. I need Rusl to come with me."

"What about Link? Did you find him?"

"Yes. Now can you tell me where to find Rusl?" Zelda asked, her tone suggesting that she would rather focus on Rusl.

"He should be at home. He lives in that house." Rusl pointed across the bridge. "Why don't you tell me where Link is?"

"At the spring with…he's at the spring." Zelda mumbled as she turned and walked away from the old man.

She went to the little house across the stream and knocked on the door. She was relieved when Rusl answered the door.

"Zelda? Thank the Goddesses'. We've been so worried."

"Rusl, I need you to take me to the Sacred Grove. It's very important." Zelda was tired of having to explain herself. She caught the confusion on Rusl's face. "I promise I'll explain everything. But I wouldn't be asking for this if it weren't important."

"Alright. Just let me go and borrow a horse-"

"I already have one. We can share." She said hurriedly, already turning around and heading back towards the horse.

She got into the saddle, offering her hand to Rusl as he reached her. He climbed on in back of her, his hands trying to locate the reigns when he realized that she already had them in her hands.

"You can give me directions. But I'd rather lead if you don't mind."

"No, that's fine with me. But Zelda?"

"Yes?" "You'll have to start explaining yourself soon. I feel like I've been swept up into a huge storm."

Zelda didn't answer. She kicked the horse and it took off towards the exit. She could see why Rusl would have felt that way. She had barely gotten into the village and was already leaving.

As they rode closer to the spring, Zelda's eyes widened as Link suddenly leapt out in front of their path out of nowhere. She tugged back on the reigns harshly.

But that was when Auru grabbed Link roughly by the shoulders and jerked him back, out of the way. He motioned with his head for Zelda to go while Link struggled with him to get away.

Zelda kicked the horse again and she and Rusl were off, leaving Link behind them calling Zelda's name.

&

"I didn't think anything could top what happened during the wars and their aftermath. I was wrong." Rusl said after Zelda had explained everything to him.

"Welcome to my life." Zelda replied, following Rusl closely.

"There's one thing that you left out of the story." Rusl said suddenly, turning his head to look at Zelda.

"I did?" She asked curiously.

"Yes. You left out whatever happened between you and Link. The last time I saw you two together, it seemed as though you were getting along. It looked like you couldn't get away from him fast enough back at the spring."

"Oh. That." Zelda walked a little ways ahead of Rusl.

"Yes. That."

"To be honest, I don't know what happened."

"I don't understand."

"Something happened between Link and Ilia. I didn't let him tell me. There are more important things going on right now other than my marriage."

"Whoa. That was a powerful statement." Rusl said with raised eyebrows. He caught up to Zelda. "I would never say that about Uli and I. No matter what happens, my family is first."

Zelda didn't reply. She looked ahead to see an amazing sight. At the edge of what appeared to be a cliff, there was an enormous tree. Its size would have put the Great Deku Tree to shame. The roots seemed to form a pathway up to the tree.

"I don't think that you mean what you said."

"Hmm?" Zelda turned her head to look at Rusl.

"I think you put Link above everything else. I think that you're using all that's happening right now as an excuse to cover up the real reason you didn't want to hear Link's explanation."

"Rusl…please don't try to assess the situation." Zelda said tiredly.

"Alright. I won't." Rusl said simply.

Zelda and Rusl got closer and closer to the cliff. As they did, Rusl led Zelda up and onto a large rock. Zelda could see that there were ropes that had been secured to the ground and led from the cliff to a space in the tree roots. Another rope was there as well, leading to another location.

"The way to get to the Sacred Grove is across those ropes. Once you've made your way across all of them, there are a series of traps you have to get through to get to the grove." Rusl turned towards Zelda. "This is very important. There is a Skull Kid that lives in the grove. He's going to lead you on a chase through the grove to test you."

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to find him whenever he hides. When you do find him, he'll pick another place. After you've found him a few times, he should let you through to the next test."

"I think I can handle a game of hide and seek." Zelda said confidently.

"This Skull Kid is a real piece of work. He also has some little friends that are going to be chasing you while you try to find him. And they can get really nasty."

"Auru taught me how to use a sword and shield. Hopefully I can use what I've learned to my advantage."

"Here, you'll need these." Rusl pulled off the gloves he was wearing. "They'll help while you use the ropes."

"Thank you." Zelda took the gloves and started to pull them on.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I'll feel useless waiting for you here."

"Rusl, you don't even have to wait here for me."

"How will you get back to the village once you've come out of the grove if I take the horse?" Rusl asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"I'll walk." Zelda answered, jumping off the rock and going to the edge of the cliff.

"Maybe _I'll _walk and leave the horse here for you."

Zelda bent down. She took the rope into her hands and tightened her grip as she slowly lowered herself over the ledge. Her body swung back and forth as she hung their for a moment. She braced herself for the work ahead.

"Go slowly. Pace yourself." Rusl had moved closer to the edge of the cliff.

"Thanks for the tips." Zelda said with slight strain in her voice.

She moved one hand forward and started the journey across the rope. She was very cautious and took a moment to be still in between movements. Every once in awhile, she could hear Rusl giving her advice from the cliff.

It took awhile to get across the first rope. Once she had, she sat down on the indent in the tree root to take a break. She leaned against it, taking the hood off her head and letting her braid fall out.

"Good job! Only a few more to go!" Rusl called, waving an arm.

"Thanks a lot." Zelda muttered, waving back.

After a short time, she reluctantly got to her feet and started across the second rope. Once she got across that one, she would be out of sight of Rusl. That made her a little nervous. But she swallowed the feeling and concentrated on making it to the next break point.

The rope led to land once again. It was as if a large tunnel had been carved out of the cliffs. She could see the traps ahead, and a few more ropes as well.

Once she completed the second rope, she walked through the grass and came out the other side of the tunnel. She sat down, dangling her legs over the edge.

A third rope led from there to a moving rectangle. It swung from a horizontal position to a vertical position. There was a second one right next to it. Directly beside the moving platforms was a small area that jutted out from the cliff. A rope led from there to another area like the one before. A log swung back and forth like a pendulum between that area and the one after it. A rope connected them.

Finally, beyond those traps, was one last rope that led to the entrance of the grove.

_I'm going to kill Rusl._ Zelda thought, getting up.

She made her way across the rope in front of her, climbing onto the moving platform at the end. Once she was standing safely on it, she waited for the opportune moment to step onto the second one.

After she had done that, she waited again to step onto the small area jutting out from the cliff. She took a few second to collect herself for the next part. She eyed the swinging logs warily.

"Here goes nothing." She breathed.

She moved quickly across the first rope between the logs. She then pulled herself up and waited for her body to calm down before she could even fathom beginning the second one.

What she hadn't noticed before starting across the rope, was the hinges of the second log. They had loosened somewhat. And they were allowing the log to slip slowly downward.

Zelda realized it only when the log suddenly came crashing down. With a very loud scream, she began to fall as the log broke through the rope. She was able to latch onto the side of the cliff with her fingernails. They had unearthed a root, which she clung to for dear life. Her wide and frightened eyes stared up at the cliff.

It was out of her reach.

&

Link had passed by Rusl on his way after he and Zelda. After Rusl had explained everything to him, Link had started after his wife. He, however, used his hookshot instead of the ropes.

When he reached the tunnel, however, he heard Zelda's ear-piercing scream. His heart leapt into his throat and the air in his lungs escaped them.

"Zelda." He murmured, horrified.

He ran to the edge of the cliff and searched for her through the traps. His eyes found the dark abyss below him, awaiting whomever was to fall. He prayed that Zelda hadn't fallen.

"Zelda!" He screamed, still frantically looking for her.

"Link!" She cried.

"Zelda!" He zoned in on the one place where the rope was missing. His eyes grew wider when he saw the Zelda's hands around something in the side of the cliff. "Hang on Zelda!"

Without another thought, he had aimed and fired his hookshot. It took him to the area on the other side of the moving platforms. He then pointed the hookshot at the one log swinging, and it blasted him up and on top of it. He held onto it with one arm.

Carefully, he dropped down onto the ground in a crouch. He laid down on his stomach, lowering his arm towards his wife.

"Grab my hand." He said, his eyes on Zelda's scared face.

Zelda tried to reach up with one hand, her fingers barely brushing his at all. She tried again but ended up with the same result.

"I can't."

"You have to try."

Zelda tried again, swinging her arm up with as much force as she could. By doing so, her other hand lost hold of the root. A scream began to erupt from her lips as she started to fall.

"No!" Link roared, sending himself flying forward. His hand grabbed Zelda's wrist in the tightest of grips. He yanked her up as hard as he could, trying to keep himself from plummeting over the edge.

Once he had Zelda's feet on the ground, he had her in the air and over his shoulder. His hookshot took them to the entrance of the grove. The recoil pulled them apart and they hit the ground away from each other.

Link sat up first. Though he and Zelda were safe, he was still on edge. His eyes were wide and his body was tense.

He crawled towards his wife, who was lying on her back with her arms sprawled out. When he reached her, he laid down with her. He needed to be calmed down. He need to be in that place where he felt at peace. That place was laying with his wife with his head pillowed on her chest.

He listened to her heart as it thumped irregularly beneath her breast. His head rose and fell unevenly with her erratic breaths. He was right there with her.

Eventually, Link and his wife both digressed together.

"You saved me." Zelda finally said.

Link lifted his head to look at her.

"Of course I did." He reached out to touch her face, but his hand was slapped away.

"Don't." She sat up, frowning.

"Zelda you have to hear me out." Link reached for his wife again.

"No. I don't want to lose you again." Zelda snapped, stumbling to her feet.

"Lose me?" Link furrowed his brow as he stood.

"To Ilia."

"Zelda…I love you. Come here." Link said gently, reaching out to her a third time. His arms wound around her as he tucked her head in against his chest. "You aren't going to lose me to anyone."

"But-"

"After we play a game with this Skull Kid, I'll tell you everything." Link promised, pressing a kiss into Zelda's hair.

A few moments later, Zelda pulled away from Link.

"Okay. Let's go."


	30. A Decision

**Chapter Thirty - A Decision**

"Something isn't right here." Link murmured, holding onto Zelda's hand as they walked through the grove. They looked up at the trees and around at the different pathways, all bathed in an eerie blue-gray light.

"Rusl said that the Skull Kid was strange." Zelda replied.

"I know. But I just think he would have shown himself by now."

Link chose one of the pathways and he and Zelda walked through the tunnel. They continued to move their eyes over their surroundings.

It was Link that saw it first. There, in front of the pond, was the body of the little Skull Kid. The ground around him was painted with his blood, which had slowly changed from red to more of a shade of brown.

"By the Goddesses'…" Link whispered, releasing Zelda's hand and going to his side. He reached out and touched the Skull Kid with careful fingers.

"Ganondorf must have killed him." Zelda said, kneeling down next to Link. Her eyes moved from the Skull Kid's body. "Link…look."

Link took his eyes from the Skull Kid and saw what his wife was referring to. There were white objects scattered all over the ground. He slowly stood, turning in a circle to see that they were everywhere. His eyes zoned in on the white sphere floating in the pond. As it swirled and spun, a face was revealed.

"He must have torn the puppets' to shreds." Link said, a shiver going down his spine as he remembered Midna telling him about Link's death in the other dimension.

"Are you okay?" Zelda asked, gently placing a hand on the small of his back.

"Yes. I'm fine." He answered quickly.

"How are we going to find the way to the resting place of the Master Sword now? Without the Skull Kid, we don't have a guide."

"We'll just have to split up." Link turned and saw the two different tunnels. "We can each take one tunnel and cover ground quicker that way."

"Okay. How will we find one another again?" Zelda asked.

"We can meet back here. Take this." Link rummaged through his tunic and pulled out a small ocarina. "It's the one Saria gave to me as a kid."

"What-"

"If anything happens, blow this as hard as you can. I'll hear it." Link placed it into Zelda's hands meaningfully, and she understood.

"I'll take this tunnel." Link nodded towards one of them. "Be safe."

Link tipped Zelda's chin up, but he noticed the way that she reacted. He understood that she didn't want to kiss him yet. Not until he had explained himself. He settled for putting his lips to her forehead for a moment before turning and heading away from her.

He walked through the tunnel and came out the other side to see that there was another pond. Across the pond was a pair of large steps carved into the earth. There was also another tunnel dripping with water from a waterfall above it.

Link waded into the water and trudged through the tunnel, becoming soaked quickly. He climbed the second set of stairs and came out the other side to see that he was standing on top of the first pair of stairs.

_Great. That was useless._ Link thought, pulling the hood off his head and wringing it out.

That was when he saw that the stairs led up to a way to go inside of the large tree in the middle of the area. He walked up it.

When he had passed through the tree, he looked down. There, in the wall, was an area that had been blown away.

_I found it._

&

"Tell me everything." Zelda finally said after a time.

She and Link had been walking in silence since they had met at the pond. They had just reached the top of the stairs.

"Right now?" Link asked as he led her through the tunnel in the tree.

"When are we going to get a _good_ chance to talk? And you said you would explain things after we played hide and seek. Now it looks like we don't have to."

"Alright. Let's sit here." Link sat down on the edge when they had come out the other side.

Zelda sat beside him, looking down at the part of the wall that had been destroyed. There were fragments of stones everywhere.

"When I was in the desert with Nabooru, she told me all about the new land. She also told me about twilight. She told me that my connection with twilight was strong because it was the only time when our world intersected with the Twilight Realm.

She explained to me that, because of…Marie, I could feel her presence in the other dimension."

"What do you mean? Marie is alive in the other dimension?" Zelda's eyes went wide.

"We all are. Well…I'm not."

"What do you mean?"

"Midna told me that in that dimension, Link had been killed."

"But Marie? You…I mean…Link and…and Zelda had a baby?"

"No. Link only knew Zelda because of what had happened with Ganondorf and Zant. Link married someone else and had a child with her."

Zelda shut her eyes.

"Don't tell me that it was Ilia." She whispered.

"It was." Link answered. "Link and Ilia married and had a baby together. After he was killed, she became inclusive and her relationships with everyone around her deteriorated."

"So you both had something in common then?" Zelda mused aloud.

"Yes. I could see myself in her."

"Was the woman who was with you in the fields Ilia?"

"Zelda, please let me explain everything to you." Link turned towards his wife and reached out to touch her face. But he stopped himself and lowered his hand.

"Alright. I'll listen." Zelda replied quietly with a single nod.

"When I went into the dimension, in fact, when I agreed to help the Group, my real intentions were to find Marie. I just…I didn't know what I was going to do once I found her. I just had to hold her, to be with her.

I found Ilia in the spring and she fainted when she saw me. When she woke up, she…she kissed me."

Link turned to look at Zelda after he said that. He could see that she was concealing the hurt she felt. Her face didn't change.

"I stopped her, and I told her who I was and why I was there. After I had explained myself, she let me stay in her home.

When I got to her house, I…"

Link's voice trailed off as he became lost in his thoughts. Images of his little princess flittered through his mind. He could see her smiling up at him, see her asleep in his arms. He could hear her giggles. He could feel her tiny, warm body in his arms.

"Link?" Zelda asked after a moment, laying a hand over his.

"I got to hold our baby. She was…she was alive." Link whispered, tears trailing down his cheeks. He hadn't realized that they were there until he had blinked and they escaped.

"Shh." Zelda hushed him softly, an arm going around him while the other moved into his hair as he lowered himself into her lap. She moved her fingers through his hair and along his face comfortingly.

"Her name was Aria…but it was Marie. It was our baby." He wept silently in his wife's lap. He turned and pressed his face into her stomach.

"I know honey. I know." She combed her fingernails along his jaw line gently.

"And I loved being with her. It breaks my heart to be away from her now." Link wiped his face against his wife's tunic before moving it away to look up at her face. "But it's also comforting to have seen her and know that she's alive in another place."

Link sat up.

"Do you still want to talk? Or should we…" Zelda looked down at the wall and back up at her husband.

"I want to tell you. I want you to know about everything.

While I was staying with Ilia, she opened up to me about how she felt about her husband's death. She and I became close.

I can't…I can't explain it very well Zelda. I started to feel things, things that I shouldn't have been feeling. It was as if Link's feelings for his wife were being transferred to me somehow."

"Do you love her?" Zelda asked suddenly, looking at the ground.

"No. No I don't love her." Link gently moved his wife's face in his direction, his fingers on her chin. "I love you and only you."

He watched her eyes. They looked deep into his for a long time. Her gaze never wavered. He waited patiently for her to respond.

"I believe that you love me." She finally said, covering her fingers with his. Link almost smiled, thanking the Goddesses' that she understood. But his heart sank when Zelda removed his fingers from her face and placed them in his lap. "But I think you're trying to convince yourself that you don't love her…in some way…"

"Zelda…" Link's voice was lost.

"See? You can't even muster up the words to tell me I'm wrong." Zelda gave him a sad smile before returning her eyes to the ground. "I want to hear the rest of your story."

"What else is there?" Link asked, his voice far away.

"What were you doing in the fields with Ilia?"

"We were just talking. She asked about you." Link shut his eyes, knowing that what he had to tell her next would be hard for him to say. He knew it would be hard for Zelda to hear. "And…while we were there…Ilia…she told me how she felt about me and…she…kissed me again."

"Did you kiss her back?" Zelda asked, though her tone suggested that she already knew the answer to the question.

"……yes. Only for a moment. I…I lost myself."

Link was startled when Zelda got to her feet. He watched her for a moment before standing up too. But by the time he had, she had already leapt off the edge and rolled gracefully onto the ground.

"Zelda!" He shouted down to her.

He jumped down, barely rolling across the ground before he was following her towards the wall. He grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Zelda, it meant nothing. I stopped myself and told Ilia that I loved you."

"Link, this isn't about me believing you or not. I believe every word that you've told me…except the part about not loving Ilia." Zelda looked up from the ground and into Link's eyes. "I can tell that you do. I can tell from the far away look in your eyes that you're thinking about her whenever her name is mentioned."

"I can't help but think about her. How can I not when Aria was in the picture?"

"I understand your feelings for Aria. But Link," Zelda gently placed one of Link's hands over her stomach, "you and _I_ had a baby. Not you and Ilia."

"Zelda…I don't know what to say." He whispered, letting his hand fall limply from his wife's stomach.

"You don't have to say another word about it. You told me everything that happened." Zelda gently took her arm back from Link. "But what you do have to do is make a decision. You have to decide what you want…and that's all I'm going to say."

Zelda gave Link one last look before walking through the space in the wall.

&

Link and Zelda didn't speak as they surveyed the area around them on the other side of the wall. They had quietly separated to follow opposite staircases down to the second level of the place that they were in.

They met in the center and looked around them. They were standing on a circle in the middle of the walled in area. A Triforce was emblazoned into the ground in the center of the circle. Two statues stood on either side of the circle.

Link and Zelda looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement. Zelda pulled out the ocarina that Link had let her borrow and she handed it over to him. He played the familiar lullaby upon the Triforce.

Zelda watched as the two statues suddenly glowed blue. They came to life as Link played the ocarina, breathing life into the both of them.

"We are guardians of this land. Guide us to where we once stood. Only then can you enter the true Sacred Grove." One of the statues spoke in a deep and crackly voice.

Before either Link or Zelda could question the statues, they suddenly leapt to different positions. The ground beneath their feet shook, and, out of instinct, Link and Zelda reached out and held onto one another. When they realized what they had done, they quickly pulled apart.

The ground had been separated into several squares. Each statue stood on a different square. Link and Zelda shared one square in the center.

"What do they want?" Link murmured, not expecting an answer from his wife.

"It's a puzzle. They want us to return them to their original places by moving them in a certain way." Zelda said after a minute or two. She caught her husband's confused look and waved her hand. "Just let me do it. I'm pretty good with riddles and puzzles."

Link watched as Zelda commanded the statues. After a few tries, she got the hang of the rules and set about rearranging the statues. Once she had figured out the rules, it only took her two tries to get them in the correct places.

"Go now to the sacred place. We yield passage to the Sacred Grove."

The ground rumbled again as a set of stairs that hadn't been there before appeared, leading up to another level.

Link and Zelda went up the stairs, and there, in the middle of the ruins, was a pedestal. And in the pedestal was the sword that Link had once pulled many years before.

"The Master Sword." Link breathed, looking upon it with memories in his mind.

"You'll have to pull it again." Zelda said, taking a step forward.

Link slowly approached the pedestal. He stood in front of it, staring down at the blue hilt. When the light caught it, it appeared to be violet. He carefully ran his hand over the familiar hilt.

"I'm afraid of what will happen if I pull it." He finally said, turning his head.

"Nothing. You need the Spiritual Stones to get into the Sacred Realm."

"I guess I'm just used to being transported through time when I pull the sword." Link said sheepishly.

Zelda nodded in response. She took a step away from Link and waited.

Link wrapped one hand around the hilt of the Master Sword. He gripped it tightly and closed his eyes as he pulled the sword up, freeing it from the pedestal. He held it up, and felt the familiar power of the sword as a sudden gust of wind sent dust flying up everywhere.

"Wow." Zelda whispered after the dust had settled.

Link looked up at the sword above his head. He then pulled the sword that was in his sheath and let it fall to the ground. He replaced the sheath with the Master Sword before turning around to face Zelda.

"Let's go to the castle. Your father and Impa need us."


	31. A Proper Goodbye

**Chapter Thirty One - A Proper Goodbye**

Author's Note: Hey guys. Thank you to everybody for your reviews and support. You guys are awesome. I wanted to say just a few things. First of all, I hope you guys checked out the summary for the next story in my profile. I'm thinking about writing a prologue or the first chapter and posting it to see what people think. Second of all, I really like music. So at the end of this story, I'm posting a playlist that I've been working on. So hopefully somebody looks forward to that. Alright, that's all for now. Enjoy the chapter.

&

_Nine Days Later…_

Link rode Epona, who had been found grazing in the fields a day after Zelda had left the village to go and look for him, ahead of the wagons. He was careful to turn his head slightly only once in a great while to catch a glimpse of his wife, who was leading the first wagon.

It had been that way for the past few days. They had barely spoken, had barely even looked at each other. They slept in the same wagon, but Link slept on the floor while Zelda slept on one of the benches. After the first few nights, Link had taken Rusl's place in sleeping outside by the fire. He hadn't been able to bear seeing his wife sleeping on the bench above him.

Link glanced back at the fields before him. They weren't all that far from the castle. That was their destination.

After he and Zelda had returned from the Sacred Grove, they had gathered the Group together to discuss their ideas and to formulate a plan.

After much deliberation, they put a plan together: Link and Auru would ride ahead of the others and go to the Gerudo Hideout for reinforcements on their attack on the castle. They would then ride into the castle and sneak in the way that Link had done as a boy getting into the castle for the first time. While they were, the others would be creating a distraction at the gate, if need be. If not, then they would get into the castle through the doors and meet Link, Auru, and the Gerudo women in the courtyard.

Everyone had high hopes that their plan would work. But Link was wary. He had faced Ganondorf before. He knew from personal experience that he had many tricks up his sleeves.

Link let his thoughts drift elsewhere. He thought about what Zelda had told him that day in the Sacred Grove. She had told him that he had a decision to make about who he wanted in his future.

At the time, Link had thought it was easy. He was in love with his wife and wanted to stay by her side for the rest of his life. He remembered how he couldn't picture any other man standing at the altar, waiting for her to get down the aisle on their wedding day.

But then, Link had started to reflect on all that Zelda had told him, on all of the talks and times he had had with Ilia back in the other dimension. Link wondered if he were good enough for Zelda anymore.

Sure, he had thought that he had proved himself after saving Hyrule and then going on to save Termina. He had then returned to the castle and served as a knight during his entire courtship, as well as his engagement, with Zelda. He had proved himself worthy enough to stand by her side, to protect her, to hold her in the dead of night.

But after all that he had put her through, he wondered if maybe Zelda would be better off with somebody else. He had let her down in the worst and most terrible way. And he knew that Zelda didn't deserve that.

Link knew how Ilia felt. He had gone through, and was still going through, the same things that she had. He knew that he could never let her down. He would know all of her moves and tactics and be several steps ahead of her. They could help each other through their struggles with accepting the loss of a loved one. They could be a family with Aria.

It was all very confusing.

Link looked back again at Zelda. He studied her beneath his bangs. Her hair was all tucked up underneath her red hood. Her face was cast down.

He turned back around to face forward. He knew that he was hurting her. He had been hurting her for a long time. It seemed like there hadn't been a way to make her pain go away before. But now he had a solution.

He had to make a decision and make it fast.

&

Close to sunrise, Link and Auru were up and getting ready to go to the hideout. They were collecting their weapons and a few provisions to stuff into Epona's saddlebags when Zelda emerged from the wagon she had been in.

When Auru saw her heading towards them, he whispered something to Link before making himself scarce.

Link felt nervous all of a sudden. His heartbeat became strong and forceful in his chest. He carefully placed a hand over it while scratching the back of his neck with the other. He took a deep breath and held it in his lungs for a moment before slowly exhaling. It didn't seemed to help.

"Why do you look that way?" Zelda asked, breaking the silence.

"What way?" Link asked almost breathlessly.

"Well that answers my question." Zelda said amusedly, now standing in front of Link. "I was wondering why you looked like you couldn't breathe. But it sounds like you're having trouble doing just that."

"It's nothing." Link said flippantly, dropping his hand from his chest.

"If you say so." Zelda responded quietly, looking away from him. "This is the most we've spoken in the past few days. Isn't that sad?"

"I just…I didn't know what to say to you. It seemed like you wanted your space."

"You were right. I did want my space…I still do to be perfectly honest." Zelda's eyes flickered back to Link's. "But I wouldn't feel right not seeing you off."

"If this is uncomfortable for you…I mean, I wouldn't have been hurt had you stayed in the wagon. I understand your feelings towards me right now."

"How do you think I feel?" Zelda asked, running her hands along Epona's coat.

Link sighed and turned to face Epona as well, his fingers gliding easily through her chestnut brown coat. His hands moved carefully out of Zelda's path.

"I think that you're hurt. I _know_ that you're hurt. I'm sure that you feel betrayed…and disappointed." Link's eyes didn't dare to move in her direction. He kept them on Epona instead, and on his hands.

"Disappointed?" Zelda asked, keeping her eyes on the horse as well. Her fingers brushed Link's hands slightly but they didn't linger.

"Zelda…I have to go." Link whispered suddenly, swallowing the lump that had begun to form in his throat.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Zelda responded, dropping her hands and stepping away from Epona. Her eyes were cast down at the ground. "Be safe."

She turned and started to walk away.

"Zelda." Link said, clearing his throat. He took a step forward, but stopped when Zelda turned around to face him. Her eyes met his, and his gaze wavered from hers. "Won't you at least say goodbye to me?"

Zelda stood there for what seemed like hours. She stared at Link's face, her eyes waiting to catch his whenever they would slowly move back to her face. She could feel the familiar feeling in her stomach, in her chest.

She had lost him.

"Goodbye Link." She murmured.

Without another word from either of them, she walked away from him. He watched her disappear behind the wagons and clenched his fists at his sides in frustration.

Link wanted to go to her and tell her that she was what he wanted. He loved her. But that would have been selfish of him. After all that he had put her through, after all that he had done, he knew that Zelda deserved better. She deserved the best.

Auru slowly emerged from wherever he had gone to. He didn't say a word to Link, but simply mounted Epona and scooted to the front. Link got into the saddle in front of Auru and was riding in the direction of the desert before he had even settled himself in.

Meanwhile, Zelda had emerged from the wagon. She watched as her husband and Auru rode away from their campsite. Though she had felt the sickening feeling in her guts, twisting and writhing deep within her, a new feeling overthrew the rest.

Zelda could feel an incompleteness as she watched Link ride further and further away. She had always said goodbye to him before he would go away. But this time, she hadn't really gotten to give him a proper one.

She suddenly took off running towards the ever distancing Epona.

"Link! Link wait!" She called out to him, waving an arm above her head. "Wait!"

But he didn't hear her, and soon, Zelda couldn't see Epona anymore. She stopped in her tracks, her arm falling limply to her side.

"No." She choked out, dropping to her knees. She tried to catch her breath from running so fast. She stared at the ground.

After a few moments, Zelda became aware that it was getting closer and closer to sunrise. She got to her feet and started into the wooded area to go for a walk before the others got up.

She walked through the trees, thinking about her husband and Ilia.

Zelda had told Link that he had a decision to make about what he wanted. She had left it completely up to him to decide if he wanted to stay with her, or if he wanted to go to the other dimension and be a family with Ilia and Aria.

But Zelda found herself wishing that she had been firm with Link. She wished that she had told him that he was _her _husband and that was that.

But she knew better. She wouldn't want Link to stay with her because she had made him. She wanted Link to remain with her because he was still in love with her and he wanted to stand by her side through whatever else was destined to be thrown at them.

"Zelda!" A voice suddenly hissed from the tree tops.

Zelda reached for the hilt of her sword, her hand forming a fist around it as she turned in a circle, looking about cautiously.

"Who's there?" She asked carefully, still looking around.

"Zelda, it's me. It's Midna." The voice said, drifting closer and closer to her.

"Midna? Midna, what are you doing here?" Zelda asked, trying to focus her eyes on the shadowy form that was sliding among the trees.

"I know that I told you that I wasn't done helping you…but it looks like you aren't done helping me." Midna's voice was so close to Zelda at that point.

"What are you talking about? What happened?" Zelda asked worriedly.

"I don't know how he slipped past you…but Ganondorf isn't here in your dimension anymore. He found his way into the desert in the new land somehow…and found the mirror that led to the Twilight Realm…"

"By the Goddesses'." Zelda breathed, her eyes widening.

"He…he…" Midna's voice became further away.

"Midna what happened?" Zelda asked, taking blind steps forward to find Midna.

"This is all my fault. It truly is." Midna said, waving wildly in front of Zelda's face. "After I got back to the Twilight Realm, I went to the other dimension to check on Ilia. I wanted to see what I could do for her after…after all that happened.

I showed myself to her and, after a very long time, persuaded her to bring Aria and come to the Twilight Realm with me. I wanted to talk with her, to let her know that she wasn't alone.

When we returned to the Twilight Realm…Ganondorf was there…"

"He let you go?" Zelda asked in disbelief.

"Yes…because he wants Link. He wants Link to come to the Twilight Realm and have a showdown with him to once and for all decide who is the strongest." Midna waved violently in front of Zelda again. "Zelda, he kept Ilia and her baby captive to ensure that I returned."

"No…" Zelda covered her mouth with her hand and took a step back.

"Where is Link? He is the only one who can fix this."

"He…he left. We formulated a plan to attack the castle." Zelda said, her voice far away along with her thoughts.

"We have to go after him."

Zelda thought about her husband. She thought about Ilia and Aria being held captive by Ganondorf. She remembered what it had been like being held with her father in the dungeon…

"Zelda did you hear me? We have to go after him."

"No." Zelda said, taking a step towards Midna. "No."

"What do you mean no? You can't let Ganondorf-"

"I know that Midna." Zelda snapped angrily.

"I don't understand."

"My husband…he cares about Ilia and Aria. And even if he didn't, I wouldn't let two innocent people be at the mercy of Ganondorf." Zelda started walking through the trees and into the open.

"Zelda what are you doing?"

"Midna, transport me to the desert first. I can get a head start while you fetch Link." Zelda said, using authority in her tone.

"I don't know-" "Midna trust me." Zelda said, turning to look at her. "Please."

After a moment, the dark object appeared, but Zelda put up a hand.

"Give me one second. I have to do something first."

Zelda rushed towards the wagons, as quietly as possible, and rummaged through things until she found a quill and something to write on. She moved quickly, her real plan working through her mind just as fast as her hand moved as she wrote:

_I decided to join Link and Auru. Go through with the plan without me._

_- Zelda_

After she left the note somewhere where someone would find it, she returned to where she had left Midna.

"I'm still not sure about this." Midna said concernedly.

"Everything will be fine." Zelda said comfortingly.

&

Zelda came out of her wolf form more easily than before. When she got to her feet, she turned towards Midna.

"Midna, I know this is a strange request, but will you transform? I'd like to embrace you before we part ways." Zelda said with a smile.

"Of course." Midna whispered thoughtfully.

Zelda watched as the shadow slipped gracefully back into the beautifully stunning form of the woman that Midna truly was.

"Be careful. Link and I will return in no time." Midna assured Zelda as she put her arms around her.

"I don't want him to get hurt." Zelda murmured.

"What?"

It was then that Zelda swiftly pulled her sword and brought the hilt of it crashing down into the back of Midna's head. It startled Zelda how quickly Midna became limp. She nearly dropped her, but was able to lay her gently on the ground.

"By the time you come to…hopefully I'll have…_handled_ things." Zelda looked up at the sky. "And it won't be so hard for Link to make his decision. He'll have the family that he always wanted. And an evil tyrant will be dead…even if I have to die killing him."


	32. Two People In Love

**Chapter Thirty Two - Two People In Love**

Link and Auru went immediately to each area that held the large cages that the Gerudo used as prison cells. Link knew that they would find Nabooru lying in a bench in one of them. That was where she almost always was.

They finally found her after looking through two of the cages. She heard them coming and sat up, her swords ready. But when she saw that it was Link and Auru, she replaced them and hopped up off of the bench gracefully.

"Link, Auru…what's going on?" She asked, letting herself out of the cage.

"We need all of the volunteers that we can get to help storm the castle." Link explained hurriedly. "Ganondorf escaped from the Sacred Realm and has had the king locked in the dungeon for weeks."

"How-"

"I don't have time to explain everything now."

Nabooru understood at once and nodded.

"All able bodied women will be ordered to join you. Tell me the plan while we collect everyone."

Link explained the plan of attack to Nabooru as they assembled all of the Gerudo together. There was a lot of organized rushing around. Gerudo brought their horses to the front of the hideout and collected their weapons.

"I'm going too." A familiar voice said from behind Link as he readied Epona.

Link turned to see Shaera mounting her horse, her bow in hand.

"Shaera no. You have to stay here with Nabooru in case-"

"Save your breath. I'm going with you and there isn't a thing you can say to me to change my mind." Shaera snapped, but her lips twitched with a smile beneath her tough exterior.

"And what made you think that I wasn't coming along?" Nabooru asked, leading her horse to stand beside Shaera.

"What about the hideout?" Link asked.

"This is Ganondorf we're talking about. Not only is he the darkest and most evil man that ever breathed, if anyone knows him best, it's the Gerudo."

After everyone was ready, Link headed the team as they rode out of the hideout and towards the castle.

When they reached the drawbridge, they found that it had been pulled up.

"Everyone wait here." Link ordered, dismounting Epona.

He pulled out the ocarina from his tunic pocket and positioned his fingers over the correct holes. He pressed his lips to the mouthpiece and played the song that would take him to the Temple of Time. It was a familiar tune that brought back many memories.

In the blink of an eye, he was feeling himself being swept through the breeze. He was standing in the middle of the temple in no time.

He looked around at the checkered floor and the red carpet. Memories flittered through his mind. He pushed them aside and started for the exit hastily.

When he reached the stairs that would lead him down into the market, he stopped to peek around the corner. There was nobody in sight. There were no buyers or sellers, no little kids, no animals, no guards…nobody.

Link walked out into the open, expecting an ambush at any moment. He looked around cautiously, his hand on the hilt of his sword. But nothing happened. There was still nobody to be found.

Instead of waiting around to find out if everyone had truly disappeared, he headed towards the drawbridge and lowered it for everyone on the other side. Since it hadn't been lowered yet, he figured that the others hadn't reached the castle yet.

Everyone rode cautiously through town. When they reached the gate, Link climbed the vines and dropped down on the other side to open it.

The horses were left at the gate. It was on foot from there. Auru, Link, Nabooru, and Shaera led the Gerudo women through the fields towards the castle. They would go through the doors and make their way to the courtyard to wait for the others. Then they would go together to find Ganondorf.

"Shaera…there's something that I have to tell you now…in case something happens to me." Link said suddenly, remembering Kildea.

"What is it Link?" Shaera asked curiously, an eyebrow raised.

"Your sister…she's alive."

"What?" Shaera asked in disbelief, stopping in her tracks. She grabbed Link's arm with her free hand. "What are you talking about?"

"The woman that you know, Kildea," Link said to Auru before turning back to Shaera, "is her sister."

"Kildea?" Auru asked, curious too.

"Yes. And I promise to tell you the story later. I just wanted you to know in case I don't make it out of here."

"Kildea…" Shaera whispered, releasing Link.

The rest of the way to the castle doors it was silent.

Link and Shaera went to opposite sides of the doors. They expected enemies to be waiting behind the doors to attack them. They looked to each other, waited for the others to ready themselves, and then opened the doors together.

Auru, Nabooru, and the other Gerudo women rushed forward with their weapons ready. Link and Shaera ran in after them.

But the foyer was empty.

"I understand why the town is empty…but I don't understand this." Link said, looking around.

"I know. This is strange." Nabooru agreed, circling the foyer. "There must be a trap somewhere."

"I think it would be best to split up." Link suggested.

"I agree. Auru, take some of the women with you to the dungeons. Free whomever you can find there. Shaera, take another group with you to the upper levels of the castle. I'll go with Link to the courtyard." Nabooru ordered.

Without another word, the groups split up and went their separate ways.

Link and Nabooru headed in the direction of the courtyard, keeping careful eyes on the walls and floor. Their weapons were ready for any kind of ambush.

When they reached the courtyard, they waited on the steps. They didn't let their guard down as they waited there.

Link was anxious to see Zelda. He hadn't liked the way that they had left things, but he couldn't blame her for not wanting to say goodbye to him. He didn't deserve her affection or even her love.

"Nabooru……what do you think about Zelda and I?" Link asked suddenly, almost under his breath.

"What?" Nabooru asked, looking up at him.

"Nothing." Link shook his head and looked down at his feet.

"No, I heard you. I just didn't understand the question. It was vague."

"I don't know…what do you think of us as a couple? Do you think that I still deserve Zelda after all I put her through?"

"Oh. I see." Nabooru nodded and patted the stair. She waited until he had sat down before she answered his questions. "I'm not the romantic type. I never have been and I never will be. But that doesn't mean that I don't know what love is, that I don't know it when I see it."

"Do you see love when you look at Zelda and I?"

"Link," Nabooru put her hand gently on his shoulder, "I see a love that has come through so many trials and tribulations, and come out strong on the other side. I see two people that have loved one another since the first moment they saw each other, and have continued to love each other through the years."

"Nabooru…" Link's voice broke and a tear trickled down his cheek. "Nabooru, she deserves better. I let her down."

"Link you listen to me." Nabooru grabbed his face and jerked it in her direction. "Don't you give up on her. She didn't give up on you. Don't you dare start thinking things like that. It's complete and utter shit."

Link looked around the courtyard as Nabooru's grasp on his face loosened. He could see the ghosts of who he and Zelda had been as kids. He could see himself entering the courtyard for the first time and seeing Zelda for the first time.

He could see the ghosts of who he and Zelda had been as teenagers, lying in the grass and looking up at the sky. They would lie there and talk for hours.

If Link looked hard enough, he could see he and Zelda as the adults that they were now. They stood together in the courtyard, hand in hand, looking at each other like two people in love do. And they weren't ghosts.

"I want her. Zelda." Link suddenly said, jumping to his feet. "I have to tell her. I have to see my wife."

"Link?" Nabooru leapt to her feet as Link ran from her.

But Link was stopped, not by Nabooru, but by the familiar shadow that flittered and flailed wildly in front of him at the exit.

"Midna? Midna, what are you doing here?" Link asked, skidding to a stop.

"Link, you have to come with me. You have to come with me now." She said with such a serious tone that Link's entire body went numb.

"What happened?"

"Ganondorf is in the Twilight Realm, holding Ilia and Aria captive. He released me so that I would get you to come back with me. He wants to fight you."

"Ganondorf isn't here?"

"Link listen to me! When I came to get you, I found Zelda before I found you." "Zelda? What happened to Zelda?" Link asked with a growl in his tone.

"She tricked me. She had me transport her and knocked me unconscious. She went into the Twilight Realm ahead of everyone else."

Link could feel the rage building inside of him. His eyes became hot with the fire that was flooding them, replacing the tears that had once been there. His fists clenched around the hilt of his sword, his knuckled crushing painfully up against his gauntlets.

"Get me there _now._"

&

"It was a valiant effort on your part." Ganondorf said amusedly, dragging Zelda across the floor by her long hair.

Zelda held the palm of her hand tight against the cut at her throat. With the other hand, she felt around for something to use as a weapon. Her sword was across the room, probably in pieces.

"That woman and child, I knew that they would make good bait…but _you_…that boy would do anything to save you." Ganondorf chuckled darkly.

He jerked Zelda up off the floor, amused by her struggling, as he pushed her against a pillar and fought with her to put her wrists in manacles.

"Does this bring back memories?" He asked.

Zelda struggled against Ganondorf. He had one of her arms and was trying to keep it in place so that he could lock her wrist. With her free arm, she felt around for something that she could use. Her hand located the shield at Ganondorf's back.

"Does it?" He repeated, his face close to hers.

Zelda ripped the shield from his back and quickly used it in the way she had been taught. It didn't faze him in the same way it had her husband, but it did provide enough room for her to escape him.

She ran across the room, her eyes trying to locate her sword. But she was suddenly struck down by the familiar fire. It burned her fiercely, sending her to her knees screaming.

"That was very good Zelda." Ganondorf said from across the room.

"Zelda! Zelda are you alright?!" Ilia cried from the pillar she was chained to. She struggled against her binds.

The fire stopped, and Zelda collapsed forward. She pressed her face against the cold floor to relieve her skin.

It was at that moment that the doors to the throne room were suddenly thrown open. A myriad of dark and disgusting creatures burst in, along with Rusl, Ashei, Shad, and Telma. They brandished weapons, fighting against the creatures.

When Zelda lifted her head and saw the battle going on, she staggered to her feet and quickly zoned in on her sword. It wasn't in pieces. She picked it up and turned to help her friends.

She cut down the first enemy she came to. She used her sword the way that she had been taught. She also managed to grab her fallen shield off the floor amidst the fighting and chaos.

When the number of enemies began to dwindle, Zelda could see that Shad was wounded. Ashei was kneeling beside him, her hands working fast to stop the bleeding. If Zelda didn't know better, she could have sworn that there were tears coming down Ashei's face. Rusl and Telma were still using their weapons to slay the creatures.

Zelda went to Ashei and Shad, dropping down beside them.

"What happened?" She asked, applying pressure to Shad's shoulder wound.

"He…he saved me." Ashei mumbled sadly, ripping at her clothing to provide makeshift bandages for Shad. "Please hang in there Shad."

"As long as it's me…and…not you…I don't mind." Shad answered, his hand shaking as it reached for Ashei's.

Zelda was reminded of her husband. She looked at her sword and then back up at Ganondorf as he watched all of the fighting from the pillar that Ilia was chained to. He was watching everything, chuckling and looking highly amused. It sickened Zelda.

"Here," Zelda stood, tearing off one of the sleeves of her tunic, "use this as bandaging."

With that, she was charging towards Ganondorf. She held her sword out towards him as she ran. The still amused look on his face worried her slightly, but she didn't falter as she ran at him.

At the last second, Ganondorf reached out and grabbed the sword from Zelda's hands while also kicking her hard in the chest with his foot. The blow sent her flying backward across the floor and into the wall.

Zelda didn't lay in a crumpled heap like she had when Ganondorf had kicked her before. She got to her feet, slowly, and headed for him again.

"Fight me. Leave my husband out of this." She snapped.

"Fight you? Don't make jokes princess." Ganondorf laughed, tossing her sword to the side. "A fight between you and I would be over in a matter of seconds."

"Maybe so. But I would take you with me."

"I have a better idea." Ganondorf closed the distance between he and Zelda. He reached out and picked her up by the throat with one hand, while the other moved for the belt at her waist. "You could amuse me in other ways."

Ganondorf fumbled with her belt.

Zelda, still in the air, kicked out. She landed a kick square in Ganondorf's jaw.

"You'll pay for that wench!" Ganondorf shouted, throwing Zelda backward once more.

"Zelda!" A highly enraged but familiar voice called from the other end of the room.

"Link."


	33. A New Beginning

**Chapter Thirty Three - A New Beginning**

Link looked at the scene before him, but all he saw was Ganondorf throwing his wife to the floor. He watched her slide across the floor and into the wall with rapid speed. The picture turned his blood, which had already been boiling, into flaming hot lava.

"Zelda!" He called out to her, the snarl in his tone undeniable.

He watched as she lifted her head to see him standing on the other side of the room. He watched her lips form his name, and her eyes widened just slightly.

Link started across the room for her, dropping to his knees at her side. He started to help her up but she had already sat up and was staring at him with an unreadable look on her face.

"Why didn't you tell Midna where I was? Why did you come here alone?" Link saw the cut at her throat and pressed his fingers to it, applying pressure.

"I…I wanted…I wanted-"

"She was going to sacrifice herself!" Ilia called from the pillar.

Link only noticed Ilia then. His head snapped up and he saw her chained to the pillar. When their eyes met, hers slowly moved to the floor.

"Is that true?" Link asked grabbing Zelda's arm with his free hand.

"I just wanted to make the decision easier for you." Zelda murmured, her eyes not afraid to meet his. "And I wanted to save you from having to face Ganondorf."

"Zelda…I was going to come and find you to tell you that…I couldn't imagine myself being with anyone else on this earth but you. The Goddesses'…they made you for me, and I for you." Link released Zelda's arm, only to brush his fingers along her jaw line. "I love you Zelda."

Zelda looked into Link's eyes, and was about to answer, when she could see Ganondorf smirking on the stairs a few feet away. His hand slowly began to rise.

"Link, look out!" She shouted, grabbing Link's arms. She tried to maneuver Link out of the way, but, when Link turned to see Ganondorf's dark magic heading towards them, he turned his body forward to guard Zelda, while also pulling out his shield to protect himself.

"Stop trying to save me at your expense." Link said with a strained voice as he held the shield in place.

All of a sudden, the shield was knocked from Link's grasp, but not by the magic. Ganondorf stood over him, sword pulled. But as he aimed it at Link and brought it down, Link pulled the Master Sword and, not only blocked his blow, but shattered Ganondorf's blade.

"The Master Sword?" Ganondorf asked with a hidden worry in his tone. He backed away from Link as he got to his feet, brandishing the blade of evil's bane.

"You shouldn't have beaten my wife. You shouldn't have taken Ilia and her baby hostage. Now you're going to pay the price. I'm going to kill you just like I did before." Link said threateningly, edging closer to Ganondorf.

"We'll see about that." Ganondorf chuckled, reaching behind him and pulling out a second sword. But this sword was vast in length and in width. It was almost as big as Ganondorf himself.

Link took a defensive stance, Master Sword in hand.

Ganondorf advanced on Link, their swords meeting with a deafening clash. They struggled against one another to throw the other one off. Link's powerful Master Sword began to overpower Ganondorf's large sword.

When Ganondorf saw this, he took his cheap shot and kicked Link backward. It left Link on his back, the Master Sword knocked from his hands a foot or two away.

Zelda intervened as Ganondorf bounded forward, his sword raised high above his head. She held her sword horizontally, blocking his. But his weight was quickly sending her bending backward. She found herself on her back between Ganondorf's legs in an instant.

Ganondorf's sword pierced the ground just above Zelda's head.

Link stood over his wife, his sword surprising Ganondorf and sending him staggering backward. Link stepped over Zelda to pursue Ganondorf when he suddenly put his fingers to his lips and let out an ear piercing whistle.

At the sound of his whistle, the room was flooded with larger creatures. They overpowered Ashei, Shad, Rusl, and Telma. One of them leapt down from the ceiling and grabbed up Zelda, hurling her sword across the room while holding onto her tightly.

"What is this?" Link growled, his eyes on the monster holding his wife.

"Let me assure you that you are outnumbered. These dark creatures of mine have been commanded to kill their victims instantly at the sound of a second whistle." Ganondorf said, his tone thick with amusement. "But I'm willing to make a bargain with you."

"What bargain?"

"I will spare the lives of your friends and your precious Zelda…in exchange for your life." Ganondorf's lips curled back in an evil smile.

"No! Link don't do it!" Zelda cried, struggling against the creature. "Don't!"

_Ganondorf surely won't kill me quickly. He will want to make me suffer. If I can just hold on while he has his fun…Midna will be back with the Gerudo and Auru. If I can just hold on…_ Link thought as his eyes moved over his friends, Ilia, and his wife.

"Link…Link no!" Zelda screamed, seeing the look on Link's face.

"I have to Zelda." Link responded gently, dropping the Master Sword.

"No! I love you Link! No!"

"I love you too. That's why I have to do this." Link turned back to face Ganondorf. "If you promise to let them go…you can have me."

Ganondorf put his sword away, the evil smile only widening on his face. He wasted no time in leaping forward and backhanding Link, his heavy gauntlets creating instant cuts on Link's face as well as sending him to the floor.

Link could feel the threat of unconsciousness sweeping over him, but he reminded himself that he had been through worse before. His eyes rolled back into his head slightly as he blinked them several times to keep them open.

"No! Link!" Zelda screeched, her voice torn up and yet filled with such emotion. She watched helplessly. All she could see was herself as Ganondorf then reared his leg back and kicked Link hard in the ribs.

Ganondorf kicked him in the same place a second time, sending Link onto his back.

Link struggled for air, again, reminding himself that he had had worse injuries before. It was the only encouragement that he could offer himself.

_I did wish that someone would beat me the way that Zelda had been…_ Link thought as he was lifted off of the ground.

All that Zelda was aware of was the memory of the pain she had felt when it had been her in Link's place. She was so focused on those feelings that she didn't feel the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Had Zelda had her sword, she could have done something to help Link. But she didn't have any weapons on her.

When Zelda suddenly remembered. She looked down at her hand and clenched it into a fist. She did have the power from the Triforce. Although Ganondorf had done something to her that caused her pain when she used it, she could save her husband and her friends.

Zelda watched Ganondorf reach behind him. She knew he was going to pull his sword. She couldn't wait any longer.

She focused her energy on the beast behind her and the ones holding her friends captive. But she focused most of her energy on Ganondorf. Without another thought, she used the same magic she had to hold Ganon in place on that day that Link had beaten him.

Yellow beams shot out from Zelda's hands, bouncing around in different directions.

Zelda felt the burning simultaneously. She screamed in pain, but kept her focus and continued to use her magic.

Had her eyes not been closed, she would have seen the dark creatures explode into pieces, freeing her friends. Ganondorf stood, shaking and snarling like an animal, as he tried to keep his hold on Link.

"Zelda stop!" Link shouted, turning his head to see what she was doing.

Zelda only stopped when she had been burned so fiercely that she had gone completely numb. She hadn't realized that she had fallen to her knees. She fell to one side, her tightly squeezed eyes relaxing and her mind going dark.

Ganondorf fell to one knee, breathing heavily as soon as the magic stopped.

"Zelda!" Link roared, dropping to his knees beside her. "Zelda! Wake up!"

He grabbed her arms and held her up, shaking her hard.

"Wake up! Wake up!" He continued to bellow.

Link, after a moment or two, wrapped his arms around his wife and pressed his face into her chest. He sobbed and screamed, rocking both himself and Zelda. He didn't care about anything else. He didn't hear the doors open or the reinforcements rush in and fight the creatures that were swarming the room.

"I told you…I told you not to save me…not to save me at your expense." Link choked out, his face still hidden.

"Link look!" Ilia shouted.

Link slowly lifted his head from his wife's chest to see what Ilia was referring to. His eyes widened upon Ganondorf's chest. A glowing, white mark had appeared there. Link remembered the story that Nabooru had told him, and knew instantly what it was.

He stood, after gently laying Zelda down, and went to where his Master Sword was. He picked it up, and held it out towards Ganondorf threateningly.

Ganondorf, who hadn't seemed to notice it before, looked down to see the white mark. An angry look came across his feature, and, without a word, he turned and stabbed Ilia right through the stomach with his sword.

Link's eyes widened in horror as he watched it happen. But his shock quickly transformed into anger. Over Ilia's screaming, Link cried out like a madman as he charged at Ganondorf and sent the Master Sword straight through the glowing place on his chest.

Ganondorf's mouth opened wide but no sound came out as he fell to the ground, the Master Sword sticking out of his chest. The creatures around the room screamed before all combusting before everyone's eyes.

"Ilia." Link released her from the chains and laid her on the ground.

"L-Link." She stuttered, her face almost blank.

"Stay with me Ilia." Link pleaded as he removed his hood and held it to her wound. It was bleeding profusely, spreading across the fabric of her shirt.

"L-Link…he…he is calling me." Ilia's eyes were far away, but her lips twitched into a smile. But it only remained so for a second before her face became pained.

"What about Aria? You have to stay for her." Link blinked back his tears.

"I…always loved her. B-But…I…I think she always…belonged to…to you." Ilia answered, her face still scrunched up in pain.

"You don't know what you're saying Ilia-"

"Take her Link. Please." Ilia begged, grabbing Link's hand.

"Okay Ilia." Link agreed, holding her hand in his while the other continued to soak up her blood with his hood.

"She…she's in…in the…room…downstairs." Ilia's voice was becoming weaker each time she spoke. "And Link…promise me…promise me that you…you won't tell her about me. It will…only…hurt her."

"I won't." Link said, blinking to keep the tears back, but they came anyways. He left his hood on her stomach and brushed his fingers along her face. "Just let go Ilia. Go to him."

Ilia's lips formed a smile, but her eyes remained tightly shut.

Link listened to her breathe raggedly for another moment. But then her eyes relaxed, and Link couldn't hear her breathe anymore.

"Ilia." He whispered, holding her face in his hands. "You can be with him now. And both of you can look down on Aria…together."

A broken chuckle brought Link out of his moment. His tears stopped instantly, and his jaw clenched tight. He pressed a kiss to Ilia's forehead before getting to his feet and going to where Ganondorf lay dying.

Link reached for the hilt of the Master Sword as Ganondorf continued to cackle and choke on his own blood. Link held the hilt in a firm grasp and jerked it hard to twist it. That time, an audible scream erupted from Ganondorf's lips. And it only grew louder when Link pulled the sword from his body.

He replaced the sword to his sheath and went to where his wife lay. Auru was hovering over her.

"She's alive." He assured Link.

Link didn't respond. He bent down and gathered Zelda into his arms. He carried her towards the doors, where everyone had collected. Ashei had Shad on her back, while Shaera was tending to the Gerudo women that had been injured.

"Rusl, take Zelda with you. Get back to our dimension and make sure that all of the injured get immediate medical attention." Link said solemnly, gently laying his wife in Rusl's outstretched arms.

"Where are you going?" Rusl asked.

"I have something to do here."

&

Zelda remained in her deep sleep for another day before her eyes fluttered open. When she did, she looked around to see that she was in the bed that she had been in when she had been healing after escaping the castle. For a moment, she wondered if she had been dreaming.

"Easy, easy." Link's gentle voice said from beside her.

Zelda hadn't even realized she had sat up. She turned to see Link sitting in a chair by the bed. He leaned forward cautiously, placing a hand on the small of her back.

"What happened?" Zelda asked, pressing a palm to her temple.

"You saved us all."

"Be serious."

"I am being serious. Had you not done what you did…we would have all been killed." Link used his free hand to fluff up the pillows so that Zelda could lay back against them. "But I still…"

"What?" Zelda asked as she lowered herself back.

Link got up from the chair and sat down on the bed. He put his hands on either side of Zelda.

"I almost lost you." Link said, his voice thick and hoarse.

"But you didn't." Zelda argued gently.

"I know." Link leaned in and placed a kiss on Zelda's forehead. But as he went to sit back, Zelda wrapped one arm around Link's neck and placed her other hand against his face.

"Link…I love you. I know that we've been through so much, and that there have been doubts and fights and obstacles…but none of those things have changed the fact that I'm in love with you."

"Oh Zelda."

Link pressed his lips to Zelda's and she hugged him closer to her. They kissed for a long time, holding each other close.

"Link, what happened to Ilia and Aria?" Zelda asked suddenly, breaking their kiss.

Link cleared his throat and sat back, taking Zelda's hands into his own.

"Ilia was killed." He said after a long time.

"Oh no…" Zelda freed one of her hands to cover her mouth. "What about Aria? She didn't…?"

"No, no. Aria is fine." Link assured her quickly.

"Where is she?"

"Ilia asked me to take her." Link answered with a faint smile on his lips.

"Aria is…is here?" Zelda asked in disbelief.

"No." Link shook his head, the smile on his face becoming brighter.

"I don't understand." Zelda cocked her head and furrowed her brow.

"I left Aria with her grandfather." Link moved to sit beside Zelda. He put his arms around her. "Aria wasn't mine to take. She belonged to Link and Ilia, and if she couldn't be with them, then it was only right for her to be with her grandfather."

"Link…" Zelda looked up at Link, tears in her eyes.

"I've learned a lot. I've made many mistakes and with the help of my friends…and my beloved wife…I have learned from them." Link kissed Zelda's hair. "I want to leave here when you're well enough and go home. And I want to go to Marie's grave."

"Link you don't-"

"I want to. I loved Marie. I've been wrong not to pay my respects." Link cleared his throat and smiled down at Zelda. "And there's something else."

"Something else? I don't know if I can take something else."

Link got out of bed and gently pulled his wife to the edge of the bed. He made sure that she could sit upright by herself before he got down on one knee in front of her.

"Zelda, this is a new beginning for us. Will you marry me…again?"


	34. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed. You guys were really supportive and dedicated and it meant so much to me. I hope everyone enjoyed the story. Stay tuned for _Fool._

&

The Temple of Time was decorated in thousands of candles for the midnight wedding. Rauru stood at the altar, the nervous groom at his side. The guests were all seated in chairs, waiting for the wedding to begin.

A few moments later, both the ocarina and harp began to play. The first to come down the aisle was Telma. She was dressed in silver, and on the arm of Auru.

And then it was Zelda coming down the aisle. She held her bouquet in both hands, her silver dress flowing out around her. All of her golden hair had been bunched up in waves and curls and pinned in a messy do on the top of her head.

She walked up to the altar, gave a smile to the groom, and then went to stand beside Telma after parting ways with her escort, Rusl.

Link, who had stopped playing his ocarina after both bridesmaids had made it down the aisle, looked over at his wife. When their eyes met, he mouthed the words, "You look beautiful."

He smiled when Zelda began to blush.

Link remembered their second wedding, which had taken place a few months previous, and sighed. It had been just as beautiful and exciting as the first. Zelda had looked angelic in her new dress.

When Link saw the bride appear, he began to play his ocarina again. The woman next to him plucked the strings of her harp.

Ashei walked down the aisle, wearing a very untraditional outfit. She wore her usual silver chest plate and white gold armor on her shoulders, arms, and at her waist. But she had agreed to wear a long, white skirt that spilled out around her. But she had still worn her armored, white gold boots.

Shad stood at the altar with Rauru, looking nervous and anxious. A quivering smile pulled at his lips. He adjusted his glasses many times before Ashei finally made it down the aisle to him.

&

After the wedding, the reception took place in the town square. The Indigo-Go's were playing on a small stage. The center of the square was lined in lanterns and was where everyone was dancing. The different booths had foods and wines to eat and drink.

Zelda was sitting in a chair, watching as Ashei and Shad danced together. Ashei had ditched the skirt for her slacks. It was very obvious that Ashei was leading the dance, while Shad just went along with her. But they worked well that way.

After Shad had saved Ashei's life, Ashei had taken an interest in Shad. She tried to keep it a secret from everybody. When she and Shad announced that they planned to marry, everyone acted very surprised on her behalf.

Link came down the steps from the temple and went to where his wife was seated.

"You looked so beautiful Zelda." He said, offering her his hands.

"Thank you again." She smiled up at him and took his hands as he helped her to her feet. She came up too quickly and stumbled slightly.

"Whoa careful." Link said tenderly, one of his hands finding the small of her back while the other protectively covered the baby growing inside of her.

"We're alright." Zelda assured him, covering his hand.

"I know." He answered with a smile.

Link and Zelda walked hand in hand closer to where all of the couples were dancing.

"Where is your father? I thought he would have been back from the new land by now." Link said suddenly, looking around at all of the different faces.

"He should be back at anytime."

"I think it's going to be great for everyone, what your father is doing, I mean. Building a bridge with the new land and finding peace once again…maybe Hyrule won't need a hero anymore."

"Well, you never know, the Goddesses' have had a lot planned for you."

"I know but," Link took a step behind his wife and placed his hand once again over her growing belly, rubbing it slowly up and down, "_this _is all that matters to me right now."

"Link……or Impa…" Zelda said with a slight sadness in her tone.

"Impa wouldn't want you mourning her tonight. Tonight is supposed to be happy. We have so many things to be thankful for."

"I know…I just miss her."

"I know you do my love. So do I." Link kissed the back of Zelda's head.

For a few more moments, they stood together that way. But then, a new song began to play and both of them recognized it right away.

"Dance with me?" Link asked, placing a kiss on Zelda's neck.

"Of course."

Link led Zelda out to the square. He placed both his hands on either side of Zelda's belly, while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We've danced to this song so many times." Zelda mused aloud.

"Lulu knows it's your favorite."

"Link…did you think that our second wedding was beautiful?"

"Of course I did. And you were absolutely stunning. Why? Didn't you think that it was beautiful?" Link asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes I did." Zelda answered quietly, looking down.

"What are you thinking about?" Link asked gently, removing one of his hands to tip her chin up. "Are you scared?"

"Yes."

"Of what?"

"Of what's going to happen with the baby. Of…if things…if it happens again…if I'll lose you again. If I'll lose you forever." Zelda whispered.

"This is a new beginning for us Zelda. No matter what happens, I'm not going anywhere. You'll never lose me." Link promised, moving his hand to cup Zelda's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Zelda leaned up to kiss Link when she stopped. "Oh!"

"What is it?" Link asked worriedly.

"Somebody feels left out." Zelda laughed, moving her hand in circles over her belly.

"Well that won't do." Link said with a smile, getting down on one knee. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Zelda's belly. "I love you too."

"And we can't wait to meet you."

"That's right. We can't wait to meet you…whoever you are."


	35. PLAYLIST

**Playlist**

*My preference is bolded.*

&

Chapter One: "Leave The Pieces" - The Wreckers or

"**Mary Jane" - Alanis Morissette**

&

Chapter Two: **"Panic Prone" - Chevelle **or

"Til I Get Over You" - Michelle Branch

&

Chapter Three: "Send The Pain Below" - Chevelle or

"**Driven Under" - Seether (preferably the acoustic version)**

&

Chapter Four: **"Broken" - Lifehouse **or

"Lullaby" - Shawn Mullins

&

Chapter Five: **"What I Didn't Know" - Athenaeum **or

"What's Left of Me" - Nick Lachey

&

Chapter Six: "Love/Hate Heartbreak" - Halestorm or

"**Like Suicide" - Seether**

&

Chapter Seven: **"Until I Fall Away" - Gin Blossoms **or

"Empty Handed" - Michelle Branch

&

Chapter Eight: **"Time" - Hootie & The Blowfish **or

"Downfall" - Trust Company

&

Chapter Nine: **"Desperately" - Michelle Branch **or

"Catch The Sun" - Doves

&

Chapter Ten: **"Wonder" - Natalie Merchant** or

"Changes" - Butterfly Boucher

&

Chapter Eleven: **"Half-Life" - Duncan Sheik **or

"Feel This" - Bethany Joy Galeotti

&

Chapter Twelve: "To The Edge" - Lacuna Coil or

"**Fields of Gold" - Eva Cassidy**

&

Chapter Thirteen: **"Sad Caper" - Hootie & The Blowfish **or

"Be The One" - Hootie & The Blowfish

&

Chapter Fourteen: **"Jealousy" - Natalie Merchant **or

"Hey Jealousy" - Gin Blossoms

&

Chapter Fifteen: **"Not As We" - Alanis Morissette **or

"Here Without You" - 3 Doors Down

&

Chapter Sixteen: "Versions of Violence" - Alanis Morissette or

"**Heroes & Thieves" - Vanessa Carlton**

&

Chapter Seventeen: **"Leaving Town Alive" - Bethany Joy Galeotti **or

"You Learn" - Alanis Morissette

&

Chapter Eighteen: "Know Your Enemy" - Green Day or

"**Stand My Ground" - Within Temptation**

&

Chapter Nineteen: "Zombie" - The Cranberries or

"**The Howling" - Within Temptation**

&

Chapter Twenty: **"Losing Sleep" - Charlotte Sometimes **or

"Wanted" - Holly Brook

&

Chapter Twenty One: "Liar, Liar" - A Fine Frenzy or

"**Curious" - Holly Brook**

&

Chapter Twenty Two: "Sweet And Low" - Augustana or

"**Winter" - Joshua Radin**

&

Chapter Twenty Three: "Wreck of The Day" - Anna Nalick or

"**Clean Breaks" - Dashboard Confessional**

&

Chapter Twenty Four: "Lovesick Mistake" - Erin McCarley or

"**Ghost" - Parachute**

&

Chapter Twenty Five: **"Follow You Down" - Gin Blossoms **or

"There She Goes" - Sixpence None The Richer

&

Chapter Twenty Six: **"Crashed" - Chris Daughtry **or

"They Bring Me To You" - Joshua Radin

&

Chapter Twenty Seven: **"She Is Love" - Parachute **or

"Collide" - Howie Day

&

Chapter Twenty Eight: "Jekyll & Hyde" - Plumb or

"**Can't Keep It In" - Cat Stevens**

&

Chapter Twenty Nine: "Love Hurts" - Incubus or

"**Talk You Down" - The Script**

&

Chapter Thirty: **"Between You And I" - Every Avenue **or

"Rumors" - Waking Ashland

&

Chapter Thirty One: **"Hero" - Chad Kroeger and Josey Scott** or

"As You Cry" - The Hush Sound

&

Chapter Thirty Two: **"On The Run" - 1997 **or

"Points Underneath" - The Honorary Title

&

Chapter Thirty Three: **"My Hero" - Foo Fighters (preferably the acoustic version) **or

"Bittersweet Symphony" - The Verve

&

Epilogue: **"Crashed" - Chris Daughtry**


End file.
